


Plus dure sera la chute

by LeiaLibelle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Surprise Pairing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 75,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que les Ténèbres menaçaient de tout engloutir, un jeune héros élu par la Keyblade avait fait face, sauvant le monde au prix de sa vie. Quelques temps plus tard, un garçon se réveille, sans aucun souvenir, dans un monde vide en proie à des créatures sans âme. Commencera alors une aventure aux quatre coins de ce royaume des morts pour découvrir son identité perdue, accompagné par deux personnages mystérieux : Axel, un jeune homme plein d'entrain mais peu enclin à parler de son passé, et Riku, garçon solitaire qui semble être à la recherche de quelqu'un. Mais le chemin vers la vérité est loin d'être sans embûches, et en cherchant à atteindre la lumière, ils pourraient bien tomber dans des ténèbres plus sombres encore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire se déroule dans un univers alternatif, différent de celui du jeu mais aussi semblable sur certains points. Elle prévoit d'être très longue, je préfère prévenir !
> 
> Il y aura un développement romantique par la suite, mais je garde le pairing secret pour l'instant.

Le garçon tombait, tombait, et tombait encore.

Il ne savait plus où il tombait ni depuis quand. Il avait l’impression que ça faisait des heures. Des jours, peut-être. Pourtant, il avait déjà senti la chute. Il avait ressenti la douleur, affreuse, frappant tout son corps au moment où il avait atteint le sol — elle n’avait duré qu’un moment infime, mais son souvenir était resté en lui plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures après. Lorsqu’elle s’était enfin évanouie, il s’était rendu compte qu’il tombait. Encore.

Était-il mort ?

Ça lui en avait tout l’air. Il n’aurait pas pu en réchapper, de toute façon. Dès le moment où il avait senti ses pieds quitter la terre ferme, il était fini. De cette hauteur, c’était couru d’avance… Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il ne sentait plus du tout son corps à présent. En fait, il ne savait pas s’il avait seulement encore un corps. Il ne voyait rien, n’entendait rien, ne sentait rien. Il savait juste qu’il tombait... Ou alors, peut-être qu’il avait juste cette impression parce que c’était la dernière chose qu’il avait ressentie avant de mourir ?

Alors quoi, allait-il avoir l’impression de tomber pour l’éternité ? Sans même pouvoir se souvenir de son propre nom ? Ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre avant le moment où son pied avait quitté le sol ? Il ne savait même plus d’où il était tombé.

Il n’essayait pas de se souvenir. Il n’aurait pas su comment faire, de toute façon. Puisqu’il était mort, était-ce vraiment si important de savoir quelle vie il avait laissée derrière lui ? Ça ne ferait que le rendre triste.

Il aurait juste voulu arrêter de tomber. C’était énervant, cette sensation, de ne pas savoir quand il allait s’écraser au sol. Il aimerait mieux que ça finisse, une bonne fois pour toutes... Mais d’un autre côté, il ne voulait pas ressentir à nouveau cette douleur insupportable. Tomber, en soi, n’était pas un problème. C’était la pensée de la chute qui l’attendait inexorablement au bout qui l’angoissait. Mais bon, il était mort, alors il ne voyait pas bien ce qu’il pouvait y faire.

Immédiatement après avoir pensé cela, le garçon s’éveilla.

***

— Hé, t’es vivant ?

Le garçon cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Vivant ? Lui… ? Qui demandait ça ? Il ne connaissait pas cette voix… Mais en même temps, il ne connaissait plus grand-chose. Ni même qui il était.

Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de secondes pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Déjà, ce qu’il voyait. Il était dans une forêt, avec un drôle de bâtiment en face... Un manoir, peut-être ? Il avait du mal à discerner le paysage, sa vision était floue. De plus, il ne savait pas si c’était un autre effet de sa vue trouble ou non, mais les couleurs lui semblaient un peu ternes. Seul le jeune homme accroupi devant lui était tout à fait net. Il était grand, mince, habillé tout en noir, mais avec des cheveux d’un rouge éclatant coiffés en piques. Le garçon arrivait à le discerner très clairement, curieusement. Jusqu’aux larmes violettes tatouées sous ses yeux vert émeraude.

Était-ce lui qui lui avait parlé ?

L’inconnu posa une main sur son épaule, lui rappelant au passage qu’il avait une épaule. Ce fut alors que le garçon prit conscience qu’il était bien là. Il regarda ses mains, puis ses jambes. Oui... Il se souvenait vaguement de ça. Ses vêtements aussi lui étaient familiers. Il passa une main engourdie dans ses cheveux blonds en épis ; tout était bien comme avant. Pourtant, pendant un moment, ça n’avait plus été le cas. Combien de temps cela avait duré, il ne s’en rappelait pas, mais il était presque sûr de ne plus avoir eu de corps à proprement parler à un moment donné.

— Tu m’entends ? Hé... Faut pas rester là.

Le rouquin venait de lui parler à nouveau. Cette fois, le garçon était sûr qu’il s’adressait bien à lui. Mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ce n’était pas évident d’avoir les idées en place quand il n’avait déjà pas la moindre idée de qui il était. Il sentit qu’il devait dire quelque chose, aussi il ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut pris d’une hésitation : savait-il toujours comment faire pour parler ? Il avait du mal à s’en souvenir. Déjà qu’il avait du mal à bouger...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges poussa un long soupir.

— Génial, il pige rien à ce que je lui raconte.

Un bruit retentit soudain derrière eux, faisant tressaillir l’inconnu qui se mit à jeter des regards inquiets autour de lui.

— Manquait plus que ça ! ragea-t-il.

Sans attendre plus du garçon, qui ne savait toujours pas quoi dire ni comment le dire, le rouquin le souleva par la taille et se mit à le porter à la manière d’un sac à patates. Le garçon voulut protester, mais il ne parvint qu’à pousser un petit cri d’une voix étranglée. Bon, au moins il avait toujours une voix. C’était déjà ça. Prochaine étape, dire quelque chose qui ressemblerait un peu plus à un vrai mot.

— Re… pose... moi !

Joli. Pas tout à fait français, mais on s’en rapprochait !

— Mais tu parles ! s’exclama l’autre d’une voix faussement surprise.  
— Je parle, et je... veux descendre ! articula difficilement le garçon.  
— C’est ça, c’est ça, on en reparlera quand t’arriveras à placer plus de quatre mots à la suite.

Le garçon poussa un grognement de frustration mais ne batailla pas davantage. L’inconnu avait accéléré le pas, courant presque à présent, en le portant toujours sur son épaule. Le garçon regarda derrière lui, curieux de voir ce qu’ils fuyaient. Mais il y voyait toujours trouble. Le paysage était terne, presque gris. Même le ciel abordait cette couleur, malgré l’absence presque totale de nuages.

Un point lumineux, soudain, attira son regard. Non, deux points.  
Deux points jaune vif.

Le garçon plissa les yeux, cherchant à y voir plus net, mais il avait du mal à discerner quoi que ce soit trimbalé de la sorte. Les deux tâches jaunes restèrent imprimées sur sa rétine un moment puis disparurent totalement, et le paysage avec. Tout devint soudain très noir — et très étouffant, comme si l’air s’était soudainement raréfié. Le garçon dut faire un grand effort pour ne pas étouffer et toussa longtemps avant de finalement réussir à reprendre son souffle. Il inspira profondément ; ses yeux le picotaient. Puis sa respiration redevint plus ou moins normale. L’autre sembla s’en étonner.

— Oh, tu t’es déjà habitué à l’air d’ici ? Impressionnant.

Le garçon ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait, mais n’osa pas ouvrir la bouche, trop concentré sur sa respiration. Puis, à nouveau, le paysage changea et l’atmosphère redevint normale.

 

Le garçon observa comme il pouvait les alentours, ce qui n’était pas chose facile dans la position où il était. Une chose était sûre : ils étaient dans une ville. Il devait faire nuit, car tout était sombre, mais les bâtiments autour d’eux étaient parsemés de néons bleus qui illuminaient les environs. Le garçon n’y voyait plus flou à présent, et il se demanda un moment pourquoi.

Finalement, le rouquin le reposa par terre mais le rattrapa vite lorsqu’il vit qu’il était sur le point de s’écrouler.

— Hé, ça va ? Tu vas pas t’effondrer, si ?

Le garçon s’agrippa à l’inconnu, incapable de tenir sur ses deux jambes. Pas que celles-ci soient affaiblies ou fatiguées, seulement il avait encore du mal à se rappeler comment il contrôlait son corps auparavant. Il mit quelques secondes à réussir à poser un pied au sol, puis l’autre. Il lâcha l’autre homme, ses jambes encore un peu tremblantes, et resta immobile un bref instant avant de manquer de tomber à nouveau.

— Attention ! fit l’autre en le rattrapant.  
— C’est... C’est bon, j’y arrive.

Et effectivement, il finit par y arriver. Il se maintint debout quelques secondes, ses bras lui servant de balancier, puis il inspira profondément et tenta de faire quelques pas devant lui. Rapidement, les mécanismes de son corps lui revinrent, et il parvint à marcher sans trop de problèmes. Il n’en était pas encore au point de pouvoir faire un triple salto arrière les yeux fermés, mais c’était un bon début. Enfin... Pas qu’il soit sûr d’avoir pu faire un triple salto arrière même dans de bonnes conditions, et encore moins les yeux fermés.

Voyant qu’il parvenait à marcher de lui-même, l’inconnu le saisit alors par le poignet.

— Bon, si t’as fini... Faut qu’on se grouille, là.

Sans attendre de réponse, il commença à le traîner avec lui. Il avançait rapidement, aussi le garçon avait un peu de mal à suivre, mais heureusement pour lui ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps. Très vite, il fut entraîné à l’intérieur d’un petit immeuble de deux étages, coincé entre deux immenses buildings. Curieusement, malgré le noir de la ville, l’intérieur du bâtiment était peint tout en blanc et lumineux, aussi bien les murs que le sol ou les meubles, variant seulement parfois avec un peu de gris. Ce changement frappant ne fit que donner un peu plus le vertige au garçon, déjà pas très en forme. L’autre referma la porte derrière lui et le laissa seul dans l’entrée tandis qu’il montait à l’étage, grimpant les marches deux à deux. Il revint cependant rapidement et jeta quelque chose dans les bras du garçon.

— Tiens, dépêche-toi d’enfiler ça.

Le garçon regarda la chose en question, un manteau noir similaire à celui que portait le rouquin.

— Pourquoi je dois mettre ça ?  
— Enfile-le, je te dis ! Je t’expliquerai après ! À moins que tu ne veuilles te faire bouffer par les Sans-cœur ?

Le garçon ne savait pas ce qu’était un « Sans-cœur », mais il ne pensait pas avoir très envie de se faire manger, peu importait par quoi. Aussi, il enfila le manteau sans plus de cérémonie par-dessus ses vêtements.

— C’est quoi, un Sans-cœur ? demanda-t-il ensuite.  
— C’est vraiment la première chose que tu veuilles demander ? soupira l’autre.

Le garçon réfléchit un moment. Des choses à demander, il en avait un paquet. Tellement qu’il ne savait pas bien par quoi il devait commencer. L’autre ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de faire le tri.

— T’aurais pu me demander mon nom, par exemple, c’est la moindre des politesses. C’est Axel, au fait.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Il voyait difficilement comment connaître le nom de ce type pouvait être plus important que n’importe quelle autre question dont il voulait savoir la réponse... Mais il avait peut-être raison sur le point de la politesse.

— Euh... Là, c’est le moment où tu te présentes en retour, continua Axel.

Le garçon le regarda dans les yeux, un peu troublé. Il aurait bien aimé se présenter, mais il ne se rappelait pas son propre nom. Axel trouva son silence bizarre, sans doute, car il poussa alors une exclamation de surprise.

— Attends, quoi, tu te souviens pas de ton nom ?  
— Euh... Non.  
— Sérieusement ? Tout s’explique alors…  
— Comment ça ? demanda le garçon, perdu.  
— Ouais, non, désolé ! J’avais pas réalisé, mais... Tu viens de te réveiller en fait, c’est ça ?

Le garçon hocha la tête, toujours confus.

— D’accord ! D’accord... Hm... Ouais, du coup ça va être galère de tout t’expliquer...

Ils furent soudain interrompus par la porte qui s’ouvrit, et une nouvelle silhouette encapuchonnée du même manteau noir qu’Axel fit son entrée. L’arrivant retira sa capuche, laissant apparaître le visage d’un jeune homme du même âge environ, aux cheveux couleur d’argent et aux yeux d’un bleu clair éclatant. Il se figea en remarquant la présence du garçon.

— C’est qui, lui ? demanda-t-il.  
— Un gamin que j’ai ramassé à la Cité du Crépuscule. Devine quoi ! Il vient juste de se réveiller.

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés se mit alors à le fixer d’un œil sévère. Son regard donna des frissons au garçon qui n’osa rien dire, attendant le verdict. Il n’était pas à l’aise. L’arrivant ne dégageait pas la même aura accueillante qu’Axel ; ses yeux brillants étaient rivés sur lui, le transperçaient, lui donnant une forte envie de s’enfuir telle une proie face à son prédateur. Et le garçon n’aimait pas ça. Finalement, l’autre retourna son regard vers Axel.

— Tu fais ce que tu veux. Évite juste de nous ramener des tas de Sans-cœur la prochaine fois. Ça pullule de ces saletés dehors, on peut pas faire trois pas tranquille.  
— Ouais... Désolé pour ça. J’irai faire le ménage après.

Le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard au garçon sans rien lui dire, puis monta à l’étage.

— Toujours aussi sympa, celui-là, soupira Axel.  
— Euh... C’était qui ?  
— Lui ? Riku. T’en fais pas... Il est pas aussi méchant qu’il en a l’air.

Le garçon ne fut pas vraiment rassuré par cette déclaration, toujours un peu secoué par le regard noir que le dénommé Riku lui avait jeté. Mais il avait d’autres préoccupations plus importantes, et il entreprit d’en discuter avec Axel. Il ne savait pas encore vraiment si les deux garçons étaient ou non de son côté, mais il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de rester avec eux. Au moins, Axel semblait comprendre quelque chose à ce qui lui arrivait. Le garçon s’assit sur une chaise, à la table qui était l’unique meuble de la pièce d’entrée. L’autre fit de même, prenant place en face de lui.

— C’est chez toi, ici ? demanda le garçon.

Pas qu’il s’en soucie réellement, mais il n’avait pas encore eu le temps de faire le tri entre les questions qu’il voulait poser.

— Euh... Pas vraiment. Tous les immeubles sont vides ici, alors on squatte où on veut. Mais comme on doit bouger souvent, on prend pas vraiment le temps de décorer, alors... Désolé si c’est pas très joyeux.  
— Quand tu dis « on », c’est...  
— Moi et Riku. On n’est que nous deux ici... Même si j’aimerais bien parfois me passer de sa mauvaise humeur perpétuelle.

Il soupira, ce qui en disait long sur ce qu’il pensait de son colocataire. Cependant, le garçon eut l’impression que, malgré ses dires, ils s’entendaient tout de même assez bien.

— D’autres questions ? demanda Axel.  
— Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive, au juste ?

Le rouquin croisa les bras, réfléchissant un instant à une réponse.

— C’est compliqué à expliquer... Tu te souviens vraiment de rien ?  
— Non... Enfin, si...

Il hésita à en parler, mais il sentait qu’il pouvait se confier à Axel. De toute façon, il n’avait pas vraiment de raison de le cacher à qui que ce soit.

— J’étais en train de tomber, je crois.

La réponse sembla déplaire à Axel, qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

— Holà, attends... T’as quand même pas sauté, dis ?  
— Sauté ?  
— Je veux dire... volontairement.

Le garçon mit un moment à comprendre.

— Je ne me suis pas suicidé ! Je… Je ne pense pas…

Il s’arrêta. En fait, il n’en avait aucune idée. Un silence s’installa dans la pièce et Axel, gêné, tenta de bafouiller quelques mots.

— Peut-être pas ! Je veux dire, rien ne le prouve, hein ? C’est probablement autre chose…

Le garçon aurait sûrement dû le remercier de tenter de le réconforter, mais il n’arrivait pas à retrouver son moral.

— Alors... Je suis vraiment mort ?  
— Eh oui. Désolé, vieux. Si ça peut te consoler, je suis mort aussi.

Le garçon prit un moment pour digérer l’information. Il s’en était un peu douté, vu que les seuls souvenirs qu’il avait étaient ceux d’une chute affreusement douloureuse et d’un moment où il n’avait probablement plus eu de corps, mais à présent que sa théorie s’était officialisée, il se sentait encore plus mal.

— On est où, ici ? demanda-t-il.  
— Pas encore en Enfer, si c’est ça qui te fait peur. On est toujours au même endroit, en fait, mais... C’est un peu compliqué. Tu demanderas à Riku quand il sera de meilleure humeur, il t’expliquera. En gros, on est toujours dans notre monde, l’endroit d’où tu viens est toujours là... D’ailleurs on y était juste avant.  
— J’habitais là-bas ? Je... Je me souviens de rien.  
— T’inquiète pas, ça te reviendra. Il faut toujours un peu de temps pour que les souvenirs te reviennent.

Il hocha doucement la tête. Il était rassuré de savoir ça, mais il n’en restait pas moins mort.

— Si je suis mort et toi aussi, alors ça fait de nous des... fantômes ?  
— Hmm... On peut dire ça, oui. Encore une fois, ce serait trop long à expliquer. Pour l’instant, contente-toi de savoir que les vivants ne peuvent pas nous voir, et qu’on peut pas les voir non plus. En fait, on est dans une sorte d’espace-temps différent, donc... Ah... Ça me soûle de devoir t’expliquer tout ça. Demande à Riku plus tard, ok ?

Le garçon était un peu déçu de cette réponse mais il n’insista pas. Axel prenait déjà le temps de lui expliquer les grandes lignes, alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre.

— Bon... Sinon, tu voulais savoir ce qu’étaient les Sans-cœur, non ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Ben ça va être l’occasion. Suis-moi, on va faire un tour dehors.

Axel se leva et marcha en direction de la porte. Le garçon le suivit, hésitant. Est-ce que ce Riku ne venait pas de dire que ça « pullulait » de ces trucs sans cœur juste avant ? Était-ce une bonne idée de sortir comme ça ?

Une fois dans la rue, le garçon fut de nouveau pris de vertiges en passant du « tout blanc » au « tout noir ». Il scruta les environs mais ne vit rien de spécial. Il marcha un peu, jusqu’à se retrouver au milieu de la ruelle.

— Y’a rien ici, dit-il. 

Axel se contenta de sourire. Il marcha jusqu’au garçon et posa une main sur son épaule.

— Tu ferais mieux de baisser ta capuche.

Le garçon le regarda curieusement. Pourquoi faudrait-il... ?

Il eut rapidement sa réponse lorsqu’il baissa ses yeux. À ses pieds, le sol commençait à se brouiller, enveloppé d’une flopée de taches noires... Tâches qui se mirent à prendre consistance devant ses yeux ébahis. Puis une constellation de points jaunes illuminèrent la ruelle. Sauf que c’étaient des yeux. Les yeux d’une belle vingtaine de créatures entièrement noires, au regard vide et aux pattes griffues qui s’extirpaient du sol. De longues antennes ornaient leur tête tandis qu’elles se tenaient à présent debout autour d’eux, remuant grotesquement leurs membres fins. Le garçon fit un pas en arrière par réflexe, pour se cogner à une des créatures et manquer de tomber, rattrapé de justesse par la main d’Axel.

— C’est... C’est quoi ces trucs ? s’écria-t-il.  
— T’as pas une petite idée ? plaisanta Axel.  
— C’est ça les Sans-cœur ?

Il déglutit. Sans s’en rendre compte, il s’était agrippé au bras d’Axel.

— T’en fais pas, ils t’attaqueront pas tant que tu portes ça. Enfin, ça dépend des fois. On sait jamais ce que ces bestioles ont dans la cervelle... Si elles en ont une.

Il n’en fallut pas plus au garçon pour suivre le conseil d’Axel et rabaisser sa capuche sur sa tête. Le rouquin, lui, sourit à pleine dents.

— Bon, c’est l’heure de nettoyer tout ça !


	2. Chapter 2

Le « ménage », comme avait dit le mystérieux Axel, n’avait pas duré plus d’une minute. Sous les yeux ébahis du garçon, son sauveur avait levé les bras et deux tourbillons de flammes étaient apparus devant ses mains. Lorsqu’elles s’évanouirent, deux étranges cercles métalliques rouges et blancs (plus tard, le garçon apprendrait qu’on appelait ces armes des « chakrams ») avaient pris leur place dans les mains du jeune homme. Alors, ce dernier s’était mis à les lancer vers les créatures qui se retrouvaient aussitôt réduites en une boue noire et visqueuse qui semblait s’évaporer au contact de l’air après quelques secondes. Les monstres qui n’avaient pas été détruits se mirent à s’agiter mais ils n’eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à leurs congénères que les deux armes d’Axel, comme des boomerangs, avaient voltigé jusqu’à ses mains avec une précision incroyable, détruisant d’autres créatures au passage. Il répéta ces mouvements quelques fois de plus pour venir à bout de tout le reste de l’essaim, puis il fit disparaître ses armes de la même manière qu’il les avait fait apparaître.

Le garçon n’avait rien pu dire ou faire. Tout le long, il avait été incapable de réagir, époustouflé par ce qui se passait. Axel avait éliminé ces monstres d’un mètre de haut avec une facilité déconcertante : détruire un nid de fourmis lui aurait probablement pris plus de temps. Impressionné, le garçon en oublia toute sa réserve et, retirant sa capuche :

— Comment tu as fait ça ?  
— Haha, c’est pas bien compliqué. Suffit de choper le truc, je te montrerai.  
— Tu veux dire que moi aussi, je pourrai me battre comme ça ?

Axel se contenta de sourire et, sans prévenir, il passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon, frottant énergiquement le haut de son crâne. Le garçon se débattit aussitôt en poussant un cri et s’éloigna pour tenter de remettre sa tignasse en ordre, ce qui ne fit que faire rire Axel. Le garçon venait d’apprendre quelque chose sur lui-même : il n’aimait pas qu’on le décoiffe.

— Mais qu’est-ce que c’était que ces choses, au juste ? demanda-t-il ensuite.  
— Le truc, c’est qu’on n’en sait rien. Ces monstres sont partout, où qu’on aille, et ils semblent réagir à la présence des gens pour attaquer. La théorie de Riku, c’est qu’ils sont là spécialement pour les gars comme nous qui errent dans cette réalité alors qu’on devrait être morts… Mais ça pourrait bien être une coïncidence.  
— Pourquoi vous les appelez les « Sans-cœur » ?  
— Parce qu’ils n’en ont pas. Enfin, c’est encore ce que pense Riku. C’est lui qui a décidé de les nommer comme ça. Il pense qu’ils s’en prennent à ceux qui ont un cœur — pas l’organe, plutôt l’essence des gens. Une âme, si tu préfères — parce qu’eux n’en ont pas.  
— Et toi… tu en penses quoi ?  
— En fait, ça m’est égal. Tout ce qu’il y a à savoir, c’est qu’il vaut mieux les éviter.

Le garçon acquiesça. Il y avait encore trop de choses qu’il ne comprenait pas et il préférait s’en tenir à des informations simples pour le moment.

— Allons à l’intérieur, dit soudain Axel. Voyons si on peut te trouver quelque chose à manger.

À ces mots, le garçon réalisa qu’il avait faim. Il avait oublié cette sensation désagréable d’avoir l’estomac vide. Sans rien dire, il s’empressa de suivre Axel. Il ne désirait pas trop rester dans ces ruelles de toute façon, au cas où d’autres Sans-cœur se montreraient.

 

— Donc… Même les morts ont besoin de se nourrir ?

Axel était en train d’ouvrir un à un les placards de la pièce en quête de nourriture quand le garçon avait posé sa question. Ce dernier avait trouvé un peu bizarre l’idée d’avoir faim : même sans s’alimenter, ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait décéder une fois de plus, si ?

— Pas sûr, répondit Axel, amusé. On pense que c’est uniquement le cerveau qui garde l’habitude, mais j’ai pas assez de volonté pour essayer de jeuner plusieurs jours à la suite pour voir ce qui se passerait. On a faim, alors on mange, c’est tout. Heureusement, ça manque pas de nourriture ici.

Il saisit un paquet de riz et haussa une épaule, partant ensuite vers les fourneaux. Comme s’il avait lu dans les pensées du garçon, il continua :

— Mais pour info, être morts ne nous rend pas invincibles. Si tu te coupes un bras il se recollera pas par magie, et si tu te vides de ton sang c’est la fin. Tu disparais, comme les Sans-cœur que tu as vus tout à l’heure. Me demande pas ce que tu deviens après ça, j’ai pas super envie de tester pour voir. Du coup, peut-être qu’en te laissant mourir de faim il se passera la même chose, finalement. Va savoir.

Le garçon hocha la tête nerveusement. Il comprenait de moins en moins ce qui lui arrivait. Il était mort, oui ou non ? La douleur qui le frappait rien qu’au souvenir de la chute terrible qui lui avait fracassé les os et fait exploser tous ses organes internes le persuadait que oui. Il ne pouvait pas l’avoir imaginé et, bien qu’il lui soit douloureux, c’était l’unique souvenir qu’il avait gardé de sa vie et il ne pouvait pas l’ignorer. Impossible de survivre à ça. Et le monde où il se trouvait à présent était certainement plus qu’étrange.

— Aha, trouvé !

Sorti de ses pensées, le garçon observa Axel s’affairer en cuisine. Il n’avait pas l’air de trop savoir ce qu’il faisait mais le garçon n’avait pas le loisir de faire le difficile. S’il pouvait avoir quelque chose de comestible, ce serait plus que suffisant.

 

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Axel avait déposé sur une petite table une marmite remplie d’un mélange de riz pas assez cuit, de légumes en boîte et d’une viande que le garçon ne sut identifier. Trop affamé pour se soucier du goût, il engloutit une pleine assiette et se resservit. Axel mangeait également de son côté, sans manquer de jeter des regards amusés à son invité qui donnait l’impression de ne rien avoir avalé depuis des mois. Quand il fut rassasié, le garçon remarqua une troisième assiette posée à côté, et il se demanda si Axel l’avait sortie pour que l’autre habitant — Riku ? — vienne se servir plus tard.

Le garçon ne l’aimait pas. Contrairement à Axel, qui s’était montré patient et bienveillant dès leur rencontre, le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur d’argent ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole directement, comme s’il était totalement indifférent à sa présence. Il avait eu l’impression d’être traité comme un chien abandonné qu’Axel aurait recueilli dans la rue et qui n’allait poser que des problèmes.

Il pensait en parler avec Axel, lui demander ce que ce Riku avait contre lui, mais après avoir mangé, la fatigue lui tomba dessus sans prévenir. Il avait encore des centaines de questions, mais visiblement elles devraient attendre car ses yeux refusaient de rester ouverts plus longtemps. Axel s’en rendit vite compte puisqu’il l’aida à se lever de sa chaise et l’entraîna dans une autre pièce de la maison. Il dût dire autre chose, mais le garçon déjà n’écoutait plus qu’à moitié les paroles de son hôte. Il fut installé sur un petit lit et se laissa tomber dessus, sans prendre le temps de se glisser sous les couvertures ou de retirer le manteau noir qu’on lui avait fait porter. Il se demanda brièvement si Axel serait toujours là à son réveil, s’il n’allait pas l’abandonner, le laisser seul face à lui-même. Puis il se demanda s’il allait finir par se souvenir de son propre nom un jour, et le sommeil l’envahit.

***

Quand le garçon ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore nuit dans la ville. Mal réveillé, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour faire le point. Il se remémora tous les éléments de la veille, ses seuls souvenirs en vérité. Alors qu’il hésitait à se lever, il entendit des voix à travers le mur. L’une d’elle était celle d’Axel, et la seconde devait appartenir à Riku. Mais il eut beau tendre l’oreille, il ne parvint pas à entendre ce qu’ils disaient.

Le garçon les rejoignit sans faire de bruit. Lorsqu’il entra dans la pièce commune, Riku, qui était en train de parler, s’arrêta net, lui jeta un regard sévère et sortit en disant qu’il avait à faire dehors. Le garçon n’essaya pas de dire quoi que ce soit : s’il avait une dent contre lui eh bien, tant pis. Il n’allait pas faire d’efforts de son côté pour être poli.

— Bien dormi, princesse ? se moqua Axel.  
— J’ai dormi toute la journée ? Il fait nuit…  
— Il fait toujours nuit, ici. T’as dû pioncer six ou sept heures.  
— Toujours nuit ?

Le garçon n’arrivait pas à savoir si c’était une plaisanterie ou non.

— C’est quoi cet endroit, d’ailleurs ?  
— On appelle cette ville Illusiopolis. C’est un lieu qui n’existe que dans cette réalité, ou en tout cas, personne ne sait comment y accéder dans le monde des vivants. J’ai trouvé cette ville avec Riku en cherchant un endroit où s’abriter des Sans-cœur. On aurait peut-être pas survécu très longtemps sans ça.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Axel n’eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte se rouvrit brusquement. Riku, retirant la capuche noire qui lui cachait le visage, ne jeta pas un regard au garçon.

— Axel. Des ennuis.

L’interpelé fronça les sourcils. Il posa une main sur l’épaule du garçon.

— Reste ici.  
— Tout seul ?

Le garçon se mit à paniquer. C’était peut-être parce qu’il était l’unique personne qu’il connaissait, mais il avait le sentiment que sans Axel il se retrouverait complètement seul au monde.

— On sera pas très longs, tenta de le rassurer Axel.  
— Je peux pas vous accompagner ? Je ne gênerai pas !

Axel sembla hésiter.

— Mauvaise idée, dit Riku d’un ton sec.  
— Mais c’est vrai que c’est dangereux de le laisser seul…

Le garçon jeta un regard plein de reconnaissance à Axel qui poussa un long soupir.

— Tu restes toujours derrière moi, et tu fais tout ce qu’on te dit !  
— Promis ! 

Riku avait l’air de désapprouver mais il ne protesta pas, et le garçon se sentit comme victorieux. Suivant les deux autres, il n’oublia pas le conseil d’Axel et rabaissa sa capuche.

 

Riku les mena au bout de la rue, jusqu’à un croisement menant à une petite allée. Passant devant Axel pour voir ce qui se trouvait là, le garçon ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. En plein milieu de la route, une large tâche noire leur faisait face. On aurait dit que quelqu’un avait découpé une porte dans l’espace pour ne laisser qu’un trou de ténèbres pures.

— Un portail ? s’exclama Axel. Qui l’a ouvert ?  
— Aucune idée, mais c’était pas là hier…

Riku se tourna vers le garçon.

— …Avant que vous n’arriviez.  
— Hé, j’y suis pour rien ! se défendit le garçon.  
— Personne n’a dit ça, dit Axel. De toute façon, un portail ouvert tout seul, c’est louche. Tu crois que ça mène où ?  
— Y’a qu’un moyen de le savoir, fit Riku en haussant les épaules.

Le garçon ravala sa salive. Ils ne pensaient quand même pas entrer dans ce… cette chose ? C’était de la folie !

— On, euh… devrait peut-être réfléchir avant, non ? osa-t-il.  
— Tu n’es pas obligé de nous suivre, dit Riku d’un ton tranchant.

Le garçon lui jeta un regard assassin. Pour répondre à la provocation, il s’avança près de la tâche noire, prit une grande inspiration et plongea sa main à l’intérieur. Il ne sentit rien, comme s’il avait simplement brassé de l’air. Peut-être une légère sensation de froid.

— Bon ben, ça a l’air assez sûr pour moi, dit Axel en posant une main sur l’épaule du garçon. T’en fais pas, les portails mènent toujours quelque part.  
— Si tu le dis…

Sans attendre, Axel entra dans l’espace noir, disparaissant totalement de leur vue. Le garçon suivit, priant pour que tout se passe bien. Il était bien trop jeune pour mourir une deuxième fois.

L’endroit où il arriva était exactement comme ce qu’il avait traversé sur l’épaule d’Axel — un espace sombre à l’atmosphère étouffante. Le garçon avait la nausée et du mal à respirer. Il n’y avait pas de parois ou de murs mais un chemin se découpait bel et bien dans l’espace, comme un long couloir. Axel était là, observant les environs. Riku entra à son tour et passa devant eux sans rien dire. Le garçon se retourna, mais aucun signe d’une sortie. Il déglutit. C’était avancer ou moisir ici, visiblement. Il commençait à se dire que c’était une très mauvaise idée.

Sans rien dire, les trois jeunes gens se mirent à avancer le long du couloir de ténèbres, Riku devant et Axel marchant à côté du garçon. Au bout d’un moment, le rouquin décida d’engager la conversation.

— À quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il au garçon. Tu fais une sale tête.  
— En dehors du fait que j’ai envie de vomir et que je me demande si on ne finira pas coincés ici, j’essayais de me rappeler mon passé.  
— Toujours aucun souvenir alors, hein ?

Le garçon secoua la tête en silence, yeux baissés.

— Hé, t’en fais pas, ça va te revenir !  
— Tu as mis autant de temps à t’en souvenir quand tu es mort ?

Axel ne dit rien, l’air gêné, et le garçon soupira.

— Tu t’es peut-être cogné la tête en mourant ? supposa Axel.  
— J’aimerais au moins pouvoir me souvenir de mon nom…  
— Te décourage pas gamin, tu sais ce qu’on dit. Des fois, il suffit d’un truc insignifiant pour réveiller ta mémoire.  
— Peut-être…

Axel passa un bras autour de ses épaules, le faisant un peu vaciller sous le choc.

— Si tu t’en souviens pas, je te trouverai un surnom sympa !  
— Je suis pas sûr de vouloir ça !

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Le garçon avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait. Axel lui donna une tape dans le dos en le lâchant, et il reprit un peu courage. Ça ne faisait qu’une journée depuis qu’il s’était réveillé, il était bien trop tôt pour perdre espoir.

— Et au passage, je suis pas un gamin, ajouta-t-il.  
— T’as quel âge ?  
— Hm… Quel âge tu me donnes ?

Axel prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

— Dix-huit… Quoique, ça pourrait être plus proche de vingt. Dans tous les cas j’en ai vingt-trois, donc pour moi t’es encore un gamin. C’est bon, c’est retenu ?

Axel tapota sa tempe du bout de l’index et le garçon roula des yeux. Il n’avait pas le sentiment que leur âge importait tant que ça dans l’histoire, surtout s’ils étaient morts, mais il ne dit rien là-dessus.

— Mine de rien, tu t’en tires bien pour un premier passage dans un couloir de ténèbres, poursuivit Axel. La première fois que je suis passé à travers un de ces portails, j’ai cru que j’allais tomber dans les pommes.  
— C’est quoi ces « portails » de toute façon ?  
— Ce sont des sortes de couloirs inter-dimensionnels qui relient Illusiopolis au reste du monde. Ils existent partout, il suffit d’ouvrir une porte pour en rejoindre un et retourner à la ville. C’est ça qu’on appelle un portail. Mais ils n’apparaissent pas tout seuls, tu piges ? Il faut que quelqu’un les ouvre.  
— D’accord, et c’est pour ça que celui-là est louche.  
— Exact.  
— Et comment on fait pour les ouvrir ? N’importe qui peut le faire ?  
— Dans ce monde, oui. Tu penses très fort à l’endroit où tu veux arriver, et tu convertis ce sentiment en énergie. Ça a l’air compliqué comme ça, mais tu verras, ça vient tout seul avec l’habitude !  
— Euh… Ok.

Le garçon n’était pas sûr d’être capable d’une telle chose, mais il garda ses doutes pour lui. Axel paraissait tout savoir sur tout. Il se demanda depuis quand lui et Riku étaient dans ce monde. Il lui avait dit qu’ils étaient seuls tous les deux, et le garçon n’avait vu personne dans la ville. Il sentit sa poitrine le serrer douloureusement et fut envahi d’un grand sentiment de solitude. Le couloir sombre ne faisait pas que le rendre malade physiquement : cet espace restreint et vide le déprimait. Il voulait continuer de discuter avec Axel — parler l’aidait à ne plus penser à la sensation de mal-être qu’il ressentait dans cet endroit — mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se sentait bête à sans-cesse poser des questions et il avait peur qu’Axel finisse par se lasser et ne veuille plus lui parler. Quant à Riku, le garçon sentait que ce n’était même pas la peine de tenter d’engager la conversation. Il marchait loin devant eux comme pour se tenir à l’écart et ne leur avait pas adressé un regard depuis qu’ils étaient entrés.

Alors qu’il réfléchissait, le garçon remarqua un point lumineux un peu plus loin devant eux. Il se tourna vers Axel qui lui sourit. C’était sans doute la sortie du tunnel. Le garçon accéléra le pas, et soudainement le paysage changea.

De nouveau ils se trouvaient dans une ville, mais celle-ci n’avait rien à voir avec Illusiopolis. L’architecture était moins moderne, avec des bâtiments en pierre aux toits pointus, bien loin des immeubles carrés de la métropole. Les routes étaient pavées et on pouvait apercevoir le toit d’un clocher à quelques pâtés de maisons de là. Mais ce qui frappa le garçon, c’était la couleur de la ville. Tout était terne, comme grisé. Il ne s’agissait pas uniquement des constructions : le ciel, les lumières des lampadaires… Toutes les couleurs semblaient s’être dissoutes, comme une vielle photographie. Le garçon pouvait discerner des teintes de rouge ou de marron, mais c’était clairement anormal. Il avait l’air de faire jour, mais le ciel était complètement gris et il était difficile de se prononcer sur l’heure de la journée. Tout était comme lorsqu’il s’était éveillé, à l’endroit où Axel l’avait trouvé. Il avait cru que c’étaient ses yeux qui lui faisaient défaut alors, mais comme la veille, Axel, Riku et lui-même n’étaient pas affectés par ces changements de couleurs.

— On est où ? demanda-t-il. Tout est… si terne.  
— Bienvenue dans le monde des morts, dit Axel en haussant les épaules. À part Illusiopolis, c’est partout pareil.

Axel regarda autour de lui, observant les environs avec attention.

— Hé, cet endroit, ce serait pas… la Ville de Traverse ?

Riku hocha la tête en guise d’affirmation.

— La Ville de Traverse ? répéta le garçon.  
— C’est une ville réputée pour être le point de passage de nombreux commerçants, expliqua Axel. Elle est située au centre de tout, alors beaucoup de vendeurs passent par-là. On dit aussi que c’est là que se rendent tous ceux qui ne savent pas où aller. Cet endroit leur sert de refuge le temps qu’ils trouvent ce qu’ils cherchent. Peu de personnes s’installent vraiment ici pour une longue période, c’est pourquoi on a fini par baptiser l’endroit la Ville de Traverse.  
— C’est pas le moment de faire un cours d’Histoire, grommela Riku.

Axel leva les yeux au ciel.

— En tout cas, reprit-il, ça fait bizarre de voir cette ville aussi déserte. La dernière fois que je suis venu, il fallait pousser les gens pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Bon en même temps, la dernière fois, j’étais encore en vie.  
— La personne qui a ouvert le portail est peut-être encore là, dit Riku. On devrait se séparer et chercher.  
— Ok, alors on va aller de ce côté. Si tu vois quelque chose…  
— Je sais, l’interrompit Riku d’un ton froid.

Il rabattit la capuche sur sa tête et partit à l’opposé. Axel poussa un long soupir en se grattant l’arrière de la tête d’un air embêté.

— Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda le garçon.  
— Depuis que je le connais, en tout cas.  
— Ça fait longtemps ?  
— Hm, pas vraiment. Je l’ai rencontré quelques jours après être tombé ici, donc ça doit faire deux mois et demi.

Le garçon baissa la tête. Deux mois… Axel et Riku étaient dans ce monde depuis si longtemps que ça et ils n’avaient à priori rencontré que lui, en tout ce temps. Et Axel était resté seul plusieurs jours avant cela. Lui ne pouvait même pas imaginer rester seul cinq minutes… Il n’osait pas penser à ce qu’avaient pu ressentir les autres durant tout ce temps. Il arrivait mieux à comprendre pourquoi ils restaient ensemble, bien que Riku ne semble pas du genre sociable. C’était probablement mieux que de rester tout seul.

Il suivit Axel à travers les quartiers et les ruelles. Pensif, il ne prenait quasiment pas la peine d’observer les alentours. Après une quinzaine de minutes de marche, ils retrouvèrent Riku sur une grande place devant une fontaine sans eau.

— Quelque chose ? demanda Axel.

Riku secoua la tête et Axel soupira.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demanda-t-il d’un air dépité. On rentre ?  
— Faites ce que vous voulez, répondit sèchement Riku. Moi je continue de chercher.

Axel sembla embêté par cette réponse.

— Écoute, on a fouillé toutes les rues et on a vu personne. Si ça se trouve, le portail s’est ouvert tout seul. Ça sert à rien de rester des heures ici.  
— C’est toujours mieux que rester à attendre sans rien faire.

Le garçon regarda Axel et Riku à tour de rôle. Il avait l’impression que quelque chose d’important lui échappait dans l’histoire, mais il n’osa pas demander d’explications. Riku devait avoir une raison d’insister, mais le garçon commençait à être fatigué de ce paysage terne et il était d’accord avec Axel : tourner en rond ici ne les avancerait pas à grand-chose.

Il s’apprêtait à prendre la parole pour soutenir Axel mais sa voix fut couverte par un bruit plus fort. On aurait dit un tintement de cloches, juste derrière eux. Les trois compagnons se regardèrent avant de faire volte-face, levant les yeux vers le clocher. Les cloches se balançaient encore lentement dans les airs, mais il n’y avait aucun signe d’une présence quelconque.

— C’est peut-être automatique ? suggéra Axel.

Mais alors qu’ils continuaient à regarder le clocher, le garçon sentit quelque chose derrière eux. Il jeta un regard derrière son épaule et poussa un cri qui fit se retourner les deux autres. Tremblant, il pointa du doigt ce qu’il avait vu : une énorme tâche noire et violette qui se découpait du vide et dans laquelle, s’il n’avait pas halluciné, il avait vu quelque chose s’agiter. Axel fit aussitôt apparaitre ses chakrams dans ses mains et Riku matérialisa une étrange épée rouge et noire à la lame dentée qui lui donnait une apparence d’aile de chauve-souris. Tous deux se mirent en position de défense et Axel, d’un geste de la main, fit signe au garçon de reculer derrière lui.

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent sans qu’aucun des trois ne dise ou ne fasse quelque chose quand, soudain, une forme sortit de la tâche sombre. D’abord une main gigantesque puis bientôt une autre, toutes deux étirant les bords de ce qui ressemblait à un portail afin de l’agrandir et de s’en extirper. Plusieurs formes sautèrent alors à l’extérieur pour tomber par terre, suivies des deux mains métalliques. La tâche noire disparut alors et quelque chose de sphérique roula jusqu’aux pieds des trois garçons.

Le garçon se rapprocha légèrement pour observer l’objet, caché derrière Axel. Cela ressemblait à… une tête ?

Deux points jaunes s’allumèrent subitement et il recula d’un bond. Tous les objets derrière se mirent alors à s’agiter bruyamment, comme s’ils étaient attirés les uns vers les autres par un aimant. Ils foncèrent sur l’étrange balle et s’y collèrent dans un «  _clac !_ » strident, donnant forme à la créature dont ils formaient en fait les différentes parties. Le monstre ainsi assemblé faisait bien trois fois leur taille et avait une forme humanoïde, son corps couvert d’une armure de métal grise et violette. Une plaque se ferma devant ses yeux à la manière d’un heaume chevaleresque et ses bras et jambes paraissaient pouvoir se détacher de son corps à volonté, tournoyant dans l’air avant de se rapprocher du tronc de la créature à nouveau, comme maintenus à proximité par une force magnétique invisible.

— C’est… un Sans-cœur ? demanda le garçon.  
— Il est immense ! s’exclama Axel.  
— Restez sur vos gardes, avertit Riku.

À peine ces mots prononcés, le garçon sentit la main d’Axel le pousser brutalement en arrière avec assez de force pour le faire tomber ; il eut tout juste le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que la main gigantesque de la créature s’abattit à l’endroit même où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ravala sa salive et recula rapidement sans se relever, encore un peu secoué. Face à lui, le Sans-cœur semblait plus imposant et terrifiant encore. Et de toute évidence, il n’était pas près de les laisser partir sans rien dire.


	3. Chapter 3

Axel et Riku n’avaient pas attendu que le monstre se redresse pour passer à l’assaut. Avec une coordination sans faille, ils se jetèrent chacun sur un des côtés du Sans-cœur et frappèrent ses bras à l’unisson, envoyant les membres métalliques voler au loin pour finalement s’écraser au sol. La créature ne semblait ressentir aucune douleur ou autre émotion quelconque, et en la regardant, le garçon ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise. L’aura que le Sans-cœur dégageait avait quelque chose de perturbant qu’il n’arrivait pas à définir précisément. Il avait l’impression d’être face à une chose qui ne devrait pas exister dans ce monde.

Les jambes du Sans-cœur en armure se détachèrent aussitôt de son corps pour attaquer ses deux assaillants, les repoussant quelques mètres plus loin tandis que déjà ses bras revenaient se rattacher à son tronc.

— Il est coriace, se plaignit Axel.       
— On n’arrivera à rien en attaquant au hasard, dit Riku. Je vais le distraire ; toi, occupe-toi de ses bras et ses jambes un à la fois.

Axel répondit par un hochement de tête et ils s’élancèrent à nouveau. Le garçon était impressionné par la manière dont ils se déplaçaient, comme s’ils savaient exactement où se placer pour ne pas se gêner l’un l’autre. Ils avaient probablement dû combattre ensemble à de nombreuses reprises auparavant.

D’un mouvement leste, Axel lança un de ses chakrams sur le bras droit du monstre, qui se détacha et tomba un peu plus loin. Le Sans-cœur semblait prêt à riposter, mais Riku l’en empêcha en le frappant en pleine poitrine, assez fort pour le faire reculer ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres.

— C’est moi ton adversaire ! cria-t-il.

La provocation sembla faire effet, car le Sans-cœur parut se désintéresser d’Axel et de son bras en moins. Riku continua de le frapper avant d’être forcé à reculer pour éviter d’être chargé par une des jambes métalliques. Axel, de son côté, attaquait le bras détaché sans relâche, faisant apparaître des tourbillons de flamme autour d’eux pour l’empêcher de rejoindre son corps. Après quelques assauts répétés il finit par en venir à bout, et le bras disparut dans un tourbillon de lumière.

— Et un de moins ! dit Axel avec un sourire.

Bien que le combat fût loin d’être terminé, il semblait presque trouver la situation amusante, ce que le garçon avait du mal à comprendre. Lui osait à peine bouger, ses jambes et ses bras tremblants. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et à chaque mouvement brusque de la créature il sentait ses épaules se crisper à l’idée qu’il pourrait changer de cible et s’en prendre à lui.

— Reste concentré, cria Riku à l’attention du rouquin. Je t’envoie le deuxième.   
— Je sais, je sais.

Axel fit tournoyer ses chakrams dans ses mains et changea de posture. Le garçon n’eut pas le temps de tourner les yeux que le deuxième bras du monstre fut projeté à toute vitesse vers Axel, qui le frappa de ses deux disques enflammés avec assez de force pour l’envoyer au sol.

— Hé, vas-y doucement, t’as failli m’assommer ! se plaignit Axel.

Riku ne répondit pas, toujours occupé à esquiver ou parer les assauts du Sans-cœur, qui n’avait pas l’air de se formaliser plus que cela de la perte de ses deux bras. Le garçon arrivait à peine à suivre les mouvements du monstre des yeux, et il avait beau le trouver arrogant et antipathique au possible, il ne put s’empêcher d’être admiratif envers Riku qui semblait parfaitement à l’aise face à cet adversaire gigantesque. Le Sans-cœur se projeta en avant soudainement, permettant à Riku de le frapper dans le dos après avoir évité l’impact, envoyant la créature au sol.

— On y est presque, cria-t-il à Axel, si on continue comme ça on…

Il s’interrompit net et bondit en arrière, évitant de justesse une vague d’énergie noire provenant du corps du monstre.

— Que… ?

Le garçon sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine en voyant le Sans-cœur se redresser lentement, entouré de la même énergie noire et inquiétante qui avait manqué de toucher Riku, et qui semblait émaner du trou en forme de cœur au milieu de son corps. Une odeur de pourriture se propagea jusqu’à lui, et le garçon dut mettre sa main devant son nez pour s’en protéger, pris d’un haut-le-cœur. De l’étrange fluide noir se formèrent deux nouveaux bras, identiques à ceux que possédait la créature avant qu’Axel ne les détruise, et le monstre s’en servit pour se mettre à quatre pattes avant de s’appuyer dessus pour se retourner complètement, jambes et bras inversés, tandis que la tête vint se placer à l’opposé de là où elle se trouvait un instant plus tôt. Ce qui lui servait de pieds se scinda en deux pour donner une paire de pinces menaçantes qu’il ouvrait et fermait dans le vide inlassablement. Ainsi reformé, le Sans-cœur n’en semblait que plus impressionnant encore.

— Est-ce qu’il vient de se régénérer, et… se renforcer en même temps ? demanda Axel d’un ton peu rassuré.             
— Attention, il attaque ! hurla Riku.

Alors que le monstre se propulsait vers lui, il mit son épée face à lui comme pour se préparer à parer son assaut, mais la créature changea soudain de direction et passa à sa droite, l’ignorant complètement. Le garçon, qui avait assisté au combat en spectateur depuis le début, ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que cela signifiait, et lorsqu’il réalisa que la créature devenait de plus en plus proche de l’endroit où il se trouvait, il était déjà trop tard pour s’échapper.

En un éclair, la pince du Sans-cœur se referma sur lui, le soulevant en l’air si brusquement qu’il fut pris de vertiges.

— Gamin ! entendit-il Axel crier.

Sous la panique, le garçon crut d’abord avoir été tranché en deux, mais la pince du monstre ne faisait que le maintenir prisonnier, son étreinte juste assez puissante pour l’empêcher de bouger sans pour autant le blesser. Mais il ne s’en sentit pas plus rassuré quand il remarqua qu’il se trouvait à présent à plus de deux mètres du sol. Le souvenir de la douleur liée à la chute qui lui avait vraisemblablement coûté la vie le frappa à nouveau, et il se mit à se débattre de toutes ses forces, frappant le bras métallique de ses poings et agitant vainement ses deux jambes. Le Sans-cœur ne broncha pas, rapprochant simplement sa tête du garçon, comme s’il l’étudiait en silence. Il avait dû envoyer son autre bras attaquer Axel et Riku, car le garçon pouvait entendre des bruits de lutte derrière eux.

Quand il comprit que le Sans-cœur ne l’attaquait pas, le garçon tenta de se calmer et il arrêta de bouger pour regarder la tête du monstre, si proche de lui qu’elle le frôlait presque à présent. Ses yeux jaunes, de nouveaux visibles depuis que l’armure s’était inversée, n’étaient que des points lumineux qui ne reflétaient rien, comme une machine, et plus le garçon les regardait, plus son mal-être s’intensifiait. Comme s’il allait être englouti dans ce néant, disparaissant sans rien laisser derrière lui. Même s’il ne le tenait probablement que depuis quelques secondes à peine, il avait l’impression que ce moment durait déjà depuis une éternité. Il ferma les yeux, incapable de supporter cette vue davantage. De toute façon, il allait probablement mourir dans quelques instants.

À cette pensée, soudain, quelque chose se ralluma en lui. Il allait mourir, alors que tout venait à peine de commencer ? Sans même se souvenir de qui il était ? Cette idée l’emplit d’un sentiment de colère jusque-là oublié. Pas question de disparaître sans rien faire ! Il rouvrit les yeux et étira son bras droit derrière lui. Il n’avait pas besoin de réfléchir ; son corps agissait de lui-même, comme poussé par un instinct ou un automatisme dont il n’avait pas conscience. Un éclair blanc perça l’obscurité, et sa main se referma sur un poids familier.

Il frappa de toutes ses forces la tête du Sans-cœur, et le bruit de deux objets métalliques s’entrechoquant lui perça les tympans, l’étourdissant pendant quelques secondes. Il sentit cependant la pression autour de sa taille se desserrer, et il revint à lui juste à temps pour pouvoir anticiper sa chute. Il tomba sur ses deux pieds, mais le choc le fit s’effondrer à genoux et il resta à terre, sonné.

— Axel ! cria Riku.      
— Pas besoin de me le dire !

Le garçon parvint à redresser suffisamment la tête pour apercevoir Riku et Axel frapper le monstre à terre à l’unisson, et la créature fut prise d’un dernier sursaut avant de devenir totalement immobile, puis de disparaître dans une fumée noirâtre. Le garçon crut voir un éclat de lumière étincelant en forme de cœur s’envoler vers le ciel, mais sa vision était trouble et il n’était pas sûr de ne pas l’avoir imaginé.

Encore secoué, le garçon parvint tout de même à se redresser sur ses deux jambes, bien qu’un peu tremblantes et douloureuses. Il tourna alors son regard sur l’étrange arme qui était apparue dans sa main, et qui lui avait permis de se défendre contre le Sans-cœur. On aurait dit une clé de taille démesurée, faite de métal argenté et au pommeau doré. Il avait une étrange sensation de déjà-vu en l’observant, et sans qu’il s’en rende compte, ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent pour murmurer un nom :

— Roxas…

Il se tourna vers Axel et Riku, frappé par cette prise de conscience soudaine.

— Axel, je m’en souviens ! cria-t-il. Mon nom, c’est Roxas !

Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire, fou d’excitation. « Roxas », bien sûr ! Le nom lui paraissait si naturel à présent qu’il avait du mal à comprendre comment il avait pu l’oublier. Il était Roxas. Mais son enthousiasme s’évanouit lorsqu’il réalisa que les deux autres le fixaient avec étonnement.

— Tu as une Keyblade ! s’exclama finalement Axel.

Il regarda à nouveau l’arme qu’il tenait toujours en main. Est-ce qu’il parlait de ça ?

— Ça a quelque chose de spécial ? demanda-t-il.    
— Tu rigoles ? C’est une arme de légende ! Très peu de gens peuvent les manier !         
— Vraiment… ?

Roxas tourna la Keyblade dans sa main ; elle n’avait rien d’extraordinaire à ses yeux. En fait, c’était même une forme plutôt étrange pour une arme, et elle ne semblait pas spécialement la plus adaptée pour le combat. Cependant, s’il s’agissait d’une arme de légende comme disait Axel, cela expliquait peut-être qu’elle ait eu un tel effet sur le Sans-cœur en armure. En y repensant, il trouvait cela un peu étrange qu’il se soit effondré après un seul coup.

Mais il n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir davantage, car Riku s’était rapidement avancé vers lui pour lui saisir le poignet brusquement.

— Comment tu as eu ça ? cria-t-il.    
— Tu me fais mal ! J’en sais rien, moi !        
— Où tu l’as eue ? hurla Riku encore plus fort.        
— J’en sais rien ! répéta Roxas.

Il secoua son bras pour tenter de repousser Riku, et Axel accourut alors pour les séparer.

— Hé, du calme ! lança-t-il à Riku en s’interposant entre eux.

L’autre ne répondit rien, mais il lança un regard noir à Roxas avant de leur tourner le dos et de commencer à s’en aller. Un portail se forma devant lui et il disparut à l’intérieur sans rien ajouter.

— C’est quoi son problème ? s’énerva Roxas.          
— Il doit avoir ses raisons…

Il s’écoula quelques secondes sans qu’aucun des deux ne dise un mot, puis sans prévenir, Axel donna une tape dans le dos de Roxas.

— T’occupe pas de lui ! dit-il joyeusement. Roxas, hein ? C’est dommage, moi qui commençais à m’habituer à t’appeler « gamin » !

Cela suffit à redonner le sourire à Roxas, qui se mit à rire quand Axel lui frotta le haut de la tête.

— Tu as pu te souvenir d’autre chose ?         
— Juste mon nom.      
— Bah, c’est déjà un bon début ! Maintenant t’as un nom, et une Keyblade. Le reste suivra sûrement bientôt !

Roxas hocha la tête. Avoir retrouvé son nom lui fit reprendre espoir, et cela lui suffisait pour le moment.

***

Après un court voyage à travers un couloir de ténèbres ouvert par Axel, lui et Roxas retournèrent à l’appartement à Illusiopolis. Loin d’être fatigué par toutes ces émotions, Roxas était au contraire plein d’énergie à présent. Une fois à l’intérieur, Axel retira son manteau noir et Roxas fit de même, l’accrochant au porte-manteau près de l’entrée. Un troisième manteau y était présent, et il en déduit que Riku devait être rentré, mais s’il était là, il ne donna pas signe de vie.

— Ah, avec tout ça, j’ai la dalle, moi, soupira Axel.             
— Au fait, comment ça se fait qu’il y ait à manger ici ? demanda Roxas. Je croyais que personne ne vivait ici.

Axel sourit à cette question et lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu’à la cuisine.

— Ouvre le placard, lui dit-il.

Roxas s’exécuta, ouvrant un à un les placards situés en hauteur, mais tous semblaient vides. Il n’y avait pas la moindre trace de poussière non plus. Il jeta un regard confus à Axel.

— Y’a rien du tout.      
— Bon, et maintenant…

Axel saisit la poignée du placard que Roxas venait de refermer et sourit de plus belle, attendant quelques secondes comme pour faire durer le suspense avant de l’ouvrir en grand. L’intérieur était rempli de boîtes de conserves et de condiments en tout genre, et Roxas ne put contenir une exclamation de surprise.

— Comment t’as fait ça ? s’écria-t-il.            
— Pas mal, hein ? C’est comme ça que ça marche dans cette ville. Il suffit de penser à quelque chose, et ça se matérialise. Bien sûr, ça ne fonctionne pas avec tout. Y’a certaines règles, tu vois.

Il attrapa une boîte de conserves, en lut l’étiquette, et haussa les épaules avant de refermer le placard et se diriger vers un comptoir avec un tiroir d’où il sortit un ouvre-boîte.

— Pour faire simple, tu trouveras jamais d’objets là où ce serait improbable de les voir. Par exemple, tu n’imaginerais pas que ces placards de cuisine contiendraient un chapeau ou un lapin, pas vrai ?

Roxas hocha la tête et s’assit sur une chaise à table pendant qu’Axel s’occupait de préparer à manger.

— On a essayé pas mal de choses avec Riku, et on a aussi découvert qu’on ne pouvait pas faire apparaître ce qu’on ne connaît pas, ni ce qu’on ne trouverait pas naturel d’avoir. Par exemple, les chakrams que j’utilise, ben c’est les mêmes que j’avais quand j’étais encore en vie. J’ai essayé plusieurs fois de faire apparaître autre chose, ou même de changer leur forme, mais rien à faire.     
— Donc la Keyblade que j’ai fait apparaître tout à l’heure…           
— C’est probablement l’arme que tu utilisais quand tu étais vivant.          
— Maintenant que tu en parles, c’est vrai qu’elle m’était familière…

Axel vint s’asseoir en face de lui, tournant sa chaise pour se servir du dos comme accoudoir.

— Si ça se trouve, ajouta-t-il, ton corps s’est souvenu de ta façon de combattre quand le Sans-cœur t’a attaqué, et tu t’es rappelé ton nom en voyant ta Keyblade. Ça voudrait dire que tes souvenirs sont bien en toi, il te faut juste un petit coup de pouce pour les réveiller !    
— Peut-être. Mais ça explique pas pourquoi Riku m’a agressé comme ça.

Axel parut réfléchir un moment, avant de répondre :

— Riku… est à la recherche de quelqu’un. Je connais pas les détails, même si j’ai bien essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau, mais il est persuadé qu’il trouvera cette personne ici. Peut-être que ta Keyblade lui a rappelé quelque chose.   
— Tu veux dire que la personne qu’il recherche avait aussi une Keyblade ?          
— C’est juste une supposition de ma part. Enfin, ce qui reste bizarre, c’est…

Il s’arrêta, comme s’il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il allait dire ensuite.

— C’est quoi ? insista Roxas.  
— Non, laisse tomber. Quoi qu’il en soit, t’en fais pas trop pour Riku. Il était super froid avec moi aussi, au début.             
— Ça a pas l’air d’avoir vraiment changé, si je peux me permettre…

Axel se mit à rire et, alors qu’il partait s’occuper de la casserole sur le feu, Roxas réfléchit à ce qu’il lui avait dit, et au comportement plus qu’étrange de Riku.

***

La journée — s’il était réellement possible de parler de « journée » dans une ville où le soleil ne se levait jamais — s’était terminée dans le calme. Riku ne s’était pas montré, et Roxas avait passé la plupart de son temps à ouvrir et refermer placards et tiroirs pour tenter d’y faire apparaître des choses. Même en suivant attentivement les conseils d’Axel, il n’y parvenait en moyenne qu’une fois sur trois, mais il sentait qu’il commençait à comprendre le truc.

Axel l’avait ensuite conduit à la chambre où Roxas avait passé la nuit précédente. Il l’informa que sa propre chambre et celle de Riku étaient à l’étage, et qu’il pouvait utiliser cette pièce-là si elle lui convenait. Il y avait une petite salle de bain juste à côté, qu’il pourrait utiliser pour lui tout seul. Comme Roxas ne parvenait pas à faire apparaître de pyjama dans l’armoire de la chambre, Axel s’en chargea pour lui, mais il ne put que matérialiser des vêtements à sa taille, un peu trop grands pour Roxas. Pour la première fois, ce dernier se sentit légèrement complexé par sa taille.

Il dormit d’un sommeil de plomb et lorsqu’il se réveilla, il ne quitta pas tout de suite son lit et resta longtemps à rêvasser. Qu’il fasse toujours nuit à l’extérieur le perturbait un peu, et il se demanda s’il allait finir par s’y habituer. Cette pensée le mena à s’interroger sur ce qu’allait être sa vie, à présent. Allait-il rester à Illusiopolis jusqu’à la fin de ses jours ? Pouvait-il seulement encore vieillir ? Il lui était un peu étrange de penser à son futur et à sa vie quand il n’était même pas sûr que « vie » soit le terme approprié pour quelqu’un qui était déjà mort.

Il ne sut pas trop combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis son réveil quand il entendit les voix d’Axel et Riku parvenant de la pièce commune. Comme le jour précédent, il ne put entendre ce qui était dit, et préféra ne pas s’en mêler. Toutefois, la curiosité finit par l’emporter et il se leva sans bruit, enfila ses vêtements et avança en toute discrétion vers le salon pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

— C’est que des suppositions, entendit-il Axel dire. On peut pas l’accuser comme ça.     
— Pense ce que tu veux, poursuivit Riku, mais je trouve ça louche. T’as vu comme moi comment le Sans-cœur nous a ignorés pour l’attaquer.

Réalisant soudain qu’ils devaient parler de lui, Roxas tendit davantage l’oreille, faisant bien attention à rester hors de vue.

— Les Sans-cœur agissent toujours de manière imprédictible, renchérit Axel. C’était peut-être qu’une coïncidence.             
— Une coïncidence ? On n’a jamais vu de Sans-cœur aussi fort avant. Tu veux me faire croire que, comme par hasard, juste le jour où il débarque, un portail s’ouvre tout seul et nous amène tout droit dans la gueule d’un monstre ? Et ça n’aurait rien à voir avec lui ? J’y crois pas une seconde.

Face à cette accusation, Roxas ne put se contrôler et, sans réfléchir, il entra dans la pièce et fit face aux deux jeunes hommes.

— Alors quoi, tu veux dire que c’est moi qui ai ouvert ce portail pour vous tendre un piège ? s’écria-t-il.          
— Non, bien sûr que non ! répondit aussitôt Axel, un peu surpris. C’est juste… un peu bizarre. Peut-être que quelqu’un en a après toi, ou que tu as quelque chose qui attire les Sans-cœur…   
— Donc c’est ma faute. Super. Ça vous a pas traversé la tête que j’y étais peut-être pour rien du tout ?

Il se tourna vers Riku et lui jeta un regard noir.

— En fait, qui me dit que c’est pas toi qui a ouvert ce portail pour que je me fasse attaquer ? C’est toi qui a insisté pour qu’on reste là-bas ! Si tu voulais que je parte, suffisait de le dire !

Il n’attendit pas que les deux autres répondent et, sur le coup de la colère, il tourna les talons et sortit dehors en claquant la porte, sans même prendre la peine d’attraper son manteau. Il n’avait qu’à se faire manger par les Sans-cœur, tiens !

Bien sûr, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour revenir à la raison et admettre qu’il avait agi impulsivement. Il s’assit sur le pas de l’immeuble et resta ainsi, bras croisés, jusqu’à ce que la porte s’ouvre et qu’il voie Axel sortir à sa suite. Lorsque le rouquin le vit, il parut rassuré.

— J’ai cru que t’allais vraiment te barrer, dit-il en s’asseyant à côté de lui.          
— C’est pas comme si j’avais quelque part où aller, répondit Roxas avec sarcasme.       
— Pas faux.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans parler. Il ne faisait pas spécialement froid, et il n’y avait pas de vent non plus. On n’entendait pas un bruit à l’horizon, comme si la ville entière était figée dans le temps.

— Tu crois vraiment que ce Sans-cœur en avait après moi ? demanda Roxas.     
— C’est possible.

Roxas se mordit la lèvre. Il avait espéré qu’Axel lui réponde que non, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d’être honnête.

— Mais bon, reprit Axel, on se fait déjà attaquer par ces bestioles où qu’on aille. Un de plus ou un de moins, ça change pas grand-chose, alors te prends pas la tête avec ça !        
— Je sais pas si je dois me sentir rassuré d’entendre ça…

Malgré ses dires, Roxas se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Axel avait raison, s’inquiéter de ce qui allait se passer dans l’avenir ne lui servait à rien. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, c’était essayer de retrouver ses souvenirs petit à petit et apprendre à vivre dans cet endroit. Ce n’était peut-être pas la chose la plus aisée au monde, mais au moins, il n’était pas tout seul.

— Hé, Axel…    
— Hm ?           
— Tu crois que tu pourrais m’apprendre à me battre contre les Sans-cœur ?

Le rouquin le gratifia d’un grand sourire.

— Avec plaisir.


	4. Chapter 4

Une semaine avait passé depuis que Roxas s’était souvenu de son nom. Il avait commencé à tenir un journal dans lequel il notait les événements importants de chaque journée ; c’était Axel qui lui avait conseillé de prendre cette habitude, pensant que cela pourrait l’aider à recouvrer ses souvenirs perdus. Malgré tout, Roxas ne trouvait jamais grand-chose à écrire, et il put se rendre compte que les journées dans le monde des morts n’étaient pas toujours très palpitantes.

Chaque matin, il suivait Axel dans les rues d’Illusiopolis jusqu’à atteindre un grand bâtiment dont le toit offrait un terrain approprié pour l’entraînement du jeune homme, en particulier car les Sans-cœurs n’y apparaissaient pas. Après deux heures de pratique intense — car Axel, il l’avait appris à ses dépens, n’y allait pas de main morte quand il s’agissait de lui enseigner les techniques de combat — ils rentraient ensuite prendre une douche et un repas bien mérité. L’après-midi, Roxas restait dans sa chambre à bouquiner les livres qu’Axel faisait apparaître pour lui (chose dont il était lui-même bien incapable, n’ayant aucun souvenir de livres lus dans sa vie) ou bien il sortait arpenter les rues de la ville qui semblait s’étendre à l’infini. Il n’allait jamais très loin, se contentant de tourner en rond autour de leur maison afin de se familiariser avec l’endroit. Parfois, au coin d’une ruelle, il lui semblait apercevoir l’éclat angoissant des yeux de Sans-cœurs l’observant en silence, mais tant qu’il gardait le manteau noir qu’Axel lui avait donné, il ne se faisait jamais attaquer.

Riku disparaissait de la maison avant qu’il se lève le matin et ne revenait que le soir. Parfois il partageait avec eux les repas qu’Axel cuisinait, s’asseyant en bout de table sans dire un mot. S’il ne refaisait pas surface avant la nuit, Axel lui gardait une assiette et ils partaient se coucher sans l’avoir vu. Roxas l’entendait alors rentrer depuis sa chambre, au milieu de la nuit. Dans tous les cas, il ne participait pas vraiment à leurs conversations et ne venait aborder Axel que lorsqu’il avait une information à lui transmettre ou quelque chose à lui demander. Il ne parlait jamais à Roxas directement.

Roxas n’avait pas récupéré d’autres souvenirs de sa vie. Au fil des séances d’entraînement avec Axel, il se sentait devenir de plus en plus familier avec le combat et le maniement de sa Keyblade ; son corps devenait de plus en plus léger au fil des jours, il parvenait à bouger sans trop de difficultés et à s’adapter à chaque situation rapidement, s’étonnant parfois lui-même de réflexes dont il ne se serait pas cru capable. Il avait l’impression de revenir à son état normal, comme s’il avait été un athlète privé d’activité sportive pendant un moment et dont le corps, rouillé, regagnait peu à peu sa vivacité. Mais en dehors de cela, rien ne lui revenait.

Il avait une piste, toutefois. Depuis le premier jour, il n’avait eu de cesse de repenser à une chose qu’Axel avait mentionnée quand ils s’étaient rencontrés. Il lui avait dit qu’il venait de l’endroit nommé Cité du Crépuscule. Roxas avait, plus tard, demandé à son ami ce qu’il avait voulu dire par là, et Axel lui avait expliqué qu’il avait déduit cela car c’était dans cette cité qu’il l’avait trouvé lorsqu’il venait seulement de se réveiller. Les morts, selon sa propre expérience, réapparaissaient dans ce monde à l’endroit où leur cœur était rattaché. Pour Axel, c’était la ville où il avait grandi — une métropole qu’on appelait Jardin Radieux. _Tu peux passer ta vie à fuir tes origines ou à parcourir le monde_ , avait dit le rouquin, _mais le cœur sait où est sa place. J’étais pas retourné dans ma ville natale depuis des années, mais j’ai pas été surpris une seconde de me réveiller là-bas_.

Roxas sentait qu’il devait se rendre dans cette ville s’il voulait en apprendre plus sur lui-même. La Cité du Crépuscule détenait forcément les réponses à toutes ses questions. Axel, cependant, lui avait conseillé de ne pas se précipiter. Si les Sans-cœurs d’Illusiopolis étaient calmes, il n’en était pas de même partout, et après l’incident à la Ville de Traverse, ils avaient tout intérêt à rester prudents. À contrecœur, Roxas avait accepté d’attendre quelques jours avant de quitter la ville à nouveau. Il aurait ainsi le temps de s’entraîner au combat et d’être prêt à faire face à toutes les éventualités.

Après une semaine d’entraînement, Roxas se sentait prêt. Il était bien conscient que la pratique et le combat réel étaient deux choses bien différentes et il n’était pas entièrement sûr de pouvoir s’en sortir aussi bien face à des Sans-cœurs, mais il était déjà plus confiant en ses capacités. Si le pire devait se produire, il parviendrait, au moins, à ne pas gêner Axel et à se défendre tout seul. Il dut insister longuement auprès de son mentor et ami avant de le convaincre de lui laisser une chance de faire ses preuves, mais ce dernier finit par céder.

— Mais uniquement une fois que je serai sûr que tu peux te débrouiller contre des Sans-cœur, imposa Axel. Tout à l’heure, on ira en trouver en ville et on verra de quoi t’es capable. Si y’a pas de problèmes, on ira à la Cité du Crépuscule demain.    
— On peut pas y aller ce soir ? demanda Roxas.

Axel fit non de la tête.

— Je dois d’abord mettre Riku au courant. Si jamais un autre de ces monstres géants devait réapparaître, il vaut mieux qu’on sache où se retrouver.   
— Ça serait plus utile si on savait où, lui, il part tous les jours…

Il vit Axel esquisser un léger sourire en croisant ses bras sur la table à manger.

— C’est toujours pas la grande amitié entre vous, hein ? plaisanta-t-il.     
— J’essaie de faire des efforts, c’est lui qui en fait aucun ! protesta Roxas. Comment je suis censé m’entendre avec un type qu’on voit jamais, et qui m’ignore le reste du temps ?     

Axel se contenta de sourire.

— D’abord, qu’est-ce qu’on sait de ce type ? poursuivit Roxas sur le ton de l’accusation. Tu m’as dit que tu savais ni d’où il venait, ni comment il est mort. Et à part qu’il cherche quelqu’un, on sait rien de lui, non ?         
— Bah, on sait pas grand-chose l’un de l’autre non plus, mais on s’entend bien, non ?

Roxas prit un air légèrement boudeur.

— C’est parce que tu veux rien me dire sur ta vie non plus, dit-il. Qu’est-ce que vous avez tous à être si secrets ?             
— Crois-moi, même si je te racontais, y’a vraiment rien d’intéressant à dire.      
— Ce serait toujours plus intéressant que ma vie à moi.

Il n’avait pas voulu dire ça pour plaisanter, mais une fois les mots sortis de sa bouche, il ne put s’empêcher d’en rire et Axel l’imita aussitôt.

— Bon, reprit-il ensuite, plutôt que de passer la journée à discuter de nos vies ô combien passionnantes, si on allait inaugurer ta première chasse aux Sans-cœur ?

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Roxas.

***

Les deux garçons s’arrêtèrent au centre d’une grande place déserte entourée d’immeubles gigantesques. Roxas baissa aussitôt sa capuche et commença à étirer ses bras, impatient de pouvoir enfin faire ses preuves. Axel lui rappela quelques conseils qu’il n’écouta qu’à moitié jusqu’à ce que, comprenant qu’il n’allait pas pouvoir le retenir plus longtemps, il lui donne l’autorisation de retirer son manteau.

Roxas s’exécuta avec un sourire confiant, jetant le manteau noir à même le sol. Il dénoua ses épaules, content d’être libéré de ce poids supplémentaire, et invoqua sa Keyblade.

— Ok, et maintenant je fais quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Axel n’eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà une paire de billes jaunes et luisantes apparut dans l’obscurité, bientôt suivie par des dizaines d’autres. Le rouquin recula jusqu’à appuyer son dos contre un des immeubles, son visage caché par la capuche de son manteau pour ne pas attirer les Sans-cœur à lui. D’un geste de la main, il fit signe à Roxas de se lancer, et le jeune blond ne se fit pas prier.

Avant même que les Sans-cœur aient pu se rapprocher suffisamment des lumières des néons de la ville pour être visibles, Roxas s’était élancé vers le petit groupe de créatures et avait frappé le premier vu d’un coup rapide de sa Keyblade. Le monstre disparut dans une fumée noire sans avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait tandis que, déjà, Roxas en transperçait un autre avec tout autant de facilité. Les Sans-cœur restant se jetèrent sur lui mais un mouvement circulaire de sa Keyblade les réduisit à néant en un instant.

Roxas se tourna vers Axel avec une fierté non contenue.

— Pas mal, dit ce dernier, les bras croisés. Mais ne baisse pas ta garde tout de suite !

D’autres groupes de Sans-cœur apparaissaient déjà à chaque coin de la place mais Roxas se contenta de hausser les épaules. C’était d’une simplicité enfantine. Son corps agissait de lui-même, fonçant sur les créatures l’une après l’autre et frappant sans jamais rater sa cible, qu’il éliminait d’un seul coup sans aucun effort. Les Sans-cœur n’avaient même pas le temps de l’attaquer. Les conseils et avertissements d’Axel lui semblaient complètement désuets à présent.

Il s’apprêtait déjà à faire un commentaire sur ses prouesses au combat quand quelque chose sur sa gauche attira son attention. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose n’allait pas. Se tournant vers ce qu’il avait cru apercevoir, il comprit aussitôt ce qui l’avait dérangé quand il vit la horde de Sans-cœur qui envahissait la place ; des dizaines, voire des centaines de monstres qui grouillaient et avançaient en s’écrasant les uns les autres pour pouvoir passer.

Il n’avait pas vu Axel bouger, mais l’instant d’après ce dernier l’avait tiré par le bras et poussé derrière lui en plaquant son manteau noir contre sa poitrine, qu’il lui cria de remettre. Il fallut quelques secondes à Roxas pour reprendre ses esprits mais avant qu’il ait eu le temps d’agir, des Sans-cœur fonçaient déjà de tous les côtés pour l’attaquer. Une colonne de flammes sortir hors du sol, tourbillonnant autour d’eux pour carboniser tous les monstres qui se rapprochaient, laissant à peine le temps à Roxas d’enfiler son manteau.

— Ils sont pas censés être si nombreux ! cria Axel sans se retourner.

La panique commença à envahir le jeune blond, remplaçant aussitôt toute la confiance qui l’animait une minute plus tôt. Axel, toujours devant, envoyait ses chakrams sur les créatures face à eux, mais à peine en avait-il éliminé un groupe que d’autres prenaient leur place, encore plus nombreux.

— Est-ce qu’on peut pas ouvrir un portail et partir ? demanda Roxas, sa Keyblade fermement serrée entre ses mains.  
— Pas tant que ces saletés nous collent comme ça, grimaça l’autre.

Un Sans-cœur sauta haut en l’air pour tomber sur Roxas, que les réflexes sauvèrent juste à temps pour l’esquiver et le frapper avant qu’il ne touche le sol. Tout de suite après, deux autres monstres se jetèrent sur ses jambes, le choc juste assez fort pour le faire serrer les dents sans pour autant qu’il perde l’équilibre. Il élimina les deux monstres mais un autre en profita pour frapper son dos de plein fouet. Les petits Sans-cœur avaient beau être faibles, Roxas commençait à se sentir dépassé.

Axel dut remarquer qu’il était en mauvaise posture car une colonne de flammes s’abattit sur le groupe de Sans-cœur tout près de lui. Encore une fois, Roxas fut impressionné par les capacités de son aîné, mais même ainsi, Axel semblait commencer à avoir du mal à gérer la situation. Ils continuèrent à éviter les assauts des monstres pendant plusieurs minutes. Roxas commençait à être sérieusement essoufflé, mais il avait beau avoir remis son manteau depuis un moment déjà, le nombre d’assaillants ne diminuait toujours pas. Au contraire, ils semblaient aussi nombreux qu’au départ, si ce n’était plus.

Sa vision commença à se troubler. Sous le coup de la fatigue, les points jaunes se déformaient et se dédoublaient, disparaissant dans la lumière aveuglante des flammes crées par Axel. Roxas secoua sa tête, maintenant sa Keyblade droit devant lui, mais déjà il n’arrivait plus à distinguer clairement les ennemis. L’un d’eux mordit soudain son bras, le réveillant d’un coup, et il secoua le Sans-cœur assez fort pour l’envoyer au sol avant de se remettre à attaquer. Mais quand quatre ou cinq créatures se jetèrent sur lui simultanément, prêtes à l’écraser, il sentit qu’il ne pouvait plus continuer.

C’est à ce moment qu’une main se referma brusquement sur son bras et le tira en arrière avec assez de force pour lui faire perdre l’équilibre. Il voulut se débattre mais ses muscles lui firent défaut et il ne put que placer un bras devant son visage dans une piètre tentative de protection. Il comprit toutefois que c’était inutile quand il réalisa qu’il n’y avait plus de Sans-cœur autour de lui et qu’il reconnut la couleur argentée des cheveux de celui qui venait de le sauver.

Quand sa tête arrêta de tourner, il vit Axel qui continuait de se battre, mais Riku l’avait rejoint, son épée à la forme étrange frappant les Sans-cœur avec une vitesse impressionnante. Il s’arrêta ensuite et de la paume de sa main sortirent une flopée de boules d’énergie noires qui s’abattirent sur les monstres avec une précision sans faille. Les deux garçons profitèrent de cette attaque pour s’échapper du torrent de Sans-cœur et rejoignirent Roxas. Sans un mot, la main de Riku se plaqua sur son torse pour le pousser violemment et, avant qu’il ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il fut projeté en arrière et traversa le portail qui devait se trouver derrière lui. Il tomba sur le dos et sa tête manqua tout juste de cogner le sol du couloir ténébreux.

L’entrée se referma derrière eux et Axel brûla d’un claquement de doigts les quelques Sans-cœur qui avaient réussi à les suivre à l’intérieur avant que le portail ne disparaisse. Roxas resta par terre, à bout de souffle et complètement vidé de toutes ses forces.

Le temps qu’il se remette de toutes ces émotions, il réalisa qu’Axel et Riku étaient en train de parler, et le ton semblait monter de plus en plus. Il se redressa en position assise pour les écouter, encore trop épuisé pour se relever.

— Et comment j’étais censé deviner que ces bestioles pèteraient un câble ? se plaignit Axel.    
— Tu aurais dû attendre que je sois rentré ! l’interrompit Riku d’un ton énervé. Vous avez eu de la chance qu’il n’y ait eu que des Ombres, et que ça n’ait pas attiré d’autres Sans-cœur plus puissants !      
— Écoute, reprit Axel plus calmement, on peut reparler de ça après être rentrés ? Cet endroit me donne la nausée.

Riku ne répondit rien et lui tourna le dos, sans adresser un seul regard à Roxas. Axel poussa un long soupir avant de revenir vers ce dernier et lui offrir une main pour l’aider à se relever. Roxas aurait eu beaucoup de choses à dire, mais comme l’avait fait remarquer Axel, l’atmosphère étouffante du couloir des ténèbres n’était pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter.

Une fois sorti, Roxas fut accueilli par une brise à l’odeur salée et par le bruit de l’océan. Ils se trouvaient sur une plage de sable fin entourée de palmiers autour desquels étaient construites plusieurs cabanes en bois. Toutes les couleurs avaient beau être aussi ternes que dans les autres endroits qu’il avait visités, Roxas trouvait ce paysage particulièrement apaisant.

— C’est quoi cet endroit ? demanda-t-il.      
— Peu importe, le coupa sèchement Riku.

De sa main tendue, ce dernier fit apparaître un nouveau portail avant de faire signe aux deux autres de l’emprunter, visiblement pressé de partir. Trop fatigué pour se disputer avec lui, Roxas obéit sans faire d’histoires.

***

Une fois de retour chez eux, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec la ferme intention d’y rester pendant un bon moment. L’adrénaline retombée, tout son corps commençait à lui faire mal. Il avait probablement quelques blessures également, mais elles n’étaient pas assez graves pour qu’il ait besoin de s’en occuper tout de suite. Axel se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur d’où il sortir deux petites bouteilles d’eau, en lançant une à Roxas avant de boire l’autre d’un trait. Riku s’était contenté de se tenir debout dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé exactement ? finit-il par demander.

Axel poussa un nouveau soupir avant de répondre.

— J’en sais rien. J’avais vérifié la présence de Sans-cœur avant de commencer, et il n’y en avait pas autant que ça. Quelque chose a dû les attirer, c’est tout ce que je peux penser.

Riku prit son menton dans sa main, l’air pensif.

— Peut-être qu’ils ont réagi à la Keyblade, dit-il presque trop doucement pour être entendu.    
— C’est quoi le rapport ? demanda Roxas, agacé d’être une fois de plus accusé.             
— Les Keyblades sont des armes spéciales, expliqua Axel. Maintenant que j’y pense, c’est vrai qu’on raconte qu’elles tirent leur force du cœur de leur porteur… C’est possible qu’il y ait une connexion avec les Sans-cœur.

Roxas baissa la tête. Alors Axel n’allait pas prendre sa défense ?

— Dans tous les cas, pas question de continuer à prendre des risques, dit Riku. Tant qu’on ne saura pas ce qui se passe, personne ne quitte la ville.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Roxas.

— Et pour la Cité du Crépuscule ? s’exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Axel.

Le rouquin lui adressa un regard ennuyé avant de secouer la tête.

— Désolé, mais Riku a pas tort. C’est trop dangereux d’y aller pour l’instant. Si les Sans-cœur sont vraiment après ta Keyblade…   
— Mais tu avais dit que je pourrais y aller ! l’interrompit Roxas. Je dois savoir qui j’étais ! Combien de temps je vais devoir attendre ?

Il se releva, ignorant la douleur irradiante dans ses jambes. Axel semblait ennuyé par sa réaction.

— Écoute, Roxas...      
— Non, le coupa-t-il. Laissez-moi tranquille. J’en ai marre qu’on me prenne pour un gamin !

Avant de partir vers sa chambre, Roxas jeta un dernier coup d’œil en direction de Riku. Le regard sombre qu’il lui renvoya ne fit que l’énerver davantage. Il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Une fois seul, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux piquants à cause des larmes de colère et de fatigue qu’il s’efforçait de retenir. Il pensait qu’Axel était son allié ; ne comprenait-il pas à quel point récupérer ses souvenirs était important pour lui ? Rester enfermé dans cette ville n’allait pas l’aider à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, ça, il en était certain. Quant au comportement bizarre des Sans-cœur, ce n’était sûrement pas en restant là à rien faire que la situation allait changer !

Finalement, Axel le prenait bel et bien pour un gamin incapable de se débrouiller seul, se dit-il. Riku pouvait partir on ne sait où toute la journée sans qu’il ne lui dise rien, après tout. Peu importe ! Il n’avait pas besoin d’Axel ou de Riku. Si personne ne voulait l’accompagner à la Cité du Crépuscule, qu’est-ce qui l’empêchait d’y aller seul ? Il n’avait aucune obligation de rester avec les deux autres garçons.

***

Une bonne nuit de sommeil n’avait pas suffi à Roxas pour revenir sur sa décision. Il était parti en douce avant que les deux autres ne se réveillent, n’emportant avec lui que son manteau noir. Il se sentait un peu coupable de s’enfuir comme ça sans prévenir Axel, mais il fallait qu’il se rende à la Cité du Crépuscule. Quelque chose en lui lui disait que c’était la seule chose à faire.

Il avait eu quelques doutes quant à sa capacité à ouvrir un portail pour se rendre à sa destination, mais en suivant les conseils d’Axel et se concentrant sur l’endroit où il voulait se rendre, il y parvint avec une facilité qui le surprit lui-même. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce que l’idée de retourner à cette ville l’obsédait. Dans ce cas, parviendrait-il à ouvrir un portail pour retourner à Illusiopolis ? La pensée qu’il pourrait se retrouver piégé sans aucun endroit où rentrer le fit presque revenir sur sa décision, mais il décida de ne pas y penser. Il traversa le couloir des ténèbres d’un pas décidé et sans se retourner.

Le trajet ne fut pas aussi pénible que ce à quoi il s’était attendu. Peut-être commençait-il à s’habituer à l’atmosphère particulière des couloirs ténébreux. Il avait l’impression qu’il avait moins de mal à y respirer qu'avant. La sortie le mena à l’endroit où il s’était réveillé la toute première fois ; un petit bosquet qui faisait face à un immense manoir fermé d’une grille solide. Roxas prit une grande inspiration, s’imprégnant de l’odeur boisée des conifères et de la mousse humide qui recouvrait le sol par endroits. Il observa le manoir un instant. Tous les bâtiments qu’il avait vus jusqu’à présent semblaient abandonnés dans ce monde vide, mais celui-ci paraissait particulièrement délabré et envahi par le lierre.

Roxas se détourna finalement de la bâtisse. Curieusement, il n’avait pas le sentiment qu’il devait s’y rendre pour le moment. Il s’aventura dans la direction opposée, d’où il pouvait déjà vaguement voir le haut des bâtiments de la ville-même derrière les arbres du bosquet.

En quelques minutes à peine, le garçon se retrouva au cœur de la cité. Roxas n’aurait pas su décrire avec précision l’ambiance qui enveloppait la ville, curieux mélange de modernité et d’ancienneté, avec ses rues pavées et escarpées, ses bâtiments de tailles et de formes éparses, et les nombreuses enseignes aux néons lumineux qui tranchaient avec l’aspect légèrement rustique des constructions. Il y avait quelque chose de nostalgique dans ces rues, comme si l’amour des habitants pour leur ville se ressentait dans la manière avec laquelle le neuf ne remplaçait pas le vieux, mais venait s’y ajouter harmonieusement. Du bout des doigts, Roxas effleura les briques d’un bâtiment. En y regardant de près, il pouvait y distinguer une teinte légèrement orangée, et il se demanda quel aspect pouvait bien avoir la ville dans son état normal. Son cœur s’alourdit lorsque l’idée qu’il ne le saurait peut-être jamais s’ancra dans son esprit.

Ne sachant où se diriger, il se contenta de marcher au hasard, tantôt arpentant des ruelles étroites, tantôt suivant les circuits du tram éternellement à l’arrêt. Finalement, ses pas le guidèrent jusqu’à une colline surplombant toute la ville. De l’autre côté, des champs s’étendaient à perte de vue, comme un océan de gris qui donna à Roxas l’impression que la ville était entourée par le néant.

Roxas s’assit sur l’herbe sèche et regarda la ville un moment. Il avait espéré que venir ici déclencherait quelque chose dans sa mémoire, mais mis à part un grand sentiment de mélancolie, rien ne lui était revenu. Pourtant, il sentait qu’il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ce paysage. C’était si proche, comme si ses souvenirs étaient juste à portée de main, mais que ses doigts ne se refermaient que sur du vide. Plus que jamais, il se sentait frustré et désemparé.

Roxas réalisa si soudainement qu’il était observé qu’il en eut le souffle coupé. Le garçon était assis sur un banc à quelques mètres, les jambes croisées comme s’il était là depuis un moment déjà. Roxas se redressa d’un bond, déjà prêt à invoquer sa Keyblade, mais l’inconnu ne broncha pas, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il devait avoir son âge car les traits de son visage étaient ceux d’un adolescent, et il avait des cheveux noirs coiffés en épis. Ses yeux jaunes rappelaient ceux des Sans-cœur, et peut-être était-ce pour cela que Roxas se sentit aussi mal à l’aise en le voyant.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

L’inconnu se mit à rire.

— Pas la peine de t’énerver !            
— Je t’ai posé une question.

Roxas essaya d’avoir l’air calme, mais il n’était pas rassuré. D’où sortait ce garçon ? S’il était dans le même cas que lui, pourquoi n’avait-il pas l’air confus ou étonné de voir quelqu’un ? Il se rappela le portail qui les avait menés jusqu’au Sans-cœur géant à la Ville de Traverse. Axel avait dit qu’il ne s’était pas ouvert tout seul.

— Relax, dit l’inconnu d’une voix décontractée. Je suis Vanitas.     
— Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’observes ?

Le garçon se remit à rire.

— T’avais tellement l’air dans les nuages, j’ai pas voulu te déranger.

Roxas resta sur ses gardes, toujours suspicieux. Quelque chose dans l’attitude de ce garçon ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

— Hé, allez, je te veux rien de mal !                         
— Pourquoi je devrais te croire ? demanda Roxas.  
— T’es pas obligé, j’imagine. Mais tu veux te rappeler qui tu es, non ?

Roxas écarquilla les yeux.

— Tu sais qui je suis ? s’écria-t-il.      
— Bien sûr que je te connais, Roxas.             
— Alors dis-moi !        
— Je pourrais faire ça, mais ce serait mieux que tu t’en souviennes tout seul, non ?

Vanitas se leva alors et fit quelques pas vers lui, tendant une main dans sa direction.

— Je peux t’aider. Suis-moi, et je te montrerai comment recouvrer la mémoire.

Roxas le fixa pendant un long moment. Il n’était pas encore sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance, mais ne venait-il pas de dire qu’il le connaissait ? S’il pouvait l’aider à se souvenir de quelque chose, alors il n’y avait pas à hésiter.

— D’accord, dit-il finalement. Je viens avec toi.

Vanitas sourit à pleines dents.


	5. Chapter 5

Ils marchaient à travers la ville depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà et Roxas n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser du sentiment que quelque chose n’allait pas. Vanitas restait silencieux et seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnait dans la cité. Alors que quelques minutes plus tôt Roxas avait trouvé l’atmosphère du lieu apaisante, le simple fait de ne plus être seul le mettait mal à l’aise.

Soudain, Roxas réalisa ce qui le dérangeait depuis tout ce temps : Vanitas portait des vêtements ordinaires, et pourtant aucun Sans-cœur ne les avait attaqués. Loin d’être sur ses gardes, le jeune homme marchait d’un air décontracté, les mains dans les poches comme s’il était persuadé qu’ils ne risquaient rien. Ce détail ne fit que le rendre plus suspect aux yeux de Roxas, mais il préféra ne rien dire. Il était déjà allé trop loin pour reculer, et s’il y avait ne serait-ce qu’une chance pour qu’il se souvienne de qui il était en suivant Vanitas, alors il fallait qu’il le fasse. Il ne supportait plus de se sentir vide.

— On y est, dit soudain Vanitas en se retournant vers lui.

Roxas releva les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient au centre d’une petite place, face à une fontaine murale. Rien ne sortait de l’ordinaire et il jeta un regard confus vers l’autre garçon.

— Il est censé y avoir quelque chose ici ? demanda-t-il.

Vanitas se contenta de sourire et désigna la fontaine du doigt. L’eau qui y coulait en silence semblait presque grise à cette distance.

— Va voir de plus près.

Roxas s’exécuta non sans quelques doutes, avançant jusqu’à se tenir en face de l’eau. D’ici, il pouvait y voir son reflet. Ne sachant que faire, il tendit sa main jusqu’à en toucher la surface, et sentit alors quelque chose de mou contre ses doigts. Il retira sa main aussitôt et fit quelques pas en arrière ; il avait eu l’impression de toucher son propre reflet !

Tout à coup, ce qu’il avait pris pour son reflet se mit à s’agiter et se brouiller d’avantage, jusqu’à prendre forme devant lui. La silhouette qui apparut alors était similaire à la sienne, à l’exception qu’elle était entièrement noire hormis les deux points jaunes qui lui servaient d’yeux. Roxas fit apparaître sa Keyblade, prêt à attaquer le Sans-cœur, mais il se raidit en réalisant que la silhouette noire ne faisait pas que s’avancer : elle devenait plus grande au fur et à mesure qu’elle se rapprochait. En quelques secondes à peine, elle n’avait plus rien à voir avec son reflet. Gigantesque, le Sans-cœur avait une tête hirsute ainsi que deux bras immenses aux mains griffues qui pendaient le long de son corps percé par un trou en forme de cœur en son centre.

— Vanitas ? appela Roxas en jetant un coup d’œil rapide derrière lui, peu enclin à tourner le dos au monstre de trois mètres de haut juste en face.

Ne trouvant pas le garçon des yeux, il finit tout de même par se retourner complètement. Mais Vanitas avait disparu.

— Génial.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Roxas, bien qu’il n’eût pas su dire si c’était sous le coup de la colère de s’être fait berner ou du stress du combat auquel il n’allait pas pouvoir échapper. Mais ce n’était pas le moment de se laisser envahir par ses émotions. Inspirant profondément, il se tourna à nouveau vers le Sans-cœur et serra sa Keyblade fort dans ses deux mains jointes. Tout allait bien se passer. Il n’avait qu’à refaire la même chose que pendant ses séances d’entraînement avec Axel. Il avait déjà vaincu un Sans-cœur du même gabarit ; tant qu’il gardait son calme, il pourrait s’en sortir. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il s’efforçait de penser.

Heureusement pour lui, Roxas réalisa très vite le point faible de son adversaire : il était incroyablement lent. Ses bras se balançaient dans les airs et son regard était vide, comme s’il ne voyait pas le garçon à ses pieds. Roxas hésita deux ou trois secondes avant de se décider à attaquer une de ses mains, qui traînait près du sol à sa portée. Il la frappa plusieurs fois avant que le monstre ne réagisse enfin, ouvrant ses doigts crochus pour tenter de saisir le garçon, mais Roxas l’esquiva sans difficultés, bénissant une fois de plus la lenteur du Sans-cœur. Il reprit aussitôt son assaut sans se décourager. Il n’avait aucune idée de si ce qu’il faisait était efficace ou non, car son ennemi ne bronchait pas, mais il ne voyait pas d’autre alternative.

Soudain, la main du monstre remonta dans les airs et le corps de la créature se cambra en arrière, le trou au centre de sa poitrine luisant curieusement. Roxas déglutit ; tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas en arrière qu’une boule d’énergie ténébreuse sortit du corps du Sans-cœur et fila vers lui à toute vitesse, s’abattant à quelques centimètres de lui à peine, si près qu’elle frôla sa jambe, déchirant légèrement le tissu de son manteau noir. La panique envahit Roxas qui se mit à courir pour éviter les autres boules d’énergie qui suivirent aussitôt, fonçant sur lui trop vite pour qu’il ait le temps de les observer. Il parvint à en esquiver trois en courant à toute vitesse, mais une quatrième vient le frapper en plein dans le dos, l’envoyant aussitôt s’étaler à genoux sur le sol. Il serra les dents de toutes ses forces pour retenir un cri de douleur. Il avait l’impression d’avoir le dos en feu.

Un regard dans la direction du monstre lui fit comprendre qu’il n’avait pas le temps de récupérer du choc : déjà, le Sans-cœur préparait une nouvelle attaque. Se relevant tant bien que mal, Roxas regarda autour de lui dans l’espoir de trouver un endroit où se cacher pour éviter les boules d’énergie — ou n’importe quoi d’autre qui pourrait l’aider à se tirer de cette situation. C’était ce que lui avait conseillé de faire Axel en cas de problème, et il ne l’avait pas oublié.

Toutefois, rien de ce qu’il voyait ne semblait pouvoir l’aider. Déjà, le trou dans la poitrine du Sans-cœur recommençait à briller. Serrant sa Keyblade de toutes ses forces pour se calmer, il s’autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Il fallait qu’il réfléchisse, et il fallait qu’il le fasse _vite_.

Les toits, pensa-t-il soudain. S’il parvenait à monter jusqu’en haut d’une des maisons aux alentours, il pourrait probablement prendre l’avantage sur le monstre. Ni une ni deux, il se mit à courir dans la direction opposée à son attaquant. Une boule d’énergie passa tout près de lui alors qu’il tourna dans la rue la plus proche, suivie par une des mains de la créature qui s’abattit sur le sol quelques mètres derrière lui. Il avait sous-estimé le Sans-cœur en pensant qu’il pouvait le battre en vitesse. En vérité, la grande taille du monstre lui permettait de réduire la distance entre eux en un rien de temps. Il regarda rapidement derrière lui, et effectivement le Sans-cœur se rapprochait déjà dangereusement, mais il avait suffisamment de temps pour ce qu’il comptait faire.

Il traversa la rue aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient et prit un autre tournant sans même regarder où il se dirigeait. Là, il trouva ce qu’il cherchait : un passage étroit entre deux maisons donnant sur une ruelle en hauteur qu’il pourrait facilement atteindre grâce à une pierre plus large que les autres, sortant du mur délabré par le temps. Il prit son élan et sauta, prenant appui dessus pour se propulser jusqu’à la ruelle au bord de laquelle il parvint à s’agripper de justesse avant de se hisser comme il pouvait. Son dos le brûlait atrocement mais la présence évidente du monstre derrière lui le motiva à supporter la douleur et il finit par grimper jusqu’en haut. De là, il n’eut pas de mal à atteindre le toit de la maison la plus proche. Les tuiles étaient glissantes mais il n’avait pas le temps d’avancer prudemment. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il se mit à courir vers le Sans-cœur qui releva aussitôt la tête vers lui. Ses yeux jaunes se fixèrent sur lui ; il ne voyait plus rien d’autre. Roxas sauta du toit et abattit sa Keyblade en plein milieu du front du monstre, frappant de toutes ses forces. Son arme s’enfonça dans sa peau, comme dans une marée de boue épaisse, et ne s’arrêta qu’après l’avoir percée d’une dizaine de centimètres. Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent avant que le Sans-cœur ne commence finalement à se désagréger et Roxas tira sur le manche de son arme pour la dégager juste à temps avant que la créature ne tombe au sol, lui permettant de sauter avant de s’écraser avec elle. La lumière jaune de ses yeux resta imprimée sur sa rétine même une fois hors de danger.

Roxas tomba à genoux, à bout de souffle. Il passa sa main sur son front avant d’être pris d’une violente quinte de toux. Son dos lui faisait mal et ses jambes recommençaient à le brûler tandis que son rythme cardiaque refusait de se calmer. Quand il put regarder devant lui, le Sans-cœur terminait de disparaître complètement dans une buée noire et nauséabonde et Roxas se releva, se servant de sa Keyblade comme d’une béquille pour s’aider à se redresser.

— Hé, t’as réussi, dit une voix faussement enjouée devant lui. T’auras mis le temps, mais pour un début c’est pas trop mal.

Roxas inspira et expira deux fois profondément, sans rien dire. Une seconde s’écoula, puis une deuxième, avant qu’il ne relève la tête et se mette à courir vers Vanitas, qu’il aurait frappé d’un grand coup de Keyblade si le garçon ne l’avait pas esquivé d’un pas sur le côté au dernier moment.

— Ouah, du calme !    
— Tu m’as piégé ! cria Roxas, déjà prêt à lui foncer dessus à nouveau.

Vanitas mit ses deux mains devant lui pour lui faire signe d’arrêter.

— Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas t’envoyer rejoindre ce Sans-cœur ! hurla Roxas encore plus fort.    
— OK, euh…

Vanitas sembla réfléchir puis soudain il leva son index en l’air et afficha un air satisfait.

— D’abord, comment t’as su par où passer pour monter sur le toit ?        
— Qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec ça ? s’énerva Roxas.        
— Réfléchis deux minutes.

Roxas baissa sa Keyblade, les sourcils froncés.

— Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire.     
— Laisse-moi reformuler. Comment toi, qui n’est jamais venu dans ce coin avant aujourd’hui, a su trouver sans même chercher le meilleur endroit pour monter ?

Il croisa les bras et releva un peu le menton, visiblement fier de son argument. Roxas déglutit péniblement. Vanitas n’avait pas tort sur ce point. Il avait visité brièvement la ville, mais il était pratiquement sûr de ne pas être passé par là — et même si ça avait été le cas, il s’était contenté de passer sans faire attention. Pourtant, en fuyant le Sans-cœur, il avait été persuadé de trouver un moyen de grimper sur le toit d’ici. Il n’avait même pas hésité en sautant, comme s’il savait déjà qu’il pouvait atteindre le rebord à cette hauteur. Il desserra ses poings et regarda Vanitas, qui souriait avec arrogance à présent.

— Je connais cet endroit, dit Roxas. Je m’en souviens.

Vanitas haussa les épaules, son sourire s’agrandissant.

— Bien sûr que tu t’en souviens. Tu vivais ici.          
— Mais comment… ?

Il se souvint soudain de ce qu’avait dit Vanitas un peu plus tôt. Il allait l’aider à recouvrer la mémoire.

— Je m’en suis rappelé grâce à ce Sans-cœur ? demanda-t-il.       
— Bingo, fit Vanitas en levant les bras au ciel.

Roxas baissa les yeux. Cela voudrait dire qu’il y avait un lien entre ses souvenirs perdus et les Sans-cœur qui l’attaquaient ? Il avait beau trouver ça trop fou pour être vrai, plus il y pensait, plus cela lui semblait plausible. Après tout, il ne s’était souvenu de son nom qu’en affrontant le Sans-cœur de la Ville de Traverse.

— Tu vois, reprit Vanitas, ces créatures se nourrissent des cœurs des gens. Quand quelqu’un meurt, son cœur devrait s’envoler et rejoindre un autre endroit, mais les Sans-cœur s’en emparent avant.

Comment était-il au courant de tout ça ? Roxas voulut poser la question, mais il était curieux d’entendre la suite.

— Les souvenirs et les cœurs sont faits de la même matière. Quand tu es arrivé ici, tes souvenirs se sont éparpillés dans ce monde, et les Sans-cœur s’en sont emparés. C’est aussi simple que ça.

Il avança jusqu’à lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Il n’était pas beaucoup plus grand que lui, et pourtant, Roxas gardait cette impression qu’il le regardait de haut.

— Cette arme que tu as, la « Keyblade », est capable d’ouvrir le cœur des gens qu’elle touche. C’est pour ça qu’en affrontant ce Sans-cœur, le souvenir qu’il gardait prisonnier a résonné avec ton cœur. En le détruisant, tu as libéré ce fragment. Des questions ?

Roxas continua de regarder vers le bas.

— Est-ce que c’est toi qui as envoyé ce Sans-cœur géant sur moi à la Ville de Traverse ?

Vanitas se raidit l’espace de quelques secondes puis recula, lâchant son épaule.

— Écoute, dit-il d’un ton un peu agacé, avant que tu te réveilles, j’étais en train de te chercher. Mais le truc, c’est que quelqu’un d’autre t’a trouvé avant moi. Ces types… Ils m’auraient pas fait confiance. Il me fallait un moyen de t’approcher, mais j’avais besoin que tu récupères la première pièce de ta mémoire avant, sinon, tu ne m’aurais jamais cru.

Il poussa un long soupir. Roxas, lui, ne bougea pas.

— Je suis de ton côté, d’accord ? Je t’ai dit comment faire pour récupérer tes souvenirs. Il n’y a qu’en tuant les Sans-cœur avec ta Keyblade que tu peux les libérer. Et plus le Sans-cœur est puissant, plus il y a de chance qu’il possède un fragment de ta mémoire. Pourquoi je mentirais à propos de ça ?      
— Je sais pas, pour m’envoyer me faire dévorer par les Sans-cœur, peut-être ? La dernière fois que j’ai essayé d’en combattre, j’ai failli y rester.     
— Si tu les provoques à la ville qui ne dort jamais, faut pas t’étonner. Ça pullule de Sans-cœur là-bas, beaucoup plus que dans les autres parties du monde. Et avec ta Keyblade, tu fais une proie facile. Les Sans-cœur que tu recherches seront attirés par les endroits qui renferment beaucoup de souvenirs, alors tu auras plus de chances de les trouver ailleurs de toute façon.

Devant l’air perplexe de Roxas, Vanitas leva les bras en l’air.

— Tu vois ? Je te donne même des conseils. Je suis vraiment trop sympa.

Il n’avait certainement pas l’air de lui mentir, pensa Roxas. Pourtant, il n’arrivait pas à lui faire confiance. Il y avait quelque chose en lui, au-delà de ses yeux jaunes et de son attitude dérangeante. Roxas n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais son instinct lui disait de se méfier. Qu’il l’ait envoyé droit sur un Sans-cœur deux fois de suite ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment, peu importe les raisons qu’il avait pu invoquer.

— Très bien, finit-il par dire. Si je détruis des Sans-cœur, je pourrai me souvenir de qui je suis, c’est ça ? Je vais le faire.

Vanitas s’apprêta à parler mais Roxas l’arrêta en pointant sa Keyblade vers lui.

— Mais je vais me passer de ton aide pour ça. Je te fais pas confiance.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il lui sembla voir quelque chose de mauvais briller dans le regard de Vanitas, mais l’instant d’après il s’était remis à sourire.

— Peu importe. Tant que tu continues à tuer des Sans-cœur et que tu récupères ta mémoire, ça m’est égal. Tu finiras par revenir vers moi à un moment ou à un autre.

Il tourna soudain la tête et afficha une mine ennuyée. Levant une main vers son visage, il fit apparaître un casque qui lui recouvrit la tête entièrement, ne laissant plus paraître qu’une surface lisse et noire.

— Revoilà les gêneurs, dit-il simplement.     
— Pourquoi tu caches ton visage ? demanda Roxas.            
— Je suis un garçon timide. T’as un problème ?

Ça avait tout l’air d’un mensonge, mais Roxas ne s’en soucia pas. Comme il l’avait deviné, il vit Axel et Riku arriver. Riku avait sorti son arme et sa capuche cachait son visage, et aucun des deux n’avait l’air heureux de voir Vanitas. En voyant Roxas, Axel se mit à accélérer le pas et il s’arrêta à quelques mètres d’eux.

— Roxas, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

Il y avait de l’inquiétude dans sa voix et le garçon sentit une boule de culpabilité se former dans sa gorge.

— Ça va, dit-il simplement.    
— C’est qui ce type ? demanda Riku, son épée tendue en face de lui.       
— Quel accueil chaleureux ici, plaisanta Vanitas en levant les bras au ciel.          
— Ferme-la, dit Riku.  
— On a vu le Sans-cœur de loin, dit Axel.     
— Tout va bien, le rassura Roxas. Je l’ai battu.

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent puis Vanitas croisa ses bras.

— Bon, je me tire. N’oublie pas ce que je t’ai dit, Roxas.

Riku lui cria d’attendre, mais il avait déjà ouvert un portail ténébreux qu’il traversa sans rien ajouter. Le portail se referma sur lui avant que Riku n’ait pu l’atteindre et le silence tomba à nouveau. Roxas était fatigué. Son corps était douloureux, mais la confusion dans son esprit était pire encore.

— Désolé d’être parti comme ça, dit-il finalement. Il fallait que je sache.            
— Ouais… On aurait pas dû essayer de t’en empêcher, répondit Axel en se grattant l’arrière de la tête. T’as pu apprendre quelque chose ?

Roxas hocha la tête.

— Ce type, Vanitas… Il m’a dit que je pourrais récupérer mes souvenirs en détruisant des Sans-cœur. Il a dit que c’était grâce à la Keyblade. Je crois qu’il dit vrai. Quand j’ai combattu ce Sans-cœur, j’ai commencé à me souvenir de cette ville. J’ai l’impression que ça me revient petit à petit.

Axel sembla pensif.

— C’est bien, finit-il par dire, mais…             
— Je lui fais pas confiance, l’interrompit Roxas. C’est lui qui a ouvert le portail à la Ville de Traverse. Il dit que c’était pour m’aider, mais je crois qu’il cache quelque chose.        
— Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit d’autre ? demanda soudain Riku.

Il n’avait pas l’habitude que Riku lui adresse directement la parole, aussi il fallut quelques secondes à Roxas avant de formuler une réponse dans sa tête.

— Pas grand-chose, mais il avait l’air de savoir beaucoup de trucs. Et les Sans-cœur ne l’attaquent pas. On a traversé la ville ensemble, et il portait des vêtements normaux comme si tout allait bien.

Axel et Riku s’échangèrent un regard, l’air grave. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun des trois ne dit un mot. Ce fut Axel qui brisa finalement le silence.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, maintenant ?           
— Je veux me rappeler qui je suis, répondit Roxas sans hésiter. Je vais faire comme Vanitas a dit et affronter des Sans-cœur. Je sais pas quel est son but, mais je pense que je pourrai le découvrir si je récupère tous mes souvenirs.

Il fixa Axel droit dans les yeux. Peu importe ce qu’il allait lui répondre, Roxas avait pris sa décision et il n’avait pas l’intention de revenir sur ses mots. C’est ce qu’il essayait de faire comprendre à Axel par l’intensité de son regard. Cela dût faire son effet, car bientôt le rouquin leva les bras au ciel.

— De toute façon, même si je te disais non, tu le ferais quand même, pas vrai ?             
— Désolé, dit Roxas en guise de réponse.     
— Bah, il faut bien que tu recouvres la mémoire de toute façon. Mais la prochaine fois, évite de partir sans rien dire. Je m’inquiète pour toi, moi.       
— D’accord, maman, dit Roxas sur le ton de la plaisanterie.          
— Commence pas, toi, sinon je t’envoie dans ta chambre !

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Riku avait déjà commencé à partir, ouvrant un portail avant de disparaître à l’intérieur, visiblement peu enclin à se joindre à la conversation. Roxas devait l’admettre, il était malgré tout heureux que lui et Axel soient venus le chercher. Il avait eu raison de repousser Vanitas. Axel était là pour lui depuis le début, il s’en rendait bien compte à présent.

Ils ne tardèrent pas non plus à rentrer quand Roxas avoua avoir reçu quelques coups durant le combat contre le Sans-cœur géant. Cela ne l’empêcha toutefois pas de raconter avec entrain l’affrontement à Axel sur le chemin du retour, n’oubliant aucun détail. Il avait tenté d’être modeste, mais il sentait bien que ses mots trahissaient sa fierté. Axel se contentait d’écouter en souriant, le gratifiant occasionnellement d’un « pas mal » bien mérité.

***

Une fois rentrés à l’appartement, la première chose que fit Axel fut de libérer la table de la salle à manger et commander à Roxas de s’y asseoir et de retirer son t-shirt pour qu’il puisse l’examiner. Le jeune homme s’exécuta sans discuter, un peu inquiet lui-même de l’état de son dos, tandis qu’Axel montait chercher une trousse de premiers soins. Lorsqu’il revint, il s’arrêta et prit un moment pour observer Roxas des pieds à la tête.

— Je croyais que t’étais qu’un gamin maigrichon, mais en fait t’as quelques muscles, dit-il l’air de rien.          
— Comment ça, maigrichon ? Regarde-toi avant de parler !

 Cela eut pour effet de faire sourire Axel qui concentra ensuite son attention sur le dos de son ami.

— Hm, t’as été un peu brûlé, mais ça a pas l’air trop sérieux.        
— Je crois que c’est le manteau qui a tout pris, dit Roxas. Il s’est même pas déchiré.      
— Ouais, ces trucs sont plus résistants qu’ils en ont l’air. Ils sont aussi adaptés pour les combats, alors c’est pratique.          
— Ouais… D’ailleurs, ça fait un moment que je me demande, mais… Comment t’as fait pour qu’il soit juste à ma taille ? Je croyais qu’on pouvait faire apparaître que des choses qu’on avait l’habitude d’utiliser pour nous.

Axel pressa un coton humide sur son dos avant de répondre, ce qui le fit grimacer.

— Oh, c’est pas moi qui les ai fait apparaître. C’est Riku qui les a trouvés. Je savais qu’il en avait un autre en stock dans sa chambre, alors j’ai été le chercher. T’as juste eu de la chance qu’il soit à ta taille.         
— Il les a trouvés ? Tu veux dire, dans cette ville ?  
— J’en sais rien, je lui ai pas demandé. Il en avait un pour moi, ça m’a suffi.

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Comme avec Vanitas, il sentait que Riku leur cachait beaucoup de choses. Plus il en apprenait sur lui, moins il avait l’impression d’en savoir. Et bien sûr, lui poser directement la question ne le mènerait à rien. C’était assez décourageant. Il avait l’impression d’être le seul à ne jamais être au courant de rien.

— Bon, j’ai fait ce que j’ai pu mais je suis pas médecin, soupira Axel. Évite de mettre de l’eau chaude dessus pendant un moment et ça devrait aller.        
— Merci.         
— Ah, tu t’es bien esquinté les mains aussi, remarqua-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

Roxas observa ses paumes et, effectivement, elles étaient couvertes d’écorchures.

— Ça doit être quand j’ai escaladé ce mur pour grimper sur les toits, dit-il.         
— Tu veux que je te mette un pansement ?  
— Je vais le faire, merci, dit Roxas avec un sourire.

Axel lui donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule avant de le laisser tranquille.

— Je vais voir si je peux préparer un truc à manger, dit-il. Tu veux attendre ici ?            
— Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour. J’ai besoin de prendre l’air.       
— Comme tu veux.

Roxas enfila à nouveau son t-shirt et quitta la petite pièce. Une fois dehors, il ne s’éloigna pas trop, restant à quelques pas de l’immeuble pour ne pas risquer de tomber sur des Sans-cœur alors qu’il n’avait pas son manteau noir sur lui.

Il inspira profondément et s’assit sur une marche du pallier d’un immeuble non loin. L’air frais était agréable. Il sortir de sa poche la boite de pansements et le désinfectant qu’il avait pris de la trousse de secours et s’occupa de ses mains. Elles ne lui faisaient pas particulièrement mal pour l’instant mais il pressentait que les coupures commenceraient à se faire sentir dès le lendemain s’il ne faisait rien. Une fois satisfait, il leva la tête et observa le ciel un moment. Il ne pouvait pas voir d’étoiles d’ici, juste une tache noire et brumeuse comblant les trous entre les immeubles.

Il posa son front sur ses mains jointes et ferma les yeux. Il n’était pas sûr de savoir s’il commençait à aimer ou à détester cet endroit. La seule conclusion à laquelle il parvenait en y réfléchissant était qu’il ne ressentait rien à propos de cette ville. Le calme qui l’entourait n’était ni apaisant ni angoissant. Il ne se sentait pas en danger ici, mais ne se sentait pas pour autant en sécurité. Illusiopolis était vide. Il n’y avait rien de bon ni de mauvais en ce lieu. Juste du néant.

_Tout comme moi_ , pensa-t-il avec un sourire jaune.

Lorsqu’il releva la tête, Riku était en face de lui. Ses yeux bleu clair le fixaient d’une expression que Roxas ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Il n’avait pas l’impression d’y voir de la méchanceté ou de la froideur, cependant, ce qui le perturba un peu.

— Axel m’a dit de te donner ça.

Riku tendit un bras et laissa tomber une paire de gants en cuir noir, similaires à ceux qu’il portait lui-même, dans les mains de Roxas. Ce dernier les observa sans rien dire puis regarda Riku à nouveau, perplexe.

— J’ai trouvé des traces d’un Sans-cœur différent des autres il y a quelques jours, poursuivit Riku sur un ton neutre. Je peux t’y amener dans trois jours.

Roxas ne répondit rien, pas bien sûr de ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

— Quoi ? finit par demander Riku.    
— Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’aides ?

Il était en droit de se poser des questions. Depuis le début, Riku était constamment contre lui, non ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés le fixa longuement avant de répondre, au point que Roxas commença à se sentir un peu mal à l’aise.

— J’ai besoin que tu récupères ta mémoire.

Sans rien ajouter, il lui tourna le dos et retourna à l’intérieur. Roxas le regarda partir puis continua de fixer la porte pendant quelques secondes après ça. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait, d’un coup ? Il n’arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre ce type. Poussant un long soupir, Roxas décida de se lever. Il avait bien besoin d’une bonne nuit de sommeil pour se remettre les idées en place. La journée avait été longue.

Avant de rentrer, il essaya les gants que Riku lui avaient donnés. Ils semblaient être du même matériau que son manteau noir, et étaient parfaitement à sa taille. Il les rangea dans sa poche sans trop savoir quoi en penser.


	6. Chapter 6

Roxas fixait le paysage qui s’offrait à lui avec un mélange de curiosité et d’incompréhension. Quand Riku lui avait dit qu’il l’emmènerait là où ils pourraient trouver l’étrange Sans-cœur, il s’était attendu à tout. Mais pas à une jungle.

Pourtant, c’était bien le seul mot qui pouvait décrire le lieu dans lequel le portail ouvert par Riku les avait menés. Des arbres aux troncs d’épaisseurs diverses et si hauts qu’on n’en voyait pas la cime couvraient entièrement le ciel tandis que d’épaisses fougères et autres plantes tropicales à l’aspect étrange s’étendaient devant eux, les empêchant de discerner plus loin qu’un ou deux mètres. La lumière qui filtrait par endroits donnait au lieu une dimension presque mythique, et dans l’air se mêlaient diverses odeurs sucrées et humides.

Tout était étonnamment vert où que Roxas regarde, mais il était impossible de se détromper : ils étaient bien dans le monde des morts. L’absence de son et de vent en était la preuve. Aucun animal ne semblait habiter la jungle ; on n’entendait ni le chant des oiseaux ni le bruit des insectes. Même les plantes, bien que parfaitement réelles, ne donnaient pas l’impression de vie habituelle. Comme si elles étaient figées dans le temps, ne poussant plus ni ne dépérissant. Une jungle statique et terne, comme un jardin artificiel raté.

Riku et lui étaient venus seuls, et maintenant Roxas comprenait pourquoi. Cet environnement n’était certainement pas le plus approprié pour Axel : avec ses flammes, il provoquerait très certainement un incendie sans le vouloir, ce qui les mettrait tous dans une situation peu désirable. Quand son ami avait dit à Roxas qu’il ne les accompagnerait pas, le jeune homme n’avait pas caché sa déception, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à présent qu’il en devinait la raison.

Cela ne l’empêchait toutefois pas de se sentir mal à l’aise à l’idée qu’il allait devoir être seul avec Riku. Le jeune homme ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole depuis qu’ils s’étaient levés ce matin-là, et il n’avait pas l’air d’avoir envie d’engager la conversation.

— On va vraiment trouver un Sans-cœur ici ? demanda Roxas pour briser le silence.

Sa voix fit écho à travers la jungle déserte et il sentit un léger frisson lui parcourir le dos.

— J’ai trouvé des empreintes dans ce coin la dernière fois. Il y avait aussi des marques de griffures sur les arbres et des plantes écrasées. Même si on dirait qu’ils se sont réparés d’eux-mêmes entre temps.     
— Ils se sont… réparés ?         
— La même chose se produit quand on essaye d’abîmer des bâtiments en ville ou de laisser un message quelconque. Au bout de quelques temps, tout redevient comme avant.     
— C’est bizarre.          
— C’est mieux comme ça. 

Riku marquait un point. Si les morts étaient capables d’exercer une influence sur le monde des vivants, cela causerait sûrement pas mal de problèmes. Comme des objets qui disparaitraient, ou des choses qui se casseraient sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi. D’un autre côté, cela voulait aussi dire qu’ils n’avaient aucun moyen de communiquer avec les vivants… Non pas qu’il ait eu qui que ce soit à contacter, mais cela restait assez triste quand il y pensait.

Cela restait étrange, cependant. Si ce monde était figé dans le temps comme il le pensait, alors pourquoi y avait-il des constructions humaines ? Est-ce qu’une nouvelle maison apparaissait comme ça, d’un coup, dès qu’elle était construite par les vivants ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans l’esprit de Roxas, et chercher la réponse lui semblait plus qu’une perte de temps. Dans l’immédiat, mieux valait se concentrer sur son objectif.

— Du coup, c’est quoi le plan ? demanda-t-il.          
— On cherche le Sans-cœur, et on le bat.

Roxas soupira. Tu parles d’un plan. Autant dire qu’ils n’avaient aucune piste. Sans s’encombrer de paroles, Riku lui emboîta le pas et ils s’enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

Ils marchèrent longtemps en silence. Roxas ne savait pas si Riku suivait un itinéraire particulier ou s’il avançait au hasard, mais il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de lui faire confiance. Ce n’était pas comme s’il se sentait capable de se repérer dans la jungle lui-même. Tous les arbres se ressemblaient et il avait du mal à trouver des points de repère. Il avait pensé suggérer qu’ils se séparent pour trouver le Sans-cœur plus rapidement, mais il avait rapidement compris que c’était une mauvaise idée. S’il venait à se perdre, peu importe qu’il trouve le Sans-cœur ou non. D’autant plus qu’engager un combat seul, sans aucun moyen de contacter Riku, n’était probablement pas une idée brillante non plus.

Il aurait aimé qu’Axel soit présent, cependant. Riku ne tapait pas vraiment la discute, et l’ennui n’avait pas tardé à se faire sentir. Il en venait presque à souhaiter que des Sans-cœur apparaissent. Mais sans doute leur manteau noir les protégeait-il trop bien, car ils n’en avaient croisé aucun.

Après avoir marché plus d’une heure, la fatigue commençait à le frapper. Avancer dans la forêt dense n’était pas de tout repos, et à plusieurs reprises Riku avait dû invoquer son épée pour trancher les fougères épaisses qui leur barraient la route. Sans compter que Roxas avait manqué de trébucher sur des racines ou des cailloux à de nombreuses reprises.

— On peut pas faire une pause ? finit-il par demander. J’en peux plus de cette forêt !    
— On trouvera pas le Sans-cœur si on s’arrête tout le temps.

Malgré ses paroles, Riku s’était arrêté et il s’assit sur une racine épaisse, au pied d’un arbre au tronc gigantesque. Roxas se laissa tomber à même le sol et étendit ses jambes fatiguées devant lui.

Quand il eut repris son souffle et que les battements de son cœur se furent calmés un peu, il fut de nouveau frappé par le silence de mort de la forêt. À présent qu’il n’y avait plus le bruit de leurs pas, l’atmosphère en devenait presque étouffante. Pendant qu’il était assis, Riku s’était occupé de cueillir les fruits qui pendaient en abondance d’un arbre à proximité, et il en lança un à Roxas sans rien dire. Ce dernier ne fut que trop heureux de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent pour reprendre de l’énergie et croqua sans attendre dans ce qui ressemblait à une poire verte mais au goût indéfinissable. Il fut vite rassasié et chercha ensuite rapidement quelque chose à dire, le calme le mettant un peu mal à l’aise.

— T’étais déjà venu ici avant ?

Il avait essayé de parler sur un ton distrait, mais quand il se tourna vers Riku, il remarqua que ce dernier était en train de le fixer et il déglutit.

— Deux ou trois fois.

Comme à son habitude, Riku n’excellait pas dans les réponses longues. Ou bien c’était qu’il n’avait pas envie de lui parler. Plus il y pensait, plus il penchait pour cette dernière hypothèse. Mais étonnamment, Riku reprit la parole.

— Pas dans le monde des vivants.

Roxas demeura pensif quelques secondes. Riku vivait-il loin d’ici, quand il était encore vivant ? S’il avait trouvé cette jungle, il devait au moins savoir où elle se trouvait sur une carte.

— C’est loin de la Ville de Traverse, ici ? demanda-t-il, incapable de trouver d’autre point de repère.  
— Pas tant que ça. À dos de chocobo, on pourrait y être en une journée en allant vite.   
— Et la Cité du Crépuscule ?

Riku croisa les bras et le fixa d’un air perplexe. Est-ce qu’il avait dit une bêtise ?

— C’est pas dans le même pays. Tu te souviens même pas de ça ?

À nouveau il avait dit ça sur un ton sévère, et Roxas commençait à sérieusement douter qu’il soit capable de dire quelque chose gentiment. Est-ce que c’était sa faute, s’il avait perdu la mémoire ?

— Je me souviens de rien à propos de moi, ou du monde en général. C’est comme si j’avais appris les choses en lisant une encyclopédie. Je sais ce que c’est qu’une forêt, mais je saurais pas dire si j’en ai déjà visité une ou pas. Et à part les endroits que j’ai vus ici, je me souviens pas de nom de villes ou de pays, ou de personnes célèbres. Je sais même pas à quoi ressemble le monde des vivants.

Il serra ses poings et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la mousse fraiche du sol. Il avait beau savoir que s’apitoyer sur son sort n’allait pas l’aider à récupérer ses souvenirs, il n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment de frustration qu’il ressentait à chaque fois qu’il réalisait à quel point il était ignorant.

— Il est en guerre, dit finalement Riku.

Roxas releva la tête et lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais Riku avait détourné le regard.

— Le monde. Ou plutôt il l’était, jusqu’à très récemment.

Une question se forma soudain dans l’esprit de Roxas et il la posa sans réfléchir.

— C’est pendant cette guerre que tu es mort ?

Riku redevint silencieux. De toute évidence, il n’avait pas envie de répondre, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer un peu plus la curiosité de Roxas. Mais avant qu’il ait pu reprendre la parole, Riku s’était relevé.

— On a assez traîné. Allons-y.

S’il avait fait un pas en avant avec cette discussion, il venait probablement de reculer d’un bon kilomètre en arrière vu le ton sec avec lequel Riku avait repris la parole. Il n’avait pas eu l’impression d’apprendre grand-chose sur le mystérieux jeune homme ou sur le monde des vivants au final, mais il décida de garder ses interrogations pour lui pour le moment. S’il trouvait et battait le Sans-cœur géant, peut-être se souviendrait-il de quelque chose.

***

Après s’être remis en route, Roxas et Riku n’avaient plus échangé aucune parole. Ils ne faisaient pas non plus de progrès dans la recherche du Sans-cœur géant. Riku l’avait prévenu que la chasse ne serait sans doute pas facile, mais Roxas s’était tout de même imaginé qu’au bout de quelques heures ils finiraient par tomber dessus.

Par moments, Riku s’arrêtait et fermait les yeux, comme s’il se concentrait sur quelque chose d’invisible. Roxas lui avait demandé ce qu’il faisait mais il n’avait pas obtenu de réponse et avait décidé d’arrêter d’essayer. Il regrettait de plus en plus qu’Axel ne les ait pas accompagnés ; au moins il aurait eu quelqu’un avec qui discuter.

Au bout du compte, la nuit commençait à tomber et Roxas commençait à perdre espoir. Le ciel, d’un gris clair et couvert de nuages, avait presque viré au noir et les plantes autour d’eux n’en paraissaient que plus ternes encore. Trop habitué aux lumières allumées en permanence à Illusiopolis, Roxas n’avait même pas réfléchi à ce qu’ils feraient une fois le pseudo-soleil du monde des morts couché. De toute évidence ils n’allaient pas pouvoir continuer à avancer dans le noir.

— On devrait peut-être rentrer, non ? demanda-t-il, épuisé.          
— Le Sans-cœur pourrait se déplacer pendant la nuit, si on rentre on risque de le rater et on aurait fait tout ça pour rien.

Roxas croisa les bras. L’attitude et le ton de Riku avaient le chic pour l’agacer, et la fatigue qu’il ressentait après cette longue journée n’arrangeait en rien son humeur.

— Tu proposes quoi, dans ce cas ?    
— On va camper ici cette nuit.

Il avait dit ça tout naturellement et, au début, Roxas crut que c’était une blague. Avant de se rappeler avec qui il était en train de parler.

— Ici ?  
— Quoi, t’as peur du noir ?    
— Bien sûr que non !  
— Alors c’est décidé.

Roxas ne trouva rien à dire mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de ruminer intérieurement pendant que Riku sortait divers objets de son sac à dos. Évidemment, il avait tout prévu. Il jeta soudain quelque chose dans les bras de Roxas qui manqua de tout faire tomber sous le coup de la surprise. C’était un sac de couchage.

— Utilise ça pour dormir. On aura aussi besoin de bois pour allumer un feu, va en ramasser.

Et voilà qu’il lui donnait des ordres en plus de tout ! Roxas se retint très fort de faire une réflexion et partit sans faire d’histoires. Au moins, le temps qu’il aille chercher du bois, il n’aurait pas à supporter sa présence. Il s’éloigna le plus loin possible avant de commencer à ramasser des brindilles, mais cette courte pause ne suffit pas à se changer les idées et il retourna au campement improvisé de Riku tout autant énervé qu’avant. Il jeta les bouts de bois devant lui sans ménagement et retourna s’asseoir dans son coin, laissant l’autre jeune homme s’occuper d’allumer le feu. Sa colère apparente ne faisait visiblement ni chaud ni froid à Riku qui ne lui fit aucune remarque tout du long.

Riku parvint à allumer un feu de camp tout à fait correct en peu de temps, et Roxas se demanda intérieurement quel genre de vie il menait auparavant pour avoir appris à faire ça. Peut-être qu’il avait bel et bien participé à la guerre dont il lui avait parlé plus tôt dans la journée.

Ils mangèrent des fruits qu’ils trouvèrent sans aucun problème dans les parages. Puisque, visiblement, il n’y avait ni animaux ni insectes dans cette jungle, tout ce qui poussait dans les arbres était dans un état impeccable et en grande quantité. Ils avaient aussi apporté de l’eau et des aliments secs avec eux, aussi ils ne manquaient vraiment de rien. Sous peu le soleil se coucha et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet, si ce n’était le feu que Riku avait allumé.

Une fois mangé et réalisant qu’il commençait à faire froid à présent que la nuit était tombée, Roxas se rapprocha du feu malgré lui pour se réchauffer.

— Et on fera quoi si le Sans-cœur géant se pointe pendant qu’on dort ? demanda-t-il sur un ton plein de sarcasme.             
— Je monterai la garde.         
— D’accord. Alors réveille-moi quand tu voudras que je te remplace.       
— Pas la peine, le coupa Riku.         

Roxas fronça les sourcils.

— Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Tu me fais pas confiance ?          
— Non, effectivement.

La voix tranchante de Riku lui coupa le souffle l’espace d’un instant. Il se leva d’un bond.

— Je t’ai fait quoi, au juste ? se mit-il à crier.

Riku ne répondit pas. Il ne regardait même pas dans sa direction, assis au coin du feu et l’air détendu, comme si la présence de Roxas lui importait totalement. Les flammes qui crépitaient tout près donnaient à ses cheveux argentés une lueur presque cuivrée ; ses yeux étaient presque entièrement cachés par les mèches trop longues de son front. Roxas le fixait avec un mélange de fureur et d’incompréhension. Il avait l’impression d’être traité comme un chien dont on ignorerait les aboiements.

— Dis quelque chose !

Riku leva finalement les yeux vers lui et soutint son regard sans sourciller.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te faire confiance ? dit-il d’une voix tranchante.          
— J’ai aucune raison de mentir ! se défendit Roxas. Et j’ai rien contre toi ou Axel non plus ! Je vous connais même pas à la base !

Il s’interrompit, pris d’un doute.

— Tu crois que je mens à propos d’avoir perdu la mémoire ?        
— J’en sais rien, poursuivit Riku calmement. Mais ça ne change rien. Même si tu as vraiment tout oublié, ça ne veut pas dire que tu n’as rien à te reprocher.

Roxas voulut répondre quelque chose avant de se rendre compte qu’il n’avait aucun argument pour se défendre face à ça. Riku, de toute façon, ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, ajoutant sur un ton plus froid encore :

— Au fond, tout ce qu’on sait sur toi, c’est que tu étais ami avec ce Vanitas. Alors non, je te fais pas confiance. Sans parler de ta Keyblade volée.

Ce dernier commentaire coupa Roxas dans ce qu’il avait l’intention de répondre. Il fit un pas en arrière sous le coup de la pression.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante. Comment ça, volée ?

Riku resta de marbre. De toute évidence il n’avait pas l’intention de lui en dire d’avantage. Roxas chercha quelque chose à répondre mais les mots ne lui venaient plus. Il finit par tourner le dos à Riku et resta ainsi debout, ses pensées s’embrouillant dans son esprit. Sa Keyblade était volée ? Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait dire par-là ? Qu’elle ne lui appartenait pas ? Ça n’avait pas de sens ; il était sûr qu’elle était à lui quand il était encore en vie. C’était même la seule chose dont il était certain. Et pourtant, Riku n’avait pas l’air de mentir. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il finit par se diriger en silence vers son sac de couchage qu’il éloigna du feu de camp pour aller s’allonger un peu plus loin. Le dos tourné à Riku, il se cacha le plus possible à l’intérieur et ferma les yeux, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi est-ce que rien n’allait jamais ? À chaque fois qu’il faisait un pas vers la vérité, il avait l’impression que les choses devenaient plus compliquées encore. Il n’avait rien demandé de tout ça. Il voulait juste savoir qui il était et comprendre ce qu’il faisait dans ce monde.

Il avait froid, mais sa fierté l’empêchait de se rapprocher du feu de camp. Il se demanda s’il allait passer la nuit à trembloter et à se sentir mal, sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Un sentiment étrange de nostalgie se mit à l’oppresser. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il savait pourtant qu’il n’y avait aucun endroit qu’il pouvait appeler ainsi, et cela ne fit que le faire se sentir plus mal encore.

***

Roxas avait dû finir par s’endormir malgré lui, mais quand il se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit et il avait l’impression de n’avoir fermé les yeux que quelques secondes. Son corps était engourdi et il était frigorifié. Le feu était éteint et Riku était en train de se préparer, aussi il en déduit qu’il était déjà l’heure de se lever. Non pas qu’il ait une quelconque idée de l’heure qu’il était. Peut-être que Riku avait une montre, mais il n’allait certainement pas lui poser la question. En fait, s’il pouvait éviter d’avoir à lui reparler pour le restant de sa non-existence, cela lui conviendrait parfaitement.

Bien sûr ce n’était pas vraiment envisageable, d’autant plus qu’il avait encore besoin de son aide pour trouver et combattre le Sans-cœur géant. Il repensa à ce qu’il lui avait dit hier et à son histoire de Keyblade volée, mais la nuit ne lui avait apporté aucune réponse. Peut-être Axel pourrait-il l’aider à comprendre quelque chose. Il décida d’attendre de pouvoir en discuter avec lui et fit de son mieux pour ne plus y penser et se concentrer sur son objectif.

— Tiens-toi prêt, lui dit Riku en voyant qu’il était réveillé. Le Sans-cœur est pas loin.      
— Tu l’as vu ? demanda Roxas en se levant en vitesse.       
— Pas besoin. L’odeur des ténèbres est partout autour de nous.

Roxas huma l’air sans réfléchir. Il ne sentait rien de particulier. Est-ce que les ténèbres pouvaient vraiment avoir une odeur, en fait ? Riku disait des choses bizarres par moments.

Instinctivement, il avait fait apparaître sa Keyblade. C’était si naturel pour lui de l’avoir, il n’avait même pas besoin d’y réfléchir. Riku ne pouvait pas avoir raison ; ce n’était pas possible qu’elle n’ait pas été à lui. Ça devait être un malentendu, c’était la seule explication. Il faudrait qu’il trouve un moyen de le persuader qu’il disait vrai.

Il alla rejoindre Riku qui s’était un peu éloigné pour observer quelque chose derrière une rangée d’arbres aux lianes tombantes qui leur cachait le paysage. Il faisait encore noir et c’était difficile d’y voir grand-chose de toute façon.

— Il s’éloigne, dit doucement Riku.   
— Quoi ? s’exclama Roxas. On doit le poursuivre !  
— J’arrive pas à savoir de quelle direction il vient, s’énerva l’autre garçon.         
— Alors on va le faire venir à nous.

Roxas fit volte-face et retourna à l’endroit où ils avaient laissé leurs affaires. Riku mit quelques secondes avant de réagir à ce qu’il venait de dire et, quand il se retourna, Roxas avait déjà jeté son manteau noir au sol. Riku cria son nom mais il était trop tard : déjà, une mare noire s’étendait en cercle tout autour du jeune blond, et des Sans-cœur se mirent à sortir en grand nombre, se piétinant les uns les autres pour s’extirper de la boue ténébreuse dont ils apparaissaient.

Roxas déglutit. Il n’avait pas prévu qu’autant de Sans-cœur apparaissent aussi vite. Il ne se laissa pas déconcerter pour autant, serrant sa Keyblade fort dans sa main droite.

— Imbécile ! pesta Riku en le rejoignant.

Il fit apparaître son épée et se mit dos à lui, face aux Sans-cœur.

— Je viens de te dire qu’on était encerclés par les ténèbres !        
— Comment j’étais censé savoir ce que ça veut dire ? répliqua Roxas. Et puis j’ai pas l’intention de passer une autre nuit ici à attendre que le Sans-cœur se pointe !

Riku fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Ils n’avaient pas le temps de continuer à se renvoyer la balle. Aussitôt les Sans-cœur se mirent à leur sauter dessus. En plus des petites créatures noires habituelles qu’Axel et Riku appelaient des « Ombres », d’autres Sans-cœur que Roxas n’avait jamais vus, en forme de singes et à peine plus grands que les premiers, s’étaient mêlés aux autres et bondissaient dans tous les sens en poussant des cris perçants, toutes griffes sorties. Roxas en frappa un sur la tête avec sa Keyblade et il s’écrasa au sol, mais sans disparaître pour autant. De toute évidence ils étaient plus coriaces que les Ombres.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de parer les assauts des Sans-cœur, chacun protégeant les arrières de l’autre et éliminant les ennemis les plus faibles quand ils pouvaient placer une attaque ou deux. Leur nombre s’était un peu réduit et Roxas, dans un excès de confiance, profita d’une ouverture pour foncer en avant et frapper trois ennemis en ligne droite, qu’il fit disparaître dans un nuage de fumée noire. Il regretta vite son acte quand il réalisa que son dos était totalement sans défense et que trois primates Sans-cœur en avaient profité pour lui bondir dessus. Alors qu’il s’attendait déjà à subir leurs coups, un mur de lumière bleue apparut juste derrière lui et les monstres s’y cognèrent, disparaissant aussitôt en fumée à l’impact. Roxas comprit d’où venait ce qui l’avait sauvé quand il remarqua que Riku était tourné vers lui et le regardait, mais à peine leur regard se croisa-t-il qu’il lui tourna de nouveau le dos pour attaquer d’autres Sans-cœur.

Ils éliminèrent les quelques Sans-cœur encore présents et Roxas retourna près de Riku. Ils étaient tous les deux à court d’haleine et Roxas, sentant son bras gauche le piquer, s’aperçut qu’il avait la manche déchirée. Il avait dû se faire griffer par un des singes sous le feu de l’action. La blessure était superficielle heureusement, car le sang avait déjà séché et ne semblait pas couler davantage.

— C’est bizarre, dit Riku, toujours sur ses gardes. Il devrait être tout proche.

Roxas regarda autour de lui, puis en l’air, mais rien ne bougeait dans la jungle. Le vent ne soufflait plus et le seul bruit que Roxas entendait était celui de sa respiration et de celle de Riku à côté. Le jour s’était levé pendant qu’ils affrontaient les primates Sans-cœur et ils commençaient à y voir assez clair. C’était beaucoup trop calme. Roxas en était mal à l’aise.

Il allait dire à Riku qu’il n’y avait rien, mais soudain il crut apercevoir quelque chose juste en face de lui, dans les lianes entremêlées en hauteur. Il plissa les yeux, cherchant à retrouver ce qui avait bien pu attirer son regard. Il allait abandonner quand ses pupilles se fixèrent sur une étrange chose circulaire de couleur jaune. Au début il pensa que ce devait être un fruit, mais il se ravisa rapidement et poussa un cri de surprise. Ce n’était pas un fruit ; c’était un _œil_ qui se découpait du paysage. Et la pupille noire en son centre s’était tournée vers lui.

— Y’a quelque chose là-bas ! cria-t-il à Riku.

Il voulut pointer l’œil du doigt mais il avait disparu, et il n’eut pas le temps de le chercher à nouveau car d’un coup le sol se mit à trembler, comme si quelque chose d’énorme venait de tomber juste devant eux. L’air sembla se déformer légèrement là d’où le bruit venait, et Roxas comprit subitement ce qui causait ce phénomène.

— C’était quoi ça ? s’écria Riku.        
— Il est invisible, fais attention !

Riku parut surpris mais, heureusement, il ne remit pas ses paroles en doute et se mit aussitôt en position de combat. Des bruits sourds se rapprochèrent de leur position et Roxas fit un bond sur le côté, évitant in extremis un poids qui s’abattit là où il se trouvait avec une force qui fissura légèrement le sol. Il remercia ses réflexes et tenta de frapper de sa Keyblade l’endroit où son assaillant avait frappé mais il ne rencontra que du vide et son élan manqua de le faire s’étaler par terre. Un bruit sourd à quelques pas d’ici lui fit deviner que la chose avait dû sauter pour l’esquiver. Quoi que ce fût, cette créature devait avoir une force de saut et d’attaque hors du commun, en plus d’être rapide. Et invisible.

— Comment on est censé affronter ce truc ? s’énerva-t-il.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Riku fit apparaître une slave de boules d’énergie noires de sa main tendue ; chacune partit dans une direction différente, s’embrasant au contact de l’air jusqu’à disparaître totalement. Une, cependant, se mit brusquement à dévier de sa route et explosa dans un crépitement de feu d’artifice. Un cri strident s’ensuivit et, l’espace de quelques secondes à peine, la créature qui les attaquait et que l’attaque de Riku venait de toucher de plein fouet devint visible. Le Sans-cœur avait l’apparence d’un caméléon d’une envergure d’environ deux mètres et demi et au corps verdâtre. Il se tenait sur ses pattes arrière et une corne imposante se dressait sur le haut de sa tête. Le choc de l’attaque passé, il disparut de nouveau.

— Ça a marché ! s’écria Roxas. Refais ça encore une fois !            
— Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, répliqua Riku.           
— T’es sérieux, là ?

Les deux garçons se fixèrent froidement pendant une ou deux secondes. Roxas n’en revenait pas ; comme si c’était le moment de se disputer !

— D’accord, alors reste là à rien faire ! s’énerva-t-il.

Il se mit à courir dans la direction où était apparu le Sans-cœur un instant plus tôt. Si Riku ne voulait pas l’aider, alors tant pis. Il allait lui prouver qu’il n’avait besoin de personne. Il frappa là où l’air semblait plus distordu mais avant qu’il puisse atteindre sa cible, il sentit le caméléon bondir juste au-dessus de lui, provoquant avec son corps imposant un courant d’air qui le décoiffa et lui rappela à quel point le Sans-cœur était terrifiant. Il en fut paralysé pendant une seconde à peine, mais ce fut la seconde de trop. La créature retomba juste derrière lui et son poids fit trembler la terre, le réveillant juste assez rapidement pour qu’il ait le temps de se retourner et tendre sa Keyblade devant lui pour parer le coup que le monstre lui asséna — probablement d’un de ses bras puissants. Malheureusement, pris de court, il n’eut pas le temps de prendre appui au sol et ses muscles lui firent défaut. Le coup du Sans-cœur le projeta à plusieurs mètres au loin et il sentit son dos et l’arrière de son crâne se cogner contre un tronc d’arbre avec une violence qui fit trembler tout son corps.

Roxas tenta de se relever mais à peine fit-il un geste qu’il sentit sa tête lui tourner, et sa vue devint trouble. Il retomba au sol sur le ventre, s’appuyant au dernier moment sur ses mains pour ne pas se cogner la tête. Il n’entendait plus rien et ses pensées devenaient confuses.

Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ici ? C’est vrai, l’ennemi… Il fallait qu’il se protège.

— C’est bon, t’es enfin prêt à admettre ta défaite ? lança Riku.

Riku… ? Non, ce n’était pas la voix de Riku. Il releva les yeux, ignorant la douleur qui lui serrait la tête. Son adversaire le regardait de haut, les bras croisés. Il n’arrivait pas à distinguer ses traits, sa vision encore trop trouble, mais il n’avait aucun mal à deviner le sourire arrogant sur son visage.

— Courage, Roxas ! appela une voix à côté de lui.

Il tourna la tête vers le côté. Des visages inconnus l’encourageaient, lui criaient de se relever. Il secoua la tête et tenta de rattraper son arme.

— Je te parle, microbe, reprit la voix de son adversaire. Tu abandonnes ou pas ?            
— Dans tes rêves, Seifer, s’entendit-il répondre.

Il attrapa le bâton de mousse bleue qui se trouvait à ses pieds et se redressa d’un bond. Soudain, il prit conscience qu’il était toujours dans la jungle. Il regarda sa main, dans laquelle il tenait sa Keyblade. Que venait-il de se passer ? Un bruit métallique lui fit tourner la tête et il vit Riku aux prises avec le Sans-cœur géant, qui avait repris sa forme visible. Le Sans-cœur ! Comment avait-il fait pour l’oublier ? Il se mit à courir comme il put dans leur direction, titubant encore à cause du choc.

Riku dut l’apercevoir du coin de l’œil car dès qu’il fut assez proche, il arrêta d’esquiver les coups du monstre et bloqua du plat de son épée un des bras du caméléon qui s’était abattu sur lui. Roxas en profita aussitôt pour frapper le flanc de la créature, qui se recula en poussant un cri de douleur. Ses yeux jaunes de fixèrent sur lui et il ouvrit la bouche, tirant une langue d’une longueur insensée qui fonça sur lui. Roxas se baissa pour l’éviter puis fonça à nouveau sur le monstre pour le frapper à nouveau. Il ne savait pas d’où il sortait toute cette énergie soudaine — une montée d’adrénaline, probablement — mais il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur dans son dos.

Son assaut ne suffit pas à venir à bout du monstre qui le repoussa aussitôt d’un coup de patte. Roxas le para à temps cette fois, mais la puissance de l’attaque suffit à le faire reculer de plusieurs pas. Il était beaucoup plus puissant que les précédents Sans-cœur qu’il avait affrontés. Il passa sa main sur son front pour en essuyer la sueur et fut pris d’un nouveau vertige. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il pourrait tenir si le combat s’éternisait.

Il recula vers Riku et se tint à côté de lui, sa Keyblade toujours tendue vers le monstre qui se préparait déjà à repasser à l’attaque.

— J’ai un plan, dit soudain Riku. Mais ça marchera que si tu fais ce que je dis.

Roxas rit jaune. Il avait une envie folle de dire à l’autre garçon de dégager du passage et de le laisser faire, mais même lui n’était pas assez inconscient pour penser qu’il pouvait se passer de son aide. À contrecœur, il décida qu’il valait mieux ravaler un peu de fierté que perdre sa deuxième et probablement dernière vie.

— Très bien, dit-il. Mais en échange, tu vas devoir apprendre à me faire un peu confiance.      
— Je déciderai de ça après.

Ils se fixèrent avec défi un long moment, ou du moins ce qui leur sembla être un long moment mais qui en réalité ne dut pas être si long que ça puisque quand ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers le Sans-cœur, il était encore à bonne distance. Plus pour longtemps, pensa Roxas en le voyant se mettre sur ses quatre pattes comme pour se préparer à bondir.

— Commence par l’occuper, dit Riku. Je te couvrirai s’il s’acharne trop.   
— Je déteste déjà ce plan, soupira Roxas.

Malgré tout il s’exécuta, courant sur le côté tout en criant pour attirer le Sans-cœur à lui. Cela eut l’effet voulu et le monstre se jeta sur lui sans attendre. Il esquiva le premier coup de patte qu’il lui asséna puis bloqua le second avec sa Keyblade. Dans cette position, le Sans-cœur debout face à lui, il se sentait minuscule. Il remarqua aussi un étrange emblème dessiné sur la poitrine du caméléon, mais il n’avait pas vraiment le loisir de l’examiner plus en détail. Le monstre voulut lui mettre un coup avec sa patte libre mais un bouclier lumineux apparut devant le jeune homme pour bloquer l’attaque. Au moins, Riku tenait sa promesse, pensa Roxas en en profitant pour reculer un peu.

Il continua ainsi à éviter les attaques répétées de son assaillant gigantesque pendant une minute qui lui parut durer une éternité, jusqu’à ce que finalement Riku lui crie de se reculer. Il ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et courut aussitôt en arrière. Le monstre allait le poursuivre mais un cercle de flammes noires se dessina tout autour du caméléon, l’empêchant de faire le moindre pas. Il poussa un cri, ses yeux de reptile roulant dans tous les sens dans ses orbites.

— Tu m’avais pas prévenu que tu prendrais autant de temps ! se plaignit Roxas.            
— Je suis pas un expert en magie, répliqua sèchement Riku. Je devais me concentrer pour éviter de mettre le feu à la forêt.         
— Peu importe. Combien de temps ça va tenir, ton truc ?  
— Pas assez longtemps. Je vais lui porter le coup final avant, écarte-toi.

Il fit signe à Roxas de reculer, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas.

— Je peux aider ! insista-t-il.  
— J’ai pas besoin de ton aide, lança Riku.

Riku baissa son épée et se concentra, probablement pour invoquer une autre magie pour achever le monstre. Roxas allait se résigner, mais quelque chose attira soudain son attention. Le Sans-cœur, qui juste avant ne cessait de gigoter dans tous les sens pour trouver une échappatoire, était à présent immobile et silencieux. Roxas regarda à travers les flammes et il lui sembla voir les yeux du monstre briller d’une lumière surnaturelle.

— Attends, Riku. C’est pas normal.    
— Reste en arrière, j’essaie de me concentrer !      
— Je t’ai dit d’attendre ! Fais-moi confiance pour une fois !

En prononçant ces paroles il était passé devant Riku et aussitôt une boule d’énergie jaune vola hors du cercle de flamme et fonça sur lui. Il frappa en plein dedans avec sa Keyblade avant qu’elle ne l’atteigne et parvint à la renvoyer sur le monstre ainsi, non sans peine. Au contact de la masse d’énergie, sa Keyblade devint brûlante et il la lâcha sous le coup de la surprise. Le cercle de flammes noires disparut au même moment et le caméléon se jeta sur lui.

Cette fois, c’est Riku qui s’interposa et la gueule du monstre se referma sur son épée. Un bruit de métal qui craque se fit entendre et Riku abandonna son arme dans les mâchoires du caméléon pour reculer en arrière, suivi par Roxas qui attrapa sa Keyblade au vol. Le Sans-cœur géant secoua la tête et recracha l’épée de Riku, brisée en morceaux.

Les deux garçons restèrent debout face au monstre. Roxas était à bout de souffle et la montée d’adrénaline qu’il avait ressentie devait être en train de retomber car il sentait la douleur revenir dans tout son corps. La situation semblait désespérée.

— D’accord, dit doucement Riku. Je vais te faire confiance pour le moment.       
— Quoi ?

Les morceaux de l’épée brisée à leurs pieds devinrent noirs et se liquéfièrent jusqu’à disparaître totalement. Riku tendit alors le bras et une nouvelle arme y apparut dans une lumière vive. Elle ressemblait à son épée d’avant, mais le pommeau était différent et une deuxième pointe en forme d’aile se trouvait en son bout. Sa forme était étrange, mais l’impression qu’elle dégageait ne berna pas Roxas une seconde. C’était une Keyblade.

Le Sans-cœur commença à agiter son bras vers eux mais Riku fut plus rapide et le frappa en pleine poitrine, avant de pivoter légèrement pour le frapper à nouveau dans le dos. L’attaque fit beaucoup plus d’effet que précédemment et le caméléon manqua de tomber à plat ventre, se retenant d’un de ses bras. Il voulut se débarrasser de Riku de l’autre mais le garçon le prit de nouveau de vitesse et frappa son bras avec assez de force pour qu’il s’écrase au sol, entraînant le corps du monstre avec.

— Maintenant, Roxas ! cria Riku.

L’interpellé fonça sur le Sans-cœur à terre et, prenant sa Keyblade à deux mains, il frappa de toutes ses forces sur le haut du crâne du caméléon. Il sentit une vive douleur dans ses bras, mais cela n’avait plus d’importance : le monstre était vaincu. Il disparut lentement dans une fumée noirâtre et, cette fois, Roxas put voir distinctement un fragment lumineux en forme de cœur rose s’échapper du corps du Sans-cœur pour voler vers le ciel, puis disparaître. Riku avait suivi son regard mais aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire, trop épuisés par ce combat. Quoique Riku n’avait pas l’air si fatigué, quand Roxas y pensait. Lui se laissa tomber assis, faisant disparaître sa Keyblade pour poser ses deux mains au sol. Il était à bout de forces. Il trouva cependant assez d’énergie pour se tourner vers Riku et prononcer quelques mots.

— Tu avais une Keyblade depuis tout ce temps, et tu t’en sers que maintenant ?

Riku fit disparaître son arme et croisa les bras.

— J’avais mes raisons de ne pas m’en servir.           
— Je sais, tu me faisais pas confiance, soupira Roxas.         
— Ça n’a pas changé.

Roxas baissa les yeux.

— Mais, reprit Riku, je vais te croire sur le fait que tu as perdu la mémoire. Et que tu es de notre côté pour le moment.

Il lui tourna le dos et alla ramasser leurs affaires avant de faire apparaître un portail ténébreux. Roxas se releva. Est-ce qu’il avait bien entendu ? Il se demandait si ce n’était pas la fatigue qui le faisait divaguer.

— Ça ne veut pas dire que je t’apprécie pour autant, ajouta Riku.

Non, là c’était sûr, il ne rêvait pas.

— Le sentiment est réciproque, soupira-t-il.

Malgré tout, il sentait sa poitrine se réchauffer légèrement. Il se sentait heureux qu’on croie enfin ce qu’il disait, après tout ce temps à être accusé de tout et de rien. D’une certaine manière, il se sentait un peu plus proche de Riku aussi. Peut-être parce qu’ils avaient combattu ensemble. Si les choses pouvaient continuer dans ce sens, il aurait sûrement moins l’impression d’être seul au monde.

Il repensa soudain à ce qui lui était arrivé après qu’il se soit cogné la tête contre un arbre durant le combat. La scène qu’il avait vue lui semblait tout droit sortie d’un rêve, mais elle commençait à prendre forme dans sa tête. Ce n’était décidément pas une illusion ; il était sûr à présent qu’il l’avait vécue dans le passé.

— Tu peux marcher ? demanda Riku.           
— Je vais bien.

Il fit quelques pas vers le couloir des ténèbres et au moment où il s’en rendit compte, il était en train de regarder le sol. Il tomba et perdit aussitôt connaissance.

***

Quand Roxas se réveilla, il était allongé sur un canapé et tout le haut de son corps était couvert de bandages. Il se redressa et grinça aussitôt des dents à la douleur que son geste provoqua dans son dos. Finalement il allait rester allonger un peu.

Il remarqua soudain la présence de Riku et Axel, assis à la table à côté. Tous deux le regardaient, Axel avec un sourire amical, Riku le visage impassible comme à son habitude. Roxas regarda le plafond un instant avant de poser la première question qui lui vint en tête.

— Depuis quand on a un canapé ?     
— Je m’ennuyais tout seul, dit Axel, alors j’ai réaménagé.  
— On s’en fiche, grommela Riku.      
— Hé, ça m’a pris beaucoup de temps de le porter à l’intérieur ! se plaignit le rouquin.

Il poussa un long soupir puis se tourna à nouveau vers Roxas.

— Tu te sens mieux ? T’as pu te souvenir de quelque chose ?

Roxas hocha la tête. Durant son sommeil, il lui avait semblé rêver de visages familiers. Il n’arrivait pas encore à mettre de noms dessus, mais son cœur se réchauffait quand il y repensait.

— J’avais des amis, dit-il. Je me souviens pas encore bien d’eux, mais ils étaient trois. On a grandi ensemble, à la Cité du Crépuscule. Ah, et je me souviens d’un autre type. On était tout le temps en train de se bagarrer.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, cherchant à mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées.

— Il y avait un tournoi tous les ans en ville pour décider du meilleur combattant. Je me souviens que j’y avais participé quand j’étais plus jeune, avec un de mes amis.    
— Est-ce que t’as gagné ? demanda Axel avec un sourire amusé.  
— Je sais plus, dit Roxas en riant. Je pense pas.

Il marqua une courte pause et se redressa complètement cette fois. Il avait l’impression d’avoir le dos broyé, mais il n’aimait pas rester allongé pendant qu’il parlait.

— C’était y’a longtemps, tout ça, dit-il tristement. Je devais avoir quinze ans. Je me souviens de rien après ça.             
— C’est un début, dit Axel.     
— C’est bizarre, poursuivit Roxas. Je commence à me rappeler de détails, ou de gens sans importance, mais j’arrive pas à me souvenir du nom de mes amis.     
— Les souvenirs les plus importants sont ceux enfouis le plus profond dans ton cœur, dit Axel. Enfin c’est ce qu’on raconte. En tout cas, maintenant on est sûr que Vanitas disait vrai à propos des Sans-cœur géants.

Roxas hocha la tête. Il avait l’impression d’avoir fait un grand pas en avant, mais il restait un mystère à résoudre, et il avait le sentiment que tant que ce n’était pas fait, il ne pourrait pas y voir plus clair.

— Je veux en savoir plus sur la guerre, dit-il sérieusement. Riku a dit que le monde était en guerre, ça veut dire que la Cité du Crépuscule l’était aussi, non ?

Axel et Riku échangèrent un regard. Leur silence confirma ce que pensait Roxas, et il poursuivit :

— Dans ce cas, j’ai besoin de savoir. Peut-être que ça m’aidera à me souvenir de quelque chose.

Il se tourna vers Riku.

— Et puis, je veux savoir pourquoi t’as une Keyblade.         
— Attends, quoi ? fit Axel.

Riku resta silencieux et ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux pendant un long moment. Finalement, le garçon aux cheveux argentés posa ses bras sur la table.

— Très bien, dit-il finalement. On va tout te raconter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "mais pas aujourd'hui, parce que ce chapitre est déjà bien trop long."


	7. Chapter 7

Axel déposa délicatement une tasse de café fumante face à Roxas, qui le remercia sans prendre la peine de tourner la tête. Le jeune homme posa ses doigts sur la tasse, la fit tourner distraitement pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement la laisser de côté le temps qu’elle refroidisse. Axel retourna s’asseoir en face, à côté de Riku, et tous trois restèrent quelques instants sans prononcer mot, aucun ne sachant par où commencer. La nuit allait être longue.

— Il y avait un homme, dit finalement Axel. Ça sonne un peu bizarre de commencer par-là. En vrai, c’est probablement un peu réducteur de dire que tout a été causé par un seul homme, mais quand on regarde les faits, les choses auraient peut-être évolué différemment s’il n’avait pas été là.

Il s’arrêta le temps de jeter un bref regard à Riku, qui ne broncha pas. Axel reprit :

— Cet homme s’appelait Xehanort. C’était un porteur de Keyblade, comme toi. Enfin, comme vous deux, j’imagine.

De nouveau il se tourna vers Riku, cette fois avec une pointe de désapprobation dans le regard. Il n’avait pas dit grand-chose mais il était évident qu’il était vexé que Riku ne l’ait pas mis dans la confidence quant à sa capacité à manier la Keyblade.

— À vrai dire il était plutôt célèbre. Dans la Contrée du Départ, il était reconnu comme un des plus grands Maîtres de la Keyblade qui soit.            
— La Contrée du Départ ? interrompit Roxas.           
— Ah… Je devrais peut-être te sortir une carte.

Axel se leva et partit farfouiller dans les tiroirs de la pièce commune avant de revenir avec une vieille carte en papier trop souvent pliée et dépliée. Axel n’était pas une personne qui prenait beaucoup soin de ses affaires, comme le prouvait l’état des choses qu’il faisait apparaître en général.

Il déplia la carte face à Roxas.

— Là, ce sont les trois continents principaux. Au milieu, c’est le Royaume Central. C’est là que se trouve le Jardin Radieux. Et juste là, près des côtes, c’est la Cité du Crépuscule. On appelle ça le Royaume, mais c’est devenu une démocratie depuis un bail, avec à sa tête un homme appelé Ansem le Sage.

Roxas se pencha sur la carte, essayant de mémoriser tout ce qu’Axel lui disait.

— Ça te rappelle rien ? tenta Axel.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête tristement.

— Pas grave. Passons à la suite. Tu vois l’espace vide à droite du Royaume ? C’est un immense désert qui sépare les deux continents. Et après le désert, ce sont les Terres de l’Est. Pendant longtemps ils n’avaient aucun contact avec la Royaume Central, alors je pourrais pas te dire grand-chose dessus. Il parait qu’il y a beaucoup d’endroits inexplorés là-bas. Tout le continent est gouverné par un empereur qui ne sort jamais de chez lui, mais tout le monde dit que c’est le Maître Eraqus de la Contrée du Départ le vrai chef, et que s’il voulait prendre le pouvoir tout le monde le suivrait.

Axel déplaça ensuite son doigt tout à gauche, jusqu’à un troisième continent séparé par l’océan des deux côtés.

— Et enfin, l’Ancien Continent, où règne le Roi Mickey depuis des années au Château Disney. Ils ont une alliance avec le Royaume Central depuis plus de deux siècles alors c’est facile d’y voyager. La Ville de Traverse est là-bas. 

Roxas hocha la tête.

— D’accord, dit-il. Et du coup, quel est le rapport avec Xehanort ?

Axel reprit un air grave et recula sur sa chaise. Cette fois, c’est Riku qui prit la parole.

— Xehanort a déclaré la guerre aux trois continents. Il a formé un groupe appelé l’Organisation, et tous ensemble ils ont monté une armée.        
— Mais pourquoi ? demanda Roxas.              
— Il disait qu’il voulait créer un monde meilleur, dit Axel. Utiliser la science pour améliorer la vie des gens.    
— C’était un fou, le coupa Riku. Ses recherches ont failli plonger le monde dans le chaos.          
— Et qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?          
— Les autres ont riposté, reprit Axel. Le premier à partir au combat fut le Roi Mickey. Il avait probablement réalisé la menace qu’il représentait avant tout le monde. La guerre a éclaté dans tout l’Ancien Continent, ravageant des pays entiers. Le Domaine Enchanté, le Palais des Rêves… rasés de la carte.

Il baissa les yeux un moment.

— Et les autres continents ? s’enquit Roxas.              
— Le Royaume Central a fini par envoyer de l’aide, mais trop tard. Ansem le Sage a toujours été un pacifiste. J’imagine que jusqu’au dernier moment il voulait croire qu’on pouvait empêcher la guerre.       
— Il a refusé de voir la vérité en face, dit froidement Riku. Des milliers de gens sont morts à cause de lui.

Axel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il ne sembla rien trouver à dire. Roxas observa Riku en silence.

— Dans tous les cas, reprit finalement Axel, avec l’aide des troupes du Royaume, l’armée de Xehanort a fini par être repoussée temporairement. Pendant quelques mois les choses sont restées au point mort, mais l’armée de Xehanort continuait de grandir. De plus en plus de gens adhéraient à ses idées. Et il avait des armes redoutables. Il utilisait la puissance des Ténèbres, des techniques oubliées depuis des milliers d’années. Personne ne savait comment y faire face.   
Xehanort est repassé à l’attaque, et cette fois il s’en est pris aussi au Royaume Central. La guerre a duré des années. Finalement, la citadelle du Jardin Radieux a fini par tomber. Ansem le Sage fut contraint à s’enfuir et Xehanort prit le contrôle du pays, puis du continent tout entier.      
— Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à la Cité du Crépuscule ? demanda Roxas d’une voix tremblante.      
— C’est une petite ville. Elle n’a pratiquement pas été touchée.

Cela ne suffit pas à rassurer Roxas, qui resta silencieux cependant. Son désir de se souvenir brûla encore plus fort en lui.

— Le Jardin Radieux, par contre, est devenu méconnaissable. Xehanort et son Organisation la prirent comme centre de commandes. Maintenant ce n’est plus qu’une forteresse qui ne mérite plus son nom.             
— Je suis désolé, dit Roxas. C’est de là que tu venais, non ?

Axel sembla pris de court par les paroles de Roxas. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard que Roxas ne reconnut pas. Pendant quelques secondes il resta sans rien dire mais il se reprit rapidement, se raclant la gorge avant de continuer :

— Euh, ouais. Enfin bref, grande guerre, tout ça tout ça. À ce point, beaucoup de gens pensaient que Xehanort allait prendre le contrôle du monde entier. Mais ! Une rumeur a commencé à courir.

Roxas leva un sourcil et Axel esquissa un léger sourire.

— Un jeune garçon, manieur de Keyblade, qui faisait parler de lui un peu partout. Il faisait partie de l’armée du Roi Mickey. Ce n’était pas quelqu’un d’important, mais il se démarquait des autres au combat. De ce qu’on disait, il maniait la Keyblade comme personne et savait gagner la confiance des autres soldats. En un an à peine, il était devenu un héros pour beaucoup, et si quelqu’un pouvait vaincre Xehanort, c’était lui.     
— Comment il s’appelait ? demanda Roxas.             
— Sora.

Axel n’avait pas eu le temps de répondre. C’était Riku qui avait prononcé son nom, presque dans un murmure. Son visage restait impassible.

— Sora avait apparemment un don pour rassembler les gens, reprit Axel. À chaque pays qu’il traversait, il repartait avec de nouveaux compagnons. Son nom était devenu un synonyme d’espoir pour tous ceux qui espéraient voir Xehanort détrôné. En quelques mois, lui et le reste de l’armée du Roi Mickey ont réussi à libérer l’Ancien Continent. Et un an plus tard, il avait rallié à lui une bonne partie du Royaume Central. C’est devenu une légende.

Roxas buvait les paroles d’Axel avec le plus grand intérêt. Tout avait l’air si irréel, comme sorti d’un conte de fée.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ensuite ?             
— Xehanort a fait une erreur qui fut probablement à l’origine de sa chute. Il s’est attaqué aux Terres de l’Est, envahissant Agrabah et la Terre des Dragons. Il avait sous-estimé l’armée de l’Empereur. En un mois à peine il a été complètement repoussé et les Terres de l’Est, qui étaient restées hors du conflit jusqu’à présent, ont décidé de se rallier au Roi Mickey, formant une alliance temporaire pour mettre un terme définitivement au règne de Xehanort. Les deux armées se sont rassemblées et ont commencé à se préparer pour ce qui allait être la bataille finale, au cœur du désert séparant les deux continents : le Cimetière des Keyblades.

Axel s’arrêta et Roxas déglutit, attendant la suite avec impatience.

— Voilà, dit finalement Axel.

Roxas fronça les sourcils.

— Comment ça, voilà ? s’empressa-t-il de demander. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé après ?   
— Eh bien, j’aimerais bien te raconter, répondit Axel avec un sourire. Malheureusement c’est là que mon histoire à moi s’arrête. Je suis mort juste après ça.    
— Mais tu parlais de Xehanort au passé, protesta Roxas. Comment tu peux savoir s’il est pas toujours vivant ?              
— Parce que je lui ai dit, interrompit Riku. À mon époque, la guerre est finie. Et Xehanort est mort.

Roxas hocha doucement la tête. En y repensant, c’était vrai que Riku avait mentionné la fin de la guerre quand ils avaient parlé dans la jungle. Se rappelant qu’il avait une tasse de café devant lui il la porta à ses lèvres. La boisson était froide à présent, mais il la but d’une traite.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il. C’est quoi la suite ?                         
— Comme je t’ai dit, répondit Riku. Xehanort est mort, tout comme la plupart de ses fidèles. Les membres de l’Organisation restants ont pris la fuite, et sans personne pour les mener, l’armée s’est dissoute d’elle-même.              
— Mais comment est-ce qu’il est mort ? persista Roxas. Pendant la bataille finale ?        
— Il n’y a pas eu de bataille finale. Il est mort avant qu’elle ait eu lieu.

Il semblait vouloir en rester là, mais Roxas lui jeta un regard insistant. Il n’avait pas l’intention de le laisser s’en tirer comme ça.

— J’ai besoin de savoir, dit-il d’une voix sérieuse. Pas seulement les faits. Si tu sais quelque chose qui pourrait me concerner, alors tu dois me dire.

Riku le fixa droit dans les yeux mais Roxas ne détourna pas le regard. Après de longues secondes sans cligner des yeux, Riku finit par baisser la tête. Il avait l’air agacé.

— Tu as participé à la guerre, pas vrai ? demanda Roxas.   
— Oui. J’étais commandant en chef dans l’armée du Roi.    
— Commandant ? s’étonna Roxas.     
— L’âge importait peu quand j’ai rejoint l’armée. Les troupes du Roi avaient déjà été décimées à cette époque. Et j’étais un des rares à pouvoir manier la Keyblade.

Plus il en entendait parler, plus les Keyblades lui paraissaient importantes. Il avait du mal à croire que quelqu’un comme lui en avait une. Il n’avait pas l’impression d’être si important que ça lui-même.

— Attends une seconde, dit soudain Axel. On disait qu’il y avait deux personnes aux côtés de Sora qui savaient manier la Keyblade aussi bien que lui. Me dis pas que t’en faisait partie.

Riku lui jeta un regard du coin de l’œil avant de croiser les bras, le dos appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise.

— En fait, j’étais légèrement meilleur que lui. Les gens avaient tendance à le surestimer parce qu’il se faisait plus remarquer.       
— Tu étais ami avec le Héros de la Lumière ? s’étonna Axel. Si j’avais su, je t’aurais demandé un autographe !

Il prit son menton dans sa main.

— Quoique, ça me servirait pas à grand-chose maintenant que j’ai personne à qui le montrer. Je suis sûr qu’on m’en aurait donné un bon paquet d’argent pourtant.

Riku soupira.

— On s’en fiche de ça, s’énerva Roxas. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ensuite ?

Ses deux interlocuteurs reprirent leur sérieux. Axel s’était tourné vers Riku et attendait qu’il se remette à parler. Probablement qu’il n’était pas entré dans les détails avec lui non plus quand il lui avait raconté l’issue de la guerre.

— La bataille finale était toute proche. Des milliers et des milliers de soldats, la plus grande qui aurait jamais eu lieu depuis la Guerre des Keyblades des vieilles légendes. J’étais prêt à combattre moi aussi. Mais quelque chose s’est passé.

Il prit un air encore plus grave.

— Il n’a pas voulu me dire comment, mais Sora a appris quelque chose quelques jours avant le combat. On pensait tous que Xehanort voulait envoyer toutes ses forces contre nous par désespoir, parce qu’il sentait qu’il allait perdre la guerre, mais c’était faux. Ce n’était qu’un prétexte.

Riku marqua une nouvelle pause. Roxas sentait qu’il était difficile pour lui de parler de ça. Ses mots étaient tranchants.

— Xehanort se fichait de l’issue du combat. Son plan était de faire s’affronter les forces de la Lumière et celles des Ténèbres, utilisant l’énergie créée par leur collision pour finaliser l’arme qu’il avait passé des années à développer. Sora ne m’a pas dit de quelle genre d’arme il s’agissait, mais…

Roxas déglutit.

— Mais ?          
— Il avait peur. Sora gardait toujours espoir, même dans les situations les plus désespérées. Mais quand il a découvert ça, il était terrifié. Quoi que Xehanort essayait de créer, c’était quelque chose qu’il fallait à tout prix empêcher. C’est pour ça qu’on a décidé d’agir, deux jours avant la bataille finale.

Sans s’en rendre compte, Roxas avait resserré ses doigts autour de sa tasse à café vide. Quand Axel avait commencé à lui raconter, on aurait dit qu’il lisait un livre ou lui donnait une leçon d’Histoire. Ce n’était plus pareil à présent que Riku parlait. La personne en face de lui n’était pas juste un figurant. Il avait été au cœur de l’action. Ce n’était pas une histoire, ni un conte de fée ; c’était la réalité.

— On avait eu une information sur l’endroit où serait Xehanort, et on est partis en pleine nuit. On n’était pas une dizaine, juste une poignée d’entre nous. On n’avait même pas prévenu Kairi. Je pense qu’au fond on sentait tous qu’on n’en reviendrait pas vivants.

Soudain, le regard de Riku se ternit.

— Mais Xehanort n’était pas seul. Il savait qu’on allait arriver, et il nous a tendu un piège. Les meilleurs membres de son Organisation nous attendaient, et Sora et nous avons été séparés. J’étais censé être avec lui. Au lieu de ça, il a affronté Xehanort seul. Quand je suis arrivé…

Il s’arrêta.

— Il l’avait vaincu. Mais… Sora…

Il n’avait pas besoin d’en dire plus pour que Roxas fasse le lien dans sa tête. Riku était à la recherche de quelqu’un, et ils étaient dans le monde des morts. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu’une chose.

— On a vaincu les acolytes de Xehanort et le reste de son Organisation a pris la fuite peu après ça. Sans chef pour la diriger, son armée s’est rapidement effondrée d’elle-même. C’est tout ce qu’il y a à dire là-dessus.

Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu’il n’avait pas dites. S’il avait survécu à la guerre, alors comment était-il mort ? Roxas voulait lui poser la question, mais il sentait que ce n’était pas le genre de chose qu’il pouvait demander. Ça ne le regardait probablement pas, et si lui et Axel voulaient garder ça secret, ça les regardait.

Ce qui le dérangeait, c’est que tout cela ne répondait à aucune de ses questions. Bon, il était content d’en avoir appris plus sur le monde d’où il venait, mais qui était-il dans tout ça ? Il se tourna vers Axel.

— Tu t’es battu pendant la guerre, toi aussi ? demanda-t-il.            
— Moi ? Nah, je suis pas assez héroïque pour ce genre de truc.      
— Mais tu sais beaucoup de choses…            
— J’aime voyager. On pourrait dire que j’étais une sorte de mercenaire. Et dans cette branche, c’est important d’être bien renseigné sur ce qui se passe autour de soi.

Axel haussa les épaules et Roxas baissa de nouveau les yeux.

— Je ne me souviens de rien de tout ça, avoua-t-il tristement. Vu comment vous en parlez, ça devait être quelque chose d’important. Comment je peux ne pas m’en souvenir ?         
— C’était important, dit Axel, mais c’est pas comme si tout le monde était touché. Certains pays n’ont jamais été envahis, et les gens qui y vivaient pouvaient mener une vie plutôt normale. J’ai rencontré des gens qui ne croyaient même pas que la guerre était réelle, aussi bizarre que ce soit.              
— Mais je devais forcément avoir un rôle dans tout ça, insista Roxas. Je sais me battre, j’ai une Keyblade.       
— Ça veut rien dire. Beaucoup de gens savent se battre.     
— Non, l’interrompit Riku. Je pense qu’il a raison. 

Tous deux se tournèrent vers Riku et Roxas déglutit.

— C’est à propos de ma Keyblade, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il. Tu as dit que je l’avais volée. Qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire ?     
— Volée ? répéta Axel en haussant un sourcil. On ne peut pas voler une Keyblade. Elle retourne toujours à son porteur… non ?             
— C’est ce que je pensais aussi, dit Riku. Jusqu’à ce que je le voie.

Il désigna Roxas d’un mouvement de la tête. Sentant qu’il attendait quelque chose de lui, il fit apparaître sa Keyblade et la posa délicatement sur la table.

— Je reconnais cette Keyblade, et elle n’est pas à lui. C’est celle de Sora.

Roxas se leva d’un bond de sa chaise, la poussant derrière lui si brutalement qu’il manqua de la renverser.

— Woh, attends, dit Axel, ça peut pas être vrai. T’es sûr qu’elle est pas juste très ressemblante ?          
— On choisit pas la forme de sa Keyblade, répondit Riku d’un air agacé. Elle est façonnée d’après le cœur de son porteur. Deux personnes ne peuvent pas avoir la même Keyblade, et je saurais reconnaître celle de Sora entre mille.     
— Admettons, reprit Axel, mais voler une Keyblade ? Je croyais que seul son porteur pouvait la manier.

Riku soupira, prenant son front dans sa main.

— Techniquement, une fois invoquée, n’importe qui devrait pouvoir l’utiliser, mais seul son porteur originel a le pouvoir de la faire apparaître et disparaître à volonté. Quand j’ai dit qu’elle était façonnée d’après le cœur du porteur, ce n’était pas juste une image. Les Keyblades sont réellement une manifestation physique de la force intérieure d’une personne ; c’est pourquoi elles ne peuvent pas être fabriquées ou données. Et encore moins volées. Même si le porteur venait à mourir, sa Keyblade disparaîtrait en même temps que lui.              
— Donc…          
— Je sais. Ça ne fait aucun sens.

Il avait l’air frustré en disant cela. Pour lui non plus rien de tout cela ne devait avoir de sens. Roxas se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, dépité. Plus il en apprenait sur lui-même, plus le mystère planant autour de son identité s’épaississait. D’où venait réellement sa Keyblade ? Qui était Sora ? Tout cela lui donnait mal à la tête. Fermant les yeux, il laissa son esprit dériver vers les images floues des amis de ses souvenirs. Il pouvait presque entendre le son de leurs rires, voir les sourires sur leurs visages éclairés par la lumière orangée d’un coucher de soleil. La voix d’Axel le fit sortir de sa bulle et en rouvrant les yeux, les visages de ses amis oubliés avaient de nouveau disparu au loin.

— Bon, pour résumer ce qu’on sait, il y a une connexion entre Sora et Roxas. Et pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à Sora, notre meilleure piste c’est de faire récupérer ses souvenirs à Roxas. Donc…         
— On en revient au point de départ, abrégea Riku.

Axel voulut répondre mais dut admettre qu’il avait raison. Roxas hocha la tête, ne trouvant rien de plus à rajouter. Tout cela n’avait pas été inutile ; savoir ce qui se passait dans le monde des vivants lui serait sûrement utile pour se rappeler sa vie d’avant. Ils se séparèrent sans prendre la peine de ranger les tasses oubliées sur la table. Elles auraient probablement disparu d’ici le lendemain.

***

Deux jours s’étaient écoulés après leur discussion et Roxas avait repris suffisamment de forces pour pouvoir sortir de l’appartement. Il arpentait au hasard les rues de la Cité du Crépuscule et ses pas le menèrent jusqu’à la tour de l’horloge de la ville. Il n’eut aucun mal à retrouver l’entrée arrière menant au petit escalier qu’il grimpa jusqu’à atteindre le haut de la tour. Il posa sa main sur l’immense aiguille de l’horloge un instant, avant d’aller s’asseoir sur le rebord, les pieds au-dessus du vide. De là, il pouvait admirer toute la ville. Il essaya d’imaginer à quoi le paysage pouvait ressembler si les couleurs avaient été normales. Fermant les yeux, il laissa ses souvenirs le guider. Le sifflement du vent qui lui soufflait derrière les oreilles, puissant à cette hauteur même malgré la tour qui protégeait son dos. Au coucher du soleil, la ville paraissait presque prendre feu. Les pierres orangées de la ville se teintait d’un rouge ocré et les champs, au loin, se changeaient en vastes étendues dorées durant l’automne. En tendant l’oreille on pouvait vaguement percevoir le bruit des carillons accrochés aux fenêtres des maisons, tintant au gré du vent. L’été, on pouvait entendre le cri des mouettes qui volaient en direction de la mer le matin. Et en hiver, dès que les premiers et rares flocons de neige tombaient, tous les enfants de la ville sortaient de leurs maisons et leurs cris enchantés envahissaient les rues. Mais Roxas aimait peut-être encore plus le printemps, quand les pétales de fleurs volaient à travers la ville, amenant avec eux toutes les odeurs d’hortensias et de roses des jardins, alors que des hirondelles aventureuses voletaient dans les hauteurs, allant jusqu’à frôler leurs mains tendues mais sans jamais se laisser attraper.

Roxas rouvrit les yeux et contempla longtemps l’étendue de gris silencieuse devant lui. Aucun vent et aucune odeur, aucun mouvement dans la ville fantôme. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour pouvoir admirer ne serait-ce qu’un dernier coucher de soleil depuis le haut de la tour ! Ce qui devait lui sembler si naturel à l’époque était devenu un souhait impossible à présent. Cette pensée le rendit triste et il appuya son dos contre la pierre froide.

Sa capuche retomba sur ses yeux jusqu’à lui cacher la vue et il la repoussa d’un geste vif, se tournant aussitôt pour tomber sur Axel qui affichait un grand sourire.

— Comment tu m’as trouvé ? demanda-t-il, amusé.            
— Je sais à quoi tu penses, répondit Axel d’un air mystérieux en s’asseyant à côté de lui. Même si ça a un peu aidé de te voir depuis en bas.          
— J’imagine que c’est un peu plus difficile de se cacher dans une ville vide.         
— Tu veux que je reparte ?     
— Non, reste.

Axel croisa ses mains derrière sa tête pour y appuyer sa nuque et ils restèrent en silence un moment.

— Tu t’es souvenu d’autre chose ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Roxas hocha la tête.

— Ça me revient de plus en plus. Je me suis souvenu de mes amis, Hayner, Pence et Olette. On a toujours été ensemble, aussi loin que je me souvienne. On a grandi ici et c’est tout ce qu’on connaissait, pendant toute notre enfance. Quand l’été arrivait, on venait souvent ici en cachette. C’était un peu notre endroit secret. En vrai, on n’était pas les seuls à connaître cet endroit, mais c’est l’impression qu’on en avait. On achetait des glaces au vendeur du coin et on les mangeait en regardant le coucher de soleil. Avec Hayner, on était tout le temps en compétition pour tout. Pence nous raisonnait quand on allait trop loin, et quand on faisait une bêtise, Olette faisait semblant de pleurer pour que les adultes ne se fâchent pas trop contre nous.

Il regardait le ciel avec un sourire nostalgique.

— Je me souviens surtout par épisodes. Des choses qu’on a faites, des moments coupés dans le temps. J’ai pas vraiment le cadre général. Et mes souvenirs s’arrêtent à l’adolescence. Je pense pas pouvoir me rappeler plus loin que ça pour l’instant.   
— Il nous reste plus qu’à trouver le prochain Sans-cœur, dans ce cas.

Roxas approuva, et ils passèrent un moment à discuter des endroits où ils pouvaient chercher. Quand ils descendirent de la tour ils s’interrompirent en découvrant un visiteur inattendu. Vanitas les attendait, adossé au mur de la tour. Son casque noir masquait entièrement son visage.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda sèchement Roxas.       
— Quel accueil chaleureux, fit Vanitas en levant les bras au ciel d’un air dramatique. Est-ce que je vous ai déjà fait quelque chose, à part vous aider depuis le début ?   
— Si t’as rien à dire je pars.    
— Du calme, blondinet. J’ai des infos pour vous. Un Sans-cœur géant se balade dans la forêt du Pays des Merveilles. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était aux abords de la ville. Alors, merci qui ?

Roxas et Axel échangèrent un regard.

— Oula, vous battez pas pour me montrer votre gratitude surtout.            
— Si tu veux des remerciements, tu peux toujours venir nous aider à combattre, pour changer, cracha Roxas.              
— Très peu pour moi, je suis contre la violence. Et puis, en toute honnêteté, ce pays me donne la migraine. Allez, amusez-vous bien.

Un portail ténébreux s’ouvrit derrière lui et il sauta dedans sans rien ajouter. Axel et Roxas ne tardèrent pas à rentrer à Illusiopolis pour informer Riku de ce que Vanitas leur avait appris. Après une brève discussion, ils commencèrent les préparatifs pour le Pays des Merveilles. Ils partiraient dès le lendemain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> orz

— Bienvenue au Pays des Merveilles !

Axel ouvrit ses bras en grand en signe de bienvenue tandis que Riku et Roxas observaient le paysage en dehors du portail ténébreux d’un œil perplexe. Axel, qui était le seul des trois à connaître le coin, les avait menés dans un jardin de haies vertes taillées à la perfection et rosiers symétriquement alignés le long d’une allée pavée au bout de laquelle, au loin, on pouvait apercevoir un immense château blanc aux nombreuses tours pointues. Roxas s’approcha d’un des rosiers pour tenter d’en distinguer la couleur originelle mais toutes les fleurs lui apparaissaient grises et sans aucune odeur. Sans plus attendre ils prirent la direction opposée au château, marchant tranquillement guidés par Axel.

— Ce pays fait partie de l’Ancien Continent, non ? demanda Roxas.          
— Techniquement, oui, répondit Axel. On peut dire que c’est un État semi-indépendant. Ils sont censés dépendre du gouvernement du Roi Mickey, mais disposent aussi de leur propre royauté qui a quelques pouvoirs. Une famille de consanguins dégénérés, tous complètement difformes et fermés au reste du monde. Ça fait des années que le Roi essaie de les convaincre d’appliquer sa politique, mais avec la guerre qui a frappé… Le mieux qu’il a pu faire c’était leur faire signer un traité de non-violence et leur imposer certaines lois. Bien sûr, ils les enfreignent encore, mais disons que maintenant ils le font en cachette.             
— Ça a l’air compliqué, dit Roxas.     
— Il y a toujours des gens qui refusent le changement, surtout quand ça implique de renoncer à un monopole absolu des richesses et pouvoirs de son pays. La reine actuelle a plusieurs fois tenté de faire assassiner le Roi Mickey.            
— Je n’ai jamais entendu parler de ça, dit Riku dans un mélange de surprise et d’incrédulité.   
— Le Roi est obligé de garder l’affaire secrète s’il veut éviter l’incident diplomatique.   
— Comment est-ce que tu en sais autant ? poursuivit Riku, qui avait l’air de douter fortement de ses paroles. Je croyais que le pays était complètement fermé aux étrangers.

Axel prit un air mystérieux.

— Je vous l’ai dit, pour quelqu’un qui voyage beaucoup, l’information ça vaut de l’or. Et il se trouve que je m’étais lié d’amitié avec le chapelier officiel du château de l’époque. Un type assez excentrique qui savait toujours flairer le bon pigeon à arnaquer. On m’a dit qu’il avait perdu la tête depuis. Jamais pu savoir s’il fallait que je le prenne littéralement ou pas.

La vie d’Axel semblait décidément bien remplie, pensa Roxas.

— Quand on aura passé ces murs on tombera sur la forêt. Je n’y ai jamais mis les pieds moi-même mais on raconte qu’il y a pas mal de choses étranges, là-bas. Si on en croit les rumeurs, la reine aurait commandité tout un tas d’expériences génétiques sur les plantes et les animaux qui s’y trouvent, ce qui expliquerait aussi qu’elle en interdise formellement l’accès.         
— Génial, marmonna Riku.    
— Qu’est-ce que tu penses qu’on va y trouver ? demanda Roxas, plein de curiosité.        
— Eh bien… Au moins, j’imagine qu’on n’aura pas à s’inquiéter de se faire attaquer par des animaux sauvages ici.               
— Espérons juste qu’on trouve le Sans-cœur rapidement, dit Riku.

Cela mit fin à la conversation et ils continuèrent d’avancer jusqu’à un haut mur envahi par les ronces. De là, on ne voyait que la cime des arbres les plus proches. Ils le longèrent un instant jusqu’à une entrée fermée par une lourde porte de bois. Probablement qu’en temps normal l’entrée était protégée par des gardes royaux, mais s’il y avait bien un avantage à vivre dans le monde des morts, c’était qu’ils pouvaient aller où ils voulaient sans avoir à se soucier de ce genre de choses.

D’un claquement de doigts, Axel fit apparaître des flammes noires qui consumèrent la porte entièrement en un temps record, beaucoup plus rapidement que s’ils avaient dû y mettre le feu de manière naturelle mais sans pour autant brûler les ronces environnantes. Ils attendirent que les flammes s’estompent avant de s’enfoncer à l’intérieur de la forêt. Curieusement, Roxas retrouva les mêmes allées séparées par des haies qu’à l’extérieur, seulement celles-ci semblaient laissées à l’abandon depuis des années, hautes, pas taillées et envahies par les mauvaises herbes. Les rosiers avaient poussé au point de devenir indistincts les uns des autres, ne formant qu’une épaisse masse de ronces qui s’infiltraient entre les haies et envahissaient tout. Seul le chemin pavé paraissait encore praticable malgré les dalles cassées et les quelques branches des rosiers qu’il fallait enjamber pour avancer.

— À la base, dit Axel, la forêt rejoignait le jardin et était entretenue pour l’usage privé de la noblesse. C’est depuis que la reine actuelle est sur le trône qu’elle a été fermée complètement.

Roxas hocha la tête distraitement. Il y avait décidément beaucoup de choses qu’il ignorait dans le monde. Même du temps où il était vivant, il n’aurait pas été étonnant qu’il ignore tout de cet endroit. Il ne se posait peut-être même pas la question d’à quoi le reste du monde pouvait ressembler.

— Allons-y, dit Riku.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et ils s’enfoncèrent dans la forêt sombre du Pays des Merveilles.

***

Se déplacer dans la forêt ne fut pas tâche aisée. Même si des chemins avaient été tracés, ils n’avaient probablement plus été empruntés par qui que ce soit depuis des années et la végétation faisait loi. Des ronces et fougères séchées leur barraient la route, dissimulant parfois le chemin à prendre pour continuer si bien qu’ils devaient sans cesse faire des pauses pour se repérer dans la forêt. De plus, ils ne tardèrent pas à se rendre compte que l’endroit était un vrai labyrinthe, les allées se séparant sans cesse en plusieurs chemins qui se rejoignaient en boucles, et à plusieurs reprises ils se retrouvaient à tourner en rond ou encore à devoir rebrousser chemin quand la route qu’ils avaient suivie les menaient à un cul-de-sac.

Toutefois, leur avancée fut loin d’être monotone, du moins pour Roxas qui découvrait avec un émerveillement innocent les curiosités qui s’offraient à lui. Des plantes et fleurs de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, parfois si petites qu’il manquait de les écraser s’il ne faisait pas attention et parfois si gigantesques qu’il aurait été incapable d’y grimper s’il l’avait voulu, et tellement de variétés d’arbres qu’il n’aurait pas su les compter se mélangeaient, de manière qu’à chaque pas il en découvrait de nouvelles, comme si chacune était unique en son genre. Si aucune n’avait de parfum en ce monde, les couleurs, toutefois, étaient particulièrement frappantes. Des mélanges de violet, de bleu, d’orange ou encore des verts et des jaunes presque fluorescents, et toujours si vifs que même dans le monde terne des morts on pouvait les distinguer sans problème. Roxas ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quoi la forêt devait ressembler dans le monde des vivants !

La pensée qu’il n’aurait sans doute jamais eu la chance de visiter cet endroit de son vivant le fit réfléchir, et au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, les trois compagnons s’accordèrent une halte dans un bosquet.

— On devrait carrément mettre le feu à la forêt, dit Axel qui depuis un moment se plaignait qu’il en avait marre de marcher.     
— Si tu t’en sens capable, je ne te retiens pas, lui répondit Riku.

Son ton sarcastique et la moue dépitée d’Axel suffisaient à Roxas pour comprendre que l’idée n’était pas réellement envisageable. Si, durant la première heure de marche, Axel n’avait cessé de faire flamber les ronces et plantes qui leur bloquaient la route, il s’était relativement calmé par la suite, faisant apparaître des flammes moins vives et laissant parfois Riku s’occuper de leur découper un passage avec sa Keyblade. Roxas en avait déduit que l’usage de la magie d’Axel devait être limité mais n’avait jusqu’alors pas posé la question. Il se dit que le moment était opportun à présent qu’ils s’étaient arrêtés.

— Comment est-ce que ça marche, au juste, la magie ?

Axel et Riku le fixèrent en silence un moment avant de répondre.

— Euh, c’est pas quelque chose de facile à expliquer, dit Axel. Tu vois, tu as cette sorte d’énergie, et quand tu l’utilises… Boum ! De la magie.

Devant la mine déconcertée de Roxas, Axel tourna la tête vers Riku comme pour lui demander de l’aide, mais celui-ci détourna le regard.

— Donc, tout le monde en est capable ? demanda Roxas.  
— Pas tout le monde, et puis il y a des gens plus doués que d’autres. Déjà, normalement, il faut l’apprendre d’un sorcier. Après, tout le monde n’est pas réceptif à tous les éléments de magie. Moi je ne peux utiliser que la magie de feu, par exemple.

Roxas hocha la tête, pensif, avant de se tourner vers Riku.

— Et toi ? Tu peux utiliser la magie aussi, non ?      
— Pas vraiment, non. Je connais quelques sorts, c’est tout.

Il avait l’air ennuyé de répondre ; de toute évidence il n’avait pas envie de participer à la conversation. Axel, cependant, ne le laissa pas s’arrêter là.

— Riku peut utiliser la magie des ténèbres, dit-il avec un sourire. C’est quelque chose de plutôt rare, en fait. C’est un élément dangereux, peu de sorciers acceptent de l’enseigner.             
— Dangereux ? demanda Roxas.       
— La magie ténébreuse est une des plus puissantes, mais c’est facile d’en perdre le contrôle. Comme elle s’alimente avec les sentiments les plus sombres des gens, il faut une bonne résistance aux ténèbres et savoir maîtriser ses émotions pour ne pas se laisser engloutir. Maintenant que j’y pense, peut-être que toi tu pourrais y arriver.

Roxas fut surpris.

— Moi ?           
— Tu t’es vite adapté à l’air des couloirs des ténèbres. Ça veut dire que ta résistance naturelle à cet élément est plus haute que la moyenne. Peut-être que tu pourrais apprendre.             
— Je suis pas sûr d’en avoir envie, avoua Roxas.      
— Haha ! Non, il vaut sans doute mieux pas.            
— Et pour les autres éléments ? demanda-t-il ensuite.       
— La magie de lumière est encore plus rare que celle des ténèbres, parce que très peu de gens sont capables de l’utiliser. Le feu, la glace et la foudre sont les plus simples à apprendre. Il y a d’autres éléments comme l’eau, le vent ou la gravité, mais ils demandent une plus grande maîtrise de la magie.

Roxas se répéta la liste dans la tête pour ne pas l’oublier. Devant sa mine concentrée, Axel esquissa un nouveau sourire.

— Intéressé par la magie ? demanda-t-il sur un ton amusé.           
— Je me dis juste que ça pourrait être utile, répondit Roxas.         
— C’est vrai. On sait pas sur quel genre d’ennemis on pourrait tomber par la suite. Tu sais quoi ? Peut-être bien que je pourrais essayer de t’apprendre quand on sera rentrés.      
— Vraiment ? s’écria Roxas.  
— Hé, j’ai dit essayer, d’accord ? Je suis pas magicien non plus. Mais qui sait ? Si tu étais un manieur de Keyblade de ton vivant, c’est possible que tu saches déjà quelques trucs. Si c’est le cas, on peut peut-être t’aider à t’en rappeler.

Roxas ne put s’empêcher de sourire à l’idée. Il n’était pas vraiment sûr d’être capable d’une chose pareille, mais rien qu’à s’imaginer contrôler des éclairs ou des boules de feu à volonté il se sentait empli d’espoir. Après tout Axel avait raison : puisqu’il était un manieur de Keyblade, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas utiliser la magie ?  

— Bon sinon, reprit Axel, une idée de comment on pourrait trouver ce Sans-cœur géant ?        
— Sans savoir à quoi il ressemble, je vois difficilement ce qu’on pourrait faire de plus, soupira Riku.    
— Ça devrait pourtant pas être si compliqué, c’est un Sans-cœur géant ! Géant ! On devrait pas, genre… le voir de loin ou l’entendre bouger ? Cette forêt est pas si grande que ça non plus !

La forêt était, en vérité, assez profonde, mais Axel n’avait pas tort. C’était étrange qu’ils n’aient rien vu jusqu’à présent.

— Il nous a fallu du temps pour trouver celui de la Jungle Profonde aussi, fit remarquer Riku.   
— Oui mais c’était quand même beaucoup plus grand qu’ici, dit Roxas. On a beaucoup tourné en rond mais quand on y pense, un Sans-cœur de cette taille ça doit quand même se faire remarquer.          
— C’est possible qu’il n’apparaisse que sous certaines conditions, dit alors Riku. Comme le Sans-cœur de la Ville de Traverse, qui est apparu quand les cloches ont sonné.   
— Tu veux dire qu’on marche en rond depuis des heures pour rien ? gémit Axel.            
— C’est juste une théorie, mais c’est possible.

Il se tourna vers Roxas.

— Quand tu as combattu le Sans-cœur à la Cité du Crépuscule, tu as parlé d’une fontaine. Le Sans-cœur n’est apparu qu’après que tu l’aies examiné, c’est bien ça ?

Le concerné hocha vivement la tête.

—Si on suit la logique, pour trouver ce Sans-cœur, il faudrait trouver quelque chose pour l’attirer à nous plutôt que d’attendre qu’il apparaisse par hasard sur notre chemin.   
— On pourrait combattre d’autres Sans-cœur pour l’attirer, comme on a fait dans la Jungle, proposa Roxas.  
— Je préfère pas, répliqua Riku. On n’est pas sûrs à cent pour cent que ce soit ça qui l’ait fait apparaître, ni que ce Sans-cœur-là réagira pareil. C’est trop risqué.         
— Je suis d’accord, admit Axel. On devrait garder ça comme dernier recours et voir si on peut pas trouver un autre moyen avant.     
— Je croyais que t’en avais marre de tourner en rond, fit remarquer Roxas.

Il ne disait pas ça pour insister ou parce qu’il n’était pas d’accord avec eux ; il voulait juste embêter un peu Axel.

—Ouais, mais j’ai pas non plus envie de m’épuiser à combattre si je peux l’éviter. En plus, on sait pas à quoi vont ressembler les Sans-cœur ici. Cette forêt est déjà super bizarre, imaginez si les Sans-cœur se sont adaptés au paysage.

Roxas repensa aux « singes » de la Jungle Profonde et acquiesça d’un hochement de tête. Même si, en toute honnêteté, il était un peu curieux.

Finalement, ils se mirent tous trois d’accord sur le fait qu’ils devaient chercher un objet ou un endroit qui leur paraîtrait suspect, ou hors de l’ordinaire. Bien entendu, dans cette forêt inhabituelle où aucune plante ne ressemblait aux autres et où tout était anormal, la tâche n’allait probablement pas être très aisée. Ils se remirent en marche, cette fois chacun regardant dans une direction différente et s’arrêtant pour examiner chaque plante et chaque arbre qu’ils voyaient. Ils traversèrent des bosquets de champignons géants, des allées de conifères fleuris, des étangs dont les nénuphars à la surface de l’eau étaient si grands qu’ils pouvaient aisément marcher dessus pour traverser sans risque et des marécages emplis de milliers de plantes minuscules grouillant sous leurs pieds, mais rien ne semblait indiquer la présence du Sans-cœur géant.

Alors qu’ils se trouvaient à présent sur un chemin entouré par des rosiers et des tulipes d’une taille hors du commun, une idée vint à Roxas. Tout ici était extravagant et bizarre, de la couleur de l’herbe à la taille des fleurs, mais les rosiers omniprésents dans toute la forêt n’avaient rien de particulier. Ce n’étaient que des buissons de taille normale, tous fleuris et identiques, et jusqu’à présent ils n’y avaient pratiquement pas prêté attention.

Il s’approcha de l’un d’eux et l’observa attentivement. Ses ronces s’étendaient jusqu’au sol et il était orné de grandes fleurs grises. Pas une seule rose n’était fanée ou fermée et il n’y avait pas non de bourgeons, mais il ne s’attarda pas sur ce fait ; dans le monde des morts il était normal que les plantes ne fanent pas. Pourtant, plus il observait le rosier, plus quelque chose l’intriguait. Il n’arrivait juste pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

— Roxas, on bouge ! appela Axel.     
— Une minute.

Il plissa les yeux, touchant un pétale de rose du bout des doigts. Qu’est-ce qui le dérangeait avec ce rosier ? Il voulut arracher le pétale qu’il tenait mais il réalisa qu’il n’arrivait pas à le détacher. Il tira plus fort encore mais rien à faire, c’était comme si les pétales de fleur étaient collés entre eux. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à refaire une tentative, la couleur de la rose se mit subitement à changer sous ses yeux : du grisâtre habituel du monde des morts, elle prit une teinte rouge de plus en plus prononcée jusqu’à atteindre un rouge vif éclatant.

— Qu’est-ce que… ?

Il continua de fixer la fleur, cherchant à comprendre, quand tout à coup la rose sembla s’agrandir, et deux yeux jaunes de Sans-cœur apparurent en son centre. Roxas lâcha aussitôt la fleur et fit un bond en arrière, sa Keyblade apparaissant dans sa main sans même qu’il ait besoin d’y penser. En l’espace de quelques secondes, le « rosier » avait pris une toute autre apparence. La rose devenue rouge avait continué de grandir jusqu’à devenir plus grande que le buisson en lui-même, tandis que les racines au sol s’étaient mises à s’entortiller pour former quatre pattes sur lesquelles la créature s’appuya. Une bouche en zigzag était également apparue sous les yeux jaunes au centre de la fleur, formant ainsi la tête du Sans-cœur. Alors que Roxas regardait ce spectacle étrange, il vit du coin de l’œil que d’autres rosiers autour de lui s’étaient mis à gigoter.

— Les rosiers ! cria-t-il à Axel et Riku qui, plus loin, n’avaient probablement pas assisté à la transformation. Ce sont des Sans-cœur !   
— Quoi ? fit la voix éloignée d’Axel.  
— Les rosiers sont des Sans-cœur ! répéta-t-il plus fort.

Et il espérait bien que son ami l’ait entendu cette fois, parce qu’il n’aurait pas le temps de le répéter une troisième fois. Le Sans-cœur à tête de rose en face de lui se mit à secouer la grande feuille dans son dos et une multitude de feuilles tranchantes foncèrent sur Roxas, qui dut faire une roulade pour les éviter. Il se redressa avec aisance et frappa la tête du monstre de sa Keyblade ; cependant, on aurait dit que les pétales avaient absorbé le choc et le Sans-cœur ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse. Au contraire, il avait profité de la proximité de Roxas pour lancer ses ronces sur ses jambes pour le tirer vers lui. Roxas les trancha aussitôt d’un coup vif de Keyblade et s’empressa de reculer pour éviter d’autres ronces. Comme il l’avait prédit, d’autres rosiers s’étaient métamorphosés en Sans-cœur, la rose qui formait leur tête tantôt rouge comme celui qu’affrontait Roxas, tantôt couleur crème. Tous se rapprochaient dangereusement de Roxas ; heureusement, ils avaient l’air de se déplacer plutôt lentement sur leurs pattes.

Axel et Riku finirent par le rejoindre et se mirent dos à lui pour faire face aux Sans-cœur qui se rapprochaient de tous les côtés.

— Mes attaques ne leur font rien, dit Roxas. Ils avancent lentement, mais si on s’approche trop près ils attaquent avec leurs ronces.       
— Bon mais c’est des fleurs, non ? dit Axel avec un sourire.           
— Ne met pas le feu à la forêt, avertit Riku.

D’un claquement de doigts, Axel fait jaillir des colonnes de flammes qui s’élevèrent depuis la terre sous les Sans-cœur et se mirent à tournoyer, frappant toutes les créatures à tour de rôle jusqu’à ne plus former qu’un cerceau de flammes. Une fumée épaisse s’éleva au-dessus d’eux accompagnée d’une forte odeur de brûlé et pendant quelques secondes Roxas crut qu’il allait s’asphyxier, mais aussitôt les flammes et la fumée s’évaporèrent, ne laissant autour d’eux qu’un cercle d’herbe roussie.

Alors qu’Axel se tournait déjà vers les deux autres pour faire quelque remarque audacieuse, il fut vite coupé dans son élan quand d’autres formes aux yeux luisants sortirent de derrière les arbres, se rapprochant sans un bruit. Bientôt ils furent de nouveau encerclés par encore plus de Sans-cœur en forme de roses qu’auparavant.

— Tu peux le refaire encore une fois ? demanda Roxas.     
— Hé, je suis pas une source d’énergie infinie, répondit Axel. J’avais mis tout ce qu’il me restait dans la dernière attaque.

Il donna un coup de coupe à Riku, qui lui répondit d’un regard noir.

— À ton tour, mec, se contenta de dire Axel.           
— Ça ne nous mènera à rien de les attaquer sans réfléchir, répondit Riku.          
— Ah ouais ? répliqua Axel. Si t’as une meilleure solution, n’hésite pas à la partager surtout.

Axel n’avait pas tort sur ce point : ainsi encerclés, il n’y avait pas grand-chose qu’ils puissent faire. Riku observait les environs en silence et pointa soudain une direction du doigt : un passage entre deux rochers où aucun Sans-cœur ne se tenait. Ils s’y précipitèrent, échappant sans mal aux créatures qui ne pouvaient pas rivaliser de vitesse avec eux. Le passage étroit les mena à un chemin avec peu d’arbres où d’autres Sans-cœur les attendaient, moins nombreux cette fois.

— On devrait les attaquer, dit Roxas. Si on en bat assez, ça fera peut-être apparaître le Sans-cœur géant !     
— Non, on bat en retraite pour le moment, répliqua sèchement Riku.

À nouveau ils prirent la route avec le moins de Sans-cœur mais, où qu’ils aillent, les monstres continuaient de sortir de partout.

— Ça ne sert à rien ! s’énerva Roxas. On doit les combattre.         
— Par-là, fit Riku en montrant une autre direction, indifférent aux propos de Roxas.

Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser ignorer de la sorte, Roxas croisa les bras et resta planté là où il était. Quand il vit que Roxas ne les suivait pas, Riku s’arrêta et se tourna face à lui.

— On doit trouver un endroit dégagé pour faire apparaître un portail.

Il mâchait chacun de ses mots avec le même agacement dans la voix que s’il s’adressait à un enfant qui refuse d’entendre raison. Autour d’eux, les Sans-cœur se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

— Et ensuite quoi ? protesta Roxas. On rentre et on repart à zéro ?          
— On a déjà trouvé un indice sur les Sans-cœur d’ici. On rentre, _maintenant_.     
— Mais… !

Riku fit apparaître une slave de projectiles noirs qui frappèrent les Sans-cœur les plus proches, les faisant reculer sans pour autant les éliminer. Il se tourna ensuite vers Roxas, mais ce dernier en avait profité pour s’avancer vers leurs ennemis.

— Ça suffit, je vais me débarrasser d’eux ! dit-il en brandissant sa Keyblade.

Sans plus attendre il fonça sur les Sans-cœur et se mit à frapper où il pouvait. Attaquer leur corps et leurs pattes feuillues s’avéra vite plus efficace que tenter de frapper les pétales de fleurs et il pouvait ainsi surveiller les mouvements des ronces, ce qui constituait un avantage de taille. Il comprit vite cependant que rester trop longtemps au même endroit l’exposait aux attaques des autres Sans-cœur autour qui envoyaient des flopées de feuilles dans sa direction, qu’il esquivait tant bien que mal. Les projectiles n’étaient tout de fois pas excessivement dangereux et il pouvait se permettre d’en recevoir quelque uns sur les bras et les jambes.

Malgré le désaccord avec Riku, celui-ci l’avait tout de même rejoint dans son combat, ainsi qu’Axel qui lançait ses chakrams sur les Sans-cœur les plus éloignés. Les monstres en forme de fleur tombaient les uns après les autres sous leurs coups mais d’autres sautaient aussitôt de derrière un arbre ou un rocher pour les remplacer. La situation aurait pu paraître critique, et pourtant Roxas se surprit à sourire. À présent qu’il savait comment combattre les roses et qu’il avait appris à lire leurs mouvements et leurs prochaines attaques, il n’avait plus aucun mal à se déplacer entre les Sans-cœur pour frapper au bon endroit et esquiver toutes les attaques qu’ils lui envoyaient. À chaque roulade, son corps devenait plus léger ; à chaque coup de Keyblade, il se sentait plus fort, et son corps lui obéissait à la perfection. Riku pouvait le sous-estimer tant qu’il voulait, il serait bien obligé de reconnaître qu’il savait se battre après ça.

Alors qu’il venait de porter le coup fatal à un Sans-cœur de plus, une forme sombre et fine s’éleva soudain au-dessus des créatures, les dépassant d’au moins trois ou quatre mètres en hauteur. Vaguement humanoïde, la créature possédait deux bras en accordéon d’une longueur telle qu’ils pouvaient toucher le sol s’il les dépliait entièrement. Au lieu d’une tête unique, il semblait en posséder plusieurs, de formes rectangulaires rouges et noires et empilées les unes sur les autres pour former un pilier bancal qui se balançait au rythme de son corps. Enfin, entre ses doigts griffus il tenait deux énormes quilles de jongleur et Roxas frémit en pensant que s’il venait à abattre une de ces armes sur lui il serait probablement réduit en charpie sur le coup. La peur de la défaite, cependant, n’était pas aussi grande que la satisfaction d’avoir enfin trouvé le Sans-cœur géant.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et l’image de ses amis de la Cité du Crépuscule apparut dans son esprit. Il pouvait le sentir ; ce Sans-cœur détenait bel et bien une partie de ses souvenirs.

— Je t’avais dit que ça marcherait ! s’exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Riku.        
— Imbécile ! répliqua Riku. Tu réfléchis jamais avant d’agir ?

Le Sans-cœur jongleur les toisa de toute sa hauteur, les Sans-cœur rosiers se rassemblant à ses pieds comme pour former les rangs d’une armée prête à les attaquer.

— C’est quoi le problème ? s’énerva Roxas. On a trouvé le Sans-cœur !

Riku ne répondit rien mais on pouvait lire son mécontentement sur son visage. Ils n’avaient pas le temps de se disputer ; le Sans-cœur s’était mis à agiter ses bras devant lui et préparait visiblement quelque chose. Roxas recula de manière à être hors de portée malgré les membres surdimensionnés de la créature et attendit qu’il attaque. Lorsque le Sans-cœur enverrait son bras sur lui, il pourrait facilement l’esquiver et profiter de ce moment pour foncer sur lui et attaquer. Comme les rosiers auparavant, il n’avait pas l’air rapide, et ses bras trop longs semblaient plutôt former un handicap dans ses déplacements.

Axel, derrière lui, était occupé à le couvrir des attaques des Sans-cœur dans son dos tandis que Riku se chargeait de tenir les autres à distance avec des attaques magiques. Cependant l’attaque du Sans-cœur géant ne venait toujours pas, et lorsque Roxas comprit ce qui se tramait, il eut à peine le temps de réagir : au lieu d’étendre ses longs bras pour le frapper, le monstre avait fait apparaître trois immenses boules de feu qui restèrent en l’air une seconde à peine avant de foncer sur lui. Il se mit à courir en arrière pour les éviter et plongea à la dernière minute. Pendant un instant, la chaleur qui l’enveloppa fut si intense qu’il eut l’impression d’avoir été touché, mais les boules de flamme l’avaient raté. Son cœur se mit à accélérer à la pensée de ce que cela aurait été d’être touché par l’attaque directement, si la simple proximité des boules de feu avait autant réchauffé l’atmosphère autour.

Mais alors qu’il se relevait, d’autres projectiles étaient déjà de nouveau en train de foncer sur lui ; cette fois au lieu de boules de feu il s’agissait de cristaux blancs de petite taille. Roxas n’eut que quelques micro secondes pour décider s’il devait essayer d’en repousser un de sa Keyblade ou de les esquiver les trois ; il finit par faire une roulade sur le côté pour les éviter et les cristaux s’écrasèrent au sol autour de lui. La terre se mit alors à se recouvrir d’une épaisse couche de glace tandis que l’air autour des cristaux s’était refroidi de manière drastique. Roxas dut faire un bond en arrière pour que ses pieds ne soient pas pris dans la glace qui se formait mais l’air froid lui brûla aussitôt la gorge tandis que le choc thermique avait, en un rien de temps, engourdi tout son corps. Il tomba à genoux, s’appuyant des deux bras au sol pour ne pas s’effondrer entièrement. Il n’arrivait plus à respirer. Serrant les dents, il se donna un grand coup de poing en pleine poitrine pour forcer ses poumons à fonctionner à nouveau, ce qui ne fit que provoquer une forte toux.

Il lui sembla soudain entendre la voix de Riku crier son nom et lorsqu’il releva la tête, la masse violette d’une des quilles du Sans-cœur fonçant dans sa direction couvrait le ciel. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent en grand et son corps se figea, quand un choc violent fit trembler la terre. À moins d’un mètre de sa tête, la quille gigantesque s’était abattue sur un mur translucide, qui se fissura pour se briser entièrement, laissant tomber la quille juste devant Roxas. Elle était beaucoup plus grande qu’il ne l’avait cru ; à présent qu’il la voyait juste en face de lui, il réalisa qu’elle faisait pratiquement le double de sa taille. Si Riku n’avait pas fait apparaître de bouclier pour le protéger… Roxas n’osait même pas y penser.

La quille se volatilisa soudain pour réapparaître un instant plus tard dans la main du Sans-cœur géant et Roxas se releva avec difficultés, ses jambes engourdies vacillantes. Riku apparut juste à côté de lui et tira brusquement sur la manche de son manteau noir pour le tirer en arrière. Seulement alors Roxas remarqua la dizaine de Sans-cœur à tête de fleurs qui s’étaient rapprochés de lui, et qui les encerclait totalement à présent, lui et Riku, formant un cercle qui se refermait dangereusement sur eux. Les monstres firent mine d’attaquer et déjà les deux garçons avaient brandit leur Keyblade respective, quand un tourbillon de flammes vint s’abattre sur les Sans-cœur et les réduisit presque instantanément en cendres. Roxas se tourna avec entrain pour se retrouver face à face avec Axel, un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Mais le sourire d’Axel s’effaça aussitôt, et le jeune homme tomba à genoux. Roxas se précipita vers lui en criant son nom. Axel avait une main à terre et l’autre serrée sur son manteau au niveau du cœur, et sa respiration était haletante. Riku poussa un juron et fit apparaître un portail de ténèbres derrière lui.

— Fais-le entrer à l’intérieur ! cria-t-il à Roxas.

Ce dernier s’exécuta, faisant passer un des bras d’Axel autour de ses épaules pour le soulever et l’aider à avancer jusqu’au portail. Mettant un pied à l’intérieur, il se retourna vers Riku : face à lui, les Sans-cœur rosiers s’avançaient avec précipitation. Fermer un portail ne prenait que quelques secondes, mais il sentait que les Sans-cœur auraient le temps de passer avant qu’ils n’aient pu le faire. Si seulement l’un d’eux pénétrait à l’intérieur, il maintiendrait le passage ouvert suffisamment longtemps pour que d’autres rentrent. Les couloirs des ténèbres étaient des endroits dangereux, lui avait appris Axel : s’ils commençaient à se battre dedans, d’autres Sans-cœur pourraient être attirés et ce serait la fin pour eux.

Riku leva sa Keyblade au niveau de son visage et une aura sombre se forma autour d’elle. En un éclair, le jeune homme fonça sur les Sans-cœur et les frappa tour à tour à une vitesse incroyable, chaque coup éliminant instantanément chaque adversaire jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste plus un seul devant eux. Roxas oublia un instant toute l’animosité qu’il éprouvait envers le jeune homme : en cet instant, il ne pouvait qu’être admiratif. Riku les rejoignit en vitesse, poussant Roxas par l’épaule pour le faire rentrer entièrement avant d’entrer à son tour et de fermer le portail derrière eux.

Pendant quelques secondes personne ne bougea, comme pour s’assurer qu’ils étaient bien en sécurité et qu’aucun Sans-cœur ne les avait suivis sans qu’ils ne s’en soit rendus compte. Quand tout leur parut sûr Roxas se baissa pour asseoir Axel au sol, mais son ami semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Une bouffée de panique l’envahit.

— Qu’est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda-t-il à Riku.     
— Qu’est-ce que tu crois, répondit-il avec froideur. Il a utilisé toute son énergie magique.        
— C’est dangereux ?   
— Évidemment ! On peut facilement en mourir si on ne garde pas un minimum de réserve !

Le sang de Roxas se glaça.

— Je savais pas, dit-il doucement.     
— Bien sûr que tu ne savais pas, cracha Riku sur un ton sec. C’est pour ça que c’est pas à _toi_ de prendre les décisions !

Roxas se mordit la lèvre. Il n’avait rien à répondre à ça.

Riku commanda à Roxas de l’aider à porter Axel jusqu’à la sortie et il s’exécuta sans rien dire. Ses pensées étaient embrouillées et l’air oppressant du couloir des ténèbres lui donnaient l’impression d’être dans une sorte de rêve.

Ils portèrent Axel à bout de bras jusqu’à atteindre Illusiopolis. Riku avait ouvert le couloir à la hâte sans prendre le temps de préparer le point d’arrivée, aussi ils étaient un peu éloignés de leur maison, mais ils firent le trajet en silence. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent, ils amenèrent Axel jusqu’à sa chambre et l’allongèrent sur son lit. Riku dit à Roxas de lui amener de l’eau et ils le firent boire comme ils pouvaient, puis Riku prit quelques minutes pour l’examiner pendant que Roxas attendait, debout et immobile. Finalement, Riku lui annonça qu’il s’en sortirait avec du repos, et un poids énorme quitta les épaules de Roxas.

Ils sortirent de la chambre pour laisser Axel se reposer et Riku se dirigea aussitôt vers sa chambre où il s’enferma pour le reste de la soirée, laissant Roxas seul au milieu du couloir. Il resta plusieurs minutes debout dans le noir sans la moindre idée de savoir quoi faire. Il se rendit compte soudain que tout le long du trajet, la présence de Riku avait été un réconfort inattendu. À présent qu’il se retrouvait face à lui-même, il était totalement désemparé.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les Sans-coeur à tête de rose présents dans le dernier chapitre et celui-ci sont des ennemis dans KHux. Ce sont originellement des Sans-coeur du monde de la Belle et la Bête, mais je les trouvais assez appropriés au Pays des Merveilles.

Roxas passa la nuit à se retourner dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil malgré la grande fatigue qu’il éprouvait après le combat contre le Sans-cœur géant. Il s’était couché tout habillé, retirant seulement son manteau noir, sans prendre la peine de manger ou même de vérifier s’il n’avait pas de coupure ou d’hématome qui nécessiterait d’être traité. Il avait guetté le moindre bruit indiquant que Riku était sorti de sa chambre mais de toute évidence il ne comptait pas réapparaître de la soirée. Il redoutait d’avoir à lui parler étant donné ce sur quoi ils s’étaient quittés mais, au fond de lui, il avait désespérément besoin d’une présence à qui parler, ne serait-ce que pour s’excuser d’avoir causé cette situation.

Toutes les dix ou quinze minutes, Roxas sortait de sa chambre et ouvrait doucement la porte d’Axel pour vérifier s’il n’était pas réveillé. Au bout d’un moment, il dût se forcer à rallonger ces périodes car l’attente et la déception lui étaient insoutenables et il savait qu’il ne parviendrait pas à se reposer s’il continuait. Malgré tout, à chaque fois qu’il finissait par sombrer, il se réveillait avec l’impression de n’avoir dormi qu’une minute à peine. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il en était réellement, trop épuisé pour prendre la peine de vérifier l’heure, mais la nuit lui parut durer une éternité.

***

Axel se réveilla le lendemain, sourire aux lèvres comme s’il ne s’était rien passé, et il n’eut de cesse de répéter à Roxas qu’il allait bien et que Riku en faisait beaucoup trop. Roxas acquiesça mais une partie de lui restait convaincue qu’Axel disait uniquement cela pour ne pas le faire culpabiliser.

Vers midi, Riku finit par sortir de sa chambre et ils se mirent tous trois à table pour manger un repas improvisé par Roxas, qui s’était contenté de vider le contenu d’une boite de conserves dans une casserole. Au bout d’un long silence gênant, Riku finit par annoncer qu’ils devaient réfléchir à un plan pour vaincre le Sans-cœur géant, rebaptisé « Maître des Tours » par ses soins. Riku avait pris l’habitude d’attribuer des noms à chaque Sans-cœur qu’ils découvraient afin de pouvoir en parler plus facilement.

— La prochaine fois qu’on ira au Pays des Merveilles, dit-il, les Sans-cœur se seront probablement rendormis. Il va falloir réfléchir à un moyen de faire apparaître le Maître des Tours seul, ou avec le minimum de Roses autour.

Roxas hocha la tête et attendit que Riku poursuive. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment en position de pouvoir émettre un avis même s’il en avait eu un.

— Les Roses Blanches sont plus résistantes que les autres et arrêtent d’attaquer pour récupérer de l’énergie si on les laisse tranquille trop longtemps. Les Roses Rouges sont plus agressives et attaquent plus souvent. Si on se retrouve à nouveau encerclés par les deux types, la meilleure solution serait éliminer d’abord les rouges et se concentrer ensuite sur les blanches.

Pendant un instant Roxas se demanda s’ils avaient vraiment participé au même combat. Lui-même n’avait remarqué absolument aucune différence entre les deux types de Sans-cœur ; en fait, il avait simplement cru qu’il s’agissait d’une variation de couleur sans importance.

— Eh ben, dit Axel en sifflant, j’avais remarqué que les blanches étaient plus longues à tuer, mais j’aurais pas pu donner autant de détails. C’est là qu’on voit que tout le monde ne peux pas être le bras droit du Héros de la Lumière.           
— Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, répondit Riku en grinçant des dents. Je ne suis plus un soldat.

Axel haussa les épaules.

— Bon et pour le Maître des Tours, on fait quoi ?     
— Même si on arrive à le combattre sans les Roses autour, ça va être compliqué de l’affronter au corps à corps. Vu son corps, le frapper aux jambes ne sera probablement pas très efficace, à moins de réussir à l’étourdir ou le faire se baisser. Et ses bras ont une portée beaucoup trop grande.             
— Donc, en gros… ça va se jouer à la magie.

Riku hocha la tête, bien que l’idée n’ait pas l’air de beaucoup lui plaire.

— Dans tous les cas on va devoir attendre que tu récupères, reprit-il. Ça nous laissera aussi le temps de réfléchir à un moyen de se débarrasser des Roses. Ensuite, on devra probablement régler ça en l’attaquant des deux côtés pour l’empêcher de concentrer ses attaques sur nous deux en même temps.        
— Et moi ? demanda soudain Roxas.

Riku se tourna vers lui, sourcils foncés. Roxas avait bien remarqué qu’il l’avait totalement exclu de sa stratégie.

— Je peux apprendre la magie d’ici-là, insista-t-il. Au moins les bases, pour pouvoir le distraire pendant que vous l’attaquez.         
— C’est pas quelque chose qu’on peut apprendre aussi facilement.            
— Bah, ça coûte rien d’essayer, dit Axel. Et puis j’ai pas besoin d’utiliser la magie pour lui donner deux-trois conseils. Je peux lui apprendre.

Le visage de Roxas s’illumina. S’il y avait bien une chose qu’il ne supporterait pas, c’était rester en dehors du combat. Il avait commis une erreur et il avait bien l’intention de se racheter.

— Faites comme vous voulez, finit par dire Riku.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de leur plan en finissant de manger puis, leur repas terminé, chacun partit de son côté : Axel vers sa chambre pour se reposer et Riku sortant à l’extérieur. Roxas hésita quelques secondes avant de suivre Riku dehors. Il ne prit pas la peine d’enfiler son manteau noir ; à force de vivre ici il avait remarqué que les Sans-cœur ne l’attaquaient pas tant qu’il ne restait pas trop longtemps dehors au même endroit, à moins d’avoir été auparavant attirés dans la zone en question. Ils n’avaient probablement pas le temps de sentir sa présence ou son odeur — il ne savait pas bien comment ces trucs fonctionnaient exactement.

Il fut rassuré de voir que Riku ne s’était pas encore trop éloigné et il put le rattraper en quelques pas. Quand il le vit arriver, celui-ci s’arrêta et le fixa comme s’il était un chien galeux dont il n’avait aucune envie de s’approcher. En tout cas, c’était l’impression que son regard donnait à Roxas.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Son ton pressé avait l’air de dire qu’il n’avait aucune envie de discuter et Roxas se demanda ce qui lui avait bien pris de croire que venir lui parler pouvait être une bonne idée. Mais à présent qu’il était là, autant dire ce qu’il avait à dire.

— Je causerai pas de problème la prochaine fois qu’on combattra le Sans-cœur. Je sais que j’aurais pas dû agir de mon côté sans vous écouter, toi et Axel. J’étais tellement impatient de retrouver mes souvenirs que j’ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences.

Riku resta silencieux, ce qui ne fit que rendre Roxas de plus en plus mal-à-l’aise.

— Tu t’es rendu compte qu’on pouvait pas gagner dans cette situation, mais j’ai rien voulu écouter. T’as beaucoup plus d’expérience de combat que moi, je m’en rends bien compte maintenant.    
— Qu’est-ce que tu essaies de dire ?

Il avait l’air impatient, les bras croisés et une mine agacée sur son visage. Roxas se sentit stupide tout à coup. Qu’est-ce que ça lui apportait de se justifier comme ça ? Riku devait probablement ne voir tout ça que comme un tas d’excuses. Ce n’était pourtant pas pour ça qu’il était venu lui parler. Il prit une grande inspiration, sentant déjà son visage rougir de honte et d’embarras.

— Je suis désolé, finit-il par bafouiller.

Il baissa les yeux. Il s’était senti mal tout ce temps de ne pas s’être excusé comme il fallait, mais à présent que c’était fait, il n’avait pas vraiment l’impression que ça améliorait les choses. Lorsqu’il finit par relever la tête pour regarder Riku, ce dernier avait l’air… nerveux ? Il tapotait son bras du bout du doigt et passa même une main derrière sa tête pour se gratter la nuque. Roxas ne lui avait jamais vu cette expression troublée et cela le faisait se sentir extrêmement bizarre. Comme si ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il était supposé voir sur Riku.

— C’est pas de ta faute, finit par dire ce dernier.

Maintenant Roxas commençait sérieusement à se demander s’il ne s’était pas cogné la tête pendant le combat — si c’était le cas, alors il aurait les blessures de deux personnes sur la conscience au lieu d’une.

— Je sais que je suis dur avec toi alors que tu ne le mérites pas, poursuivit Riku. C’est… un problème de mon côté, ça n’a rien à voir avec toi. Tu n’as rien à te reprocher.

Il s’en retourna sans un mot de plus, laissant Roxas complètement désorienté.

***

Ils auraient besoin de quelques jours avant qu’Axel puisse utiliser la magie à nouveau. Même si celui-ci affirmait qu’il serait rapidement sur pieds, ils préféraient ne prendre aucun risque. Roxas avait hâte d’affronter le Sans-cœur et récupérer un nouveau fragment de sa mémoire, mais il ne pouvait pas demander à Axel de se mettre davantage en danger pour lui : il prendrait son mal en patience et attendrait qu’ils soient prêts à le combattre à nouveau. De toute façon, s’il relativisait, il n’aurait probablement pas pu vaincre le Sans-cœur seul. Il fallait à tout prix qu’il parvienne à utiliser la magie s’il voulait avoir une chance, et l’aide d’Axel et Riku ne serait certainement pas de trop. Axel lui avait promis de l’aider à apprendre dès le lendemain matin ; en attendant, il passa sa journée à se reposer.

Les paroles de Riku, cependant, le perturbaient. Allongé dans son lit, il avait espéré passer l’après-midi à dormir pour récupérer de sa fatigue et des heures de sommeil perdues la nuit précédente, mais son cerveau lui répétait sans cesse la courte discussion qu’il avait eu avec l’autre jeune homme et il ne parvenait pas à le faire taire. Il avait toujours pensé que Riku était quelqu’un de difficile à cerner, mais il y avait au moins une chose dont il n’avait jamais douté : c’était un sale type égocentrique qui ne pensait qu’à lui et prenait plaisir à enfoncer les autres.

Seulement à présent, Roxas commençait à se poser des questions. Premièrement parce que Riku, qui n’avait jamais donné l’impression de se soucier de qui que ce soit, avait eu l’air de s’inquiéter pour Axel. Deuxièmement parce que ce même Riku, qui l’avait traité comme un moins que rien pendant tout ce temps, venait plus ou moins d’admettre qu’il avait tort de lui parler comme ça. Et en plus de ça, il lui avait dit de ne pas culpabiliser pour ce qui s’était passé, alors que Roxas était clairement fautif. Roxas était confus. Si Riku n’était en fait pas un sale type, alors… qui était-il ? Et surtout pourquoi se comportait-il comme ça ? Tout cela n’avait aucun sens.

Roxas se prit la tête dans les mains. D’accord, alors supposons que Riku était en fait quelqu’un de bien, et qu’il avait une raison pour être aussi froid qu’une armoire à glace envers tout le monde. Il restait néanmoins quelque chose qui dérangeait Roxas dans ce qu’il lui avait dit. Les mots « ça n’a rien à voir avec toi » lui avaient d’abord paru réconfortants dans la mesure où cela voulait dire qu’il ne tenait pas Roxas pour responsable mais, à présent qu’il y repensait, cela l’énervait. Il n’était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi mais s’il devait donner une raison, ce serait-il que depuis le début il voulait que Riku le reconnaisse pour ce qu’il était. Qu’il le considère comme son égal ou, au moins, comme une vraie personne. Riku ne lui adressait pratiquement jamais ni la parole ni un regard ; quand ils parlaient avec Axel, Roxas se sentait complètement mis de côté, et quand ils parlaient seul à seul… il avait toujours le sentiment que Riku se forçait à tenir la conversation et qu’il ne voulait pas vraiment lui parler. Entendre que son attitude n’avait rien à voir avec lui lui paraissait juste insultant.

Roxas se tourna dans son lit et soupira. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi tout cela le mettait en colère. Il finit par prendre un livre pour tenter de se changer les idées et, au bout de quelques pages, il tomba finalement de sommeil.

***

L’entraînement avec Axel commença dans la matinée. Bien sûr à Illusiopolis on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de « matinée » puisque de toute façon il faisait toujours nuit, mais Roxas avait appris à s’imposer un rythme de vie et à toujours surveiller l’heure pour ne pas être totalement déboussolé. Heureusement pour lui, il n’avait généralement aucun mal à s’endormir et se lever aux heures qu’il voulait, aussi son corps avait pris l’habitude de se réveiller dans les environs de huit heures tous les matins, même sans lumière du jour pour l’aiguiller.

Axel ne pouvait pas en dire autant ; à ces heures-là il avait toujours cet air endormi de quelqu’un qui aurait été réveillé beaucoup trop tôt à son goût et passait un bon moment à se plaindre qu’il n’arrivait pas à se motiver sans un petit rayon de soleil ou une jolie fille pour le mettre de bonne humeur. Malgré tout ce qu’il disait, c’était lui qui insistait pour commencer l’entraînement de Roxas de bonne heure. L’après-midi, disait-il, il était encore moins motivé.

Ils s’installèrent sur le toit d’un immeuble à leur habitude et Axel s’assit à même le sol, dos contre le grillage entourant toute la surface pour éviter les chutes. Il fit signe à Roxas de faire de même, et celui-ci s’assit face à lui.

— Bon, dit Axel, on va commencer avec les bases. La magie est créée à partir de la force de ton cœur et puise dans ton énergie mentale. En gros, il faut un cœur fort, un esprit sain et de la concentration.

Roxas hocha la tête.

— Tu devrais être familier avec la sensation, puisque tu es un manieur de Keyblade. À ce qu’on m’a dit, c’est le même principe que vous utilisez pour invoquer votre Keyblade que pour utiliser la magie.          
— Comment ça ? demanda Roxas. Si je peux la faire apparaître de nulle part c’est parce qu’on est dans le monde des morts, non ?

Axel croisa les bras.

— Ben en fait non, pas tout à fait. Tu vois, moi je peux faire apparaître mes chakrams de cette manière, alors que dans le monde des vivants ça me serait impossible. Mais pour les manieurs de Keyblade, c’est différent. Comme la Keyblade est une sorte de manifestation physique de la force du cœur du porteur, c’est possible de la faire apparaître et disparaître à volonté. Du coup, même si tu étais encore en vie, ça serait pareil pour toi.              
— Vraiment ?   
— T’as jamais remarqué de différence avec la manière dont tu invoquais ta Keyblade et les autres objets ?     
— Euh, j’y ai jamais réfléchi, mais j’imagine que c’est plus simple d’invoquer ma Keyblade ? J’ai pas besoin d’y réfléchir ou de visualiser, comme pour les autres trucs. Dès que j’en ai besoin elle apparaît dans ma main.     
— C’est parce qu’elle répond aux réactions de ton cœur, ou quelque chose du style. Je suis pas expert en Keyblade non plus. Mais pour utiliser la magie, c’est plus ou moins la même chose, à part qu’il faut un peu plus de concentration.

Roxas regarda ses mains, pensif. Il n’était pas bien sûr de comprendre réellement ces histoires de « force du cœur ». En premier lieu, il n’était même pas certain de vraiment savoir ce que tout le monde entendait par « cœur ». Axel lui avait dit que c’était quelque chose d’assez vague, entre les concepts d’âme et d’essence d’une personne, influencé par les souvenirs et les émotions. Le « cœur » d’une personne représentait son être entier. Quand la personne mourrait, ce cœur ne disparaissait pas, ressurgissant à la place dans le monde des morts pour finir dévoré par les Sans-cœur. Ça n’avait pas beaucoup de sens pour lui. Si c’était pour finir dévoré, pourquoi se rendre ici ? À moins que les cœurs errants ne veuillent disparaître ? Tout cela était trop compliqué et trop étrange pour lui.

— Laisse-moi deviner, t’es encore en train de penser à des trucs qui te dépassent ? nargua Axel.          
— J’essaye de donner du sens à ce que tu me dis, mais ça me dit toujours pas comment je dois faire pour utiliser la magie.          
— C’est la partie compliquée. Je peux pas vraiment t’expliquer comment faire, c’est quelque chose qu’il faut découvrir par toi-même. Les sorciers ont recours à des techniques particulières pour ouvrir ton cœur et te rendre plus sensible au flux d’énergie dans ton corps, pour te permettre d’apprendre plus vite. Mais bon, nous on n’a pas ce luxe, alors il va falloir te débrouiller sans ça.       
— Merci, ça m’aide…              
— Bah, y’a bien des gens qui y arrivent sans qu’on leur explique. Paraît que le Héros de la Lumière était un vrai génie, capable d’utiliser tous les types de magie, même l’élément de Lumière.    
— Ah ouais ?    
— En tout cas c’est ce qu’on raconte, je l’ai jamais vu à l’œuvre. Honnêtement, ça m’étonnerait pas que ce soit qu’une légende. C’est déjà rare de rencontrer des sorciers capables d’utiliser plusieurs types de magie, alors…              
— Hm…

Plus il entendait parler de ce « Héros », plus il avait l’air impressionnant.

— Bon, ben voilà pour la théorie.       
— C’est tout ? J’ai pas l’impression d’être plus avancé qu’avant.     
— Réfléchis pas trop, essaye de te concentrer. Certaines personnes trouvent ça plus facile de se focaliser sur une émotion particulière ou un souvenir marquant.        
— Tu penses à quoi, toi ?

Axel esquissa un sourire.

— T’occupe pas de ce que je pense, il faut que ça vienne de ton cœur à toi. Plus l’émotion est forte, plus facile ce sera d’y faire appel quand tu en auras besoin.

Roxas hocha la tête à nouveau et ferma les yeux. Un sentiment fort… Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Il avait l’impression de passer sa vie à lutter contre le tourment de toutes ses émotions contradictoires. Il se concentra sur le visage de ses amis, Hayner, Pence et Olette, tous trois assis à ses côtés en haut de la Tour de l’Horloge, une glace à l’eau de mer à la main. C’était le souvenir le plus heureux qu’il avait de sa vie d’avant.

— T’as trouvé quelque chose ?           
— Ouais, c’est bon.      
— Ok, alors concentre-toi sur cette image et essaye de convertir ce sentiment en quelque chose de palpable.              
— Quelque chose ?      
— N’essaie pas d’invoquer un élément en particulier. Ça devrait te venir naturellement.

Roxas acquiesça, toujours les yeux fermés. Avec les informations un peu vagues d’Axel, il n’était pas sûr de sur quoi il devait se concentrer, exactement. Il essaya de s’imaginer dans la scène de ses souvenirs, entouré par ses amis. La joie sur leur visage, l’éclat de leur sourire, la sensation qu’il était à sa place, chez lui. Il essaya de retrouver le goût des glaces à l’eau de mer qu’ils mangeaient et de sentir la brise qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux. C’était un souvenir doux-amer qui réchauffait son cœur autant qu’il le faisait souffrir. Où étaient ses amis à présent ? Qu’étaient-ils devenus ces dernières années ? Que s’était-il passé pour qu’il ait appris à se battre et à manier une Keyblade entre cette époque de paix et le jour fatidique où il avait trouvé la mort ?

Il ne savait plus si l’émotion qu’il ressentait était de la joie ou de la tristesse, mais une chose était sûre : le besoin de retrouver sa mémoire était ce qui animait son cœur, et sa détermination à y parvenir était le sentiment le plus fort qu’il ressentait. Elle deviendrait sa force.

Roxas rouvrit les yeux. Il pouvait sentir le flux d’énergie naissant dans son cœur à présent, une sensation aussi familière que le poids de sa Keyblade dans sa main. Il imagina cette énergie quitter son corps et se disperser dans l’air pour devenir la force qui lui permettrait d’aller de l’avant. Une rafale de vent souffla alors soudain dans son dos, faisant remonter la capuche de son manteau noir jusqu’à l’arrière de sa tête et vaciller les mèches blondes de ses cheveux. Le souffle passa devant lui comme si le vent l’enveloppait au lieu de le frapper et vint souffler doucement jusqu’à Axel, faisant grincer le grillage derrière lui pour finalement s’évanouir aussi rapidement qu’il s’était levé. Roxas rabaissa sa capuche et prit une grande inspiration, le cœur léger comme s’il venait enfin de retrouver une fonction vitale de son organisme dont il avait oublié l’existence, et qui pourtant était aussi basique et nécessaire que le fait de respirer.

Axel se releva et frappa dans ses mains en poussant un sifflement impressionné.

— De la magie de vent, dit-il avec un sourire. C’est pas quelque chose qu’on voit tous les jours, ça.       
— Ah oui ? J’ai juste fait comme tu as dit, et c’est venu naturellement. Je crois que tu avais raison, je savais l’utiliser de mon vivant.           
— Moi en tout cas, c’est la première fois que je la vois de mes propres yeux. Je suis un peu jaloux.

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Roxas se sentit un peu fier.

— Je sais pas si ce sera vraiment utile en combat par contre, avoua Roxas.          
— Si tu arrives à la maîtriser, ça devrait devenir un bon atout. Après, chaque élément a une utilisation différente, ce sera à toi de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de l’utiliser.

Roxas hocha la tête. Avoir réussi à utiliser la magie n’était que la première étape ; il allait falloir qu’il fasse des efforts pour arriver à un niveau suffisamment élevé pour vaincre le Maître des Tours, ou au moins réussir à l’affecter un minimum pour pouvoir aider Axel et Riku. Mais à présent qu’il savait qu’il pouvait utiliser la magie, il avait pris confiance en lui.

***

Il s’entraîna toute la matinée sous la supervision d’Axel, ce dernier lui donnant autant de conseils qu’il pouvait tout en partageant avec lui sa propre expérience de l’apprentissage de la magie. C’était malheureusement tout ce qu’il pouvait faire pour l’aider, mais sa simple présence était réconfortante pour Roxas. Ils firent une pause à midi, après quoi Roxas poursuivit seul son entraînement l’après-midi pour qu’Axel puisse se reposer. À la fin de la journée il était capable de faire jaillir des bourrasques d’intensité variable et parvenait même à former de petites tornades, bien que celles-ci ne perduraient qu’une ou deux secondes à peine avant de se dissiper. Il ne vit pas les heures passer et lorsqu’il commença à sentir qu’il faiblissait, il était déjà tard dans la nuit. Il décida de rentrer.

Il croisa Riku sur le chemin du retour, celui-ci sortant tout juste d’un portail des ténèbres plus loin dans la rue. Pour ne pas paraître impoli il attendit qu’il le rejoigne pour poursuivre sa route et lui demanda s’il avait fait des progrès.

— Je reviens du Pays des Merveilles. Comme je le pensais, tous les Sans-cœur se sont rendormis et ils n’ont pas réagi à ma présence.   
— Hm… Et tu as trouvé comment combattre le Sans-cœur géant sans être embêtés par les Roses ?      
— J’ai peut-être une idée, mais ça va être compliqué. Si on suit ce plan, je n’aurai probablement plus assez de magie pour affronter le Maître des Tours.

Il s’arrêta et se tourna vers Roxas, l’observant un moment. Son regard mettait le jeune homme mal à l’aise.

— D’ailleurs, comment s’est déroulé ton entraînement.      
— Oh, hm… J’ai réussi à me souvenir comment utiliser la magie. C’est pas encore suffisant pour pouvoir me servir en combat, mais d’ici quelques jours je devrais faire des progrès. C’est, euh, de la magie de vent.         
— De vent ? Je croyais que tu venais de la Cité du Crépuscule.

Roxas le fixa d’un air interrogatif.

— Pourquoi, y’a un rapport ?              
— Non… Laisse tomber.

Riku se remit en route, l’air plongé dans ses pensées et ignorant totalement Roxas. Encore une fois il le laissait de côté sans rien lui expliquer. Alors quoi, il ne valait même pas la peine qu’il prenne le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit ? Roxas rabâcha sa capuche sur sa tête et le suivit en traînant le pas, le regard rivé sur le sol.

***

Lorsque Riku avait déclaré qu’ils attendraient au moins une semaine avant d’affronter le Sans-cœur géant à nouveau, cela avait paru une éternité à Roxas, mais finalement les sept jours s’étaient écoulés en un rien de temps. Le jeune homme s’était entraîné sans relâche toute la semaine jusqu’à enfin arriver à un résultat satisfaisant et, avec Axel et Riku, ils avaient mis au point leur stratégie pour vaincre le Maître des Tours. Malgré toute cette préparation, Roxas avait eu du mal à fermer l’œil la veille du combat, pensant à tous les imprévus qui pourraient se produire durant l’affrontement. Finalement la nuit avait passé et, le matin du huitième jour, ils se rendirent une nouvelle fois à la forêt mystérieuse du Pays des Merveilles.

Il fallut un peu plus d’une demi-heure à Riku pour terminer ses préparatifs, après quoi il donna à Roxas le signal que celui-ci attendait. Prenant une grande inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs, il fit apparaître sa Keyblade dans sa main droite et la pointa en direction d’un des nombreux rosiers fleuris qui les entouraient. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au buisson pour se mettre à agiter ses feuilles, les roses fleuries prenant soudain une teinte vive tandis que la plante s’extirpait du sol en contorsionnant ses branches jusqu’à reprendre l’apparence des Sans-cœur qui leur avaient tant posé problème une semaine plus tôt. Aussitôt les autres rosiers, comme connectés, se mirent à s’éveiller à leur tour. Une fois sûr qu’ils avaient bien pris conscience de sa présence, Roxas fit volte-face et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée, suivant un chemin étroit entre une longue rangée d’arbres qui le mena à un bosquet dégagé. Riku et Axel l’attendaient au milieu ; un rayon d’une centaine de mètres séparait le centre du terrain et les rangées d’arbres l’encerclant, ce qui en faisait l’endroit idéal pour combattre sans être gênés par les arbres de la forêt.

Sous peu, ils perçurent de l’agitation derrière les arbres tandis que les Sans-cœur avançaient de leur pas lent et mécanique vers eux, et ils furent bientôt totalement encerclés. Roxas déglutit, sa Keyblade serrée fermement dans sa main. Les Sans-cœur ne se trouvaient plus qu’à une quinzaine de mètres d’eux quand, finalement, l’ennemi tant redouté fit son apparition, jaillissant de derrière les Roses et s’élevant de plusieurs mètres pour toiser les trois humains, lançant ses quilles en l’air tel un pantin jongleur.

— J’espère vraiment que ton plan va marcher, dit Roxas, parce que sinon on est fichus là.

Riku se contenta de hocher la tête, concentré. Il se tourna vers Axel qui hocha la tête en retour. Riku leva alors une main en l’air et ferma les yeux un bref instant. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, il serra son poing à en faire crisser le cuir de son gant noir et tout à coup une série d’explosions retentirent là où se trouvaient les Sans-cœur, faisant voler les créatures les unes après les autres. Alors qu’elles atterrissaient au sol, Axel planta ses deux chakrams dans la terre et posa ses mains sur l’herbe. Le sol se changea alors en une mare de lave, épargnant uniquement l’espace où se trouvaient les trois garçons et brûlant vif tous les Sans-cœur qui s’y écrasèrent. Au bout d’une minute à peine, toutes les Roses avaient été anéanties ne laissant plus debout que le Maître des Tours qui agitait son corps en rythme, comme s’il n’avait absolument aucune notion de ce qui venait de se passer autour de lui.

Roxas poussa un soupir de soulagement. À côté de lui, Riku semblait montrer quelques signes de fatigue. Étendre des mines de magie ténébreuse sur tout le terrain avait été un travail considérable ; il n’y avait rien d’étonnant à ce qu’il ait épuisé toute son énergie magique après ça. En vérité, c’était au contraire surprenant qu’il lui reste encore assez de force pour se battre, pourtant il tenait sa Keyblade levée sans vaciller. Axel ramassa ses chakrams et les fit tournoyer entre ses doigts.

— Et voilà le travail, dit-il avec satisfaction.              
— Reste concentré, avertit Riku. Le plus dur reste à venir.              
— Je sais, je sais !

Sur ses mots, il s’élança le premier au combat, courant vers le Sans-cœur géant à présent seul. Une fois à bonne distance il lança ses chakrams l’un après l’autre en direction de la tête du monstre, mais celui-ci les repoussa d’un grand coup de bras d’une puissance telle qu’il créa une rafale de vent sur son passage. Roxas profita de la distraction pour foncer à son tour vers le Maître des Tours, courant à toute vitesse jusqu’à se retrouver en dessous de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre : c’était le moment de montrer les fruits de son entraînement. Il n’avait pas le droit à l’erreur, car s’il ratait son coup, le Sans-cœur n’aurait qu’un geste à faire pour l’écraser comme une fourmi. Il prit sa Keyblade à deux mains et ferma brièvement les yeux pour se concentrer. Une bourrasque se forma alors devant lui, grandissant jusqu’à former une immense tornade qui enveloppa le corps du Sans-cœur tout entier.

— Maintenant, Axel ! cria-t-il.

Roxas s’éloigna en vitesse du monstre tandis que son ami se mit à lancer une salve de boules de feu en direction du Sans-cœur, qui le frappèrent en pleine tête. Le Maître des Tours, pris dans la tornade, en perdit l’équilibre et tomba en avant, un de ses bras s’appuyant au sol pour soutenir son corps. L’attaque magique avait réussi à l’étourdir, et Riku ne perdit pas un instant pour foncer sur la créature et lui asséner un puissant coup de Keyblade en pleine tête. Cela sembla réveiller le Sans-cœur qui se redressa alors, balançant son autre bras devant lui pour chasser Riku, qui l’esquiva de justesse en reculant en arrière.

Le Sans-cœur se releva entièrement et aussitôt trois boules de glace se formèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Roxas s’arrêta dans sa course et fit face au Maître des Tours à nouveau. Il fit disparaître sa Keyblade et tendit ses deux mains devant lui pour créer une nouvelle rafale de vent, cette fois destinée à repousser les pics de glace qui s’abattaient sur eux. Cependant, si le vent qu’il créa dévia les deux pics les plus éloignés, il ne suffit pas à faire reculer le troisième projectile qui fonçait droit sur lui. Il serra les dents et redoubla d’effort, mais il sentait son énergie magique lui faire défaut et sa rafale de vent s’affaiblit. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à bondir sur le côté pour éviter le pic de glace dans un élan désespéré, la main de Riku se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Le jeune homme, sans un mot, passa devant lui, Keyblade en main. Au moment où l’immense projectile allait s’abattre sur eux, une aura sombre entoura l’arme de Riku qui frappa l’air de sa Keyblade. Devant les yeux ébahis de Roxas, le pic de glace se fendit en deux, les deux moitiés s’écrasant au sol juste devant eux.

— Reste pas planté là, dit Riku. Va l’achever.

Roxas répondit d’un hochement de tête, encore trop sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer pour réfléchir. Il courut vers le Sans-cœur en faisant réapparaître sa Keyblade. Le voyant s’approcher, le Maître des Tours commença à envoyer ses bras en avant, mais chaque bras fut frappé par un des chakrams enflammés d’Axel, l’arrêtant net dans sa lancée. Roxas profita de ce moment pour se rapprocher davantage et lança alors sa Keyblade de toutes ses forces. Elle s’abattit droit sur la tête de la créature qui ne résista pas à un deuxième coup. Elle vacilla quelques secondes avant de finalement laisser tomber son corps en avant, telle une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils et qui n’aurait plus rien pour la faire tenir. Quelques secondes plus tard elle disparut dans une fumée noire et cette fois Roxas vit clairement une lumière rosée s’échapper des entrailles du Sans-cœur avant de s’envoler vers le ciel où elle disparut à son tour.

Roxas s’assit par terre, épuisé par ce combat court mais intense. Même s’ils avaient originellement prévu d’en finir avec l’attaque de Riku, il était content que les choses ne se soient pas compliquées davantage. Le plan élaboré par Riku avait fonctionné sans trop d’accrocs et pour la première fois, aucun d’entre eux n’était blessé. C’était une victoire totale.

Axel vint s’asseoir à côté de lui et lui ébouriffa le haut du crâne.

— Pas trop mal ça, pour un débutant en magie !      
— Haha, merci. Mais je crois que je devrais m’entraîner encore un peu. Je tombe à court d’énergie beaucoup trop vite.

Il jeta un regard discret en direction de Riku. S’il ne lui avait pas sauvé la mise plus tôt, il ne se serait pas tiré indemne de ce combat. Après avoir placé toutes ces mines obscures, c’était incroyable qu’il ait encore eu assez d’énergie pour performer une attaque aussi puissante. À côté, Roxas avait vraiment l’impression de n’être qu’un débutant.

— Enfin, reprit Axel, on va finalement pouvoir quitter cette maudite forêt.           
— Tu t’es souvenu de quelque chose ? demanda Riku.

Roxas secoua la tête.

— Pas encore, mais ça devrait me revenir dans la soirée.   
— Bon ben, direction la maison ! s’exclama Axel en se relevant.

Il acquiesça et ils ouvrirent un portail pour retourner à Illusiopolis.

— Ah, soupira Axel, j’ai envie de dormir pendant une semaine entière.     
— C’est pas déjà ce que tu as fait la semaine dernière ? plaisanta Roxas.             
— Je crois que j’ai de nouveau perdu toutes mes forces dans ce combat.              
— Une fois qu’on sera rentrés, il faudra chercher le prochain Sans-cœur géant.

Axel poussa un long soupir.

— Tant que c’est pas encore dans une forêt…

Roxas sourit à la remarque et ils poursuivirent leur marche à travers le couloir ténébreux jusqu’à en atteindre la sortie. Il sortit le dernier et ferma le portail derrière eux, mais lorsqu’il se retourna vers ses compagnons, ceux-ci avaient les yeux rivés sur le ciel. Roxas suivit leur regard et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

— Euh, fit Axel, c’était pas là ça avant… si ?              
— Non, répondit Riku d’une voix grave.         
— Qu’est-ce que c’est, à votre avis ? demanda Roxas.         
— Aucune idée, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, incapables de mettre un nom sur ce qu’ils étaient en train de contempler. Dans le ciel d’ordinaire si sombre d’Illusiopolis, un immense cœur brillant éclairait à présent la ville entière.


	10. Chapter 10

_— C’est une promesse, d’accord ?_

Ils étaient jeunes encore. Hayner fêtait son seizième anniversaire ; ils s’étaient réunis après les cours. Il leur avait annoncé sa décision de rejoindre l’armée et ils en avaient discuté jusque tard dans la nuit. Roxas avait parlé le premier : évidemment il se joindrait à lui. Il ne s’imaginait pas faire autre chose de sa vie. Lui et Hayner faisaient partie des meilleurs combattants de leur âge, et bien que Roxas n’ait pas d’ambition particulière de devenir soldat, ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait se vanter d’avoir beaucoup d’autres talents.

La véritable surprise avait été la décision de Pence et Olette. Olette allait suivre une formation pour devenir infirmière à l’armée. Elle n’avait jamais montré d’aptitude pour la magie mais peu de gens du Royaume avaient ce talent, et les soigneurs de l’armée étaient recrutés en grand nombre parmi les gens ordinaires. Elle n’aurait aucun mal à s’intégrer. Quant à Pence, que tout le monde pensait voir reprendre la boulangerie familiale, il avait lui aussi décidé de s’engager. La plus grande partie de la soirée avait été passée à tenter de l’en dissuader — non pas qu’ils doutent qu’il en soit capable, mais quiconque connaissait le jeune homme savait qu’il avait le cœur sur la main et qu’il n’aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche — mais si Pence avait une qualité, c’était bien la force de sa détermination. Personne ne savait quand la guerre viendrait jusqu’à la Cité du Crépuscule. Si la ville dans laquelle il avait grandi venait à être attaquée, Pence voulait être capable de la défendre.

C’est ainsi qu’ils avaient formulé leur promesse. La promesse de tous les quatre devenir des soldats respectables et de toujours veiller les uns sur les autres, jusqu’au jour où ils pourraient admirer un coucher de soleil en sachant que leur monde était en paix. Ils étaient encore des enfants, pleins de rêves et d’espoir.

Cette année-là, ils s’étaient promis aussi d’aller tous les quatre à la plage une dernière fois avant de rejoindre les rangs. Cette promesse-là, pour des raisons et d’autres, n’avait finalement jamais été réalisée.

Les deux années d’entraînement de l’armée n’avaient pas été de tout repos. Ils avaient quitté leur ville natale pour la toute première fois. Seifer, leur rival durant l’enfance, avait également rejoint l’armée et lui, Hayner et Roxas étaient sans conteste les trois recrues les plus prometteuses de leur promotion, regroupant les nouvelles recrues de toute la zone ouest du continent. Pence également avait redoublé d’efforts et, bien que les tâches physiques n’aient jamais été son fort, il avait de bons réflexes et une robustesse à toute épreuve. Ils ne voyaient pas Olette aussi souvent qu’ils le voulaient mais s’échangeaient régulièrement des lettres.

Le soir de leur dernier jour d’entraînement, Seifer et sa bande avaient attiré Roxas, Hayner et Pence en dehors du camp pour régler leurs comptes. Durant des années ils avaient été rivaux, se disputant la coupe du tournoi organisé chaque année dans leur ville, cherchant sans cesse à battre le record de l’autre une fois à l’armée. Une rumeur racontait que Rai, un type impulsif et musclé qui trainait toujours avec Seifer, était amoureux d’Olette en secret. Roxas n’avait jamais découvert si c’était vrai ou non, mais dès lors qu’il l’avait appris, il n’avait pu s’empêcher d’y repenser à chaque fois que le jeune homme venait leur chercher des noises.

Ils s’étaient affrontés avec de vraies épées jusqu’à ce qu’une autre recrue, alertée par le bruit, prévienne leurs supérieurs. Ils avaient réussi à échapper à une intervention qui aurait bien pu leur coûter leur carrière et s’en étaient sortis avec quelques côtes cassées. Seul Seifer, à la fin du combat, avait récolté une sale cicatrice à l’œil faite par Roxas. Bien sûr, par la suite, il avait attribué cette blessure à une altercation avec une bête sauvage (ce n’était pas comme si Roxas pouvait, après tout, avouer qu’ils s’étaient battus en dehors du campement) mais après ça, le groupe de Seifer ne les avait plus jamais embêtés.

***

Roxas s’éveilla d’un long sommeil réparateur et passa un long moment allongé dans son lit à méditer sur les souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus durant la nuit. Lui et ses amis étaient donc des soldats. Il s’était attendu à quelque chose du genre, qui expliquerait ses aptitudes au combat. Il sentait pourtant que ses souvenirs ne s’arrêtaient pas là. Il n’avait pas souvenir d’avoir obtenu une Keyblade ou appris la magie, et évidemment il ne se rappelait pas non plus le jour de sa mort.

Lorsqu’il finit par descendre pour déjeuner, Riku était en bas. Roxas lui raconta ce dont il s’était souvenu dans les grandes lignes.

— Ça fait bizarre, avoua-t-il. Je me souviens avoir appris à combattre à l’épée, mais je n’avais pas de Keyblade dans mes souvenirs.     
— Ce n’est pas si étonnant, lui dit Riku. La plupart des manieurs de Keyblade ne développent leurs pouvoirs qu’après un choc ou une émotion forte.         
— Ah oui ?        
— C’est dans ces moments-là que le cœur est le plus stimulé.        
— Ça s’est passé comment pour toi ?

Riku leva les yeux de sa tasse de café et Roxas soutint son regard un instant, s’attendant déjà à ce que sa question soit évitée ou ignorée. Mais étonnamment, Riku lui répondit.

— Quelques années après que j’aie rejoint l’armée royale, j’ai… perdu de vue qui j’étais pendant un temps. À cause de ça, mes amis se sont retrouvés en danger. C’est grâce à Sora que j’ai pu revenir dans la lumière.

Il marqua une pause, terminant sa tasse avant de la poser sur le comptoir.

— C’est là que j’ai obtenu le pouvoir de manier la Keyblade. Pour protéger Sora qui avait toujours cru en moi.

Roxas resta silencieux. C’était la première fois que Riku parlait de son passé de manière aussi personnelle et Roxas se sentait étrangement ému. Et aussi un peu triste.

— Mais ma Keyblade est celle de Sora. Comment deux personnes pourraient avoir la même Keyblade ?

La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit en grand et ils virent Axel entrer à l’intérieur en vitesse, retirant son manteau trempé pour l’accrocher.

— Il pleut des cordes, un truc de fou !           
— Deux personnes ne peuvent déjà pas posséder la même Keyblade, poursuivit Riku, alors imaginer qu’ils pourraient le faire simultanément est encore plus improbable. Et Sora avait la sienne jusqu’à la fin.     
— Donc la seule possibilité c’est que je l’ai obtenue après. Ça voudrait dire que j’étais encore en vie après la fin de la guerre, que j’ai d’une manière ou d’une autre obtenu la Keyblade de Sora, et que je sois mort après ça.       
— Ça n’a pas de sens. Il s’est à peine écoulé six mois depuis la fin de la guerre. Ce n’est pas suffisant pour maîtriser totalement la Keyblade comme tu le fais.

Roxas allait répondre quand Axel vint se planter entre eux deux pour attirer leur attention.

— Hé, les gars ? Vous m’écoutez ou quoi ? Il _pleut_  !

Ils le fixèrent sans comprendre.

— À Illusiopolis ! insista Axel.

C’est alors que Roxas percuta. Depuis plus d’un mois qu’il s’était éveillé dans le monde des morts, _pas une seule fois il avait vu de la pluie_. Lui et Riku échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter dehors.

Dans les rues sombres éclairées de néons bleus d’Illusiopolis, la pluie tombait à torrent, et ils n’eurent qu’à faire quelques pas dehors pour se retrouver trempés. En levant la tête, Roxas vit que le ciel était couvert d’épais nuages gris qui s’étendaient à l’infini. Curieusement, l’étrange cœur lumineux apparu dans le ciel la vielle était le seul épargné, les nuages formant un cercle autour, comme repoussés par un champ de force invisible.

Riku était vite retourné près de l’entrée pour s’abriter mais Roxas s’avança jusqu’au centre de la rue, tendant les mains et levant son visage pour sentir l’eau couler sur sa peau. Il avait l’impression de sentir la pluie pour la toute première fois. Lorsqu’il tourna la tête vers Riku et Axel, tous deux le fixaient comme s’il avait totalement perdu la raison, et il ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire.

***

Après avoir passé un bon moment à se sécher à l’intérieur et à enfiler des vêtements secs, Roxas rejoint les autres au salon pour discuter des étranges phénomènes qui se produisaient en ville. Axel était sorti ce matin-là visiter d’autres lieux afin de s’assurer qu’il n’y avait rien d’étrange, mais rien ne semblait sortir de l’ordinaire. C’est en revenant à Illusiopolis ensuite qu’il avait découvert qu’il pleuvait.

— C’est forcément lié à cette lune bizarre, dit Axel.            
— Comment tu sais que c’est une lune ?       
— Bah en tout cas ça y ressemble, non ?       
— Quoi que ce soit, dit Riku, c’est apparu quand on a vaincu ce Sans-cœur. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.              
— Peut-être…

En voyant Axel et Riku se tourner vers lui, Roxas réalisa qu’il avait parlé à voix haute. Il n’avait plus d’autre choix que d’aller jusqu’au fond de sa pensée à présent.

— C’est juste un truc que j’ai remarqué avec les Sans-cœur géants. Au moment de disparaître, il y a comme… un truc brillant qui sort de leur corps pour s’envoler dans le ciel. Ça ressemblait un peu au truc dans le ciel alors ça m’y a fait penser.         
— Tu es sûr ? demanda Riku, sourcils froncés. Pour chacun d’entre eux ?              
— Je… je saurais pas dire. Il m’avait semblé voir un truc avec les autres aussi… Mais au Pays des Merveilles je suis certain de l’avoir vu.

Riku prit un air pensif.

— Il faudrait faire des tests avec des Sans-cœur ordinaires pour voir. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, c’est plus que probable que ça ait un lien. En tout cas pour l’instant c’est notre seule piste.        
— On devrait pas commencer à chercher le prochain Sans-cœur ? osa Roxas.      
— On le fera, mais découvrir ce qu’est cette lumière dans le ciel vient en priorité. Si c’est effectivement lié aux Sans-cœur, il vaut mieux en savoir plus avant de continuer à vaincre d’autres Sans-cœur géants.

Roxas hocha la tête, à moitié convaincu. Même si ça venait à provoquer d’autres phénomènes, ce n’était pas comme s’ils avaient d’autre alternative que de continuer de les vaincre.

— Il faudrait aussi déménager, poursuivit Riku. On est restés au même endroit beaucoup trop longtemps. Si on s’attarde trop, les Sans-cœur finiront par sentir notre présence.     
— Dans ce cas, dit Axel, je peux m’occuper d’aller chercher un nouvel endroit où vivre cet après-midi, pendant que toi et Roxas vous vérifiez votre truc avec les Sans-cœur. Ça les tiendra éloignés pour que je cherche tranquillement, comme ça.

Tous approuvèrent cette idée et ils se séparèrent dès le début de l’après-midi.

***

Roxas et Riku s’étaient dirigés vers une grande place éclairée par de nombreux lampadaires, en indiquant bien à Axel à l’avance dans quelle zone ils iraient afin qu’il ne s’y rende pas par mégarde. Riku avait dessiné une carte assez détaillée de la ville durant les premiers mois avant que Roxas ne les rejoigne, qu’il continuait à mettre à jour régulièrement. Il restait plusieurs zones d’ombre et Riku, malgré ses nombreuses explorations en solitaire, n’avait pas encore complètement fait le tour de la ville. De plus, lorsque Roxas l’avait questionné sur ce qui se trouvait en dehors, Riku lui avait dit qu’il n’existait pas de bordure. La ville ne s’étendait pas à l’infini mais il était impossible d’en sortir en suivant les rues. La périphérie était encerclée par d’immenses immeubles sans porte ni fenêtres. Il avait une fois essayé de se rendre au sommet de l’un d’eux pour tenter de voir au-delà, mais de cette hauteur il était impossible d’y voir quoi que ce soit en bas. Riku pensait qu’il n’y avait que du néant.

Une fois arrivés sur place, Riku et Roxas firent apparaître leurs Keyblades et attendirent que des Sans-cœur se manifestent. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine une dizaine de petites créatures sortirent du sol — Riku appelait cette espèce les « Ombres » ; de petite taille, ils étaient globalement peu dangereux seuls, mais leur nombre avait tendance à grandir rapidement.

Roxas et Riku se répartirent les Sans-cœur et les éliminèrent chacun de leur côté avant de se rejoindre au centre de la place. Roxas prit soin de bien observer le moment où les monstres disparaissaient ; c’était difficile à percevoir mais il y avait bien une forme lumineuse qui s’échappait de leur corps au moment où ils se désintégraient. Il donna aussitôt l’information à Riku.

— Oui, je l’ai vu aussi. Laisse-moi juste essayer autre chose.

Il fit disparaître sa Keyblade et invoqua à la place l’épée à la lame dentée qu’il utilisait lorsque Roxas l’avait rencontré. Deux autres Ombres apparurent et il s’élança aussitôt pour les vaincre l’un après l’autre, après quoi il se tourna vers Roxas.

— Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Roxas secoua la tête.

— Bon, allons-nous-en d’ici.

Ils ignorèrent les quelques Sans-cœur qui recommençaient déjà à apparaître et s’éloignèrent de la place, rabaissant leur capuche sur leur tête et faisant disparaître leurs armes pour masquer le plus possible leur présence. Une fois à bonne distance, ils découvrirent leur visage à nouveau.

— Tu as compris quelque chose ? demanda Roxas.              
— C’est seulement une hypothèse, mais je suppose qu’on peut faire un lien avec ce que Vanitas avait dit, et que cette lumière est celle des cœurs capturés par les Sans-cœur. Il avait dit que la Keyblade avait le pouvoir de libérer les cœurs, ce qui expliquerait que rien ne se passe quand on les bats avec une arme ordinaire.             
— Donc les cœurs libérés avec une Keyblade seraient la cause de ce cœur géant dans le ciel, tu crois ?           
— C’est l’explication la plus plausible.           
— Mais ça ne nous explique pas ce que c’est.

Riku croisa les bras.

— De toute façon, vaincre les Sans-cœur géants est la seule solution qu’on ait pour que tu recouvres la mémoire pour l’instant. Je vais essayer de me renseigner sur ce phénomène de mon côté.

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Auprès de qui est-ce que Riku espérait pouvoir se renseigner dans ce monde sans personne ? Il préféra ne pas poser la question. Même si c’était uniquement pour obtenir des informations sur Sora, au moins Riku l’aidait à récupérer ses souvenirs perdus. Il commençait seulement à s’ouvrir un peu à lui ; Roxas n’avait pas envie de revenir en arrière en se montrant trop curieux ou trop insistant.

Ils partirent retrouver Axel, qui les attendait devant l’entrée de leur immeuble. Il avait rapidement trouvé un nouvel endroit convenable. Ce n’étaient pas les appartements vides qui manquaient après tout.

***

Le déménagement n’allait pas être bien compliqué en soi. Ils n’avaient aucune réelle possession hormis leurs manteaux noirs et les logements d’Illusiopolis possédaient tous des meubles basiques. Riku avait seulement sorti un sac de voyage de son ancienne chambre ; d’après Axel il le possédait déjà quand il l’avait rencontré, bien qu’il ignore où il l’avait trouvé ou ce qu’il contenait. Roxas se fit la réflexion que c’était peut-être lié aux manteaux noirs que Riku leur avait donné, la seule chose immuable dans ce monde étant donné que tout le reste apparaissait et disparaissait sur demande.

Axel avait trouvé un appartement au rez-de-chaussée d’un grand immeuble visible de loin, avec un ascenseur permettant l’accès au toit, ce qui serait pratique pour les séances d’entraînement de Roxas. L’entrée donnait sur un grand salon avec un coin cuisine intégré séparé du reste par un bar, tandis qu’au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une table basse entourée par deux fauteuils et un canapé. Au fond, un couloir donnait sur trois petites chambres et une salle de bain assez spacieuse.

— Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Axel après leur avoir fait visiter.          
— Ça fera l’affaire, dit Riku.

Roxas n’avait pas non plus d’objection. Il lui faudrait sans doute du temps pour s’habituer au changement, mais ce nouveau logement disposait de plus d’espace que l’ancien, ce qui ne serait pas désagréable.

Ils se répartirent les chambres puis Axel et Roxas se rendirent au salon pour inaugurer le canapé autour d’une bonne tasse de café. Riku les avait quittés peu après la visite pour aller enquêter sur le cœur dans le ciel. Puisqu’ils n’avaient rien à faire et qu’il pleuvait toujours dehors, Roxas décida d’en profiter pour poser quelques questions à Axel.

— Dis, tu m’as jamais raconté comment c’était quand vous étiez encore que toi et Riku. Comment vous avez trouvé cette ville ?

Axel esquissa un petit sourire hésitant.

— Ça risque de faire long comme histoire à raconter, faudrait que je revienne au tout début.    
— Bah on a le temps, non ? J’aimerais bien savoir.              
— Eh bien… Comme je t’ai dit, je me suis réveillé dans ma ville natale, au Jardin Radieux. Ça fait quoi, quatre mois maintenant ? Enfin bref, pour le coup, ça m’a fait un sacré choc de me retrouver là-bas tout à coup. Surtout que la ville avait bien changé depuis… Enfin, tu sais, je t’avais raconté qu’il s’était passé pas mal de trucs là-bas pendant la guerre.

Il se resservit une tasse de café et partit fouiller dans un des placards du coin cuisine pour revenir avec une boite de biscuits. Son histoire s’annonçait longue.

Axel n’avait pas trainé longtemps sur place après son réveil, car comme pour Roxas, les Sans-cœur étaient aussitôt apparus devant lui. À l’époque bien sûr il n’avait pas encore de nom pour eux, mais il n’avait eu aucun doute sur leur animosité. Il s’était réfugié à l’intérieur d’une maison et s’y était enfermé une journée et une nuit entière, le temps de tenter de comprendre quelque chose à la situation. Une fois au calme il s’était rapidement souvenu de sa mort et des évènements la précédant et avait passé un bon moment à déprimer.

— Comment t’es mort, d’abord ? demanda Roxas.   
— Hé, une seule histoire à la fois, tu veux ?

Roxas haussa les épaules et Axel poursuivit son récit.

Il était resté seul deux semaines durant, allant d’une maison à l’autre et cherchant à en apprendre plus sur l’endroit où il se trouvait. Les Sans-cœur n’apparaissaient pas à l’intérieur des bâtiments ; en revanche, ils se montraient immanquablement s’il restait plus d’une dizaine de minutes à l’extérieur — un peu moins s’il restait immobile au même endroit. Il avait vite compris comment faire apparaitre de la nourriture et d’autres choses, ainsi que ses chakrams. Une fois qu’il avait compris que les monstres pouvaient être vaincus facilement tant que leur nombre restait maigre, il put commencer à se déplacer plus aisément en ville.

Sa préoccupation principale à ce moment-là était de chercher d’autres personnes qui auraient pu s’éveiller en même temps que lui dans ce monde, ce pourquoi il occupait une partie de ses journées à laisser des signes de sa présence aux lieux les plus visibles de la capitale. Il fallait qu’il repasse régulièrement aux mêmes endroits, le temps finissant toujours par restaurer tout ce qu’il dégradait ou modifiait en ville, effaçant toute trace de son passage s’il ne faisait pas attention.

Ses efforts finissent heureusement par payer le jour où Riku apparut au Jardin Radieux. Il avait apparemment aperçu un des messages laissés par Axel alors qu’il passait en ville et avait passé plusieurs heures à attendre sur place, se disant que la personne à l’origine des messages finirait certainement par revenir au même endroit.

D’où venait Riku, comment avait-il appris à voyager entre les lieux en utilisant les couloirs ténébreux et où avait-il trouvé le manteau noir qu’il portait déjà et qui le camouflait presque totalement aux yeux des Sans-cœur, Axel l’ignorait et ne chercha pas à le savoir. Riku en revanche l’interrogea longuement et avec une méfiance non dissimulée. Finalement il le quitta et lui donna rendez-vous trois jours plus tard au même endroit. Axel avait eu peur que Riku ne revienne pas mais n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que le croire et l’attendre.

Riku avait néanmoins tenu parole et était revenu, portant avec lui un manteau noir identique au sien qu’il remit à Axel. Riku lui confia être à la recherche de quelqu’un, ce pourquoi il voyageait de ville en ville. Axel était la première et la seule personne qu’il avait croisée jusqu’alors.

— Et il a accepté que tu voyages avec lui ? demanda Roxas, incrédule.     
— J’imagine qu’il devait se sentir seul lui aussi. Je veux dire, je suis resté à peine quinze jours tout seul et j’ai cru que j’allais devenir dingue. Et puis il a dû se dire que je serais utile.          
— Moi j’ai plutôt l’impression qu’il a envie de rester seul, vu qu’à chaque occasion il se tire de son côté.

Axel croisa ses bras derrière son dos, s’appuyant confortablement contre le dossier du canapé avec un sourire.

— Personne n’a envie de rester seul, Roxas.             
— Mouais… Et sinon, ensuite, vous avez fait quoi ?   
— On s’est baladé un peu partout, mais c’était quand même galère d’éviter les Sans-cœur. Au bout d’un moment ils finissent par percevoir ton odeur même en portant ces manteaux, alors on devait bouger souvent. Et puis un jour on a trouvé cet endroit un peu par hasard. On traversait un couloir des Ténèbres et au lieu d’arriver là où on espérait, on s’est retrouvés dans cette ville. Riku l’a appelée Illusiopolis et on s’est installés ici pour de bon. C’est pas pratique parce qu’il fait toujours nuit, mais au moins tout n’est pas flou et terne ici.

Roxas approuva, pensant qu’il finirait probablement par perdre la tête s’il devait vivre à la Cité du Crépuscule tout en sachant la ville complètement vide et morte. Axel avait beau en parler sur un ton léger, se retrouver seul aussi longtemps dans sa ville natale n’avait pas dû être facile.

— Depuis combien de temps Riku est dans ce monde, à ton avis ?             
— Aucune idée. Il a dû se réveiller un peu en même temps que moi, j’imagine.   
— Mais tu t’es réveillé il y a quatre mois, et la guerre n’était pas finie au moment où tu es mort, pas vrai ? Riku a dit que ça faisait six mois depuis qu’elle s’est terminée.

Axel haussa les épaules.

— J’imagine que le moment où on se réveille ne correspond pas forcément au moment où on est mort.          
— Donc je pourrais très bien être mort bien avant que la guerre se termine, moi aussi. Ou au contraire, longtemps après. Si ça se trouve la guerre est déjà finie depuis un bail, comment on peut savoir combien de temps il s’est passé depuis dans le monde réel ?     
— Hm… oui, maintenant que tu le dis…         
— J’avais dix-huit ans quand j’ai fini mon entraînement de soldat, et je sais qu’à ce moment-là la guerre n’avait pas encore atteint le Royaume Central.         
— À partir du moment où la capitale — le Jardin Radieux donc — est tombée, il s’est écoulé environ deux ans jusqu’à la fin de la guerre. Si tu y as survécu, ça veut dire que tu as au moins vingt ans maintenant.

Roxas n’avait même pas réfléchi à ça. La question de son âge lui semblait totalement insignifiante comparée au reste de ses interrogations. Devant son air sceptique, Axel lui donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule.

— Ce que je veux dire, c’est que vu que t’as pas l’air d’avoir non plus beaucoup plus que ça, t’es probablement pas mort des années après la fin de la guerre non plus.             
— Oh, t’as raison. C’est logique.

Axel lui sourit et Roxas hocha la tête. Il aurait aimé pouvoir discuter de tout ça avec Riku également. Le jeune homme avait l’air d’en savoir beaucoup plus que ce qu’il leur avait dit, il aurait certainement pu l’aider à démêler tout ça. Et puis maintenant qu’il avait établi que le moment de leur mort ne correspondait pas au moment où ils se réveillaient ici, la théorie de Riku selon laquelle Roxas n’aurait pas eu le temps d’apprendre à maîtriser la Keyblade après la guerre tombait à l’eau. C’était même étonnant que Riku n’ait pas fait cette déduction lui-même. Il savait pourtant bien qu’Axel était mort avant la fin de la guerre.

— Je sais pas comment tu fais pour pas te soucier de tout ça, dit-il à Axel. Ça te préoccupe pas ?          
— Bof, je vois pas l’intérêt d’y réfléchir. Enfin, te méprends pas, je comprends que tu aies envie de savoir. Mais moi ? J’ai rien laissé derrière moi en mourant.         
— T’as aucun regret ?             
— Bah bien sûr, c’est pas non plus comme si j’avais eu envie de mourir ! Mais bon, maintenant que je suis là, je suis pas trop mal non plus. On a à manger et un toit sur la tête, j’ai pas toujours eu ce luxe.

Roxas regarda ses mains, silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu’Axel était satisfait de la situation. Lui en tout cas ne pourrait jamais s’habituer à vivre ici. Sans jamais pouvoir revoir la vraie lumière du jour, ou admirer un coucher de soleil qui ne serait pas complètement gris et terne. Sans pouvoir faire de nouvelles rencontres, et en passant sa vie à fuir les Sans-cœur qui l’attaquaient où qu’il aille.

Il finit par se lever. Il avait besoin de prendre un peu l’air.

— Merci de m’avoir raconté, dit-il avec un sourire. Je vais voir si je peux trouver Riku, j’ai des questions à lui poser à lui aussi.

Axel lui répondit d’un hochement de tête, peu enclin à se lever, visiblement. Roxas enfila son manteau noir et sortit dehors. La pluie avait cessé, mais les rues étaient encore mouillées et les nuages toujours présents dans le ciel laissaient prévoir qu’elle reprendrait probablement plus tard. Il ne savait pas trop où trouver Riku mais se dit qu’il aurait peut-être une chance de le croiser en se dirigeant vers le cœur lumineux. Il observa bien les environs, imprimant dans sa tête autant de repères qu’il pouvait afin de retrouver l’emplacement de leur nouvel appartement sans trop de soucis par la suite.

Il arpenta les rues sans trop réfléchir pendant une heure ou deux, suivant toujours la lumière dans le ciel comme un papillon attiré par la lune. Il commençait à penser qu’il lui faudrait peut-être faire demi-tour quand il lui sembla entendre des voix. Il fronça les sourcils et marcha vers leur origine, reconnaissant finalement la voix de Riku. Mais à qui pouvait-il bien parler ? Axel était resté à l’intérieur. Vanitas ?

Il se précipita, le cœur battant, jusqu’à atteindre une place surplombée par une immense tour au sommet pointu. Riku était dos à lui et face au bâtiment et semblait parler à quelqu’un. Lorsque Roxas s’approcha, Riku se retourna d’un geste en invoquant aussitôt sa Keyblade. Il n’y avait personne d’autre que lui en vue.

— Riku… ? À qui t’étais en train de parler ?

Riku le fixa en silence avant de faire disparaître sa Keyblade.

— Personne. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ça avait tout l’air d’un odieux mensonge, mais s’il avait été en train de parler à quelqu’un, la personne n’aurait pas pu disparaître comme ça sans que Roxas ne la voit.

— Je te cherchais. Je voulais te parler d’un truc.      
— Je t’écoute.

Son ton était froid, et il semblait à Roxas qu’il n’avait pas beaucoup apprécié être dérangé. Cela eut pour effet de rendre Roxas nerveux.

— Euh… j’ai juste réfléchi à ce que tu disais plus tôt, sur le fait que j’aurais pas eu le temps d’apprendre à maîtriser la Keyblade entre le moment où la guerre s’est finie et maintenant. On a réfléchi avec Axel, et on s’est dit qu’au final on savait pas combien de temps il s’était écoulé dans le monde réel depuis, et que si ça se trouve j’étais mort bien après.

Riku le fixa longtemps sans répondre et Roxas détourna le regard. Il détestait quand Riku était comme ça. Ça le mettait mal à l’aise, à l’inverse d’Axel avec qui c’était toujours facile de discuter.

— Tu es mort combien de temps après la fin de la guerre, toi ? poursuivit Roxas. Si je savais, ça pourrait m’aider à…         
— Non, le coupa Riku. Ça ne servirait à rien. Il faut que tu retrouves tes souvenirs, c’est le seul moyen de savoir.

Roxas sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

— Je sais, mais on pourrait au moins avoir une piste, ou découvrir quelque chose.

Riku poussa un soupir agacé. Lentement il s’avança vers Roxas jusqu’à se retrouver face à lui.

— Contente-toi de récupérer tes souvenirs.              
— C’est ce que j’essaye de faire ! s’énerva Roxas. Mais c’est pas facile avec toi et Axel qui me cachez des choses ! Je te demande pas de tout me raconter, mais si tu pouvais juste…             
— Ça ne t’aiderait pas. Je t’ai déjà dit tout ce que tu avais besoin de savoir.

Il passa devant Roxas et commença à avancer en direction du retour, mais Roxas le rattrapa, le saisissant par le bras pour l’arrêter. Riku se retourna avec un éclat de surprise dans le regard. Roxas n’était pas très sûr de ce qu’il voulait dire, aussi il se contenta de le fixer.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Riku sur un ton agacé.

Il n’essaya pas de dégager son bras, mais à l’expression de son visage, il était évident qu’il avait envie qu’il le lâche.

— Je veux savoir pourquoi personne me dit jamais rien ! répondit Roxas. Je suis censé vous écouter et tout vous raconter sur moi, mais toi et Axel je sais pratiquement rien de votre vie ! Et à chaque fois que je te pose une question tu l’évites. J’ai fait tout ce que tu m’as demandé jusqu’à présent, et tu me fais pas du tout confiance.

Il lâcha le bras de Riku d’un geste sec. Il essayait de garder son calme mais l’énervement lui brûlait déjà la gorge et faisait trembler ses mains.

— Je sais que t’as juste besoin de moi pour retrouver Sora. Je comprends. Mais tu pourrais au moins… je sais pas, faire semblant d’en avoir quelque chose à faire de moi ?

Il continua de regarder le sol ; il n’avait pas envie de voir quelle expression animait le visage de Riku. Dans tous les cas, celui-ci restait totalement silencieux. Roxas eut un rictus agacé. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il essayait, ou pourquoi cela l’affectait autant. Il n’avait pas _besoin_ que Riku l’apprécie. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça l’énervait autant ?

Comme Riku ne disait toujours rien, il cessa d’insister.

— Laisse tomber.

Il se dirigea dans la direction opposée à l’appartement et s’en alla sans se retourner. Riku ne fit rien pour l’arrêter.

***

Roxas s’installa sur le toit d’un immeuble et s’assit face au cœur lumineux. Il ne savait pas trop où il était mais il s’en fichait pour l’instant. Il se sentait comme un adolescent qui fait une fugue. Riku et Axel devaient le trouver immature, mais il en avait marre de se soucier tout le temps de ce qu’ils pensaient. Il n’avait pas envie de rentrer pour l’instant.

Il devait faire nuit à présent mais au final, à Illusiopolis, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il n’y avait qu’en dehors de la ville que l’on pouvait se rendre compte de l’heure qu’il était, sous le faux soleil terne, mais ici, il pourrait bien se coucher quand il le souhaitait et décider de l’heure qu’il serait à son réveil. Il était difficile de se soucier de quoi que ce soit dans le monde des morts. Le temps n’avait pas tellement d’importance ici.

Au bout d’un moment il réalisa qu’il grelotait. Il n’avait jamais froid à Illusiopolis d’habitude mais il supposa que les choses avaient changé avec l’apparition du cœur dans le ciel, de même que pour la pluie. Le vent s’était levé et l’air s’était rafraichi. Il serra ses bras contre lui. Au final, rien ne l’obligeait à rentrer avec Axel et Riku. S’il le voulait, il pourrait entrer dans le premier immeuble venu et se coucher dans un lit d’une chambre vide. Il se demanda si Axel s’inquièterait s’il ne rentrait pas. Peut-être qu’il partirait à sa recherche au bout d’un moment. Riku… Riku le chercherait probablement aussi, puisqu’il avait besoin de lui pour retrouver son ami.

Il soupira. Il savait bien au fond qu’il ne supporterait pas de vivre seul. Pas ici, dans ce monde complètement vide. Et puis il considérait Axel comme un ami. Mais mince, il avait bien le droit d’agir comme un adolescent stupide pour une fois.

Il sentit soudain une présence irritante derrière lui et se retourna. Vanitas était arrivé sans qu’il ne l’entende monter et l’observait, assis à l’autre bout du toit de l’immeuble. Il ne portait pas son masque et ses lèvres étaient étirées en un long sourire narquois, les mèches de ses cheveux noirs s’agitant au rythme du vent.

— Ça faisait un bail, Roxas. Alors, marre de suivre les autres comme un petit toutou ?    
— Je suis pas d’humeur à te parler, grogna Roxas. Si t’as pas d’infos sur le prochain Sans-cœur, fiche-moi la paix.

Vanitas se leva et marcha jusqu’à lui.

— Hé, je suis dessus, laisse-moi un peu de temps. Je veux que tu recouvres la mémoire autant que toi.            
— Ouais, je me demande bien pourquoi.       
— J’ai mes raisons.

Il vint s’asseoir à côté de Roxas qui grinça des dents. À quel point est-ce que ce type pouvait être agaçant, au juste ? Il lui semblait pourtant avoir été clair dans son intention de rester seul. Vanitas observait le cœur lumineux avec un sourire.

— Pourquoi j’ai le sentiment que tu sais très bien ce que c’est que ce truc ? dit Roxas.    
— Tu crois que j’ai une réponse à tout parce que je suis cool et mystérieux ?       
— Je crois que t’en sais beaucoup plus que ce que tu veux bien nous faire croire et que tu camoufles ça avec une blague à chaque fois qu’on te demande.

Vanitas se tourna vers lui avec l’air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il se contenta finalement de sourire.

— Bah, de toute façon tu ne tarderas plus trop à le savoir.

Il sembla hésiter à se relever.

— Mais puisque je suis là, je veux bien te confier un petit secret.

Roxas le fixa avec un air suspicieux et Vanitas lui fit signe de se rapprocher un peu.

— Tu vois, Roxas, pour tout t’avouer… Je dois dire que…

Son sourire s’élargit et ses pupilles jaunes étaient rivées sur lui.

— Je te _hais_ vraiment plus que tout.

Roxas écarquilla les yeux. Vanitas avait dit ça sur un ton si naturel et enjoué qu’il n’arrivait pas à savoir s’il était sérieux ou non. Le jeune homme se releva et tapota les bords de son pantalon pour en essuyer la poussière avant de faire un petit signe de la main à Roxas et de s’en aller d’un pas nonchalant.

Roxas resta muet. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il était venu lui parler ? Il se pointait comme ça et lui sortait qu’il le détestait, sans aucune raison ? N’avait-il pas dit avant qu’ils étaient amis quand il était encore en vie ?

Il s’allongea à même le béton glacé. Il avait juste envie de dormir à présent.


	11. Chapter 11

Roxas avait fini par rentrer à l’appartement pendant la nuit. Il avait traversé le salon sans allumer la lumière, s’était dirigé vers sa nouvelle chambre, avait enlevé ses chaussures et son pantalon et s’était caché sous sa couverture, les pieds et les mains glacés. Il n’avait pas le courage de prendre une douche pour se réchauffer.

Il repensa au temps où il était vivant. Les souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus lui paraissaient distants, comme s’il s’agissait d’une autre personne et qu’il était simplement spectateur. L’affection qu’il ressentait pour ses amis, les sentiments forts qu’il avait ressentis durant sa jeunesse, tout était pourtant bien réel pour lui, mais il n’arrivait pas encore à associer son ancienne vie à la Cité du Crépuscule et à l’armée à sa vie actuelle dans le monde des morts.

Enfin, sa vie… Il n’était pas bien sûr que le mot « vie » corresponde vraiment ici. Après tout il était mort. Il évitait d’y penser la plupart du temps, mais la pensée lui revenait parfois. Dans ces moments, il se demandait si cela valait vraiment la peine de faire autant d’efforts. Même s’il se souvenait de tout, à quoi est-ce que ça l’avancerait ? Et puis, les souvenirs qu’il avait récupérés jusqu’à présent étaient heureux, mais qu’en serait-il du reste ? Les années suivant la fin de son entraînement seraient certainement marquées par la guerre et les conflits, et il connaissait déjà la fin de son histoire. Avait-il vraiment envie de se souvenir de la guerre et de sa mort ? Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux se contenter de ce qu’il s’était déjà remémoré. Il pourrait vivre en sachant qu’il avait des amis qu’il aimait, dans l’espoir qu’ils s’en soient sortis et vivaient en paix et heureux à présent. Tant qu’il ne savait pas, tout était possible.

Il se retourna dans son lit, peu enclin à se lever. S’il n’avait pas cette curiosité, cette envie de savoir qui le rongeait, il serait probablement plus heureux. Il pourrait oublier toutes ces questions sur les Keyblades ou les Sans-cœur et se contenter de faire comme Axel et profiter de chaque jour sans réfléchir aux choses compliquées.

Il soupira. Il savait très bien qu’il ne pourrait pas faire ça. Il n’était pas comme Axel, il ne pouvait pas ne pas y penser. Il fallait qu’il sache, même si ce savoir devait être douloureux au final. Il voulait comprendre comment il avait atterri ici, savoir pourquoi il s’était réveillé dans ce monde. S’il était là, c’était forcément pour une raison. Il fallait qu’il y ait une raison.

Il finit par se lever, réalisait qu’il n’avait pas mangé la nuit dernière et que la faim commençait à le tirailler. Il regarda l’heure ; il n’avait pas dû beaucoup dormir car il n’était pas encore neuf heures, et le salon était vide. Il ouvrit en grand les placards de la cuisine et en sortit de quoi se faire quelques sandwichs avec ce qu’il trouva, ainsi qu’une thermos qu’il remplit de café avant de tout emballer et ranger dans une sacoche. Il avait pris l’habitude de faire apparaître des choses dans les meubles vides et le faisait sans y réfléchir à présent.

Alors qu’il s’avançait vers la porte d’entrée, Riku sortit de sa chambre et entra dans le salon. Il resta debout en silence à regarder Roxas qui fit tous les efforts du monde pour l’ignorer, attrapant et enfilant son manteau noir.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Riku.

Roxas serra les dents. Il avait espéré ne pas avoir à lui parler.

— T’en fais pas, j’ai pas l’intention de m’enfuir, répondit-il entre ses dents.           
— Roxas…

Il semblait avoir envie de dire quelque chose, mais Roxas n’était pas d’humeur. Il ouvrit la porte sans attendre et sortit à l’extérieur ; il s’était remis à pleuvoir mais Roxas ne s’en préoccupa pas. Il fit quelques pas et fit apparaître un portail devant lui avant de s’y enfoncer sans prendre la peine de vérifier si Riku l’avait suivi dehors ou non.

Roxas monta jusqu’à la tour de l’horloge de la Cité du Crépuscule et s’y assit pour manger dans le calme. Comme il l’avait supposé, la pluie et le vent d’Illusiopolis s’arrêtaient à l’enceinte de la ville et les autres parties du monde restaient comme d’habitude. Un soleil gris et sans chaleur illuminait les environs et aucun vent ne soufflait, pas plus qu’on ne ressentait de sensation de chaud ou de froid dans l’air.

Une fois rassasié il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire apparaître une brise autour de lui. Il lui fallait encore beaucoup trop de temps à son goût pour pouvoir utiliser la magie et il s’épuisait rapidement, aussi il s’entraînait dès qu’il avait un moment de libre. Au bout d’un moment il sentit le souffle du vent dans sa nuque et se concentra sur maintenir une brise légère sans en perdre le contrôle. Axel lui avait conseillé cet exercice, lui racontant que lui-même dans sa jeunesse s’entraînait souvent de la même manière en faisant apparaître une petite flamme dans la paume de sa main sans la laisser devenir chaude au point qu’elle le brûle. Cela lui permettait de s’habituer à la chaleur des flammes et à ne pas les craindre, mais il lui avait fallu des années d’entraînement avant de parvenir à avoir un contrôle total sur ce qu’il désirait ou non brûler.

Roxas n’en était pas à ce stade, mais il sentait qu’il n’avait pas encore retrouvé toutes ses capacités. Il ne savait pas comment l’expliquer. Quand il utilisait la magie, il avait l’impression de puiser dans une source d’eau à l’aide de ses simples mains, ne parvenant à en tirer que quelques gouttes et tout le reste s’écoulant entre ses doigts, échappant totalement à son contrôle.

Il passa un long moment à poursuivre cet exercice en solitaire, appréciant le calme de sa ville natale. L’heure du déjeuner arrivée, il décida qu’il était temps d’arrêter de ruminer dans son coin. Il fallait qu’il bouge. Il supportait mal de rester sans rien faire ; il avait besoin d’action, de se dépenser, sans quoi il sentait toujours qu’il allait finir par devenir dingue.

Alors qu’il allait redescendre de la tour pour rentrer, un mouvement dans la ville attira son attention. Se penchant pour regarder ce qui se passait, il aperçut soudain deux espèces de dragons aux écailles orangées planer dans les rues plus bas. Par réflexe il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et se dépêcha de descendre pour faire apparaître un portail et retourner à Illusiopolis.

Il partagea sa découverte avec Axel et Riku à son retour et après une courte discussion ils décidèrent d’aller enquêter séparément. Axel et Roxas retourneraient à la Cité du Crépuscule afin d’essayer de retrouver les créatures que le jeune homme avait vues, tandis que Riku visiterait d’autres lieux pour voir s’il y avait quelque chose d’inhabituel.

Une fois de nouveau sur les lieux, Roxas mena Axel à l’endroit où il avait vu les dragons, mais ils ne parvinrent pas à les trouver. Ils explorèrent un peu les alentours sans résultat avant de finalement décider de se diriger vers la tour de l’horloge pour avoir une vue d’ensemble sur la ville. Ils évoquèrent la possibilité qu’il s’agisse d’un nouveau type de Sans-cœur, mais Roxas n’avait pas l’impression qu’ils étaient suffisamment grands pour qu’il s’agisse d’un Sans-cœur géant. Lorsque la discussion prit fin, Axel attendit un petit moment avant de reprendre la parole.

— Bon, à part ça… Tu vas finir par me dire ce que t’as fichu hier soir, ou tu comptes le garder pour toi ?

Roxas regarda son ami du coin de l’œil. Axel marchait les bras croisés derrière la tête d’un air détendu, mais son regard était fixé sur lui et le ton de sa voix révélait qu’il ne prenait pas la situation aussi à la légère qu’il semblait vouloir le faire croire. Roxas hésita un moment avant de répondre mais finit par lui raconter la discussion qu’il avait eue avec Riku, en omettant toutefois volontairement de mentionner la personne avec qui il lui avait semblé voir Riku parler — tant qu’il n’était pas certain de ce qu’il avait vu, il préférait ne pas porter d’accusation hâtive.

— Ah, j’étais sûr que vous vous étiez encore disputés, soupira Axel. Riku avait l’air encore plus énervé que d’habitude hier soir en rentrant.         
— J’essaie juste de comprendre des trucs, mais je vois bien que ça le dérange quand je lui pose des questions. Et si j’insiste, il m’envoie promener ! Comment tu veux que je réagisse, moi ? Je fais plein d’efforts, et lui il en a rien à faire.     
— On a tous des trucs qu’on a envie de garder secrets. Faut pas le prendre pour toi, il est comme ça c’est tout.              
— Je sais, mais j’ai l’impression que c’est encore pire avec moi. Je suis sûr qu’il me déteste.      
— Tu crois ? dit Axel en se mettant à sourire. Moi j’ai plutôt le sentiment qu’il t’apprécie, en tout cas beaucoup plus qu’il m’apprécie moi.

Roxas s’arrêta de marcher pour fixer Axel, un sourcil levé.

— T’as perdu la tête ou quoi ? demanda-t-il.             
— Il y a des choses dont on ne se rend pas compte si on ne prend pas un peu de recul.

Il prit un air mystérieux et, souriant, se remit à marcher.

— Et depuis quand t’es aussi sage, toi ? plaisanta Roxas en le rattrapant. Ça ne te ressemble pas de dire des trucs aussi philosophiques.   
— Hé !

Il l’attrapa par les épaules pour lui frotter énergiquement le haut du crâne jusqu’à ce que Roxas parvienne à se dégager en riant. Ils changèrent de sujet pour parler de choses plus légères jusqu’à finalement arriver au sommet de la tour. Les paroles d’Axel restèrent cependant dans un coin de la tête de Roxas. Prendre du recul… Il se demanda si cela ferait vraiment une différence.

Ils scrutèrent les environs de la ville pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement repérer les deux créatures que Roxas reconnut aussitôt. Ils les observèrent voler sans but apparent en haut des toits de la ville.

— Tu penses que c’est des Sans-cœur ? demanda Roxas.     
— Je vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d’autre. Mais c’est bizarre que des Sans-cœur se baladent comme ça sans raison…             
— On fait quoi ? Tu veux qu’on aille les affronter ?   
— Non, vaut mieux pas. Je pense pas que des Sans-cœur normaux t’aideront à regagner tes souvenirs, et tant qu’on n’en sait pas plus sur la situation, je préfère éviter les combats inutiles.

Roxas hocha la tête et ils continuèrent d’observer les dragons jusqu’à ce qu’ils disparaissent derrière un immeuble, après quoi ils décidèrent de rentrer à Illusiopolis pour attendre Riku.

Celui-ci leur apporta des nouvelles graves à son retour. Visiblement, des Sans-cœur étaient apparus sans raison apparente dans tous les coins du monde. Ils étaient peu présents dans les villes mais surgissaient en grand nombre en dehors. De plus, en fonction du lieu, il en avait aperçu plusieurs de type inconnu, et ils semblaient attaquer tout ce qui se présentait devant eux à l’exception de leurs semblables.

— Tu penses que c’est un autre effet de ce cœur dans le ciel ? demanda Axel.     
— J’en sais rien, répondit Riku en secouant la tête, mais ce n’est pas bon signe. S’ils commencent à apparaître aussi dans Illusiopolis et que nos manteaux ne nous servent plus à rien…

Ils restèrent tous trois silencieux. Effectivement, si la situation continuait d’évoluer dans ce sens, ils risquaient d’être rapidement en danger.

— Est-ce qu’on devrait arrêter de chercher les Sans-cœur géants ? reprit Axel.    
— On peut pas faire ça ! protesta Roxas.       
— Pour l’instant, on n’est pas sûrs que ce soit lié, dit Riku à son tour. C’est possible qu’ils aient aussi réagi à notre présence prolongée dans ce monde. Si c’est le cas, alors rester à attendre ne fera qu’empirer les choses.         
— Ah, vu comme ça, t’as pas tort…    
— Dans tous les cas, il vaut mieux rester prudents. Je ne pense pas que ces Sans-cœur présentent un trop grand risque pour l’instant. J’en ai affronté et il semblerait qu’ils ne font pas comme à Illusiopolis où d’autres apparaissent aussitôt dès qu’on en combat. En dehors du fait qu’ils ont l’air de se déplacer en petits groupes, c’est gérable.

Ils se mirent d’accord pour tenir les autres informés si jamais l’un d’eux en apprenait plus et la conversation s’arrêta là. Roxas passa la soirée à réfléchir sur l’étrange cœur dans le ciel, les Sans-cœur et la discussion qu’il avait eu la veille avec Vanitas. « De toute façon, tu ne tarderas plus trop à le savoir ». Qu’est-ce que ces mots pouvaient bien vouloir dire ? Est-ce qu’il en apprendrait plus sur tous ces phénomènes et sur ce monde une fois tous ses souvenirs récupérés ? Plus le temps passait, plus le mystère s’épaississait…

***

Après deux journées passées sans rien faire, Roxas, ne tenant plus en place, finit par proposer à Axel de partir avec lui à la recherche du prochain Sans-cœur géant. L’initiative ne sembla pas déplaire à Axel, qui devait probablement commencer à s’ennuyer lui aussi. En début d’après-midi, il sortit une carte qu’il étala sur la table et ils s’assirent sur le canapé afin de réfléchir à un endroit où chercher. Il semblait peu probable qu’un Sans-cœur géant apparaisse dans un lieu où ils en avaient déjà affronté un, aussi Axel marqua d’une croix la Ville de Traverse et le Pays des Merveilles sur la carte, de même que la Cité du Crépuscule et la zone dans laquelle se trouvait la Jungle Profonde.

— Pour l’instant, dit-il, la plupart des Sans-cœur sont apparus dans l’Ancien Continent. Peut-être qu’on en trouvera encore un autre là-bas…

Roxas croisa les bras, en pleine réflexion.

— Ou alors c’est l’inverse, et on ferait mieux de chercher ailleurs.

Axel fit tournoyer son stylo dans ses mains.

— Cela dit, ce sera difficile d’ouvrir un portail dans les lieux qu’on n’a jamais visité avant. On risque d’atterrir au milieu de nulle part, voire de carrément pas pouvoir y aller.           
— Vanitas m’a dit que les Sans-cœur que je recherchais avaient plus de chance de se trouver dans des endroits avec une forte concentration de souvenirs. J’y avais pas trop réfléchi jusqu’à présent, mais… peut-être qu’on pourrait trouver un lien entre les lieux où ils sont apparus jusque-là ?

Ils observèrent tous deux la carte pendant quelques instants.

— C’est peut-être des endroits que t’as visité de ton vivant ? tenta Axel.   
— Je sais pas trop. Qu’est-ce que je serais parti faire dans l’Ancien Continent ?    
— Hm, ben c’est vrai que des troupes du Royaume ont été envoyées libérer l’Ancien Continent pendant la guerre, mais ça remonte à un moment. Et maintenant que j’y pense, le Pays des Merveilles et la Ville de Traverse n’ont jamais été des zones de conflits pendant l’occupation. Donc… c’est probablement pas ça.           
— Peut-être que ce sont pas mes souvenirs à moi. Il y a pas des évènements particuliers qui se sont passés dans ces endroits ?

Axel prit un moment pour y réfléchir.

— Je sais que pendant l’occupation, beaucoup d’habitants des pays détruits par la guerre se sont réfugié à la Ville de Traverse. La Reine du Pays des Merveilles s’est tout de suite rangée du côté de Xehanort, donc le pays n’a pas été attaqué. Une fois le continent libéré, une partie des troupes de Xehanort s’est réfugié là-bas, mais ils ont été chassés par l’armée du Roi. Bien sûr, la Reine a tout de suite retourné sa veste.

Il tapota du stylo sur la zone où se trouvait la Jungle Profonde.

— Là par contre, je vois vraiment pas. À ma connaissance, la Jungle a été totalement épargnée par la guerre, mais je ne suis pas non plus au courant de tout.

Enfin, il s’arrêta sur la Cité du Crépuscule.

— Je ne crois pas qu’il se soit passé grand-chose là-bas non plus… Xehanort a posté des membres de son Organisation a plusieurs endroits du continent, y compris là-bas, mais il n’y a pas eu de résistance. S’il s’est produit quelque chose là-bas, ça s’est passé après ma mort.

Roxas sentit sa poitrine se serrer à ces mots.

— Au moins la ville elle-même n’a pas dû subir de dégâts, sans quoi ça se verrait dans le monde des morts aussi.              
— Oui…

Il essaya de ne pas trop penser au sort de sa ville pour le moment, se concentrant à nouveau sur la carte à la place.

— Bon, du coup on n’est pas plus avancé… Il y a peut-être pas de lien, finalement.

Une fois de plus, il regrettait l’absence de Riku. Il avait été un des acteurs principaux de la guerre, et faisait même partie de l’armée du Roi de l’Ancien Continent. Si quelqu’un avait des informations, c’était bien lui. Mais essayer de lui soutirer d’autres informations pour se prendre encore un vent, non merci. Il se passerait de son aide.

— Bah, finit par dire Axel, de toute façon ça nous avancera à rien de rester à y réfléchir ici.

Roxas approuva d’un hochement de tête et ils décidèrent d’endroits qu’il serait intéressant à visiter. Hormis la Cité du Crépuscule et quelques petites villes de l’ouest du Royaume dont Roxas se souvenait, il ne connaissant rien du reste du monde, aussi c’est surtout Axel qui proposa des lieux. Axel suggéra que Roxas en choisisse deux au hasard pour rendre les choses plus amusantes et, une fois décidés, ils se mirent aussitôt en route. Leur première destination serait une ville située au sud du Royaume Central : une immense métropole en bord de mer du nom de San Fransokyo.

***

— Ok, donne-moi juste une seconde, dit Axel en poussant délicatement Roxas à l’extérieur du portail ténébreux.              
— Je peux ouvrir les yeux, maintenant ?        
— Mais t’es impatient, c’est pas possible ! Une seconde, juste ! Je cherche la meilleure vue possible…

Roxas soupira. Les yeux fermés, il attendit sagement qu’Axel revienne et le prenne par les épaules pour le faire pivoter sur place.

— Voilà, ça devrait le faire. T’es prêt ? Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Le jeune homme s’exécuta et lorsqu’il découvrit le paysage qui s’étendait devant lui, il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

— C’est… C’est ça, San Fransokyo ? s’écria-t-il.

C’était au-delà des mots. Axel les avait fait arriver au sommet d’un immeuble et toute la splendeur de la ville s’offrait à leurs yeux. D’impressionnants gratte-ciels de taille et de style totalement différents se dressaient les uns à côté des autres, formant un bloc au centre de la métropole autour duquel s’étendaient nombre de bâtiments plus modestes, séparés de la zone industrielle par une immense forêt qui contrastait merveilleusement avec l’aspect moderne de la ville. Au-delà, la mer s’étendait, resplendissante, parsemée d’autoroutes et de constructions maritimes diverses, la plus frappante de toute étant un immense pont coupant l’océan en deux dont la couleur rouge devait être si flambante et vive originellement qu’elle était perceptible même dans ce monde. La ville et la mer avaient beau arborer cette couleur grisée, le spectacle restait magnifique. Roxas n’avait jamais rien vu de tel ; il n’imaginait même pas qu’une ville aussi grande, aussi spectaculaire pouvait exister.

— Alors, ça en jette, hein ! dit Axel avec un sourire. C’est la ville la plus grande de tout le Royaume, elle compte même plus d’habitants que la capitale ! On peut dire que c’est le centre économique du continent entier.

Il observa le paysage un instant avant de croiser les bras.

— Enfin, ça l’était.       
— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Axel fit un petit signe de la tête en arrière pour inciter Roxas à se retourner. Lorsqu’il s’effectua, son souffle se coupa. Derrière eux, là où il s’était attendu à trouver d’autres gratte-ciels et une multitude d’autres constructions, il n’y avait qu’un champ de ruines s’étendant à perte de vue. Des vestiges d’immeubles, des routes complètement détruites… Tout n’était que désolation. Roxas se tourna à nouveau, incapable de comprendre ce qui s’offrait à ses yeux. Il comprit soudain pourquoi Axel avait mis autant de soin à choisir l’endroit où il les ferait arriver. Ils se trouvaient à la frontière même entre la partie de la ville qui était encore intacte et celle qui était totalement détruite.

— La plus grande partie de la zone industrielle a été complètement détruite pendant la guerre. C’était là qu’étaient fabriqués la plupart des armes et objets magiques du Royaume. Xehanort a envoyé le gros de son armée ici dès qu’il a pu.

Roxas observa le champ de ruine un long moment, les poings serrés. La portion de la ville qui était toujours intacte avait l’air si petite à côté. Une minuscule parcelle épargnée au milieu de kilomètres et de kilomètres de dévastation.

— Comment est-ce qu’il a pu faire ça ? dit-il doucement.    
— C’est comme ça que se déroule une guerre, répondit Axel. Détruire l’économie de son adversaire, c’est le meilleur moyen de l’empêcher de se renforcer. En faisant ça, il a mis un terme à l’opposition rapidement.

Roxas secoua la tête.

— Mais c’est juste horrible ! rétorqua-t-il.     
— C’est toujours mieux que de faire durer la guerre jusqu’à ce toute la population du continent soit décimée, non ? Regarde cette ville. La zone industrielle a souffert, mais les habitations autour sont indemnes.    
— Et alors ? Juste parce qu’il n’a pas détruit la ville entière, ça n’excuse pas ce qu’il a fait ! La ville… et les gens qui travaillaient ici… Comment est-ce qu’on peut faire quelque chose comme ça ?     
— La guerre justifie beaucoup d’actes horribles. Si les gens qui y participent pensent se battre pour une juste cause, ils sont prêts à obéir à tous les ordres.           
— Tu parles. C’est juste une excuse, ça. Comme si provoquer autant de destruction ça pouvait être une bonne chose ! Il n’y a qu’un monstre pour faire une chose pareille.           
— Un monstre, hein… ? J’imagine que t’as raison.

Roxas se tourna à nouveau, incapable de regarder ce spectacle plus longtemps.

— Enfin bon, reprit-il, on trouvera peut-être un Sans-cœur ici. Allons faire un tour.          
— Je te suis.

***

C’était une expérience étrange que de se promener dans une ville aussi immense en plein jour sans qu’il n’y ait aucun bruit ou aucun mouvement dans les rues. Combien de personnes pouvaient bien habiter ici ? Les rues n’étaient-elles pas bondées en permanence ? Roxas n’arrivait même pas à imaginer comment la métropole pouvait bien être dans le monde des vivants. Axel lui raconta qu’il n’avait visité que deux fois la ville mais qu’elle lui avait à chaque fois laissé une impression marquante.

— Tu vois ces immenses routes bétonnées ? Elles servent à circuler dans des véhicules automobiles individuels avec des roues. La plupart des gens de la ville ont leur propre automobile et s’en servent pour aller où ils veulent plus rapidement.          
— Comme un train ? demanda Roxas.           
— Plus ou moins, oui, sauf qu’elles ne suivent pas un parcours défini. Avec une automobile, tu peux aller où tu veux. C’est assez pratique ! S’il n’y avait pas eu la guerre, ils auraient probablement commencé à en produire en masse pour les vendre dans tout le continent. Peut-être même dans le monde entier ! Imagine, tu pourrais aller d’un bout à l’autre du pays tout seul, quand l’envie te prend.           
— Si c’est ça, je peux déjà le faire avec les couloirs des ténèbres, dit Roxas en riant.       
— Très drôle, petit malin ! Ceci dit, maintenant que la guerre est terminée, ça va peut-être se développer.

Ils étaient arrivés jusqu’au port et s’arrêtèrent pour contempler la surface de l’eau.

— Si les gens peuvent voyager plus facilement, les échanges entre les pays se multiplieront aussi. Y’aura plus autant d’écarts entre les différentes partie du monde, comme c’est le cas maintenant.   
— Est-ce que ça veut pas dire aussi que toutes les villes font finir par se ressembler ? demanda Roxas.            
— Peut-être… Mais ce serait pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Si tout le monde a accès à la même technologie, il y aura aussi moins d’inégalités.

Roxas hocha la tête en silence. Moins d’inégalités… Il n’avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce genre de chose. La ville où il avait grandi était confortable et paisible, mais il y avait tellement de choses qu’il ignorait sur le reste du monde.

— Bon, reprit Axel sur un ton plus léger, y’a pas l’air d’y avoir de Sans-cœur géant ici, ou même de Sans-cœur tout court. On bouge ?

Roxas acquiesça. Avant de partir, il fixa longtemps l’immense pont rouge qui traversait la mer, tentant de graver son image dans sa mémoire.

***

Le deuxième endroit où ils se rendirent était une petite commune recluse dans les campagnes de l’Ancien Continent et entourée par une forêt de sapins dense. Les maisons en pierre aux toits en pointus aux briques marron et les rues étroites rappelaient grandement la Ville de Traverse et semblaient venues d’une autre époque. Le contraste avec San Fransokyo était poignant, au point que Roxas eut l’impression d’être soudainement tombé dans un autre monde. Une grande église dont le porche était constitué de deux hautes tours toisait les habitations et les murs et fenêtres des maisons étaient décorés de plantes grimpantes soigneusement taillées et ornements fleuris divers.

Axel raconta à Roxas qu’il était passé à plusieurs reprises dans ce hameau à l’époque où il visitait l’Ancien Continent, lui confiant qu’il avait trouvé l’endroit si paisible qu’il avait même songé s’y installer définitivement, fut un temps. Ils se promenèrent un peu dans les rues en discutant de choses et d’autres jusqu’à ce que leurs pas les mènent à la sortie de la ville.

— Tu sais, il y a une légende à propos de cet endroit, dit alors Axel.

Roxas leva la tête vers lui, attendant qu’il poursuive. Son ami pointa du doigt une direction dans la forêt.

— Quelque part là-bas, il y aurait un vieux château au milieu de la forêt. On dit que le noble qui y habite a été maudit par une sorcière et qu’il a été transformé en bête immonde. Depuis, il vivrait complètement reclus dans son château sans jamais en sortir.      
— C’est vrai ? demanda Roxas.          
— J’en sais rien, mais je me suis toujours posé la question. Puisqu’on est là, tu voudrais pas qu’on aille voir si on trouve ce château ?

Le regard de Roxas s’illumina et il acquiesça vivement. Il savait bien sûr qu’ils ne trouveraient aucune bête ni même aucun être vivant là-bas, mais l’idée de partir à la découverte d’un endroit nouveau le remplit d’excitation.

— Ah, on risque de tomber sur des Sans-cœur, par contre, fit remarquer Axel.     
— Riku a dit qu’ils n’étaient pas trop dangereux. Ça ira. Et puis ça fera un bon entraînement avant le combat contre le prochain Sans-cœur géant, non ?

Axel haussa les épaules ; visiblement l’argument de Roxas l’avait convaincu. Sans plus attendre, ils quittèrent la ville déserte pour s’enfoncer dans la forêt sombre et silencieuse.

***

Comme l’avait prédit Axel, à peine hors de l’enceinte de la ville, des Sans-cœur de type nouveau ne tardèrent pas à apparaître. Un peu plus grands que des Ombres, ceux-là se tenaient debout, étaient vêtus d’une combinaison bleue recouvrant jusqu’à leurs mains griffues tandis que leur tête était coiffée d’un heaume de chevalier. Axel décida de les baptiser les « Soldats ».

Ces nouveaux ennemis, s’ils étaient globalement plus puissants et robustes que les Ombres, ne posèrent cependant pas beaucoup de danger. Leur principal atout restait leur vitesse ; s’ils se déplaçaient lentement et hasardeusement, leurs attaquent se faisaient toujours de manière vive et imprédictible, et il leur arrivait parfois de se jeter sur eux à toute vitesse depuis une distance éloignée.

— Ok, ça peut être un bon entraînement, dit Axel après qu’ils en aient affronté quelques-uns. Évite de les attaquer de front et concentre-toi surtout sur tes parades pour contre-attaquer.

Roxas se tourna vers lui avec une grimace ; les parades n’étaient absolument pas son fort, et il n’aimait pas du tout y avoir recours, préférant de loin foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir — ce qu’Axel lui avait souvent reproché durant leurs séances d’entraînement. Il finit par se résoudre en voyant que son ami n’avait pas l’air près de lâcher l’affaire.

Prenant un des Sans-cœur pour cible pendant qu’Axel se chargeait d’occuper les autres, il tenta d’analyser les mouvements du monstre pour prévoir le moment où il allait attaquer. La tâche n’était pas des plus simples ; ces ennemis semblaient se déplacer de manière totalement aléatoire, presque comme s’ils ne se rendaient pas compte de la présence des deux jeunes hommes, avant de soudain se tourner vers eux pour attaquer puis repartir comme si de rien n’était. La clé d’une parade réussie, avait dit Axel, résidait dans le timing : s’il se défendait trop tôt l’adversaire risquait de le voir venir et donc de modifier la trajectoire de son attaque, et bien entendu se défendre trop tard n’était pas une option non plus.

À deux reprises il crut voir le Sans-cœur se préparer à bondir et mit sa Keyblade devant lui pour découvrir qu’au final le monstre n’attaquait pas, mais au moment où il rabaissait son arme pour la seconde fois son opposant finit par attaquer et sa main griffue le frappa en pleine poitrine dans un geste trop rapide pour être visible à l’œil nu.

— Reste concentré, lui rappela Axel.             
— Je sais !

Ils répétèrent cet exercice sur tous les groupes de Sans-cœur qu’ils croisèrent dans la forêt. Si Roxas commençait à sentir une amélioration, il savait qu’il était encore loin de maîtriser les parades. Les Soldats Sans-cœur se déplaçaient et attaquaient tous au même rythme aussi il était normal qu’il finisse par s’y habituer et réagir plus vite, mais ses adversaires futurs ne seraient pas aussi cléments. Dans un combat contre un Sans-cœur géant, il n’était clairement pas question de prendre le temps de s’habituer petit à petit à son rythme d’attaque : une parade ratée et ce n’était pas une petite griffure de Sans-cœur dont il écoperait. Axel avait beau dire, Roxas continuait de penser que l’attaque était dans le fond la meilleure des défenses.

Après une longue promenade en forêt — bien qu’avec tout ce qu’ils avaient transpiré en combattant les Sans-cœur, « promenade » n’était peut-être pas le mot — ils finirent par tomber sur le château qu’ils cherchaient. C’était une construction assez ancienne, tout en pierre blanche avec de nombreuses tours pointues, mais complètement envahie par la végétation. Des plantes grimpantes montaient jusqu’au sommet des tours les plus basses tandis que certains recoins du château étaient rendus inaccessibles par d’épaisses fougères s’étendant sur plusieurs mètres. Le château était surélevé sur une colline dont l’unique accès était un immense pont blanc que les deux amis entreprirent de traverser.

— Tu penses que c’est possible ? demanda Roxas sans préambule. De transformer quelqu’un en bête grâce à la magie…             
— Pas pour des personnes ordinaire, ça c’est sûr, mais qui sait ? Il existe des sorciers vraiment puissants dans le monde. Et puis, crois-moi, j’ai déjà vu bien pire que ça.

Il se mit à rire et Roxas saisit l’opportunité pour lui poser quelques questions.

— Tu as dit que tu avais appris la magie d’un sorcier, pas vrai ? C’était quel genre de personne ?

Axel croisa les bras, son expression se fronçant un peu comme s’il se rappelait un mauvais souvenir.

— Hmm… C’était pas le genre qu’on croisait tous les jours dans les rues. Ni qu’on avait envie de croiser, d’ailleurs…              
— Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?           
— Mon maître venait des Terres de l’Ouest ; un homme de haut rang nommé Jafar. Comme tu peux t’en douter, c’était un expert en magie de feu. C’était aussi un homme très intelligent et cultivé mais terriblement orgueilleux et qui n’avait absolument aucun sens de l’indulgence.          
— Ça devait être fun.              
— Disons que l’avoir comme professeur n’était pas tous les jours une partie de plaisir ! Mais bon, c’est aussi grâce à mon maître que j’ai pu progresser autant.

Une fois de plus Roxas se demanda où lui-même avait appris sa magie de vent. Avait-il lui aussi eu un maître pour lui apprendre à l’utiliser ? Axel avait dit qu’il était pratiquement impossible d’apprendre la magie sans l’aide d’un magicien ou d’un sorcier, après tout…

Ils finirent par arriver près du château et il cessa d’y penser. L’entrée était constituée d’une immense salle donnant sur un escalier en arc de cercle dans le fond de la pièce qui partait des deux côtés. Ils se rendirent bien vite compte qu’ils n’auraient probablement pas le temps de tout visiter, d’autant plus qu’ils commençaient tous les deux à être fatigués de cette journée, aussi ils se contentèrent de naviguer au gré de leurs envies dans le château sans faire de plan ou de réfléchir à où leurs pas les menaient. Il n’y avait pratiquement aucun ornement sur les murs ou dans les pièces de la demeure qui semblait totalement laissée à l’abandon, mais l’architecture et les quelques statues qu’ils voyaient suffisaient à combler Roxas qui découvrait chaque recoin du château avec un enchantement enfantin, persuadé que cette visite resterait longtemps dans sa mémoire.

***

À la fin de la journée, c’est d’un pas lent qu’ils traversèrent le couloir de ténèbres qui les ramènerait chez eux à Illusiopolis.

— Au bout du compte, on n’a pas trouvé d’indice sur l’emplacement du prochain Sans-cœur géant, soupira Axel.              
— Non, mais je suis content d’être venu quand même.

Axel lui adressa un sourire amical.

— J’admets que c’était pas si mal de sortir se balader un peu dans d’autres endroits. On pourra remettre ça dans la semaine, si ça te dit.            
— Bien sûr ! Y’a encore plein d’autres endroits où j’ai envie d’aller.

Son ami tendit le bras pour lui ébouriffer la tête mais Roxas bloqua sa main au dernier moment, ce qui lui valut une expression de surprise de la part d’Axel.

— Eh bah alors, finalement l’entraînement sur les parades aurait-il porté ses fruits ? plaisanta-t-il.       
— Autant que j’utilise ce que j’ai appris, non ? rétorqua Roxas avec un sourire.

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à discuter et plaisanter et quand enfin ils arrivèrent à l’appartement, Roxas se rendit compte qu’il n’était même plus autant énervé contre Riku que la veille. Il partit se coucher le cœur plein de nouveaux souvenirs et d’espoir qu’ils finiraient par trouver les Sans-cœur restants pour qu’il retrouve enfin les dernières pièces de sa mémoire fragmentée.


	12. Chapter 12

Axel et Roxas continuèrent d’explorer diverses régions du monde pendant deux semaines durant, sans grand succès, même si cela aida Roxas à comprendre un peu mieux comment fonctionnait chaque continent et chaque royaume. Axel l’assista également dans son entraînement pour maîtriser la magie de vent et il faisait des progrès dont il était assez fier.

L’emplacement du prochain Sans-cœur leur fut enfin révélé un soir lorsque Vanitas refit une apparition dans les rues sombres d’Illusiopolis, alors qu’ils rentraient tous deux d’exploration.

— J’espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué.

Roxas pouvait sentir son sourire mesquin à travers son masque. Repensant à leur dernière conversation, il ne put s’empêcher de se mettre instinctivement sur ses gardes en voyant le jeune homme s’approcher.

— Contente-toi de me dire si t’as trouvé le prochain Sans-cœur.   
— Et si tu commençais par un « s’il te plaît » ?

Roxas le fixa sévèrement. Voyant qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de jouer à son petit jeu, Vanitas leva les bras au ciel.

— Ok, j’ai compris. Il est à Agrabah. T’es content ?

Agrabah… Axel lui avait parlé de ce royaume situé dans le désert des Terres de l’Est. Il s’apprêtait déjà à tourner les talons quand Vanitas l’arrêta.

— Attends, pars pas si vite. J’ai une autre info pour vous.

Roxas et Axel se tournèrent vers lui à nouveau. Fatigués de leur journée, leur patience était à ses limites et le garçon masqué devait le sentir, car il alla rapidement au but pour une fois.

— Une fois que vous aurez vaincu ce Sans-cœur, il n’en restera que deux à trouver. C’est pas génial, ça ?        
— Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? demanda Axel.             
— On s’en fiche ! Mes infos ont toujours été bonnes jusqu’à présent, non ?          
— Ce ne serait pas non plus la première fois que tu mens, cracha Roxas.

Vanitas croisa ses bras, secouant la tête d’un air désespéré.

— C’est ça le problème, avec toi. Tu sais quoi ? Tu ferais bien de me faire un peu plus confiance, et surtout de faire un peu moins confiance à ces prétendus « amis » avec qui tu te balades.    
— Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ? s’énerva Roxas.             
— Juste que si j’étais à ta place, je me poserais un peu plus de questions. Ou est-ce que tu es vraiment naïf au point de croire aveuglément tout ce qu’on te raconte ?

Ils se fixèrent longtemps en chiens de faïence jusqu’à ce que Vanitas leur tourne le dos et s’éloigne dans un éclat de rire aussi suspicieux qu’agaçant. Roxas ne faisait décidément pas du tout confiance à ce type ; pourtant, il ne put s’empêcher de repenser à Riku. Il n’avait toujours pas réussi à oublier l’épisode quelques semaines plus tôt, où il l’avait vu parler avec quelqu’un dans l’obscurité. Et si tout ce que disait Vanitas n’était pas insensé ? Et si Riku leur mentait, à lui et à Axel, depuis le tout début ? Une partie de lui ne voulait pas y croire, mais les preuves indiquant le contraire commençaient à devenir bien trop conséquentes pour qu’il les ignore.

***

Ils se mirent en route pour Agrabah le lendemain même, rejoints par Riku. Hormis Roxas, qui découvrait la ville pour la toute première fois, les deux autres connaissaient bien les lieux et n’eurent aucun mal à retrouver leurs repères.

Le royaume d’Agrabah était une immense cité aux constructions couleur de sables, dont les toits plats avaient été adaptés à la circulation de manière qu’il était possible d’y monter pour parcourir la ville d’un bout à l’autre. De nombreux stands et établis colorés parsemaient les rues et Roxas tenta d’imaginer l’agitation qu’il devait y avoir en temps normal. Au loin, un immense et magnifique palais aux tours arrondies surplombait la ville entière.

— Cette ville n’a pas eu l’air d’être trop touchée par la guerre, nota Roxas.         
— Ça n’a pas été le cas, l’informa Riku. Nous avons été envoyés pour soutenir l’armée du Sultan pour repousser les troupes de Xehanort hors de la ville avant même qu’ils aient pu franchir les enceintes de la cité.          
— Donc vous avez traversé tout le désert pour venir ?

Riku hocha la tête. En voyant la vaste étendue beige sur la carte, il avait semblé à Roxas que le désert qui séparait le Royaume Central des Terres de l’Est était infranchissable.

— Il nous a fallu deux mois pour arriver ici, rajouta Riku.   
— Je sais pas si j’aurais tenu tout ce temps dans le désert, avoua Roxas.

À peine arrivé, le sable grisonnant avait déjà commencé à s’infiltrer dans ses chaussures et ses vêtements, et si les constructions de la ville étaient splendides, le reste du paysage lui paraissait d’un ennui mortel.

— La traversée a été difficile. Beaucoup de nos chocobos n’ont pas survécu au voyage. Mais si nous n’étions pas venus, cette ville aurait peut-être disparu à l’heure qu’il est.

Roxas observa la cité, pensif.

— Enfin, pas la peine de s’attarder plus longtemps, reprit Riku. Allons chercher ce Sans-cœur.

Roxas et Axel approuvèrent ; tous avaient envie d’en finir le plus vite possible.

Malheureusement pour eux, les choses se présentaient plutôt mal. Ils s’étaient mis d’accord pour faire ensemble une première traversée de la ville afin de voir comment la situation se présentait, avant de se séparer ensuite afin de couvrir plus de terrain. Ils n’avaient pas eu le temps d’arriver à ce stade cependant ; dix minutes à peine après leur arrivée et malgré les manteaux noirs qu’ils continuaient de porter, des Sans-cœur s’étaient mis à apparaître par intermittence à divers endroits sur leur passage. La plupart étaient assez faibles et en unissant leurs forces ils n’avaient pas de mal à s’en débarrasser, mais une nouvelle espèce, plus imposante et ressemblant à des bandits à l’énorme ventre rond, s’avéra pénible à éliminer. Le Sans-cœur projetait des boules de feu si l’on s’approchait trop près et son corps volumineux rendait les attaques directes difficiles à placer, aussi le rôle fut attribué à Riku de les éliminer à distance à l’aide de sa magie pendant qu’Axel et Roxas le protégeaient des attaques des petits Sans-cœur autour. Chaque affrontement leur prenait un temps considérable et, au bout de deux heures, ils n’avaient même pas traversé la moitié de la ville.

Ils étaient en train de discuter d’une solution quand une chose improbable se produit. Ils entendirent les bruits de pas de quelqu’un s’approcher d’eux et, lorsqu’ils se retournèrent, Vanitas était là.

— Les gars, je vous jure, vous me désespérez.         
— Qu’est-ce que tu nous veux, encore ? s’énerva Roxas.

Il se sentait presque mal, de l’accueillir ainsi à chaque fois. C’était plus fort que lui. Voir le garçon masqué, avec son attitude hautaine et le sourire malin qu’il n’avait aucun mal à imaginer derrière son casque, le mettait hors de lui. Il n’y avait vraiment aucun moyen qu’ils aient été amis durant leur vie, se dit soudain Roxas, pour qui cette simple vérité coulait à présent sous le sens.

— Non pas que ça ne m’amuse pas de vous voir tourner en rond comme des idiots pendant des heures, fit Vanitas avec dédain, mais si je vous laisse vous débrouiller je sens que vous allez en avoir pour des jours. Et il se trouve que j’ai pas le temps d’attendre.        
— Pourquoi ? demanda Axel en croisant les bras. T’as un train à prendre ?          
— Je vois que le rôle de bouffon de service a déjà été réservé, répliqua le garçon masqué. Et j’ai mes raisons. Je suis un type occupé, contrairement à certains.

Axel lui lança des piques avec ses yeux, que Vanitas ignora royalement.

— Bref, j’ai décidé de vous aider pour cette fois. Pas la peine de me remercier.  
— Qui a dit qu’on voulait de toi ? renchérit Axel. D’ailleurs, que tu sois là ou pas, je vois pas bien ce que ça changera. Avec tous ces Sans-cœur partout, y’a pas moyen d’avancer plus rapidement.  
— Tu vois, c’est là que tu fais erreur. Vous avez tous l’air de penser que je joue dans la même catégorie que vous, ce qui est faux. Des trucs comme les Sans-cœur, c’est pas un problème pour moi.

Levant un bras devant lui, il fit claquer ses doigts. Aussitôt, trois Ombres prirent forme à ses pieds et Roxas et les autres reculèrent par réflexe, faisant déjà sortir leurs armes. Néanmoins, ils comprirent vite que quelque chose clochait. Les Sans-cœur restaient immobiles, ne montrant absolument aucun signe d’animosité. Ils n’avaient même pas l’air de se rendre compte de leur présence.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils n’attaquent pas ? demanda Roxas.           
— Je viens de vous le dire, soupira Vanitas. Je suis juste un niveau au-dessus du vôtre, c’est aussi simple que ça.             
— Si tu peux contrôler les Sans-cœur, alors pourquoi est-ce qu’on se fatigue depuis le début ?  
— Malheureusement, je ne peux pas me faire écouter de _tous_ les Sans-cœur. Ceux qui ont amassé trop de cœurs, comme ceux qui ont tes souvenirs, échappent à mon contrôle.      
— Si tu le dis, marmonna Roxas, pas totalement convaincu.

Vanitas mit ses mains sur ses hanches et observa les trois jeunes hommes un par un, en silence, avant de leur tourner le dos et se mettre en route.

— Bon, on va le chercher, ce Sans-cœur géant ?

Roxas regarda Riku et Axel à tour de rôle. Aucun des trois de toute évidence n’était emballé par l’idée de suivre Vanitas, mais il fallait se rendre à l’évidence : ils n’avaient pas de meilleure solution.

— Restez sur vos gardes, leur chuchota Riku. Peu importe ce qu’il raconte, contrôler les Sans-cœur ce n’est pas une simple question de force.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant de finir par le rejoindre. Intérieurement, Roxas espérait réellement que Vanitas ne profiterait pas du combat contre le Sans-cœur géant pour les poignarder dans le dos.

***

Ils arpentèrent la ville pendant un bon moment. Le côté positif était qu’ils ne se faisaient plus du tout attaquer par des Sans-cœur ; le côté négatif en revanche était que Vanitas se plaignait du sable littéralement toutes les quinze secondes. Bien qu’il n’y eût pas de vent, le sable d’Agrabah s’engouffrait partout, et à plusieurs reprises Roxas dut s’arrêter pour vider ses chaussures, mais d’entendre Vanitas s’en plaindre à tout bout de champ rendait la chose encore plus insupportable.

La présence du jeune homme au casque le mettait mal à l’aise. Il ne pouvait pas l’expliquer, mais c’était la même chose qu’il avait ressentie quand Vanitas était venu lui parler sur le toit d’Illusiopolis. Ce n’était pas réellement de la peur ou de la haine ; c’était un sentiment plus vague, plus abstrait, mais il y avait quelque chose en Vanitas qui le dérangeait profondément. Comme si, instinctivement, il sentait qu’il était son ennemi. En vérité le jeune homme n’avait réellement rien fait pour lui nuire, ou presque, mais Roxas n’arrivait pas à chasser ce sentiment qu’il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Se pouvait-il qu’il ait un lien avec sa mort ? La pensée qu’il pouvait très bien être face à son meurtrier terrifia Roxas et il s’efforça de la chasser de son esprit.

Ils s’étaient arrêtés le temps de souffler un peu et Vanitas s’était un peu éloigné du groupe pour aller s’asseoir plus loin, observant la ville le dos tourné. Roxas, Axel et Riku partagèrent leurs provisions, surveillant le jeune homme de loin.

— Et s’il nous faisait tourner en rond pour qu’on ne trouve pas le Sans-cœur ? fit Axel, chuchotant presque bien qu’à cette distance il ne pouvait certainement pas les entendre.    
— Ça n’aurait pas de sens, soupira Roxas. Vanitas veut qu’on batte les Sans-cœur géants.          
— Je sais, mais… Il m’inspire rien qui vaille. Déjà, comment vous voulez qu’on fasse confiance à un type qui cache son visage ? Rien que ça c’est super louche.             
— Je sais pas pourquoi il fait ça. Il le cache que devant vous deux.

Cela sembla piquer la curiosité de Riku.

— Tu as vu son visage ? demanda-t-il.          
— Euh, ouais. Il porte pas son casque quand je suis seul avec lui.   
— À quoi il ressemble ?          
— Juste à un mec de notre âge. Il a des yeux jaunes assez perturbants.

Riku prit son menton dans sa main, l’air en pleine réflexion.

— Des yeux jaunes…   
— Est-ce que c’est bizarre ? demanda Roxas.           
— Juste inhabituel.     
— C’est qui ce type, d’abord ? rajouta Axel. On sait même pas d’où il vient.         
— Il pourrait peut-être faire partie de l’armée de Xehanort. Peut-être même de son Organisation.

Roxas et Axel jetèrent un regard interrogatif à Riku, qui poursuivit :

— Ce n’est qu’une supposition, mais cela pourrait être logique. Xehanort faisait des recherches sur les Ténèbres, et on sait que les Sans-cœur en sont constitués. Et Vanitas, comme par hasard, arrive à contrôler les Sans-cœur.             
— Oh.  
— Je ne connais pas le visage de tous les membres de l’Organisation, poursuivit Riku. Mais il me semble avoir entendu dire qu’un jeune homme portant un casque en faisait partie.      
— Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi cacher son visage même ici ? demanda Axel. Ça ne le rendrait pas genre, dix fois plus suspect ?              
— Peut-être… Sauf s’il s’agit d’un membre que j’ai déjà vu pendant la guerre. Dans ce cas, il n’aurait pas le choix. Je ne me souviens pas d’un jeune homme aux yeux jaunes, cela dit… Le seul homme que j’aie jamais vu avec cette couleur d’yeux, c’est Xehanort lui-même.

Vanitas s’étant levé pour revenir vers eux, ils durent en rester là. Roxas repensa à tout ce que Riku avait dit. L’Organisation, le groupe formé par Xehanort, à la tête de son armée… Le pouvoir de contrôler les Sans-cœur… Et enfin, les yeux jaunes. Il ne voulait pas tirer de conclusion trop hâtive, mais n’était-ce pas un peu gros pour n’être qu’une coïncidence ? De plus, Vanitas savait beaucoup trop de choses sur les Sans-cœur ou sur ce monde. Le plus grand mystère pour Roxas restait surtout de savoir quel lien il pouvait bien avoir avec lui.

Au bout du compte ils avaient fait le tour des lieux d’intérêt de la ville, y compris le palais, mais aucun signe du Sans-cœur géant.

— Est-ce que t’es sûr de ton info ? demanda Axel, les bras croisés.           
— Hm, fit Vanitas. Peut-être qu’il est pas dans la ville, mais à l’extérieur ?           
— Donc t’es même pas sûr qu’il soit ici ? s’exclama Roxas.            
— Hé, j’ai pas la science infuse, d’accord ? Je sais qu’il est dans le coin, c’est déjà pas mal. Sans moi vous seriez encore en train de vous tourner les pouces à… je sais même plus comment vous appelez cette ville.    
— Illusiopolis, dit Axel.           
— Peu importe. Si vous voulez pas de mon aide, je peux toujours me barrer.

Roxas et Axel échangèrent un regard qui reflétait très bien leur désir à tous les deux de répondre par l’affirmative.

— Allons voir à l’entrée de la ville, finit par dire Roxas. Ça nous coûte rien d’essayer.

Axel et Riku soupirèrent presque à l’unisson et ils se remirent en chemin, Roxas devant, Vanitas traînant les pieds derrière et maudissant toujours chaque grain de sable de la cité.

Derrière les portes immenses de la ville ne se trouvait qu’une vaste étendue désertique et grise. Du sable, du sable, et encore du sable. Il était assez difficile à croire qu’ils trouveraient un Sans-cœur en s’y aventurant.

Et pourtant pas impossible. À peine eurent-ils franchi les portes qu’un tourbillon de sable se forma devant eux. D’un coup, une main gigantesque apparut à la surface du sol, puis une autre, et rapidement une tête de cobra surgit à son tour tandis que la créature creusait pour se libérer de sous le sable.

— Génial, dit Vanitas, un combat en plein désert, avec plein de sable partout. Très peu pour moi, hein.           
— Attends, me dis pas que tu comptes de tirer ? s’écria Roxas.      
— J’ai dit que j’allais vous aider à trouver le Sans-cœur, j’ai jamais parlé de le combattre !

Roxas voulut répondre, mais le Sans-cœur était à présent complètement sorti du sol et il ne pouvait pas détourner son attention de lui bien plus longtemps. Mais alors que Vanitas s’apprêtait à battre en retraites, une colonne de flammes apparut juste devant lui, le stoppant net dans son élan. Le garçon masqué se tourna vers Axel, qui lui répondit d’un grand sourire.

— Désolé, pas cette fois. Si tu ne veux pas combattre, tu peux toujours rester là et lui servir d’appât pendant qu’on se bat.  
— C’est bon, j’ai compris.

Il poussa un long soupir mais se mit en position de combat malgré tout, faisant apparaître une Keyblade noire et rouge aux extrémités dentelées. Au niveau du pommeau, un joyau semblable à un œil brillait d’un éclat inquiétant. Roxas ne savait pas s’il devait être surpris de le voir en possession d’une de ces armes ou non. Il n’avait de toute façon pas le temps de s’en étonner, car le Sans-cœur géant leur faisait face.

De serpent, il n’avait que la tête. Son corps humanoïde était composé de trois paires de bras, deux sortant de son dos et l’une d’elles tenant d’immenses sabres aux bouts arrondis avec lesquelles il brassait l’air comme pour menacer ses adversaires, produisant ainsi un sifflement aigu qui faisait froid dans le dos. Ses yeux luisants étaient rivés sur eux et Roxas sentit instinctivement qu’il possédait bien plus d’intelligence que les Sans-cœur qu’ils avaient affrontés auparavant. Il ne se contenterait certainement pas de les attaquer au hasard.

— Faites attention, prévint Riku qui avait dû se faire la même remarque. Il a l’air bien plus fort que les autres.

Ils se préparèrent tous à l’assaut, et le combat commença. D’une vitesse effrayante, le Sans-cœur se mit à agiter ses sabres de manière presque imprédictible. Roxas et Riku se glissèrent à sa gauche pour l’attaquer au corps à corps mais, au bout de quelques secondes à peine, ils entendirent Axel les rejoindre.

— Hé, y’a quelque chose qui cloque ! s’écria-t-il. J’arrive pas à utiliser la magie !

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard et Roxas tenta de faire apparaître une rafale autour de lui – sans résultat.

— Il doit utiliser une technique pour bloquer notre énergie magique, dit Riku. Vous voyez les sphères brillantes sur ses mains ? Elles ressemblent aux inhibiteurs qu’on utilise à l’armée. Je parie que c’est ce qui provoque ça.     
— Plus qu’à les détruire alors, dit Roxas en tenant sa Keyblade face à lui.            
— Je m’occupe de la main gauche, reprit Riku. Toi, prends la droite. Axel, essaye de distraire le Sans-cœur.    
— Compris ! répondirent les deux autres à l’unisson.

Riku se tourna brièvement vers Vanitas mais dut se dire qu’il n’écouterait pas même s’il lui donnait un ordre. Sans perdre davantage de temps, ils se lancèrent tous trois à leur tâche respective. Roxas concentra toutes ses attaques sur le bras de l’ennemi, tentant tant bien que mal de surveiller ses autres paires de bras en même temps. Il eut le temps de placer quelques enchaînements quand le Sans-cœur replia ses six bras simultanément. S’attendant au pire, lui et Riku reculèrent juste à temps et parvinrent à parer une attaque tournoyante si puissante qu’elle souleva une tornade de sable autour du Sans-cœur. Alors que Roxas s’apprêtait à attaquer à nouveau, une main le poussa sur le côté, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse.

— Bouge de là ! grogna Vanitas.

Prenant sa place, le garçon au casque se mit à attaquer à son tour la main que Roxas visait. Les mouvements de Vanitas étaient agiles et si rapides parfois qu’il était difficile de le suivre du regard, sa Keyblade laissant comme une trainée rougeâtre sur son passage qui restait imprimée sur la rétine de Roxas pendant quelques secondes. En quelques secondes à peine, la sphère sur le bras du monstre se brisa en morceaux. Le Sans-cœur, poussant un cri de rage, s’apprêta à répliquer quand Riku parvint à faire de même avec l’autre bras. Ils prirent tous trois un peu de distance, rejoignant Axel qui rattrapait ses chakrams lancés sur l’ennemi une seconde plus tôt.

— Alors ? demanda Riku.

Axel envoya ses deux chakrams se planter dans le sable et écarta ses bras qui se recouvrirent aussitôt de flammes crépitantes.

— Ça m’a l’air ok, dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.     
— Très bien. Toi et Roxas, attaquez-le à distance pendant que je l’attaque de face avec Vanitas.           
— Pas d’accord, le coupa ce dernier. Je sais utiliser la magie aussi. Roxas a qu’à y aller.             
— Ok, peu importe ! cria Roxas sur un ton agacé.

Sans attendre il s’élança, vite suivi de Riku qui n’avait pas l’air d’apprécier être contrarié mais n’en dit rien. Ils eurent à peine le temps d’atteindre le Sans-cœur géant qu’une boule de feu suivie d’une flèche ténébreuse frappèrent le monstre de plein fouet l’une après l’autre, le déséquilibrant juste assez longtemps pour que Roxas et Riku puissent le frapper de chaque côté. Le Sans-cœur se releva vite cependant et riposta de ses sabres. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups, Roxas se concentrant sur ses esquives et ne frappant que lorsque l’opportunité se présentait. Le sable soulevé par leurs attaques répétées venait jusqu’à son visage, collant à sa peau et faisant pleurer ses yeux qu’il s’efforçait de garder ouverts malgré tout – les fermer dans cette situation, ne serait-ce que le temps d’un clignement, lui aurait été fatal.

Ne le supportant plus, il cria à Riku de le couvrir et fit un bond en arrière, concentrant toute son énergie pour faire apparaître une rafale de vent autour de lui, repoussant tous les grains de sable avant qu’ils ne puissent l’atteindre. Il ferma ses yeux quelques secondes, concentré sur les claquements métalliques de la Keyblade de Riku parant les assauts de l’ennemi. Deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, nettoyant le sable qui lui était rentré dans les yeux et laissant sa vision rapidement plus claire. Il s’affaira ensuite à créer une rafale identique autour de Riku. Maintenir les deux rafales activées lui demandait un niveau de concentration bien supérieur à ce dont il avait l’habitude, mais il s’y était entraîné sans relâche les deux semaines passées dans ce but. Il ne pouvait pas flancher maintenant.

Esquivant un coup vertical, il se rapprocha rapidement du Sans-cœur pour l’attaquer en pleine poitrine, passant devant Riku qui s’attela aussitôt à bloquer les mouvements de l’ennemi. Mais bien vite un des bras de l’adversaire vint repousser Roxas, qui eut juste le temps de le parer de sa Keyblade pour éviter d’être touché. Repoussé en arrière par la force de l’impact, il allait riposter quand un choc violent frappa son dos sous la forme d’une boule d’énergie sombre. Sous le coup de la surprise il sentit la rafale qui l’enveloppait s’agiter et manquer de se dissiper, et il dut faire une prouesse de concentration pour à la fois la maintenir et éviter de se rétamer au sol.

— Désolé ! cria Vanitas d’une voix pas du tout désolée.

Roxas serra les dents. Il rêvait d’aller mettre son poing dans la figure du garçon mais se retint pour le moment. À la place il concentra toute sa colère sur son adversaire, qu’il frappa avec encore plus de fougue qu’auparavant. La lutte acharnée continua plusieurs minutes, ni lui ni Riku ne retenant leurs coups tandis que le Sans-cœur frappait de tous les côtés, tantôt donnant de grands coups de ses bras vides, tantôt faisant tournoyer ses sabres pour faire reculer les deux garçons.

C’était bien plus éprouvant que les précédents combats et Roxas commençait à être à bout, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Ses membres devenaient lourds et ses yeux menaçaient à tout bout de champ de se fermer. Un bref moment de relâche le fit passer à un ou deux centimètres à peine d’un violent estoc et ses sens se réveillèrent d’un coup. Une boule de feu vint s’abattre sur le visage du monstre juste à ce moment-là et Roxas se tourna vers Riku. Il lui répondit d’un hochement de tête, pensant probablement comme lui, et ils foncèrent tous deux sur le Sans-cœur pour le frapper à l’unisson, mettant toutes leurs forces dans ce qu’ils espéraient fortement être la dernière attaque.

Le Sans-cœur résista quelques secondes mais finit par céder, s’effondrant au sol. Il s’agita un moment, comme pris de convulsion, et une épaisse buée noire recouvrit tout son corps avant de s’évaporer dans l’air. Une lueur vive en forme de cœur s’échappa de la carapace en décomposition du monstre et disparut dans le ciel.

Roxas resta immobile quelques secondes, le stress du combat encore présent. Finalement, lorsqu’il comprit que tout était bien fini, il poussa une longue expiration et fit disparaître sa Keyblade. La rafale de vent qui l’entourait se dissipa à son tour, de même que celle qu’il avait fait apparaître autour de Riku, et Roxas réalisa soudain à quel point cela avait drainé son énergie sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte.

Vanitas les rejoint en tapant dans ses mains, Axel dans son dos.

— Ben voilà, commença-t-il, c’était pas si compli…

Il fut soudain interrompu par le rouquin qui envoya son poing dans sa direction. Vanitas fit un bond en arrière pour l’éviter, se mettant aussitôt en posture de garde.

— Woah, tu fais quoi là ? grogna-t-il.            
— J’allais justement te poser la même question ! cria Axel, visiblement hors de lui. C’était quoi ça tout à l’heure, quand t’as attaqué Roxas ?     
— C’était un accident, se défendit-il. Je me suis même excusé, non ?       
— Ça avait l’air très intentionnel, si tu veux mon avis.        
— Ah ouais ? T’as quelque chose pour le prouver ?

Axel ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer avec fureur.

— C’est bon, Axel, je vais bien, dit Roxas.

Non pas qu’il souhaitait défendre Vanitas, mais le moment était mal choisi pour provoquer le garçon masqué. Des quatre, il était celui qui semblait le plus indemne après ce combat qui avait épuisé le jeune homme.

En vérité, épuisé était un euphémisme. Il avait la tête qui tourne, le dos et les membres douloureux, et il commençait à se sentir sérieusement mal. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba à genoux, prenant appui sur une de ses mains tandis qu’il posa l’autre sur le haut de sa tête. Il lui sembla entendre Axel ou Riku crier son nom mais d’autres voix s’étaient mises à résonner dans son esprit. Les voix de ses amis.

Il vit Axel s’approcher de lui mais il tendit une main dans sa direction pour lui faire signe de ne pas s’approcher.

— Attends, parvint-il à articuler. Je… Je crois que je me souviens…

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de donner sens aux sons et aux images qui défilaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Il revit Hayner, Pence et Olette, tous trois assis dans un véhicule. Ils discutaient… non, ils répétaient leur stratégie. Ils étaient en route pour rejoindre la capitale ; une mission les envoyait là-bas.

Soudain le paysage changea, passant à une scène de nuit. Le bruit assourdissant d’un mélange de cri et de bruits d’épées qui s’entrechoquent lui donna la nausée et il plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles. Il se souvint être en train de les chercher. Il appelait leurs noms, hurlait à s’en déchirer les poumons. Il n’arrivait à se rappeler de rien d’autre que du sentiment de panique qu’il ressentait alors. Il fallait qu’il les trouve. Hayner, Pence, Olette… Ils étaient en danger, il devait les trouver ! Il…

— Roxas !

Roxas ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à Axel. Accroupi devant lui, les mains plaquées sur ses épaules, il le fixait avec inquiétude. Roxas déglutit ; il était frigorifié, son front couvert de sueur et son cœur battant à lui en faire mal. Il voulait s’allonger.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda Axel.

Il hocha la tête et bafouilla quelques mots qu’il oublia aussitôt avant de secouer sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

— Je… Je me souviens, dit-il.  
— Hé, prends ton temps, te force pas à parler.

Roxas fit non de la tête.

— Mes amis… Ils étaient en danger. On allait vers la capitale… Je crois qu’on a été attaqués sur la route. Et j’ai été séparé des autres.

Il tenta de se souvenir de plus de détails mais son crâne lui faisait mal.

— Il faut que je les retrouve, Axel. Si je suis mort à ce moment-là, ils sont peut-être encore en danger. Je… !  
— Hé, calme-toi, d’accord ?   
— Mais… !       
— Je comprends, mais là il faut d’abord que tu te reposes ! Regarde-toi, t’es dans un état encore pire que le jour où je t’ai trouvé.

Roxas se tut. Axel avait raison, il le savait bien, mais il n’arrivait pas à faire taire ce sentiment de panique qu’il éprouvait. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans ce monde ? Un mois, un mois et demi ? Que s’était-il passé dans le monde des vivants pendant tout ce temps ? Ses amis avaient-ils été faits prisonniers ? Ou pire…

Il refusa de l’envisager. Il fallait qu’il se reprenne, et surtout qu’il réfléchisse. Aidé par Axel il parvint à se relever et tourna son regard vers Vanitas et Riku, qui les regardaient sans rien dire. Il prit une grande inspiration.

— Il faut que je parte d’ici, dit-il alors.         
— Partir… du monde des morts ? fit Vanitas en riant. Bonne chance pour ça.       
— Je sais, mais il y a peut-être un moyen. Et s’il existe, il faut que je le trouve. Ou alors juste un moyen de savoir ce qui s’est passé, ou de communiquer avec quelqu’un, mais je dois faire quelque chose !         
— Calme-toi, dit Riku.

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient tous à lui dire de se calmer ? Ils ne comprenaient pas la gravité de la situation ?

— Je peux pas me calmer ! s’énerva-t-il. Pas maintenant que je sais que mes amis étaient en danger !            
— On ne sait pas combien de temps s’est passé depuis, reprit Riku avec un calme inapproprié.             
— Alors quoi, tu penses qu’ils sont morts et que je devrais laisser tomber, c’est ça ?       
— Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit.            
— Mais c’est ce que tu insinues ! Même si du temps a passé, ils sont peut-être encore en vie, et ils ont peut-être besoin de moi !    
— Tu n’as pas encore récupéré tous tes souvenirs. Est-ce que tu avais une Keyblade dans ton souvenir ?          
— Je… J’en sais rien ! C’est pas important, là ! Je sais que ça s’est passé juste avant que je meure, je peux le sentir ! J’ai dû avoir ma Keyblade juste avant !         
— Donc il te manque encore des souvenirs à récupérer. Tant que tu ne te rappelles pas de tout, on ne peut pas…             
— On ne peut pas quoi, trouver Sora ?

Riku se tut, son regard devenant sévère. Il savait qu’il venait de le frapper là où ça faisait mal.

— C’est tout ce qui t’intéresse, non ? poursuivit Roxas. Je devrais oublier mes amis à moi, juste pour qu’on retrouve un mec qui est déjà mort de toute façon !

La main de Riku vint attraper le col de son manteau noir qu’il tira vers lui, le serrant fermement. Roxas n’avait jamais vu Riku aussi furieux.

— Quoi, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? le nargua-t-il.

Il ne savait pas s’il s’attendait à ce qu’il le frappe ou qu’il dise quelque chose, mais ils furent tous deux interrompus. Vanitas, qui avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire, s’était mis à rire aux éclats.

Riku lâcha le col de Roxas et ils se tournèrent tous deux vers lui. Il riait à s’en faire mal aux côtes, une main posée sur sa poitrine et l’autre tendue paume face à eux, et il cherchait à reprendre son souffle.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si drôle ? s’énerva Roxas.   
— Vous ! s’exclama le garçon, riant de plus belle. C’est juste, trop drôle, vraiment !       
— Ah ouais ? Je vois vraiment pas en quoi !

Vanitas pouffa encore une fois ou deux avant de continuer, s’efforçant de calmer son hilarité.

— Parce que tu ne sais pas !  
— Je sais pas quoi, à la fin ?!

Il sentit la colère monter. Il aurait bien pu tuer Vanitas en cet instant. Mais le garçon s’arrêta de rire et pointa Riku du doigt, son menton levé de manière si triomphante que Roxas devinait parfaitement le grand sourire qui devait décorer son visage derrière son casque.

— Ce que tu ne sais pas, mon _cher_ Roxas, c’est que tu batailles depuis tout à l’heure avec le seul type ici qui sait comment sortir de ce monde ou y rentrer.

Roxas se figea.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?       
— Donc il vous a vraiment rien dit ? s’exclama Vanitas en riant à nouveau. Alors là, c’est vraiment trop drôle !

Roxas se tourna vers Riku, scrutant son regard pour tenter de comprendre de quoi Vanitas parlait. Ou du moins tenter d’y trouver un quelconque signe de confusion, quelque chose qui montrerait qu’il ignorait de quoi il l’accusait. Que Vanitas se fichait d’eux, une fois de plus, en racontant n’importe quoi pour les diviser. Parce que ce devait être ça, non ?

Mais Riku détournait les yeux, l’air agacé.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il ne nous a pas dit ? demanda Roxas, sa voix tremblante, sans quitter Riku du regard.                        
— Tu t’es jamais demandé comment il s’était retrouvé ici ? Est-ce qu’il s’est déjà donné la peine de vous expliquer ?

Il eut un dernier rire et articula ses derniers mots, comme s’il les savourait.

— Je parie que non. Comment est-ce qu’il aurait pu vous raconter l’histoire de sa mort, alors qu’il est toujours en vie ?

 _Toujours en vie._ Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Roxas, qui refusait de les accepter.

Il fixa Riku, le supplia du regard de dire quelque chose pour démentir ce que Vanitas disait... mais Riku baissa les yeux, son silence impénétrable.

— Il dit n’importe quoi, dit soudain Axel. Comment quelqu’un pourrait être en vie ici ? L’écoute pas, Roxas.    
— Oh, tu crois ? ricana Vanitas. Dis-nous, Riku, est-ce que je suis en train de mentir ?

Relevant la tête, le jeune homme rendit enfin son regard à Roxas.

— Non, dit-il doucement. C’est la vérité. Je suis venu dans ce monde il y a quatre mois, deux mois après la fin de la guerre.             
— Alors il a raison ? s’exclama Axel. Tu connais vraiment un moyen de partir d’ici ?

Les yeux de Roxas s’écarquillèrent de surprise. S’il savait comment retourner dans le monde des vivants, alors… !

— Oui, mais je ne l’utiliserai pas.      
— Pourquoi ? s’écria Roxas.   
— Je ne partirai pas tant que je n’aurai pas retrouvé Sora. C’est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici.  
— Tu ne pourrais pas revenir plus tard ? insista-t-il. Ou bien nous laisser partir nous, au moins ?

Riku le fixa sévèrement.

— Ouvrir une porte vers ce monde n’est pas sans conséquences.   
— Mais tu _pourrais_ le faire ! Non ? Ce n’est pas que tu n’en es pas capable !

Sa voix tremblait. Il n’arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait à peine osé l’espérer, mais c’était _possible_. Il pouvait quitter ce monde, et retourner dans celui des vivants. Il pourrait vivre à nouveau !

Se rapprochant de lui, Riku posa une main sur son épaule.

— Roxas. Je suis désolé pour tes amis, je le suis vraiment. J’aimerais pouvoir t’aider. Mais je ne quitterai pas ce monde sans Sora. Ma décision est prise.

Sa main lâcha son épaule et Roxas resta sans rien dire, pris d’une immense sensation de vide et d’une douleur sans nom. C’était donc cela que l’on ressentait lorsque tous nos espoirs volent en éclat.

Il aurait voulu hurler, mais sa voix resta coincée au fond de sa gorge.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre et les suivants sont un peu particuliers ; vous pouvez les voir comme une sorte d'interlude. J'avais prévu de tout regrouper en un seul chapitre, mais étant donné la longueur, j'ai finalement décidé de le découper en ~~trois~~ quatre parties. J'espère donc que vous aimez Riku, parce que vous allez rester avec lui un moment !

C’était un bel après-midi de début d’automne. Le soleil brillait et une brise agréable parcourait les feuilles des arbres entourant le hameau. Assis sur la paille, adossé au plumage ocre et chatoyant d’un chocobo assoupi, Sora dormait d’un air paisible. Riku avait tout de suite deviné qu’il le trouverait ici. Il s’accroupit et le réveilla d’un léger tapotement sur l’épaule, sourire aux lèvres. 

— Combien de temps encore tu comptes dormir ? plaisanta-t-il.          
— Jusqu’à demain matin, ça aurait été pas mal, répondit son ami dans un bâillement.

Ils se relevèrent tous deux malgré tout, provoquant un piaillement mécontent du chocobo avec lequel Sora avait décidé de partager sa sieste. Par précaution Riku s’en éloigna de quelques pas ; contrairement à son meilleur ami, il n’était pas bien apprécié de ces oiseaux et ce n’aurait pas été la première fois qu’il se serait pris un coup de bec impromptu.

— C’est déjà l’heure ? demanda Sora en s’étirant. Je croyais que l’entraînement ne commençait qu’en fin d’après-midi.     
— Ils ont dit hier soir qu’on aurait des séances plus longues à partir de maintenant, puisque les journées sont moins chaudes. Tu n’as rien écouté pendant le meeting ?

Sora passant devant lui en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l’épaule.

— Je devais probablement dormir !

Il se dirigea d’un pas joyeux vers la sortie du camp mais s’immobilisa vite. En le rattrapant, Riku comprit tout de suite ce qui avait attiré son regard. Au centre d’un petit groupe qui discutait un peu plus loin se trouvait Kairi, leur amie d’enfance. Lorsqu’elle remarqua la présence de Sora, elle détourna le regard et remit machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux rouges en place, un sourire discret sur ses lèvres.

Riku se plaça à côté de Sora et croisa les bras, se retenant de rire.

— Tu ne vas pas aller lui parler ?

Le visage du jeune brun devint soudain écarlate. Son attirance pour la jeune fille n’était un secret ni pour lui ni pour Riku ; il était amoureux d’elle depuis qu’ils étaient petits.

— Non, c’est bon, dit Sora en se détournant. Allez viens, on va être en retard à l’entraînement !

Riku leva les yeux au ciel, se gardant toutefois de faire un commentaire. Il ne manqua pas cependant de remarquer que le regard de Kairi s’était de nouveau tourné vers Sora dès lors qu’il eût le dos tourné. C’était presque touchant de les voir tous les deux ainsi, aucun n’osant faire le premier pas malgré les sentiments qu’ils partageaient de toute évidence l’un pour l’autre. Il arrivait à Riku d’avoir envie de secouer un peu son meilleur ami mais il finissait toujours par se dire que ce n’était pas la peine de les brusquer, s’ils avaient besoin de prendre leur temps.

Ils se pressèrent d’aller enfiler leurs armures d’entraînement, peu désireux d’avoir à subir les réprimandes qui attendaient inévitablement les retardataires. Riku, Sora et Kairi avaient tous les trois quinze ans, et comme tous les jeunes de leur âge vivant sur l’Ancien Continent, cela faisait à présent trois mois qu’ils avaient été enrôlés dans l’armée du Roi Mickey.

***

Ils étaient nés sur un petit archipel paisible à l’est du continent, que l’on appelait les Îles du Destin. Éloignés des guerres et des conflits, ils avaient tous les trois vécu une jeunesse paisible et insouciante jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent l’âge tant redouté par leurs parents où il serait temps pour eux de partir au combat. La guerre faisait des ravages depuis des années, au point que même les habitants de ces îles recluses commençaient à s’en inquiéter. L’armée du Roi ayant subi de lourdes pertes durant la longue bataille du Domaine Enchanté, dont la victoire in-extremis avait laissé à tous un arrière-goût amer tant le pays avait été ravagé suite à cela, il avait été décrété que tous les jeunes gens aptes au combat, filles et garçons, rejoindraient les troupes du Roi dès l’année de leur quinze ans.

Le jour de leur enrôlement avait fait lâcher des larmes à plusieurs habitants des Îles du Destin, mais les trois amis étaient partis leur cœur rempli d’espoir d’aventure et de mettre enfin terme à cette guerre qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Ils étaient encore jeunes, ils pensaient pouvoir changer le monde alors. Ils avaient pris conscience de la dure réalité six mois après être entrés dans les rangs, lors de leur première véritable mission.

Riku se souvenait de ce jour dans les moindres détails. Le ciel était sombre, couvert de nuages, comme pour les prévenir du danger qui les attendait. Ils avaient été envoyés, lui et ses deux amis ainsi qu’une vingtaine d’autres recrues, dans un petit village dans les campagnes à l’orée de la Forêt des Nains. Les troupes ennemies avaient envahi le pays depuis plusieurs mois et avaient établi des camps à divers points stratégiques ; la majeure partie de la population des villes avait pu être évacuée, mais bon nombre de fermiers et paysans vivant à l’écart n’avaient pas pu se résoudre à abandonner leurs maisons et leurs terres, et il n’était malheureusement pas rare que les soldats de Xehanort pillent ces villages afin de s’approvisionner.

Ce ne serait pas le premier combat de Riku et de ses amis, mais jusqu’à présent ils n’avaient fait face qu’à des monstres ou à des bandits. Ils n’avaient pas de réelle expérience face à d’autres soldats mais, trop confiants sans doute, ils s’étaient mis en route avec l’idée que cette mission-là ne serait pas si différente des précédentes. Prévenus à peine un peu plus tôt par un habitant du village qui était parvenu à s’échapper à temps et avait pu rejoindre leur campement, ils étaient partis sans aucun briefing, suivant seulement la procédure pour laquelle ils avaient été formés. Leur bataillon n’était pas très important, ils n’avaient pas assez de chocobos pour tous les soldats, aussi durent-ils se rendre à pieds au hameau.

Là-bas les attendait un village en flammes. Les maisons avaient été mises à feu, les habitants fuyaient en poussant des cris apeurés. À l’entrée du village, à quelques pas à peine des premières habitations, le cadavre d’un homme éventré gisait misérablement au sol. Aussitôt ils s’étaient lancés au combat, oubliant sous le choc de cette découverte les indications à suivre dans ce genre de situation et se séparant à travers tout le village. Serrant son épée dans ses mains, Riku dut se repasser en tête les mots de leur commandant juste avant leur arrivée. Ils n’étaient pas face à des bandits, il n’était pas question de faire des prisonniers. S’il tombait sur un soldat ennemi, il n’y avait qu’une seule option. Riku réalisa avec terreur qu’il s’était inconsciemment efforcé de ne pas y penser.

Au croisement d’une rue, il se retrouva face à face avec un homme en armure noire. Il s’immobilisa, de même que son adversaire, et pendant une ou deux secondes ils se fixèrent avec stupeur, comme si aucun des deux ne savait comment réagir. L’ennemi se reprit le premier : levant en l’air l’épée ensanglantée qu’il tenait, il fonça sur Riku en poussant un cri de rage.

Tout se passa si vite que Riku eut à peine le temps d’y penser, ses réflexes prenant le dessus pour le faire se baisser et planter son arme dans le ventre du soldat, juste dans l’espace entre les deux plaques métalliques qui n’était pas protégé. Il avait fait ce geste des centaines de fois pendant l’entraînement. Il savait exactement où viser, quel angle adopter, quelle force mettre dans son attaque.

Il ne connaissait pas la sensation de percer la chair et les os d’un être humain. Il ne savait pas quelle était l’expression d’un homme dont la vie quittait le corps, quelle terreur se lisait dans son regard avant qu’il ne se voile. Il n’avait jamais appris le poids d’un homme qui vous tombe dessus, qui tente de s’agripper à vous tandis que ses mains perdent leur force, que son corps s’alourdit, jusqu’à devenir lourd, rigide. C’était la première fois qu’il devait repousser de sa main tremblante un cadavre, le voir s’étaler face à lui, sentir son épée glisser hors du corps inerte et la voir recouverte d’une bouillie rouge et épaisse. C’étaient les choses qu’on ne lui apprenait pas à l’entraînement.

Il resta paralysé, comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Le bruit des cris et des toitures en flammes s’effondrant autour de lui ne l’atteignait plus, il n’avait plus conscience du temps qui passe. Il se revoyait enfant, courant côte à côte avec Sora sur les plages de sable fin de leur île, agitant en l’air leurs épées en bois en criant qu’ils seraient de grands héros, les plus grands héros du monde entier.

Un sifflement près de son oreille le sortit de sa torpeur et il vit alors un homme face à lui qu’il n’avait pas senti approcher. Une flèche s’était logée dans son œil et l’autre le fixait sans comprendre jusqu’à ce que l’homme tombe au sol, percutant le cadavre de son compagnon. Riku se retourna alors et croisa le regard de Kairi, son arc toujours tendu devant elle. Dans ses immenses yeux bleus apparaissait la même horreur qu’il venait d’expérimenter, et ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, compatissants car ils comprirent qu’ils partageaient la même détresse. Puis le visage de Kairi se raffermit le premier, attestant une fois de plus au jeune homme de la grande force mentale qui habitait son amie. Bandant son arc à nouveau, elle décocha une autre flèche vers une cible sur sa droite que Riku ne voyait pas, et elle partit en courant dans cette direction, disparaissant entre les cris et les flammes.

Riku raffermit sa prise sur son épée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire preuve de faiblesse, surtout après avoir vu Kairi ainsi. Il se remit à courir dans la direction opposée et tomba rapidement sur une femme du village, qu’il s’empressa de mener en sécurité. Le ciel était couvert et le crépuscule commençait à pointer.

Au final, l’affrontement dura plus d’une heure et il en fallut trois de plus avant qu’ils ne parviennent à contenir l’incendie. Seulement un quart des villageois et encore moins d’habitations avaient pu être sauvés ce soir-là. Riku avait tué trois personnes.

Lorsque les choses avaient fini par un peu se calmer, il avait aperçu Sora de dos. Éloigné des autres soldats et des villageois qui avaient été rassemblés à l’écart du village, il observait au loin, dans la lueur du clair de lune, une maison à l’écart qui finissait de se consumer. Riku alla le rejoindre, passant devant deux enfants qui pleuraient dans les bras d’un fermier. Une fois tout près de son ami, il se rendit compte qu’il ne trouvait aucun mot à lui adresser. Il attendit quelques minutes, regardant droit devant lui, quand Sora enfin lui parla d’une voix brisée.

— Je veux mettre fin à la guerre, Riku.

Le jeune homme le regarda, mais Sora restait dos à lui, continuant de fixer la maison en flammes.

— Pas juste dans ce pays, poursuivit-il. Je veux mettre un terme à toutes les guerres du monde entier. Je dois sauver tous ces gens.

Il se tourna enfin vers lui, une détermination nouvelle brillant dans son regard autrefois si innocent. Riku baissa les yeux et remarqua alors l’arme que tenait son meilleur ami dans sa main. Une épée en forme de clé au manche doré.

Ce que Sora avait vu ou fait cette nuit-là, Riku l’ignorait et il ne lui avait jamais demandé. Mais dans son cœur, silencieusement, il s’était fait la promesse de tout faire pour l’aider à réaliser son but et de toujours rester à ses côtés pour l’aider et le protéger.

***

Les mois avaient passé et l’hiver avait apporté une trêve dans les conflits qui mettaient le pays à feu et à sang. La reine qui dirigeait ces terres s’était apparemment soumise à l’armée de Xehanort, laissant délibérément ses troupes s’installer dans la cité qui abritait son château en échange de la promesse qu’elle-même et son entourage ne seraient pas attaqués et qu’une fois la guerre terminée elle pourrait conserver le contrôle sur une partie de ses terres, incluant la Forêt des Nains aux ressources abondantes. D’après la rumeur, la fille de l’ancien roi aurait dû monter sur le trône quelques années plus tard, et la reine avait agi ainsi afin de s’assurer qu’il n’en serait rien. Tout le monde ignorait ce qu’il était advenu de la pauvre fille, les rumeurs les plus folles prétendant qu’elle aurait fui au plus profond de la forêt où un groupe de nains l’abriteraient.

Le régiment dans lequel étaient Riku, Sora et Kairi avait rejoint une ville éloignée dans laquelle les soldats avaient pu profiter de quelques jours de repos bien mérité pendant que les hauts gradés discutaient du sort du pays et des batailles à venir. Le lendemain de leur arrivée, Sora avait été convié par leur commandant et il n’était revenu qu’en soirée, rapportant à Riku et Kairi qu’un sorcier de renom avait accepté de le prendre comme disciple afin de lui apprendre les bases de l’art de la magie. Bien évidemment, sa capacité à utiliser la Keyblade, l’arme de légende, avait fait parler beaucoup de monde lorsque cela avait été découvert, et il n’avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant que la rumeur courre qu’un jeune héros était apparu sur l’Ancien Continent.

Dans l’armée du Roi Mickey, les porteurs de Keyblade ne se comptaient que sur les doigts d’une main, et tous à l’exception du roi lui-même avaient péri dans les batailles précédent l’enrôlement de Riku et ses amis. Le jeune homme pouvait donc aisément comprendre pourquoi cela provoquait tant d’engouement autour d’eux.

Il était fier de son ami. Dès lors qu’il avait obtenu sa Keyblade, Sora avait fait preuve d’une aptitude exemplaire au combat et avait attiré toute l’attention sur lui à chacune de leurs batailles. Son courage et sa grande générosité l’avaient rendu célèbre dans tous les villages qu’ils avaient traversés et il était devenu normal que certaines recrues viennent lui demander de s’entraîner avec eux à la fin de la journée. Oui, Riku était réellement fier, c’était la vérité. Et pourtant…

Une part de lui qu’il refusait d’écouter ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander « pourquoi pas moi ». Ils avaient grandi ensemble, ils partageaient le même passé, la même expérience. S’il devait y en avoir un meilleur que l’autre, c’était au contraire plutôt Riku. Quand ils s’entrainaient ensemble, Riku avait toujours le dessus, et presque à chaque fois qu’ils étaient en compétition le jeune homme l’emportait d’un rien. Ses performances à l’entraînement étaient également supérieures, et ce même depuis que Sora avait obtenu sa Keyblade. Alors pourquoi possédait-il cette arme et pas lui ? Il souhaitait tout autant en finir avec la guerre, pourtant.

Cette part d’obscurité avait continué de grandir et Riku avait continué de l’ignorer. Il adorait toujours Sora, c’était certain, mais il lui arrivait désormais de le regarder et de se sentir agacé. Il entendait les gens le complimenter pour des choses des plus banales et il sentait ses mains se crisper. Ou bien Sora venait lui demander un conseil, et Riku le rembarrait plus sèchement qu’il aurait dû. Il se sentait toujours affreusement coupable dans ces moments-là, et ce sentiment s’était mis à le ronger. Quand son ami était venu lui demander s’il pensait qu’il valait mieux qu’il accepte l’offre qu’on lui avait faite et qu’il aille s’entraîner auprès de ce fameux sorcier pendant quelques mois, Riku lui avait répondu oui sans réfléchir. Bien sûr c’était en partie parce que c’était ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour lui – si Sora avait l’opportunité de progresser, il fallait qu’il la saisisse, même si cela signifiait qu’ils allaient être séparés un moment – mais secrètement, il y voyait aussi l’occasion de prendre un peu de distance. Ne plus voir son ami constamment, il l’espérait, suffirait à lui faire oublier cette jalousie qu’il exécrait.

C’est alors qu’il se produisit quelque chose que Riku n’avait pas soupçonné. Il avait accompagné Sora jusqu’à la caserne de la ville, dans laquelle il allait rencontrer le fameux sorcier – un mage nommé Yen Sid dont on racontait qu’il avait plus d’une centaine d’années et qu’il avait formé le Roi Mickey en personne – et passer un examen qui montrerait s’il était apte à la magie ou non. Le quittant devant la porte où l’attendaient leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques, Riku s’apprêtait à sortir l’attendre à l’extérieur quand une personne dans le couloir l’interpella.

C’était une femme de grande taille, au visage pointu et creusé, affublée d’une longue cape noire qui lui donnait une certaine prestance. Elle tenait dans sa main un sceptre doré et était coiffée d’un bonnet noir qui donnait l’impression qu’elle possédait deux cornes sur la tête. Il était difficile d’estimer son âge avec précision, mais dans son visage sans ride et d’une grande beauté se lisait l’expérience d’une personne qui a beaucoup vécu.

— Viens par ici, mon garçon, lui dit-elle d’une voix douce.

Riku s’avança en titubant, gêné de se trouver devant une femme à l’air si important.

— Oh, hm, j’allais sortir, bafouilla-t-il. J’accompagnais juste un ami.    
— Tu as bien quelques instants à accorder à une pauvre voyageuse, non ?

Il hésita et finit par la rejoindre. Elle le gratifia d’un sourire ; son expression avait quelque chose d’assez maternel.

— Comment puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-il.       
— Quel est ton nom, mon petit ?          
— Riku.          
— Riku… Je sens quelque chose en toi. Un certain potentiel.

Le jeune homme la regarda, confus.

— En moi ? Vous ne confondez pas avec l’ami qui était avec moi, juste avant ?

La femme secoua la tête, sa mine amusée.

— Non, dit-elle en riant. Ce garçon possédait certainement beaucoup de force en lui, mais c’est autre chose que je ressens en toi. Quelque chose de plus…

Elle marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots.

— De plus brut. Un pouvoir qui aurait besoin d’être raffiné. Vois-tu, j’habitais autrefois au Domaine Enchanté, avant qu’il ne soit détruit. J’étais considérée comme une des plus grandes magiciennes du royaume alors.

Son regard s’assombrit et elle leva les yeux en l’air, comme pour se remémorer un passé lointain et douloureux.

— Aujourd’hui, mes services sont de moins en moins requis par ce royaume. Rares se font les gens aptes à recevoir mon enseignement, et j’ai bien peur que mes talents ne finissent par disparaître avec moi un jour. Mais toi…

Elle posa une main sur la poitrine du garçon, un sourire sur ses lèvres peintes de noir.

— Oui, il n’y a pas de doute que je sens en toi le potentiel nécessaire pour apprendre le type de magie que j’enseigne.

Le cœur de Riku se mit à s’accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il avait du potentiel ? Quelque chose que même Sora ne possédait pas ?

— Si tu acceptais de m’accompagner quelques mois, reprit la femme, je suis certaine que tu pourras libérer tous ces talents enfouis.         
— Vous accepteriez de me former ? s’empressa de demander Riku.    
— Bien entendu. Et je ne te demanderai rien en retour, si cela te préoccupe. Comme je te l’ai dit, je cherche simplement à transmettre mon enseignement à quelqu’un, et à aider mon royaume en ces temps difficiles. Ne t’en fais pas non plus pour tes supérieurs et ta place à l’armée ; j’ai beau n’être qu’une vielle femme sans patrie, je peux encore me vanter d’une certaine renommée. Je n’aurais qu’à toucher deux mots à une de mes connaissances pour que tu sois suspendu de tes fonctions le temps de ton apprentissage.

Riku se mit à réfléchir. L’espoir s’était mis à jaillir en lui comme le sang qui bouillonnait dans ses veines ; c’était une opportunité en or. Mais cela voulait aussi dire s’éloigner quelques temps de l’armée. Il avait dit à Sora qu’il veillerait sur Kairi durant son absence…

_Si Sora voulait veiller sur elle, il n’avait qu’à le faire lui-même non ?_ La pensée parcourut son esprit et aussitôt elle l’horrifia. Comment pouvait-il penser ça alors qu’il l’avait lui-même encouragé à partir ?

Comme si elle pouvait sentir son tourment, la femme au manteau noir posa une main attendrie sur son épaule.

— Les soldats capables d’utiliser la magie sont aussi rares que demandés, dit-elle de sa voix doucereuse. Au combat, c’est une aptitude qui fera souvent la différence entre un simple guerrier et un héros de guerre. Ne veux-tu pas mener ton royaume à la victoire, et mettre enfin terme à cette maudite guerre qui ravage ce continent depuis tant d’années ?

Riku ferma les yeux. Au fond, il n’y avait qu’une seule réponse envisageable. Rouvrant ses paupières, il fit part de sa décision à la femme, qui se mit une fois de plus à sourire.

— Tu fais le bon choix, lui dit-elle. Je vais informer tes supérieurs afin que tu puisses partir dès ce soir.     
— Déjà ? s’étonna Riku.   
— Il vaut mieux commencer ton entraînement au plus tôt. Si tu désires prendre plus de temps pour faire tes adieux à tes compagnons d’armes malgré tout, je peux…         
— Non, l’interrompit Riku. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vous suis très reconnaissant de bien vouloir me prendre comme élève, Madame.

La femme hocha la tête d’un air satisfait.

— Mon impolitesse est impardonnable, reprit-elle. Je me rends compte que je t’ai demandé ton nom mais que je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je me nomme Maléfique. Je te retrouverai, ce soir, à la sortie du village et nous nous mettrons en route vers le lieu où ta formation aura lieu.

Riku s’inclina humblement en guise de salut et se précipita vers la sortie, le cœur battant et ses mains tremblant d’une joie incontrôlable. Il le savait ! Il savait qu’il avait lui aussi du talent, qu’il n’avait rien à envier à Sora ! À peine sorti, il se hâta d’aller préparer ses affaires. En tant que soldat ils devaient être prêts à être mobilisés ailleurs à tout moment, aussi il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour rassembler ses effets personnels et le nécessaire à son voyage. Il réalisa qu’il n’aurait pas le temps de dire au revoir à Kairi, qui avait été postée à la surveillance des portes de la ville pour la journée. Une pointe de regret emplit son cœur, mais il tenta de l’ignorer.

Il finissait de préparer ses affaires au campement – un simple balluchon contenant quelques livres et vêtements, en plus de son épée et d’une armure légère qu’il garderait sur lui durant le voyage – quand Sora fit irruption dans sa tente, son expression déconcertée laissant deviner à Riku qu’il avait appris la nouvelle.

— Je te cherchais, dit-il d’une voix inquiète. Quand j’ai demandé autour de moi, les autres m’ont dit que tu partais.

Riku resta de dos, faisant mine de vérifier le contenu de son sac pour ne pas avoir à regarder Sora dans les yeux. Il répondit par l’affirmative et Sora s’avança alors pour le saisir par le bras, le forçant à se retourner.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ?             
— Et toi ? demanda Riku au lieu de répondre. Est-ce que tu as été accepté comme élève de Yen Sid ?

Sora lâcha son bras, une expression comme de la culpabilité sur son visage. Ou de la tristesse, peut-être.

— Ils ont dit que j’avais une aptitude pour la magie. Maître Yen Sid veut me garder pendant au moins une année, peut-être plus.         
— C’est bien pour toi, dit Riku d’une voix sèche. Il se trouve justement que j’ai moi aussi reçu une invitation pour aller apprendre la magie.       
— Toi aussi ?

Le ton étonné de Sora fit se crisper les épaules de Riku. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il ait l’air si surpris ?

— Tu pensais être le seul à avoir du talent ?  
— Hein ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? T’es pas comme d’habitude, Riku.

Et comment était-il, d’habitude ? Depuis qu’ils étaient tout petits, c’était toujours Riku le meilleur. Sora était tout juste bon à courir derrière lui, à l’admirer et à faire de son mieux pour essayer de le rattraper. C’était ainsi que les choses devaient être. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sora le dépasser, hors de question.  

— Tu ferais mieux de t’entraîner dur, dit-il avec un sourire de dédain. J’ai toujours été un cran au-dessus de toi, qui sait à quel point je serais devenu fort d’ici la prochaine fois qu’on se reverra ? Si ça se trouve, Kairi sera tellement impressionnée qu’elle tombera amoureuse de moi.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il disait ça. Il n’avait jamais été intéressé par Kairi de cette manière. Ou plutôt si, il savait exactement pourquoi : il voulait faire enrager Sora, et il savait qu’en tirant sur cette corde-là il y parviendrait. Aussitôt, la mine de son ami se renfrogna. Bingo.

— Ah ouais ? Tu vas voir, je vais devenir bien meilleur que toi !

Riku mit son sac sur son épaule et passa devant lui en lui adressant un signe de la main, conservant une expression condescendante jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sorti de la tente. Parfait, c’était ainsi que les choses se devaient d’être. Riku narguant Sora, Sora prenant la mouche et déclarant qu’il allait le surpasser. La prochaine fois qu’ils se verraient, Riku lui montrerait à quel point il s’était amélioré, et Sora geindrait en promettant qu’il le battrait la prochaine fois. Les choses pourraient revenir à la normale alors, et cette jalousie qui habitait Riku pourrait enfin disparaître.

Il quitta le campement sans se retourner, marchant d’un pas ferme vers la sortie de la ville où Maléfique l’attendait.


	14. Chapter 14

Riku poussa la porte de l’auberge et sentit aussitôt tous les regards se diriger vers lui, la salle s’emplissant immédiatement d’un silence de mort. Il marcha sans s’en préoccuper jusqu’au comptoir où l’aubergiste le fixait d’un air sévère.

— J’ai reçu une information disant que vous cachiez des rebelles dans votre auberge, dit Riku. Sortez-les maintenant, et vous ne subirez pas de répercussions trop grandes.         
— J’ai rien à dire au toutou des Trémaine, répondit l’homme d’une voix décidée.

Riku poussa un long soupir, ses lèvres s’étirant en un léger sourire lorsqu’il entendit des hommes attablés derrière se lever. Quatre… Non, cinq, et deux autres derrière la porte. Il n’avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir leur hostilité.

— Comme vous voudrez.

En un éclair, deux hommes se jetèrent sur lui, mais ils n’eurent pas le temps de sortir leurs épées que Riku les avait déjà envoyés à terre grâce à une vague d’énergie sombre projetée dans leur direction. Il se retourna pour éviter la bouteille que l’aubergiste avait voulu fracasser sur sa tête et saisit son bras pour le plaquer contre le comptoir, la bouteille s’écrasant au sol et l’homme se cognant la tête contre le rebord, tombant assommé lorsque Riku le lâcha.

Les deux hommes cachés derrière la porte apparurent épée en main et Riku posa la main sur la paume de sa propre épée avant de changer d’avis. Il n’avait pas besoin de sortir son arme face à ces hommes. Il fit un pas agile sur le côté pour esquiver un coup d’épée vertical, lançant d’une main une boule d’énergie ténébreuse sur l’attaquant qui, emporté par son élan, ne put rien faire pour l’éviter. Riku fonça alors sur l’autre homme derrière pour lui donner un puissant coup d’épaule dans le ventre qui fit lâcher son arme à son assaillant.

Il scruta la pièce du regard, mais les quelques personnes qui s’étaient levées dans la foulée s’étaient remises à table, regardant le sol. Ils avaient visiblement abandonné toute envie de se joindre au combat face à la supériorité évidente de Riku. Le jeune homme se tourna vers l’aubergiste, qui se relevait avec peine, une main posée sur son crâne d’où s’échappait un filet de sang.

— Vous auriez dû avouer quand je vous l’ai demandé, lui dit Riku.

L’homme, pour toute réponse, se contenta de lui cracher à la figure. Riku essuya sa joue de sa main gantée et lui tourna le dos. Quelques secondes plus tard, un torrent de flammes noires jaillit au centre de la pièce et les occupants se mirent à accourir dehors où les attendaient les gardes. Une femme, qui devait être la doyenne de l’auberge, s’était mise à genoux et gémissait de détresse face aux flammes ténébreuses qui ne s’éteindraient qu’une fois la bâtisse complètement consumée. Riku ne lui accorda pas un regard et sortit, laissant les gardes s’occuper du reste.

Après une vingtaine de minutes passées à traverser un long chemin entouré d’arbres, le jeune homme descendit de son cheval qu’il attacha devant l’enclos, le gratifiant d’une brève caresse sur le flanc avant de le laisser se reposer. Il s’était pris d’affection pour ces animaux dociles mais nobles, bien moins capricieux que les chocobos qu’ils montaient à l’armée. Il monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la porte d’entrée de la demeure et frappa à la porte. Un domestique vint aussitôt lui ouvrir et le laissa entrer et rejoindre la pièce principale, où trois femmes se trouvaient. Il attendit poliment que la plus âgées des trois, une femme aux cheveux gris et à la posture stricte, finisse sa phrase et lui fasse signe de s’avancer.

— La situation a été réglée, lady Trémaine, dit Riku.           
— Bien, très bien, répondit la vielle femme. Une fois de plus, tu m’es d’un grand secours. Ces rebelles prévoyaient de dérober l’argent des taxes et d’attaquer ma demeure. Quand ces gens comprendront-ils que je ne prélève des impôts que pour le bien de notre royaume ?       
— Ils ne vous poseront plus de problèmes à présent.         
— Tu m’en voies ravie. Je toucherai quelques mots à cette chère Maléfique de tes exploits.

Riku la remercia en s’inclinant brièvement et prit congé, quittant la demeure pour s’enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt, là où se trouvait le château que Maléfique et lui occupaient.

Il vivait depuis six mois dans cette région, aux abords du Palais des Rêves qui avait été détruit quelques années plus tôt durant la guerre. L’illustre famille Trémaine avait racheté une partie des terres du pays qui avaient été épargnées par la bataille, gouvernant sur les paysans qui y vivaient à la place de la famille royale, chassée après sa défaite face à l’armée de Xehanort. Le prétendant au trône, avant de disparaître, avait apparemment choisi pour femme la dernière belle-fille de lady Trémaine, mais la guerre avait éclaté avant qu’il n’ait pu succéder à la couronne et personne ne savait ce qu’il était advenu du jeune couple. Lorsqu’elle racontait cette histoire, lady Trémaine ne pouvait s’empêcher d’essuyer une larme à la pensée de celle qu’elle considérait comme sa véritable fille et qu’elle se réjouissait de voir devenir reine. Elle avait pris la décision de gouverner suite à cela, afin de ne pas laisser la région sombrer dans l’anarchie et dans l’espoir que le couple princier reviendrait un jour la décharger de ce fardeau.

C’est dans ce pays que Maléfique l’avait emmené afin de le former à la magie des ténèbres. Vieille connaissance de lady Trémaine, elle s’était fait prêter un château modeste récupéré par la famille après la guerre, en échange de quoi Riku avait accepté d’aider les Trémaine à régler les différends qui naissaient parfois au sein de la population paysanne. Cela permettait en outre au jeune homme de mettre en pratique ce qu’il apprenait, et il éprouvait beaucoup de satisfaction à l’idée de pouvoir se rendre utile à son royaume même hors des rangs de l’armée. L’entraînement de Maléfique était loin d’être de tout repos et il avait dû faire d’immenses efforts physiques et mentaux avant de parvenir à utiliser la magie des ténèbres, mais le résultat en valait la chandelle, et chaque jour il se sentait un peu plus puissant.

Une fois rentré au château, Riku traversa les salles vides le menant jusqu’à l’étage, où Maléfique se trouvait la plupart du temps. Il régnait dans le palais vide une ambiance froide et glaciale, mais Riku y voyait quelque chose de plutôt apaisant. Dans le calme du château, il pouvait se concentrer en toute quiétude sur son entraînement à la magie.

Il frappa à la porte et la voix de Maléfique l’invita à entrer. Elle était assise à une chaise, un grimoire entre les mains. Malgré la basse température de la pièce aucun feu n’était allumé, mais elle ne semblait nullement souffrir du froid.

— J’ai eu vent de tes accomplissements aujourd’hui, dit-elle d’une voix douce.

Riku se demanda si l’un des gardes de lady Trémaine présent à l’auberge était passé au château. Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, agitant une main dans les airs avec un sourire fier.

— Ce n’était réellement pas grand-chose, dit-il. Ce ne sont pas quelques paysans qui n’ont reçu aucune formation au combat qui vont me faire peur.        
— J’ai également entendu dire qu’ils avaient tous été épargnés.

Le sourire de Riku s’estompa légèrement, mais il prit un air indifférent.

— Les tuer n’était pas nécessaire, dit-il. Ils ne posaient aucun danger pour moi de toute façon.

Maléfique se leva et marcha lentement jusqu’à lui, posant une main sur son épaule. Son regard et son sourire étaient tendres. Bien qu’extrêmement stricte durant son entraînement, elle traitait le reste du temps son protégé avec une grande affection. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il n’avait pas eu de mère, mais Riku ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir une certaine chaleur dans la poitrine à chaque fois qu’elle lui disait qu’elle était fière de lui.

— Si c’est ainsi que tu te sens, reprit-elle, alors soit. Il est tout à fait noble de chercher à protéger la vie de tes adversaires, et je ne souhaite nullement te forcer à commettre des actes que tu ne désires pas. Mais c’est cette faiblesse qui persiste encore dans ton cœur qui t’empêche de maîtriser totalement la magie des ténèbres, tu le sais, n’est-ce pas ?

Sa voix était emplie d’empathie et Riku baissa les yeux.

— Je le sais, dit-il. Vous n’avez pas à vous inquiéter. Lorsque la situation l’exigera, alors je n’hésiterai pas.

Elle hocha la tête d’un air satisfait et retourna à son livre. Du bout des doigts, Riku caressa le pommeau de son épée – un cadeau qu’il avait reçu de Maléfique quelques semaines plus tôt, une épée rouge et bleue à la lame dentée comme une aile et qui avait la particularité de canaliser sa magie ténébreuse. Il ne doutait pas de ce que lui disait Maléfique, mais il n’avait pas le sentiment d’avoir besoin de maîtriser la magie davantage. La force qu’il avait acquise durant ces six mois d’entraînement était infiniment supérieure à ses capacités d’avant, au point qu’il ait du mal à croire que si peu de temps auparavant il eût été si faible. Il avait entendu dire que la magie des ténèbres était la plus puissante de toutes, extrêmement difficile à contrôler de ce fait, mais il ne s’était pas attendu à faire de tels progrès. Même Sora et sa Keyblade pâlissaient en comparaison.

Il se retira dans sa chambre où il se laissa tomber sur son lit, retirant tout son équipement de protection et posant son épée sur son bureau. Il ferma les yeux un instant et leva ensuite une main devant lui pour faire apparaître une sphère d’énergie noire qu’il fit tournoyer dans sa paume. Il pouvait ressentir le flux de magie parcourant tout son corps. Il adorait cette sensation de laisser l’énergie ténébreuse prendre le contrôle sur son esprit. Il ne ressentait alors plus aucune anxiété ni aucune inquiétude, comme si plus rien ne le dérangeait. Ni Sora et ses pouvoirs, ni la menace de la guerre ou la peur de perdre ses amis n’avaient plus d’importance alors.

***

Riku avait désormais seize ans et demi, et il s’était écoulé huit mois depuis le début de son entraînement auprès de Maléfique lorsqu’il eut vent d’un mouvement de révolte important qui venait d’avoir lieu dans un village non loin. Apparemment, les gardes qui s’étaient rendus pour collecter les impôts mensuels avaient été attaqués et avaient été forcés de rebrousser chemin. Selon eux, les villageois auraient reçu une aide externe.

Riku prit aussitôt la directive de rassembler plusieurs gardes, sous le consentement de lady Trémaine, et de partir pour le village en question. En vérité il aurait pu s’y rendre seul, mais il préférait éviter les conflits avec les villageois s’il le pouvait. Avec des gardes avec lui, il lui suffirait de mettre hors d’état de nuire les personnes de l’extérieur qui aidaient le village et les habitants jetteraient sûrement les armes.

Arrivé aux portes du village, des dizaines de paysans, hommes et femmes l’attendaient. Armés de fourches et de faux, ils criaient leur mécontentement, menaçant d’attaquer si les gardes s’approchaient davantage. Riku fit un geste de la main pour signifier aux gardes derrière lui de ne pas bouger et fit avancer son cheval de quelques mètres.

Observant la foule, il fit claquer sa langue de dédain. Ces villageois n’étaient même pas équipés convenablement. Pensaient-ils vraiment pouvoir faire face aux gardes de la famille Trémaine ainsi ? C’était pathétique. Des paysans ignorant tout de la guerre, refusant de partager leurs biens avec le royaume et ne pensant qu’à leur propre intérêt.

Peut-être Maléfique avait-elle raison. Son indulgence était une faiblesse, et à cause de cela les villageois se pensaient tout permis. S’il avait donné l’exemple dès le départ en ne montrant aucune clémence face aux rebelles, alors…

— Riku ?

La voix familière le fit sursauter et il en chercha l’origine dans la foule. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus et que leurs regards se croisèrent, il se figea.

— Sora…        
— C’est bien toi, Riku !

Un grand sourire s’était tracé sur son visage et il s’était mis à courir en direction du garçon, comme s’il était totalement inconscient de la situation. La voix tranchante de Riku, cependant, le stoppa dans son élan.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? s’énerva-t-il.

Sora le fixa avec surprise et Riku descendit de son cheval, en remettant les reines à un des gardes avant de faire face à Sora.

— Écoute, Riku, tu tombes bien ! Ces villageois se font extorquer depuis des mois, et ceux qui tentent de faire quelque chose sont jetés aux cachots. Ils…          
— Ils ne sont pas extorqués, le coupa Riku. Ils versent des taxes pour soutenir l’armée du Roi Mickey, comme l’exige la loi.

Sora secoua vivement la tête, l’air très concerné par ce qu’il disait.

— Les sommes qu’on leur demande sont bien plus hautes que le montant de l’impôt normal. Les personnes qui dirigent ce pays se servent de l’argent pour leur intérêt personnel, et ne reversent qu’une part minuscule au reste du royaume !

Il parlait avec tant de conviction que Riku hésita, mais sa raison le rappela rapidement à l’ordre. Lady Trémaine avait toute la confiance de Maléfique, qui était informée de tous ses agissements. S’il y avait eu extorsion, il était impensable que Maléfique ne l’ait pas vu. Sora s’était probablement fait embobiner par les villageois, naïf comme il était !

— Je croyais que tu t’entraînais à la magie, dit-il en croisant les bras.   
— Oh… J’ai fini mon entraînement là-bas il y a un mois. Maître Yen Sid a dit qu’il m’avait appris tout ce qu’il avait à m’apprendre.         
— Pff ! Au final, malgré tout ce qu’on dit sur lui, c’est pas un si grand sorcier que ça, on dirait !

Il jeta un sourire condescendant à Sora, mais le garçon sembla ne même pas y prêter attention.

— Peu importe tout ça, Riku ! Puisque tu es là, aide-moi à repousser ces gardes !   
— Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Son ami lui jeta un regard choqué.

— Tu n’as pas entendu ce que j’ai dit ? insista Sora. Ils ont besoin de notre aide ! Attends… comment ça se fait que tu sois arrivé en même temps que les gardes ?           
— Il t’a fallu du temps pour t’en rendre compte. Je suis au service de la famille Trémaine, et je peux te dire que cette histoire d’extorsion est complètement fictive.

Comprenant enfin la situation, le visage de Sora s’assombrit.

— Non, tu te trompes ! Ils se servent de toi, Riku !

Riku serra les dents. Le revoilà, ce sentiment de supériorité qu’avait Sora depuis qu’il avait eu sa Keyblade. Parce qu’il était meilleur que lui, Riku était forcément celui qui avait tort et qui était assez bête pour se laisser utiliser par les autres.

— Ça suffit, dit-il sèchement en dégainant son épée. Recule, maintenant, et reste en dehors de cette histoire si tu ne veux pas être blessé.

Il s’était sincèrement attendu à ce que son ami cède, mais à son grand étonnement, Sora ne broncha pas. Son regard se durcit au contraire, et sa Keyblade apparut soudain dans sa main dans une lueur vive. Riku s’apprêta à insister mais il s’arrêta. Si Sora voulait se battre, alors soit. Il allait lui montrer à quel point il était devenu meilleur que lui, à présent.

Ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence durant quelques secondes et, lorsque Riku donna l’ordre aux gardes de lancer l’assaut, leur combat commença. Sora fonça sur lui et Riku se mit à courir également. Il battit Sora de vitesse et donna le premier coup, heureux de voir qu’il était toujours le plus rapide des deux. Sora bloqua son épée de sa Keyblade, ancrant ses pieds dans le sol pour résister au choc avant de le repousser avec violence. Riku serra les dents, mais ne se découragea pas. S’il ne pouvait pas égaler la puissance brute de la Keyblade, il pouvait néanmoins avoir l’avantage de la vitesse.

Il enchaîna les coups, assaillant Sora de nombreuses attaques rapides que le garçon parvint tant bien que mal à parer.

— On dirait que tu t’es un peu amélioré, dit Riku avec un sourire moqueur. Moi qui pensais que tu te serais ramolli à force de te tourner les pouces chez Yen Sid.

Sora ne répondit rien, son regard plus sévère que Riku ne l’avait jamais connu chez son ami. Cela ne fit que l’agacer davantage. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n’était rien d’autre que Sora, ce gamin maladroit destiné à toujours courir derrière lui ! Il était supposé l’admirer et lui obéir sans discuter !

Autour d’eux, les cris de lutte des villageois et des gardes retentissaient, et tout en échangeant des coups ils se déplacèrent plus en retrait hors du village pour ne pas être gênés par les autres.

Après un dernier enchaînement qui força Sora à esquiver, haletant, Riku cessa d’attaquer pour reculer en arrière avant de lancer une boule d’énergie ténébreuse sur le garçon, qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Plaçant sa Keyblade devant lui, il parvint à la bloquer avant qu’elle ne l’atteigne et lutta quelques secondes avant de finalement parvenir à la repousser. Riku se mordit la lèvre. Visiblement, la Keyblade n’était pas appelée arme de légende pour rien. Qu’importe ; il n’avait pas encore montré toute l’étendue de ses pouvoirs.

Enveloppant son épée d’énergie ténébreuse, il fonça sur Sora et se remit à l’attaquer avec violence, ses coups bien plus vifs qu’avant et l’énergie enveloppant sa lame augmentant légèrement sa portée. Il parvint à infliger une coupure légère au niveau de la poitrine de Sora et ne put contenir un rire de satisfaction.

— Arrête de te défendre et attaque-moi sérieusement ! cria-t-il.           
— J’ai pas envie de me battre contre toi ! répondit Sora.

Pensait-il réellement pouvoir se permettre de ne pas se donner à fond ? Il sous-estimait décidément beaucoup trop Riku. Agacé, celui-ci décida que s’il voulait jouer ainsi, alors il n’allait pas se retenir. Il concentra toute son énergie dans son épée et effectua un grand mouvement circulaire avec, libérant cinq sphères ténébreuses qui s’alignèrent devant lui et restèrent figées un instant avant de foncer simultanément vers Sora. C’était sa meilleure attaque, qu’il n’avait même pas encore montrée à Maléfique. Sora ne pourrait pas toutes les parer cette fois.

Au lieu d’opter pour une posture défensive, Sora leva cette fois sa Keyblade au-dessus de lui. Des braises se mirent à crépiter tout autour de lui et Riku ne put contenir un sourire. S’il pensait pouvoir arrêter son attaque avec une simple magie de feu !

Mais en l’espace d’un éclair, un tourbillon de flammes jaillit soudain autour de Sora, déchirant l’air tout autour de lui dans une explosion de force et consumant instantanément les sphères ténébreuses lancées par Riku. Lorsque les flammes s’évanouirent, une onde de choc parcourut la zone tout autour d’eux, si puissante qu’elle fit reculer Riku d’un pas à elle seule.

Riku demeura figé sur place, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Comment sa magie de ténèbres avait-elle pu perdre face à un élément aussi basique que le feu ? Bon sang ! La différence de niveau entre sa magie et celle de Sora était-elle donc si grande que ça ? Il s’était pourtant entraîné jour et nuit pendant des mois, ne relâchant jamais ses efforts ! Et on allait lui faire croire que l’écart qui le séparait de Sora s’était encore creusé ? Il avait été naïf de croire qu’il l’avait rattrapé.

Le garçon semblait attendre que Riku attaque à nouveau, et celui-ci eut un rire jaune. Sora n’avait probablement même pas réalisé que Riku avait mis toutes ses forces dans cette attaque. Il baissa son arme et appela le garde le plus proche, lui ordonnant de battre en retraite pour l’instant. Le visage de Sora s’illumina d’espoir l’espace d’un instant mais Riku lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui tourner le dos.

— Je te laisse le temps de réfléchir, dit-il froidement. Mais ne va pas croire que c’est terminé.

Il partit rejoindre son cheval sans se retourner, refusant de laisser Sora voir la frustration et la colère sur son visage.

***

Une fois au château, Riku poussa les portes d’entrée sans ménagement et entra en trombe dans la pièce principale, jetant au sol tous les objets qu’il trouvait sur son passage sous le coup de la rage. Pourquoi Sora était-il plus fort que lui ? Il avait fait tout ce qu’il fallait pour s’améliorer ! Il avait même réussi à utiliser la magie de ténèbres, qu’on disait la plus difficile à apprendre ! C’était lui qui aurait dû avoir une Keyblade, pas Sora !

Sans doute alertée par le raffut qu’il faisait, Maléfique apparut en haut des escaliers, sa longue cape noire flottant doucement derrière elle tandis qu’elle descendait les marches, le dos droit.

— Ce n’est pas suffisant ! cria Riku. J’ai fait tout ce que vous m’avez dit, mais je n’arrive même pas à la cheville de Sora !

Elle le fixa quelques secondes puis son visage reprit son expression calme habituelle, devinant sans doute à quoi il faisait allusion. Elle attendit qu’il se calme pour venir se placer devant lui, le fixant d’un œil attendri mais sévère.

— Mon pauvre garçon, dit-elle. Je t’avais pourtant dit que ton potentiel ne pouvait pas être pleinement libéré tant que tu gardais cette part de faiblesse dans ton cœur.             
— Ce n’est pas une question de potentiel, s’énerva Riku. Vous n’étiez pas là ! Il ne s’est même pas battu sérieusement, mes attaques ne lui faisaient rien !    
— C’est là que tu te trompes, Riku. Le potentiel qui t’abrite est bien plus grand que ce que tu peux imaginer, incomparable avec ce dont tu es capable actuellement.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et il lui lança un regard plein de doutes.

— La magie des ténèbres est la plus puissante de toutes, et tu détiens en toi le potentiel d’en libérer la pleine puissance. C’est un talent rare, mais ardu à maîtriser. C’est la seule raison pour laquelle ton ami t’a semblé plus fort, aujourd’hui. Un volcan minuscule entrant en éruption paraîtra toujours plus dangereux qu’un volcan immense ne crachant que des braises.          
— Qu’est-ce que je dois faire, alors ?

Maléfique posa une main sur le haut de sa tête et caressa affectueusement ses cheveux.

— Ouvre pleinement ton cœur aux ténèbres qui l’habitent, et détruis toutes les barrières qui les retenaient jusqu’à présent.          
— Je croyais que c’était dangereux, hésita-t-il.         
— Pour quelqu’un d’inexpérimenté, certes, répondit Maléfique avec un petit rire. Mais tu t’es suffisamment entraîné pour être capable de les maîtriser. Libère-toi de tout ce qui t’étouffait jusqu’à présent. Laisse-toi bercer par les ténèbres, laisse-les s’écouler en toi. Tu pourras alors utiliser une force d’une ampleur incomparable.

Riku ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Ouvrir son cœur aux ténèbres… en était-il réellement capable ? Avait-il en lui cette force dont Maléfique parlait ? Il se concentra sur le flux d’énergie parcourant son corps, le laissa grandir et l’envelopper complètement.

— C’est bien, l’encouragea Maléfique. Ne sois pas effrayé par les ténèbres. Elles n’existent que pour te protéger.

Il déglutit et continua de se concentrer, résistant à la sensation de panique qui le prenait à chaque fois qu’il tentait de libérer trop de force d’un coup. Il devait devenir plus fort, il lui fallait plus de puissance… Beaucoup plus… Tout le reste était inutile. Son esprit devait se vider de tout ce qui l’encombrait et ne laisser place qu’à l’essentiel.

À mesure qu’il laissait l’énergie le parcourir, il sentait son corps se détendre, comme si un poids était en train de s’envoler. Pourquoi s’était-il tellement énervé ? Il avait l’impression que plus rien ne le dérangeait à présent. _Tout va bien_ , répétait une voix en lui. _Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. Tout va bien…_

Riku rouvrit les yeux et sentit une force nouvelle l’habiter. C’était comme s’il était devenu une toute autre personne, à présent. Il n’avait plus aucun doute, plus aucune hésitation. Plus aucune crainte. La main de Maléfique se posa sur son épaule et il leva les yeux vers elle ; il ne ressentait absolument rien, son esprit était totalement libéré.

— Tu es prêt, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle lâcha son épaule et recula. Riku leva ses mains à hauteur de son visage et pouvait sentir l’énergie qui le parcourait désormais. Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage.

***

Il faisait nuit lorsque Riku arriva de nouveau devant le village, mais la lune était pleine et éclairait suffisamment les environs pour qu’il y voir clair même sans lumière. Il descendit de son cheval à la lisière de la forêt et le laissa là sans prendre la peine de l’attacher, traçant à pieds les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore des premières habitations. Le village était calme, malgré la bataille qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt.

Il prit une grande inspiration, profitant du calme de la nuit et de la tiédeur agréable de l’obscurité. Puis, décidant qu’il était temps pour lui d’agir, il leva une main en direction d’une maison. Des flammes surgirent aussitôt, engloutissant la bâtisse entière en un instant. Des cris ne tardèrent pas à retentir tandis qu’une épaisse fumée envahissait l’air tout autour. Il ne savait pas si les gens piégés à l’intérieur auraient le temps de s’échapper ou non, et il se rendit compte qu’il s’en fichait. Il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité ni aucune empathie mal venue.

Son sourire s’agrandit ; il ne s’était jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie entière !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la silhouette de Sora apparut devant lui, et Riku put voir son visage se déchirer d’horreur en l’apercevant. Il jeta un regard à la maison en flammes derrière lui et sa Keyblade apparut dans sa main tandis qu’il s’élança vers Riku. Son hésitation de la veille semblait avoir succombé à la colère de voir des innocents en péril car, cette fois, il ne se contenta pas de parer les attaques de Riku.

Leurs armes s’entrechoquèrent dans un tintement métallique assourdissant et ils restèrent quelques secondes face à face, poussant chacun de son côté pour faire flancher l’autre. Riku sourit et emplit son épée d’une énergie ténébreuse bien plus dense que durant leur précédent combat, et il sentit alors Sora être poussé en arrière, luttant pour garder ses pieds ancrés au sol. Quand il comprit qu’il allait être battu, le jeune brun fit aussitôt un mouvement sur le côté pour éviter d’être écrasé par leurs armes et recula de quelques pas dès qu’il le put.

— Ben alors, Sora ? fit Riku en riant. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te battre contre moi !        
— Qu’est-ce qui t’arrives, Riku ? s’écria Sora. T’es pas dans ton état normal !           
— Non, et crois-moi, je me sens beaucoup mieux comme ça !

Il planta son épée dans le sol et une ombre noire fila alors en direction de Sora, où se formèrent trois piques énormes juste à l’endroit où il se trouvait avant d’avoir fait un bond en arrière au dernier moment. Les piques éclatèrent alors en morceaux et Riku profita de la confusion pour foncer sur Sora, projetant sur lui une salve de projectiles ténébreux en même temps qu’il plongeait pour lui asséner un grand coup d’épée. Une sphère transparente et brillante se forma aussitôt autour de Sora, bloquant l’épée de Riku et les projectiles avant de se mettre à luire d’un éclat dangereux. Riku recula juste à temps pour éviter une explosion lumineuse, comme si l’attaque magique avait absorbé ses attaques pour les renvoyer sur lui ensuite.

Sora leva derechef sa Keyblade dans les airs et un immense nuage noir se forma au-dessus de Riku. Copiant l’idée de Sora, il forma une barrière ténébreuse par-dessus sa tête et une série d’éclairs vint alors s’abattre dessus et tout autour, assez puissants pour faire trembler la terre mais pas assez pour faire s’effondrer le mur de protection créé par Riku.

Ils se rapprochèrent l’un de l’autre et s’attaquèrent cette fois au corps à corps, échangeant des coups à une vitesse presque trop difficile à suivre à l’œil nu. Mais Riku n’avait pas besoin de regarder pour deviner les gestes de Sora ; il laissait ses réflexes le diriger, son corps et ses mouvements plus légers que jamais. Ni lui ni Sora ne fléchissait. De forces égales, leurs armes s’entrechoquaient à chaque fois et aucun ne parvenait à blesser l’autre. Le sang de Riku bouillonnait dans ses veines et son sourire refusait de quitter son visage.

Soudain, un faux pas le fit baisser sa garde l’espace d’une seconde à peine, et cette seconde suffit à Sora pour prendre l’avantage. Il repoussa l’épée de Riku d’un coup de Keyblade bien placé et s’apprêtait à lui asséner le coup final quand soudain il s’arrêta, à quelques centimètres seulement de sa peau. Même dans une telle situation, Sora ne pouvait pas se résoudre à blesser son ami.

_Il était trop faible pour ça_ , pensa Riku. Profitant de ce moment, il renversa aussitôt la situation en donnant un coup de pied dans le genou de Sora, qui tomba aussitôt au sol. Riku le regarda de haut, empli d’un immense sentiment de supériorité et de satisfaction. Il tendit une main devant lui, prêt à le frapper d’une balle d’énergie ténébreuse.

C’est à ce moment qu’un poids s’abattit sur lui, le stoppant dans son élan.

— Arrête, Riku !

Il reconnut la voix de Kairi avant même d’avoir pu voir son visage. La jeune fille s’était jetée sur lui, s’agrippant à lui pour l’arrêter. Depuis quand était-elle ici ? Était-elle venue en même temps que Sora ? Cela n’avait pas d’importance.

Il se dégagea de l’emprise de Kairi et la poussa violemment au sol. Sora cria aussitôt son nom et voulut se relever, mais Riku lui donna un coup de pied pour le maintenir au sol avant de lancer cette fois pour de bon une boule d’énergie ténébreuse sur lui, arrachant un cri de douleur au garçon. Ce n’était pas suffisant pour le blesser, mais certainement assez pour l’assommer pendant quelques secondes au moins.

Kairi avait sorti son arc mais Riku se rapprocha d’elle avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de décocher une flèche et lui arracha son arme des mains. Voir Sora paniquer lorsqu’il avait poussé la jeune fille au sol lui avait fait réaliser un fait important. Il n’y avait qu’une seule chose, depuis toujours, qui avait su mettre Sora hors de lui. S’il arrivait quelque chose à Kairi, cela serait suffisant pour le forcer à se battre sérieusement contre lui. Ils pourraient alors voir qui était le meilleur des deux.

Il leva son épée au-dessus de la jeune fille. Oui, c’était tellement évident, pourquoi n’y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il lui suffisait de le faire. Si Sora voyait la fille qu’il aimait mourir devant ses yeux, il…

 Riku se figea. Que… Qu’était-il en train de faire ?

_Tuer_ Kairi ?

Un vent de panique l’envahit. Avait-il sérieusement pensé à l’instant à tuer sa meilleure amie ? Comment avait-il pu seulement… ? Non, quelque chose n’était pas normal. Qu’est-ce qui était en train de lui arriver ?

Il lâcha son épée qui tomba au sol et prit sa tête dans ses mains. À l’instant où il avait commencé à paniquer, quelque chose s’était mis à affluer en lui, comme pour le forcer à se calmer. Il savait ce que c’était. Il laissait les ténèbres envahir son esprit, effacer toutes les pensées et les émotions pénibles et douloureuses… L’hésitation, la peur des conséquences, la culpabilité… Tout disparaissait pour ne laisser place qu’à un sentiment de bien-être total et, pour la première fois, il réalisa à quel point c’était quelque chose d’effrayant.

Il entendit Kairi appeler son nom mais la repoussa d’un geste de la main.

— Va-t’en ! hurla-t-il. Je n’arrive pas à le contrôler… J’ai l’impression que je vais me perdre moi-même d’un instant à l’autre !

Du coin de l’œil il aperçut la silhouette de Sora qui se relevait. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il attrapa son épée et tourna le dos à ses deux amis. Il lui sembla les entendre crier son nom mais il ne se retourna pas pour vérifier, courant en direction de la forêt.

Il ne regardait même pas son chemin, à peine visible dans l’obscurité, la lune désormais cachée en partie par la cime des arbres. Lorsqu’il fut sûr que personne ne lui courait après, il se laissa tomber à genoux et plaqua ses coudes à même la terre avant d’y appuyer son front.

Ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait ! Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles devenues ainsi ? Comment avait-il pu penser ne serait-ce qu’un seul instant à faire du mal à ses amis ? Il n’arrivait plus à savoir quand les choses avaient dérapé. Quand il avait commencé à être jaloux de Sora ? Quand il s’était donné pour objectif d’être meilleur que lui ?

Ne voulait-il pas le protéger ? N’était-ce pas ce qu’il s’était juré, le soir de leur première mission ?

Il sentit les larmes lui embuer les yeux. Il n’avait pas pleuré depuis des années, pas même le soir où il avait pour la première fois ôté une vie. Il s’était toujours dit qu’il fallait qu’il paraisse fort devant Sora et Kairi, pour les aider à tenir. À présent il se sentait comme un enfant, lâché à à peine quinze ans dans un monde d’adultes et forcé de participer à une guerre qui le dépassait.

Il ne sut combien de temps il passa ici immobile mais, au bout d’un moment, il sentit une présence s’approcher de lui. Son cheval l’avait visiblement retrouvé et attendait calmement à quelques pas de lui. Riku se releva et respira profondément. Pour l’instant du moins il été revenu à lui, mais il sentait les ténèbres logées dans son cœur et menaçant de ressurgir au moindre moment de faiblesse. À présent qu’il leur avait ouvert une porte, elles ne disparaîtraient probablement plus jamais.

Rejoignant son cheval, il se mit en route mais ne partit pas immédiatement pour le château. Il y avait une chose, avant, qu’il avait besoin de vérifier.


	15. Chapter 15

Ce ne fut pas difficile d’entrer dans le bureau privé de lady Trémaine. Il savait quels gardes disposaient des clés nécessaires pour entrer ; il n’avait eu qu’à se glisser derrière eux pour les assommer, ils n’avaient rien vu venir et ne sauraient probablement jamais qui les avait attaqués. Si les doutes de Riku s’avéraient infondés, il n’y aurait aucune preuve permettant de l’accuser.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que pointent les premiers rayons de l’aube, aussi il se dépêcha. Ouvrant un à un les tiroirs du bureau, il chercha tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à des documents officiels. Il trouva enfin ce qu’il cherchait, une pile de papiers soigneusement triés qu’il feuilleta un à un, priant intérieurement pour ne pas trouver ce qu’il appréhendait.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses inquiétudes s’avérèrent vraies. Les nombres indiqués sur les rapports royaux ne correspondaient pas à ceux des revenus d’imposition. C’était Sora qui avait raison ; les gens de se pays étaient extorqués et les ressources envoyées au royaume étaient bien insuffisantes comparées à tout ce que la famille Trémaine gagnait.

Il s’apprêtait à sortir lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un bout de papier qui dépassait étrangement du fond du tiroir. Soulevant ce dernier, il découvrit un double-fond dans lequel étaient rangés d’autres papiers, qu’il se hâta de consulter. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’horreurs lorsqu’il comprit de quoi il s’agissait.

Parmi les documents se trouvaient des accords écrits entre la famille Trémaine et Xehanort lui-même, garantissant des ressources à son armée en échange de quoi la famille royale devait être chassée hors du pays. L’un des papiers était même une copie d’une missive signée de la main de lady Trémaine elle-même demandant à ce que le pays soit fouillé de fond en comble dans la plus grande discrétion afin de retrouver sa belle-fille et le prince héritier et de les faire disparaître.

Riku fut pris d’un haut-le-cœur et sentit ses jambes faiblir, l’obligeant à s’accroupir quelques instants, une main plaquée contre la bouche. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Pendant tout ce temps il avait pensé agir pour le bien du royaume, mais il n’avait fait qu’aider les troupes de Xehanort en soutirant de l’argent à de pauvres innocents pour l’envoyer à son armée. Il avait envie de vomir.

La douleur la plus grande, cependant, fut de découvrir le nom de Maléfique signé sur l’un des papiers.

***

La première chose que Riku fit en sortant de la demeure des Trémaine fut de retourner au village où étaient restés Sora et Kairi. Le soleil commençait seulement à se lever et il était complètement exténué, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d’attendre. Plus qu’autre chose, une voix dans sa conscience lui soufflant de se laisser aller aux ténèbres pour ne plus avoir à ressentir cette douleur l’effrayait au point qu’il n’osait pas envisager de dormir ne serait-ce qu’un instant, de peur de ne plus être lui-même à son réveil.

Une fois à l’entrée du village, il enfila un manteau brun avec une capuche qu’il rabattit sur son visage avant de s’aventurer furtivement entre les ruelles. Quand finalement il trouva l’auberge du village et qu’il entendit, à son grand soulagement, les voix de Kairi et Sora derrière l’une des fenêtres, il entra à l’intérieur et remit à l’aubergiste la pile de documents qu’il avait ramené de chez lady Trémaine, demandant à ce qu’elle soit remise immédiatement aux deux étrangers qui occupaient la chambre à l’étage. Il sortit et resta sous la fenêtre ouverte jusqu’à entendre confirmation qu’ils avaient bien reçu les papiers puis disparut dans le coin de la rue avant que ses amis n’aient l’idée de regarder à l’extérieur. Il ne pouvait pas les regarder en face après ce qu’il leur avait fait, mais il n’avait pas non plus pu prendre le risque de garder les documents sur lui, sachant ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire à présent. S’il pouvait au moins faire en sorte que les complots qui avaient lieu dans ce pays soient découverts, alors tout n’aurait pas servi à rien. Qu’importe ce qui pouvait lui arriver après cela.

Il retourna à son cheval auprès duquel il s’excusa mentalement de lui demander tant d’efforts et partit cette fois en direction du château de Maléfique.

Il avait réfléchi tout le long du trajet à tout un tas de choses à dire et de questions à demander mais, lorsqu’il se retrouva, dans l’immense sale d’entrée du château, en face de Maléfique, il avait tout oublié. Son regard était las, son visage inexpressif, comme si elle devinait ce que Riku pensait. Elle avait toujours su lire ses expressions à la perfection. C’est, réalisa Riku avec un sourire jaune, ce qui l’avait rendu si facile à manipuler.

— Dire que tu possédais en toi le potentiel d’utiliser pleinement la force des ténèbres, dit-elle d’une voix calme mais glaciale. Et tu continues vainement de lutter, de leur restreindre l’accès à ton cœur. Tu ne fais que les faire grandir en toi encore plus, jusqu’à ce qu’elles deviennent incontrôlables et finissent par te consumer.

Elle marqua une courte pause, son regard se posant sur Riku.

— C’est regrettable, vraiment.   
— Vous vous êtes servie de moi, finit par dire Riku qui n’en tenait plus de rester là à l’écouter parler.             
— Je n’ai fait que t’enseigner ce que tu désirais le plus apprendre.        
— Je n’ai jamais voulu ça ! Perdre toute notion de culpabilité, et me sentir heureux en voyant mes amis souffrir… Ça n’a jamais été ce que je voulais !             
— Ne te méprends pas, mon garçon. Je t’ai appris à contrôler les ténèbres, mais je ne suis pas responsable de leur présence dans ton cœur. Tu étais déjà dévoré par les ténèbres le jour où je t’ai rencontré.     
— La ferme ! cria Riku.

Il tendit son épée devant lui et fonça sur Maléfique, qui ne fit aucun geste pour l’éviter. Mais au moment de l’atteindre, elle disparut comme si son corps n’avait été qu’un amas de fumée qui se dissipa dans l’air, et elle réapparut un peu plus loin dans un torrent de flammes vertes.

— Tu ne pourras pas me vaincre sans utiliser la force de tes ténèbres, dit-elle d’un ton amusé.              
— Je n’utiliserai plus jamais ce pouvoir !

Le sourire de Maléfique disparut et son visage prit à la place un air ennuyé.

— Alors tu périras aujourd’hui.

Les bras de la femme s’écartèrent et des colonnes de flammes verdoyantes apparurent devant elle, tournoyant sur elles-mêmes tout en avançant en direction de Riku. Ce dernier se mit à courir pour éviter d’être pris dans les flammes. Il tenta de se rapprocher de Maléfique à nouveau mais une mer de flammes apparut soudain entre eux deux, empêchant Riku d’avancer tandis que se refermèrent sur lui deux colonnes qui le frappèrent de plein fouet, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il recula rapidement avant que les flammes ne le brûlent davantage et chercha un moyen de contourner le feu ténébreux crépitant au sol.

Il décela finalement un passage longeant les murs qui semblait avoir été épargné et il y courut à toute vitesse, traversant en quelques secondes la distance qui le séparait de Maléfique. Celle-ci attendit qu’il soit tout proche pour lever son sceptre doré de quelques centimètres en l’air et un corbeau, l’oiseau domestique de Maléfique, apparut derrière elle et se jeta sur Riku, l’attaquant à coups de bec au visage.

Riku mit ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger des attaques du volatile, et Maléfique en profita pour se cacher derrière un mur de flammes. Ses attaques magiques étaient trop puissantes, il ne pourrait pas l’atteindre avec sa seule force physique. S’il pouvait utiliser sa magie ne serait-ce qu’un peu, le temps de se créer une ouverture et de bloquer les mouvements de l’enchanteresse…

Il revit dans un flash le visage de Kairi et ses poings se serrèrent. Non, plus question d’avoir recours à la solution de facilité. Il préférait encore mourir pendant ce combat que se laisser engloutir par les ténèbres à nouveau.

Il parvint à repousser le corbeau d’un coup du plat de sa lame qui le fit s’éloigner dans un piaillement mécontent et il chercha à nouveau Maléfique du regard, la fumée dégagée par les flammes vertes au sol emplissant ses poumons à l’en faire tousser douloureusement. Il l’aperçut enfin, à l’autre bout de la pièce, son sceptre levé et paraissant préparer une nouvelle attaque magique. Riku se mit à courir dans sa direction et, décidant que se frayer un chemin en évitant les flammes lui prendrait trop de temps, il se résolut à courir en ligne droite. La chaleur devint suffocante et il dut se couvrir le nez et la bouche de sa main libre, retenant son souffle pour ne pas respirer de fumée. Ses yeux se mirent à pleurer et il dut se forcer à les maintenir ouverts malgré les picotements atroces provoqués par les cendres qui emplissaient l’air autour de lui.

Traverser la mer de flammes lui sembla durer une éternité mais, lorsqu’il se trouva enfin devant Maléfique, il prit son épée à deux mains et sauta pour lui asséner un coup puissant. La sorcière, interrompue dans son incantation, plaça son sceptre devant elle pour s’en protéger et le bâton se fendit en deux sous le choc de l’attaque. Elle jeta le morceau restant au sol avec violence et leva les deux bras pour faire jaillir un tourbillon de flammes autour d’elle, trop vite pour que Riku ait le temps de reculer. Entièrement enveloppé par les flammes, la chaleur devint si intense qu’il crut mourir. Tout son corps se mit à devenir brûlant et douloureux et il sentit sa bouche pour hurler. Mais dans le bruit sourd et déchirant des flammes, son cri fut totalement étouffé.

Alors qu’il pensait déjà voir arriver sa fin, les flammes disparurent soudain et il se retrouva enveloppé dans un vent frais et molletonneux, comme s’il avait été plongé dans un nuage. Les brûlures sur sa peau se calmèrent et il sentit tout son corps se relaxer l’espace de quelques secondes. Lorsque finalement la sensation disparut, il se retourna et vit Kairi à quelques mètres de lui, les deux paumes tendues dans sa direction, et il comprit qu’elle avait dû lancer un sort de soin pour guérir ses brûlures avant qu’elles ne déchirent sa peau. Sora se tenait à ses côtés, Keyblade en main, et Riku sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

Pourquoi étaient-ils venus ? Après ce qu’il leur avait fait…

— Recule, Riku ! cria Kairi, attrapant son arc dans son dos et décochant une flèche en direction de Maléfique à une vitesse effarante. On va l’occuper pour te laisser la voie libre !

Il hocha nerveusement la tête et fit quelques pas en arrière. Sora passa alors devant lui, posant brièvement une main sur son épaule comme pour lui indiquer qu’il prenait le relai. Maléfique, poussant un cri de rage, fit apparaître de nouvelles colonnes de flammes tout autour d’elles qui foncèrent sur Sora, mais le jeune homme leva sa Keyblade et une explosion de lumière blanche se répandit devant lui, dissipant toutes les flammes ténébreuses sur son chemin. Maléfique allait répéter son attaque mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Courant sur elle, il lança sa Keyblade devant lui et l’arme frappa la femme de plein fouet, la repoussant jusqu’au mur contre lequel son dos se cogna.

Son visage, d’ordinaire si calme et serein, était déformé par une haine indescriptible. Son corps tout entier était enveloppé d’une aura ténébreuse et dense et ses yeux verts étaient injectés de sang, fixés avec rage droit sur son adversaire.

— Maintenant, Riku ! cria Sora en se tournant vers lui.

Riku n’avait pas eu besoin d’attendre qu’il le dise pour agir. Dès l’instant où Maléfique avait été projetée contre le mur, il s’était élancé droit sur elle. Concentrée sur Sora, sur qui elle s’apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle attaque magique, main tendue devant elle, elle ne l’avait pas vu venir. Il n’hésita pas un instant. Son épée se planta profondément dans son abdomen et le visage de Maléfique se figea de stupeur. Ses mains, tremblantes, virent s’accrocher à l’épée comme pour la déloger, mais Riku maintint fermement sa prise. Le regard horrifié de Maléfique se posa alors sur lui et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Riku sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Malgré tout ce qu’elle avait fait, et même si elle n’avait agi que dans le but de le manipuler, elle restait ce que Riku avait eu de plus proche d’une mère. Le visage de la femme se dérida et la colère qui habitait ses yeux s’estompa. De nouveau elle avait cet air serein et digne que Riku lui avait toujours connu. Ses mains retombèrent le long de son corps et ses paupières se fermèrent pour toujours.

Retirant alors lentement son épée, Riku attrapa le corps inerte de la femme avant qu’il ne tombe et l’allongea respectueusement au sol. Les flammes vertes que Maléfique avait répandu partout dans la pièce continuaient de brûler, lentement mais sûrement. Sans personne pour les éteindre, les flammes des ténèbres brûleraient jusqu’à consumer le château entier. Riku décida que c’était mieux ainsi.

Il sortit de la demeure, Sora et Kairi sur ses talons, n’osant rien dire. Une fois tous trois dehors, ils restèrent de longues minutes en silence, observant les flammes vertes qui enveloppaient tout le château. Lorsqu’il n’en resta plus qu’une structure informe et noire, effondrée sur elle-même, Riku se tourna vers ses deux amis.

— Comment saviez-vous où me trouver ? demanda-t-il.              
— On savait que c’était toi qui nous avais transmis ces papiers, dit Sora. Dès qu’on a vu le nom de Maléfique dessus, on a demandé aux habitants du village où elle habitait.

Kairi vint se poster devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et une mine fâchée sur son visage.

— J’étais sûre que tu foncerais tout seul tête baissée ! dit-elle. Tu aurais dû nous demander notre aide, c’était bien trop imprudent ! Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Heureusement que je suis arrivée à temps avant que tu finisses en rôti.

Riku observa rapidement ses bras et jambes. Ses vêtements avaient été déchirés par les flammes par endroits, et sa peau était couverte de cendres et rougies par des brûlures légères. Il n’osait même pas imaginer comment devait être son visage. Si Kairi n’avait pas lancé son sort de soin sur lui, il n’en serait toutefois pas ressorti avec si peu de blessures.

— Comment j’aurais pu vous demander ? dit-il, le regard fixé vers le sol.       
— Avec des mots, dit Sora en haussant les épaules.

Riku appréciait ses efforts pour détendre la situation, mais il n’était pas vraiment d’humeur à faire de l’humour.

— On ne t’en veut pas, Riku, dit Kairi. On sait bien que ce n’était pas…            
— Ne dis pas que ce n’était pas ma faute, l’interrompit Riku. Maléfique avait raison. J’avais ces ténèbres en moi bien avant de me faire manipuler.            
— Et alors ? s’exclama Sora. Personne n’est parfait, tu as le droit de faire des erreurs ! Et puis tu as su résister à la fin, c’est le plus important !

Riku eut un petit sourire. Sora avait toujours été comme ça, à ne voir que le bon côté des gens. C’était peut-être pour ça qu’il avait obtenu le pouvoir de la Keyblade. Non… c’était même certain.

— Merci, dit-il doucement. Mais j’aimerais rester seul pendant quelques temps.

Sora voulut répondre quelque chose mais Kairi le prit par le bras et secoua la tête.

— Avec Sora, on se dirige vers la Cité des Cloches, dit-elle ensuite. Pendant que vous étiez partis vous entraîner, les choses ont empiré ici. Plusieurs pays ont été attaqués par les troupes de Xehanort et l’armée ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Le Roi pense qu’on a besoin du pouvoir de la Keyblade, alors j’ai été envoyée chercher Sora pour le ramener. La Cité des Cloches est sûre, donc on va rester quelques jours en ville le temps que le reste des troupes nous y rejoignent.

Elle força un sourire sur son visage.

— On t’attendra là-bas.

Riku n’osa pas lui répondre qu’il ne les rejoindrait probablement pas. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il comptait faire à présent. Il était toujours un soldat de l’armée du Roi Mickey et il n’avait pas l’intention de déserter, mais pouvait-il réellement réintégrer les rangs dans l’état où il se trouvait ? Et s’il perdait le contrôle à nouveau ?

Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

***

Lady Trémaine avait dû se rendre compte de l’absence des documents dans son bureau et remarquer l’absence de Maléfique, car les gardes de la famille avaient été mobilisés et envoyés dans toute la région. Sora avait promis de veiller à ce que les papiers soient remis le plus rapidement possible à un émissaire royal ; d’ici quelques jours, la famille serait certainement arrêtée et leurs méfaits prendraient fin. Riku avait récupéré son cheval et avait fait une halte au village où lui et Sora s’étaient affrontés le temps d’acheter des provisions et quelques vêtements, les siens ayant brûlé avec le château.

Cachant son visage avec la capuche de son manteau, il s’était renseigné sur la maison à laquelle il avait mis feu la veille et avait appris qu’aucune victime n’avait été faite. Par un heureux concours de circonstances, un des membres de la famille avait été blessé à la jambe lors du conflit avec les gardes et avait dû passer la soirée dans la maison du médecin du village, sa famille avec lui pour lui tenir compagnie. Apprenant qu’ils logeaient à présent à l’auberge, Riku y passa et remit une bourse à l’aubergiste contenant tout l’argent qu’il lui restait en demandant qu’elle soit remise à la famille. Il partit avant que l’on ne puisse lui demander qui il était et pourquoi il faisait ça, tristement persuadé que son geste ne suffirait pas à compenser le mal qu’il avait causé.

Il passa les jours suivants à voyager sans destination précise, quittant la région pour se diriger vers le nord, où se trouvait, entre autres, la Cité des Cloches. Lorsque ses provisions furent écoulées, il se rendit dans un village pour proposer ses services, éliminant des monstres qui rôdaient près des routes en échange d’un toit pour la nuit et de quoi remplir son sac de pain, fruits, et quelques morceaux de viande séchée. Il avait préparé une histoire pour expliquer pourquoi un jeune homme en âge de rejoindre l’armée s’aventurait seul sur les routes mais il fut étonné de voir que personne ne lui avait posé la question.

Peut-être pourrait-il vivre ainsi, arpentant les routes au gré de ses envies, vivant du strict minimum. De cette manière, il ne serait plus tenté d’avoir recours à la magie de ténèbres et ne mettrait plus jamais ses amis en danger.

Toutefois, ses plans changèrent un beau jour, presque deux semaines après qu’il soit parti du château de Maléfique. Il était tombé sur une route sur un groupe de marchands à qui il demanda des informations, et ils lui apprirent une nouvelle grave. Ils avaient apparemment prévu de se rendre à la Cité des Cloches pour écouler leurs marchandises mais avaient rebroussé chemin en apprenant que la ville venait d’être attaquée.

Les troupes de Xehanort avait surgi de nulle part et avaient pris la cité d’assaut. En entendant cela, le sang de Riku se glaça. Il demanda aussitôt aux marchands dans quelle direction était la ville et se mit en route, faisant galoper son cheval aussi vite que possible. L’attaque avait eu lieu la veille et il lui faudrait une demi-journée même à cette allure pour rejoindre la Cité des Cloches. Sora et Kairi devaient encore s’y trouver ; s’ils avaient été blessés… non, Riku refusa de l’envisager. Il fallait qu’il se dépêche.

Il se hâta jusqu’à la ville sans faire de pauses et découvrit en arrivant la cité enveloppée d’une épaisse fumée de guerre. Seuls les bas quartiers semblaient avoir été atteints pour l’instant, et le cœur de la ville paraissait intact, mais si Sora et Kairi étaient là, nul doute qu’ils s’étaient mêlés au combat. Riku laissa son cheval à l’entrée de la cité et fonça à l’intérieur de la ville. Très vite il se retrouva face à des soldats de l’armée ennemie, en plein combat contre les gardes de la ville. Il tira son épée et se joignit à la bataille, frappant un à un les soldats adverses, facilement reconnaissables à l’armure noire que portaient tous les partisans de Xehanort, et qui contrastait avec le doré des gardes de la Cité des Cloches.

Une fois la rue débarrassée des soldats ennemis, Riku s’adressa à l’un des gardes pour lui demander s’il avait vu un jeune garçon avec une Keyblade.

— Un manieur de Keyblade ? répéta l’homme avec étonnement. S’il y a quelqu’un comme ça en ville, il est peut-être allé vers la cathédrale. C’est là que se trouve le chef des troupes adverses.              
— Leur chef ? interrogea Riku.   
— Vous n’avez pas entendu ? L’attaque a été menée par un membre de l’Organisation.

Les yeux de Riku s’écarquillèrent. Il avait entendu parler de l’Organisation de Xehanort, bien sûr, mais il n’avait jamais eu à en affronter un des membres. On disait que chacun d’entre eux était doté d’une puissance hors du commun, capables à eux seuls de terrasser des bataillons entiers. Tous les membres étaient censés se trouver au Royaume Central ; que faisaient-ils sur l’Ancien Continent ? Kairi lui avait dit que la situation avait empiré, mais il ne s’était pas attendu à ça.

Il courut en direction de la cathédrale, heureusement assez imposante pour être vue de loin. Il croisa d’autres soldats en plein affrontement mais se contenta d’abattre ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Il n’aurait malheureusement pas le temps de les combattre tous s’il voulait trouver Sora et Kairi, aussi il laissa les gardes se charger de défendre leur ville. Si un membre de l’Organisation de Xehanort était présent, le trouver et l’arrêter était de toute façon la priorité.

La place de la cathédrale était devenue le lieu d’une véritable bataille acharnée, où s’affrontaient des dizaines de soldats et de gardes. Riku chercha ses amis du regard et aperçut soudain du mouvement sur les toits de la cathédrale. Évitant les soldats, il se fraya un chemin jusqu’au bâtiment.

À peine entré, un homme se plaça devant lui, brandissant un couteau.

— Du calme, dit Riku, je fais partie de l’armée du Roi Mickey.

L’homme hésita mais finit par abaisser son arme, l’air soulagé. Derrière lui, un groupe de femmes, enfants et vieillards étaient blottis les uns contre les autres. Ils s’étaient probablement réfugiés dans la cathédrale lorsque les soldats avaient pénétré dans la ville. Riku interrogea l’homme au sujet de Sora et il lui confirma qu’un garçon avec une étrange arme en forme de clé se battait sur les toits. Riku ne prit pas le temps de le remercier, courant jusqu’aux escaliers qu’il grimpa à la hâte.

Enfin arrivé en haut après avoir gravi les marches interminables qui menaient au toit de la cathédrale, il trouva Sora, en plein combat. L’homme contre qui il se battait était grand et à la carrure imposante ; ses longs cheveux noirs et crépus étaient attachés au niveau de sa nuque. Il avait un menton robuste et des sourcils épais, lui donnant un air sérieux et expérimenté. Enfin, il se battait à l’aide d’une longue lance en métal bleuté, trois lances similaires flottant dans l’air derrière lui.

Voyant qu’il était aux prises avec Sora, Riku n’attendit pas pour venir soutenir son ami, donnant un grand coup d’épée qui força l’homme à reculer d’un bond.

— Riku ! s’écria Sora, visiblement surpris de le voir arriver.

Il avait une sale coupure au niveau du bras gauche qui avait tâché toute la manche de sa chemise de sang et son visage portait des traces de fatigue évidente.

— Où est Kairi ? demanda Riku, ne trouvant pas la jeune fille à ses côtés.      
— Elle est restée avec les habitants pour les défendre, répondit Sora sans quitter son adversaire des yeux.

Les épaules de Riku se détendirent légèrement à cette nouvelle, heureux d’apprendre que rien ne lui était arrivé.

— Qui est ton adversaire ? s’enquit-il ensuite, sa question moins dirigée vers Sora que vers l’homme qu’il affrontait.

C’est ce dernier qui répondit d’une voix grave et calme.

— Connaître mon nom ne vous sera d’aucune utilité, car vous ne sortirez pas vivants de cette rencontre.     
— Ce n’est pas vraiment poli, fit remarquer Riku avec un sourire nerveux.

En vérité, derrière ses airs confiants, il était mort d’inquiétude. Si cet homme avait été assez fort pour blesser Sora, pourraient-ils le vaincre sans que Riku utilise de magie ?

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter, cependant.

— Hmph, fit l’homme en brandissant de nouveau sa lance devant lui. Je suppose que je peux vous accorder le droit de connaître le nom de celui qui vous vaincra. Je suis Dilan, troisième membre de l’Organisation.

Aussitôt sa phrase terminée, il s’élança vers Sora et Riku, les lances dans son dos se déployant à l’unisson pour filer sur eux en même temps. Riku se planta devant Sora en posture de garde et son ami se chargea alors de parer les lances à l’aide d’une attaque magique de gravité qui fit s’écraser les armes au sol dans un bruit sourd. Riku bloqua la dernière lance que tenait Dilan dans sa main. La force physique de l’homme était colossale et Riku crut qu’il allait tomber en arrière sous la violence du choc, mais il tint bon in extremis. Mais les lances que Sora avait plaquées au sol se remirent déjà à trembler, prêtes à foncer sur eux à nouveau.

Dilan ne lui laissa pas le temps de s’en soucier, enchainant les coups avec une vitesse étonnante compte tenu de sa carrure et de la force de ses attaques, et Riku peinait trop à les parer pour avoir le temps de riposter. Il vit une lance se rapprocher dangereusement de son visage à un moment où il ne pouvait pas bouger, mais Sora apparut au dernier moment à côté de lui pour repousser le projectile d’un grand coup de Keyblade.

Ils échangèrent tour à tour quelques coups avec leur adversaire, mais les attaques de l’homme étaient suffisamment rapides pour les empêcher de prendre l’avantage, même à deux contre un. Les trois lances qui volaient autour de lui ne cessaient en outre de les assaillir de coups qu’ils ne pouvaient pas toujours éviter. Riku sentit l’une d’elle passer si près de son oreille qu’elle provoqua un sifflement douloureux dans son tympan, et une autre entailla son épaule droite de quelques centimètres, manquant de lui faire lâcher son arme sous le coup de la douleur – ce qui, avec les assauts ininterrompus de Dilan, lui aurait certainement été fatal.

Remarquant qu’il était blessé, Sora cessa ses attaques et fit apparaître une immense tornade qui les entoura lui et son ami, les protégeant temporairement des attaques.

— Riku, ça va ?

L’interpelé hocha la tête, trop occupé à serrer les dents sous le coup de la douleur pour répondre. Ils ne voyaient pas ce qui se passait à l’extérieur de la tornade qui les enveloppait, mais ils pouvaient entendre de cliquetis métallique des lances repoussées par la force du vent.

— Il est bien trop fort, poursuivit Sora, criant presque pour que Riku l’entende avec le bruit provoqué par la tornade. On ne gagnera pas comme ça !

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis se tourna vers Riku, l’air très sérieux.

— Il faut que tu utilises ta magie, sinon on n’a aucune chance !

Riku secoua la tête, ses yeux écarquillés d’horreur.

— Je ne peux pas ! paniqua-t-il.             
— Bien sûr que tu peux ! répliqua Sora. Ce qui s’est produit la dernière fois n’arrivera plus, parce que tu arriveras à la contrôler !              
— Tu n’en sais rien !

La tornade qui les protégeait se mit à vaciller ; elle ne tiendrait probablement plus très longtemps. Sora se planta devant Riku pour lui faire face.

— Riku, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, lui cria-t-il dans les oreilles.          
— Je ne suis pas…    
— Si, tu l’es ! Tu te souviens quand on s’est perdu pendant notre premier entrainement en pleine nature et qu’on est tombés sur un monstre ? J’étais mort de trouille, mais toi tu as tout de suite sorti ton épée pour l’affronter ! Et quand on a combattu des soldats dans ce village, et que le type à côté de moi s’est pris un coup d’épée ? J’étais paralysé, mais tu t’es aussitôt mis à t’occuper de sa blessure !       
— Ce n’était pas de la force ! répondit-il en criant tout aussi fort. C’est uniquement parce que tu étais à côté de moi, parce que je devais avoir l’air fort pour que toi et Kairi vous vous sentiez rassurés ! En vérité, j’étais terrorisé !

Sora plaqua sa main sur l’épaule indemne de Riku, la serrant de toutes ses forces.

— Mais tu ne comprends pas ? s’énerva-t-il. C’est ça, ta force, Riku ! Tu as toujours été là pour nous protéger ! Qu’est-ce qu’on s’en fiche, ce que tu penses en vrai ! Tu n’as jamais hésité quand il fallait aider les autres ! Même quand tu t’es laissé contrôler par les ténèbres, tu as su leur résister quand tu as vu que tu nous aurais blessés ! Alors arrête de dire que tu n’en es pas capable, ou que tu es faible !

Il lâcha son épaule et se remit en garde, fixant l’endroit où se tenait Dilan derrière la tornade, qui commençait à se dissiper.

Riku était sous le choc. Pendant tout ce temps il avait cru qu’il devait dépasser Sora, mais en vérité il était simplement effrayé. En voyant Sora avec sa Keyblade, en le voyant gagner en popularité, se faire des amis parmi les autres soldats et tous ceux qu’il croisait, Riku l’avait senti s’éloigner. Il ne voulait pas que les choses changent. Il ne voulait pas rester derrière.

Mais Sora n’avait jamais pensé ainsi. Il avait continué de croire en Riku, même lorsqu’il l’avait attaqué.

Il brandit son épée devant lui. Si Sora avait confiance en lui, alors il allait le faire. Et même si Sora devenait meilleur que lui, même s’il le dépassait, il n’en aurait plus rien à faire. Il resterait à ses côtés pour le soutenir du mieux qu’il pouvait. Pour la première fois, en regardant Sora, il ne vit plus le petit garçon qui pleurnichait derrière lui parce qu’il s’était fait voler ses bonbons par des plus grands. À la place, il vit un espoir. Celui qu’ensemble, ils parviendraient à mettre un terme à la guerre.

Il laissa un sourire se tracer sur ses lèvres et, lorsque la tornade se dissipa, il se jeta sur Dilan, lui assénant un puissant coup d’épée. Le lancier bloqua son coup avec aisance et les trois lances dans son dos se pointèrent aussitôt sur lui, prêtes à lui tomber dessus. Riku prit alors une profonde inspiration et laissa les ténèbres jaillir hors de son corps, contrôlant le flux de magie en lui pour n’en laisser qu’une petite partie s’échapper. Il concentra la magie ténébreuse dans son épée, qui se recouvrit d’une aura sombre et grandissante. Ses forces se décuplèrent alors et il parvint à repousser la lance de Dilan de quelques centimètres, jusqu’à ce qu’un craquèlement ne fasse reculer son possesseur, comprenant que sans cela sa lance se serait certainement brisée. Les lances qui étaient en l’air derrière lui restèrent en place et s’abattirent finalement sur Riku, mais il planta son épée au sol, les ténèbres l’enveloppant creusant à même la pierre du toit de la cathédrale comme dans de la terre, et trois pics ténébreux se formèrent alors pour s’élever devant lui, chacun repoussant une des lances. Les trois pics explosèrent en morceaux au moment où Riku récupéra son épée, et il en observa la lame, brillant d’un éclat ténébreux. Il sentait les ténèbres s’écouler en lui, doux poison qui tentait de se frayer une place dans son esprit, mais il parvenait à en garder le contrôle. Il pouvait y arriver.

Sora avait profité du moment où Dilan reculait pour l’acculer de coups de Keyblade. Riku le rejoint aussitôt et l’aida en lançant une salve de balles noires sur l’ennemi, qui repoussa alors Sora d’un coup plus puissant que les autres afin d’avoir le champ libre pour parer l’attaque magique. Mais aussitôt les sphères ténébreuses repoussées, Riku se jeta sur lui à nouveau et le frappa d’un coup d’épée qu’il n’eut cette fois pas le temps de parer. Il recula à temps pour éviter une blessure fatale, mais le bout de la lame atteint tout de même son ventre, lui laissant une coupure bénigne.

Le fait d’être blessé par deux adolescents sembla l’avoir blessé dans sa fierté, car son visage se para d’une grimace de colère. Levant sa lance au-dessus de lui, il frappa dans le vide d’un geste lourd et une puissante rafale de vent se créa alors, amplifiée sans doute par la magie de l’homme car elle était si forte que Riku se vit reculer de deux pas en arrière, poussé par la rafale. Dilan s’était rapproché avant qu’il n’ait le temps de se remettre en posture de garde et frappa de sa lance l’épée de Riku qu’il avait relevé devant lui par réflexe. Déséquilibré, il ne trouva pas la force de bloquer l’attaque et son épée lui échappa des mains, projetée au loin.

Il entendit Sora crier son nom et le vit se rapprocher du coin de l’œil, mais les trois lances de Dilan filèrent droit sur lui et il fut forcé de s’arrêter pour créer une sphère de lumière protectrice autour de lui. D’un mouvement brusque, Dilan attrapa Riku par le col et le souleva en l’air avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le jeune homme se débattit comme il pouvait, mais la poigne de l’adulte était bien trop puissante. De son autre main il fit tournoyer sa lance, prêt à transpercer Riku avec. C’est alors que Sora cria son nom, et Riku tourna la tête pour voir son ami lancer sa Keyblade vers lui. Pendant un instant, il crut que le geste désespéré de Sora allait lui coûter la vie et que son arme allait s’écraser dans son dos, mais il se reprit. Si Sora avait agi ainsi, c’était forcément pour une raison. Il tendit sa main derrière lui, priant pour ne pas se tromper.

Alors que la Keyblade de Sora n’était plus qu’à moins d’un mètre, le temps, soudain, se figea. Ou plutôt il ralentit, et Riku pouvait désormais suivre sans difficulté les mouvements lents de la Keyblade. Il ne savait pas si c’était Sora qui avait ralenti le temps grâce à sa magie ou non, mais il n’avait pas le loisir d’y réfléchir. Il tendit son bras en direction du manche de la Keyblade ; son corps était comme engourdi, ralenti lui aussi, mais c’était suffisant pour lui permettre de trouver le moment juste où refermer ses doigts sur le métal tiède du manche de l’arme.

Le cours du temps revint brusquement à la normale et Riku frappa Dilan avec la Keyblade de Sora de toutes ses forces. Il entendit le bruit de craquement caractéristique d’une côte qui se fracture et l’homme poussa un cri rauque, lâchant immédiatement Riku qui tomba sur les fesses. Dilan plaqua une main sur son ventre, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Riku se préparait déjà à devoir parer une nouvelle attaque mais le lancier recula en arrière, jusqu’au bord du toit. Il jeta un dernier regard furieux aux deux garçons avant de se retourner et se laisser tomber dans le vide.

Sora poussa un cri de surprise et courut à l’endroit où l’homme se tenait un instant plus tôt, se penchant pour observer le sol. Riku le rejoignit en vitesse et vit alors que Dilan avait planté sa lance dans le mur de la cathédrale, à un ou deux mètres du sol, afin de stopper sa chute. Il lâcha son arme et se laissa tomber par terre, se rattrapant sur ses deux jambes et disparaissant entre les soldats qui se battaient toujours sur la place.

Sora et Riku reculèrent un peu et Riku tendit sa Keyblade à Sora, qui la saisit avec un sourire avant de la faire disparaître dans un éclat de lumière. Le jeune brun se tourna alors de nouveau vers la place, essuyant distraitement la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

— Il va falloir retourner aider les gardes, dit-il.

Riku hocha la tête. Son épaule lui faisait toujours mal, mais utiliser le pouvoir des ténèbres semblait avoir légèrement accéléré sa guérison d’une manière ou d’une autre, car elle ne saignait plus. Il devrait être capable de se battre encore un moment.

Soudain, un mouvement sur le côté attira son regard, et il aperçut soudain une des lances de Dilan qui était restée au sol et qui flottait à présent dans les airs, vacillante. Elle fila droit en direction de Sora et mille pensées traversèrent Riku en un fragment de seconde. Devait-il prévenir son ami ? Non, Sora n’aurait pas le temps de se retourner et d’invoquer sa Keyblade pour se défendre. Pouvait-il la repousser ? Mais il avait perdu son épée !

Son instinct prit le dessus et il cessa de réfléchir, ne voyant qu’une seule option possible. Il poussa Sora de toutes ses forces, envoyant le garçon à terre et prenant sa place. Il n’avait pas le temps de se déplacer ; la lance était déjà sur lui. Tant pis, se dit-il. Au moins, il avait pu protéger Sora. Mais, dans un dernier réflexe ou un instinct de survie, sans doute, son bras bougea de lui-même, comme pour parer une attaque. Un réflexe bien inutile, se dit-il avec ironie, puisqu’il était désarmé et que sa main ne tenait que du vide.

Du moins, c’est ce qu’il pensait, mais la sensation familière du manche de ses doigts se refermant sur les manches de son épée lui répondit. Il était pourtant certain de ne pas avoir eu son épée en main. Délirait-il, à présent que sa mort n’était plus qu’à quelques secondes ? Un claquement de métal et les vibrations dues au choc de deux armes s’entrechoquant qui se répercutèrent dans son bras lui firent comprendre que non. La lance de Dilan tomba au sol, inerte, et dans la main de Riku se trouvait son épée.

Ou plutôt, une arme qui y ressemblait, mais différente. Son manche était orné de deux poignées supplémentaires formant un cercle autour de sa main, l’une ressemblant à une aile démoniaque, l’autre à une aile d’ange. La lame, quant à elle, était identique à celle de son épée dentée comme une aile de chauve-souris, mais vers la pointe était désormais fixée une partie semblable à une aile blanche. Enfin, au bout de la poignée, une chaîne pendait, se terminant par une petite pièce métallique au symbole étrange. Comme un porte-clé, se dit Riku, et c’est en cet instant qu’il comprit ce qu’il tenait entre les mains.

Sa propre surprise fut dépassée de loin par celle de Sora, qui poussa un « Ouah ! » battant tous les records de décibels qu’il avait atteints jusqu’à présent.

— J’arrive pas à y croire ! s’écria-t-il, se relevant pour venir vers Riku. Tu as une Keyblade, toi aussi ! C’est trop cool !

Il s’était mis à sourire de ce sourire d’enfant, pur et sincère, que Riku ne connaissait que trop bien. Il agita son arme devant lui, frappant l’air une ou deux fois avec. Elle était d’une légèreté incroyable, et semblait parfaitement adaptée à lui. Comme s’il s’agissait d’une extension de son propre bras. L’espace d’un instant, il se demanda sincèrement s’il n’était pas mort ou en train de rêver.

Il aurait pensé éprouver de la fierté en obtenant la Keyblade dont il rêvait tant, mais était au lieu de ça habité par un profond sentiment de sérénité. Comme si, enfin, après des mois à errer dans le doute et dans l’obscurité, il avait finalement trouvé sa place et la raison de son existence. C’était une pensée un peu embarrassante, aussi il se garda de la formuler avec des mots, mais il sentait que c’était en partie grâce à Sora.

Les deux amis s’échangèrent un sourire et se mirent à rire ensemble, pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait une éternité.


End file.
